Callum & Maddie - True Love
by Optimus95
Summary: Callum and Maddie meet each other for the first time in Hollyoaks Sixth Form College and there's a strong mutual attraction between them both, they soon embark on a relationship together. When insecurities and demons in the past comes back to haunt them, will they stay strong enough together as a couple as there's always drama right around the corner for them both?
1. First impressions

I thought true love was made up and only happens in Disney films or romantic novels as I knew it would never happen to me, I've had a few boyfriends in the past and all they cared about was just having me as their girlfriend to show off to their mates, l was like some sort of sex object to him and nothing more. My recent ex-boyfriend Toby cheated on me with his best friend's sister and all I longed for was someone that was nice, caring and who wanted to be with me for me and not treat me like a prize, I wanted to be loved and looked after. I'll never find my prince charming.

It was the first day of Hollyoaks Sixth Form College and I was a bit nervous about today but I had my best friends Tilly and George by my side as we all walked through the gates and headed to the doors to make our way down to our room where we would be given our induction to the college. We walked through the door and I glanced across the room and I saw our other friends Sinead, Bart, Neil and Jono sat and saving us some seats as we went over and sat down, chit chatting till our induction started...

CALLUM'S P.O.V

It was my first day at Hollyoaks Sixth Form College as my family moved here to give me a fresh start after what happened to me at my old school with my ex-girlfriend Tara as she was my teacher's wife and when everyone knew about our secret love affair, I kept myself to myself and not really talking to anyone about it, I was finally getting over her. I walked down the corridor to the room where my induction was taking place, I stood by the open doorway and glancing around the room, I saw a spare seat in the corner and went to seat down.

"Excuse me, is this where induction are take place?" I asked a blonde girl that sat opposite me to my right

"Yeah are you new around here" she asked

"Yeah just moved here, I'm Callum by the way" I replied, smiling warmly at her and hold out my hand

"Nice to meet you Callum, I'm Maddie" she greeted me, smiling warmly back and shaking my hand

I put my earphones into my ears and plugged in my ipod as I still had time before our induction started

MADDIE'S P.O.V

I turned back around to my friends who were all smiling at me and waiting to interrogate me about the guy I just been talking to.

"So?" George questioned

"So what" I replied confused

"So who was that guy then" Tilly asked, rising an eyebrow

"His name is Callum but he didn't say much though. He's kind of cute though isn't he?" I asked, quickly looking at him over my shoulder

They all nodded and quickly stole a quick look at him and we went back to filling out our induction papers for the college and getting our timetables for the academic year. Later on in the day I walked into the common room with my two best friends, they slumped down on the vacant sofas when my eyes glanced across the room and I saw Callum sat at a table reading an Albert Camus book.

"Be back in a minute" I proclaimed, smiling at them

"Hey, is that for English literature?" I asked taking a seat opposite him

"No" he proclaimed shaking his head

"Ok so what courses are you studying then?" I enquired rising an eyebrow

"English lit, general studies what about you?" he asked suggestively

"Media and general studies. Whose class you in for general studies?" I replied

"Mr Turner class" Callum informed me

"So do you have a girlfriend?" I questioned

I didn't get an answer from him as his phone buzzed in his pocket; he pulled his phone out and left the room to answer his call in private. I watched as he left the room and I walked back over to my best friends who were sat on the sofas watching our exchange.

"You totally fancy him?" George asked, rising an eyebrow

"No I thought we could be friends that all" I stated and shook my head signalling no and putting on a brave face trying not to show my emotions to them but deep down I really liked him...


	2. The college debate

A couple of weeks had passed since I last spoke to Callum or even saw him around the college, he normally sat on his own reading a book or he had his ipod on instead of really taking to anyone but when I did see him he looked moody and brooding a lot. It like he didn't have any emotion except them.

I walked through the door to my first class of the day which was general studies and it very boring to say the least as I sat down next to my friends Sinead and Tilly who had been paired up for some assignment that was written on the board.

"What's going on?" I asked

"You have to partner up with somebody to have a debate with" Sinead replied, motion to the board

"And you two are partners then?" I inquired looking at her and Tilly

They nodded and then Callum walked through the door and took a seat near the front and read a piece of paper with our assignment on it. "Looks like I've found my partner" I proclaimed as I walked over to him and stood in front of him

"Do you wanna be partners?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Yeah why not?" he replied, pulling the chair out under the table for me

I sighed and smiled gently at him for do that and we got discussing the topic that we could debate about and we choose "is social networking useful or pointless" and I started taking down some notes, ready for when we had to debate this in front of the whole class…..

"I think social networking is useful because you can talk to your friends for so long without paying for it as it free" I questioned. Rising an eyebrow

"Well it's not really free is it? As you have to pay the bill for the broadband that you get internet connection from" he replied

"Then you think outside of the box and use Wi-Fi hotspots form shops and pubs" I proclaimed sighing gently

"Well why don't you make the effort to see your friends in the flesh as it would help you from being glued to the phone or laptop as it gives your hands a rest" he exclaimed, lining forward from his chair slightly

"Why don't you make the effort to interact with someone instead ignoring everyone like they don't exist? You have the social skills of a cricket bat" I admitted tilting forward in my chair, sighing heavily and looking down at the table trying not to make eye contact with him

I felt really bad that I had embarrassed him like that in front of the whole class. I knew he would never speak to me again not after the way I had talked to him in the debate as we said not to try and make this personal in anyway as possible….

At lunchtime the whole gang left college to get some food from the deli and we sat down by the fountain to eat, I was trying to forget about the debate I had with Callum which made him sound like a weirdo but the gang were still talking about it.

"Did you have Callum wrapped around your little finger in the debate, that what I heard" Neil questioned, laughing lightly

"Guys can we just drop it please?" I replied sighing heavily

"Why? It's not like you have any feelings for him do you?" Sinead exclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"No" I replied nervously, knowing they would sense it in my voice

"You totally do have feelings for him don't you?" George enquired

"Yeah ok, sort of, I doubt he will ever talk to me again" I admitted, sighing heavily

"There he is, why don't you go and say something to him" George replied and motioned to Callum in the distance who was heading to the gym, I nodded and get off the bench and quickly walked over to him

"Callum I'm sorry about earlier, Can we talk?" I asked, hoping that he would say yes

"Just forget about it alright, I have" he proclaimed

"Please Callum" I begged

"Do you know how embrassing it was for me in class today? you made me sound like a freak to everyone Maddie, just leave me alone" he sighed heavily

I nodded and sighed heavily, looking at the ground. I watched as he walked into the gym and I turned back around to my friends and I walked over to finish off my lunch with them.


	3. Playing with fate

I sat myself down on the bench knowing that Callum would never want anything to do with me ever again. I put a brave face on to my friends who were all chatting away and thinking about what to do tonight.

"Why don't we have a night out on the town? It's student night at the club" I proclaimed

"What all of us?" Bart questioned

I shook my head signalling yes and tell the other that we all meet up together at chez chez around seven to party the night away…

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I was running faster and faster on the treadmill trying to get Maddie out of my mind but with all my might I couldn't, it was like she had some sort of control over me but I couldn't help myself to start having some feelings for her, it was like she'd grown on me. She seemed so different to all the other girls I have been with in the past it was like she wanted to be with so desperately and not wanting to hide away from me like my previous girlfriend Tara when she saw someone coming that she knew.

"Alright Cal?" my sister Ash questioned when she walked into the gym

"Yeah good thanks, you" I replied

"I'm good thanks, you wanna come to student night at the club tonight?" she enquired, rising an eyebrow

"It's not really my kind of scene" I proclaimed

"Well tough luck you're coming tonight with me and a couple of my mates" she sighs gently

I nodded knowing she wouldn't give in until I agreed to tag along with her as well. We agreed to leave the house about half seven but I really didn't want to go as I had some work to do tonight…

MADDIE'S P.O.V

I was having a fantastic night out with all my friends dancing and drinking the night away when Sinead motioned to Callum who walked up the stairs in the club with his sister Ash and her mates. I watched as he went to the bar to get a drink and glanced around the room to see who was there but our eyes claps on each other, neither of us looking away from one another, I gently smiled at him and Callum turned to his friends, a tear trickled down my face as I made my way to the toilets, Tilly following to check if I was ok

"You ok Maddie?" Tilly asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I exclaimed, putting on a fake smile and wiping the tears away

"You sure we can go somewhere else if you want" she replied, rising an eyebrow

I shook my head signalling no and redone my makeup, make my way out to the dance floor and bumping into someone. I looked up and came face to face with Joel, the half owner of the club and I smiled at him and he smiled back

"Fancy a dance" I inquired, rising and eyebrow

He nodded his head and we made our way to the dance floor, pushing my body up close to him as we dance for five or ten minutes, making eye contact with Callum as I danced with Joel to try and make him jealous . Callum left and went down the stairs….

"You wanna get out of here?" he whispered into my ear

I nodded and he took my hand and we walked out of the club and to the alleyway to make out. His hand started trailing up my leg to the hem of my dress, I pushed him off me

"I'm sorry I can't" I admitted

"So what you just lead me on?" he exclaimed angrily

"I'm sorry" I repeated again and walking away from him, Joel grabbed me by the arm dragged me back down to him, I tried to fight him off me but he too strong, Joel put his hand over my mouth so my voice wasn't heard and pinned me against the wall and started kissing my neck

"Just stop, please get off me" my voice muffled against his hand but he kept on kissing my neck and forcing himself on me

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I walked out of the club and was about to head home and when I heard a noise coming from the alleyway so I went to investigate what it was, what I saw startled me. The guy that Maddie been dancing with had her pinned up against the wall and kissing her neck and his hand was groping her body forcefully, Joel had his other hand over Maddie's mouth to stop her cries from being heard.

"Callum please save me?" she cried when she saw me stood there

I walked down to them and pushed Joel away from her as she embraced me quickly, wrapping her arms tightly around me and laying her head on my chest

"Maddie you ok?" I asked, looking down at her

"I am now" she sobbed as the tears trickled down her face

"I think you better leave before we call the police" I said to Joel, motioning him to disappear as I held Maddie tightly to me, not letting go of her

"Come on I'll take you home" I suggested

She nodded and I gave Maddie my jacket to wear as she was in a state, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we left the village….


	4. Confiding in someone special

We were about to leave the village and walked back to my house when I shrugged his arm off my shoulders as I through I saw Joel come back for more but it was my imagination playing games with me as I looked closely to see it was someone else that walked past, Callum taking hold of my hand and stopped us in our tracks

"You ok Maddie?" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"No, no I'm not Callum" I admitted, tears filling my eyes

"Do you want me to get one of your friends to look after you?" he suggested

"No I don't want any of them finding out what had happen" I informed him

"There's more to this isn't there?" he proclaimed

I nodded my head as the tears spilled down from my eyes as Callum pulled me into his embrace and wiped the tears away, holding me tightly to him for a few minutes before I gently moving out of his embrace, seating down at the steps across the club as Callum sat down next to me

"What seems to be the problem Maddie?" Callum questioned, confused

"Promise me you'll won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, only a handful of people know" I exclaimed

"I promise Maddie, hand on heart" he assured

He nodded his head reassuringly and placed his hand on top of mine, I smiled weakly at him to which he smiled weakly back as I sighed heavily, breathing heavily before plucking up the courage to tell him the truth

"Being pinned up the wall by Joel and him forcing himself on me just reminded me what happened to my auntie" I admitted, sniffling heavily

"Did the same happen to her as well Maddie?" he asked

"No, her attack was a lot worse than mine Callum" I explained "My auntie was raped in the same situation I was just in"

"I am so sorry to hear that Maddie, but are you sure she was raped in the same situation you were in" he proclaimed

"She told me everything about what happen all them years ago by dancing with someone in a club and just lead them on a bit and she rejected him but unfortunately for her no one was there to help her as she got raped by someone in an alleyway" I explained

"Did you think the same was going to happen to you tonight Mads?" Callum interjected

"The thought of rape ran straight through my mind and what my auntie had been through was going to happen to me as well tonight, not being able to confide or telling anyone what happen, not being supported or what to do next" I admitted, wiping some tears away as they continued to spill down

"And you never have told anyone of this before until you told me just right now like any other members of your family, friends?" he enquired

"Well it's my auntie's past and I don't really like talking about it to what she must have been through, reliving the pain she had and been through" I informed him

"I know this may seem like a silly question but is she ok? Mentally and physically" he stated

"It's not a silly question Callum, physically she was shaken up by it but mentally it ruined her life for a few years, she was scared of leaving the house or going out alone but thankfully my uncle stood by her all the way through it and she overcame it" I sighed gently

"Did the police ever catch whoever did that in the end?" Callum asked

"They eventually did but it took a while to find who raped my auntie but at least he went down for a decade and placed on the sex offender list" I exclaimed

"That's good then" he replied "How are you feeling right now Maddie?"

"Just a bit shaken up but thankful you were there to save me Callum, thank you" I sighed, kissing his cheek softly

"Why don't we get something to eat and drink to take our minds off it?" he suggested

"What did you have in mind?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Maybe some chips and a cup of hot chocolate before we head back to yours" he stated

"Sounds perfect" I replied, smiling weakly

He gently nodded his head as we got up from the steps and brushed ourselves down, I linked my arm through his but Callum took hold of my hand and entwined our fingers together, leaving the village and finding the nearest café that was open. Entering a café that was still open as I sat down at a table, Callum coming over to me minutes later with a plate of chips and two hot chocolates in his hand

"If you ever want to chat or confide in me at all Maddie all you need to do is just ask for us to go somewhere to talk ok" he informed me

"Thanks for staying with me Callum and also for getting theses as well" I exclaimed, tucking into the chips with him

"It's alright Maddie it's the least I could do" he sighed

"You've done more than enough Cal more than anyone one else would ever do for me" I admitted "You promise you won't tell anyone what happen tonight till I say something to my friends"

"Course Mads but you have to promise me something as well" he suggested

"What is it?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"That you stay away from damage for a while and that I don't have to be your knight in shining armour again anytime soon" he chuckled lightly

I nodded my head and softly kissed his cheek as he still had hold of my hand, finishing off our chips and hot chocolate in the café together, we got up from our seat and left the café, taking hold of his hand and entwined our fingers together as we walked down the street and back to house…


	5. Protect me tonight

We walked up my driveway and to the front door as I looked for my keys in my clutch bag; I finally found them and unlocked the front door and let myself in and gave Callum back his jacket to the journey to my house, he turned around and was about to walk home when he heard my voice

"Callum please don't leave me on my own tonight" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Aint your parents home Maddie?" he asked

"No there away on business, please don't leave me Callum I'm so scared" I begged, sniffling heavily

"I won't leave you Maddie I'll stay by your side tonight" he assured me

I nodded my head and smiled weakly at him as Callum followed me into my house, he hanged up his coat and took off his shoes and we made our way to lounge to seat down on the sofas…

"Thank you for saving me from Joel" I proclaimed

"It's ok I was just shocked by what he was doing to you" he informed me

"I'm sorry if I tried to make you jealous, I really like you, you know" I admitted

"I like you too" he replied smiling widely

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

He shook his head signalling no and taking a deep breath

"Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned, placing my hand on top of his

He nodded "her name was Tara and she was my English teachers wife, we had fling at my old school and it got totally out of control as we would meet up in secret to continue our relationship together, then everyone found out about our affair and that why the way I am" he sigh heavily

"Do you have any feelings for her?" I questioned

"I did when we moved here and now I'm finally over her" he admitted, sighing gently in relief as he finally got it off his shoulders

"That good to hear Callum" I replied smiling gently

"Do you mind me showing you your room for the night as it's getting late, I've got lecture in the morning" I enquired

He nodded as we both left the room and headed up the stairs and down the corridor to the spare room where most of our guest stayed and I opened the door to let him.

"Night Callum if you need anything let me know" I informed him, smiling gently at him

He nodded and I left the spare bedroom to leave him in peace and shut the door behind me as I made my way to my bedroom and shutting the door gently behind me and leading myself against it and giving a silent thank you to god for Callum rescuing me from Joel and that he didn't leave me on my own in my empty house as my parent were away on a business trip for the week…

I tossed and turned in my bed for an hour, every time I did drop off my encounter with Joel popped up in the fore front of mind and not being able to fall back to sleep again, I turned over in my bed and glanced at my alarm clock and saw it was 1 am, so I decided to get out of bed and put my feet into some slippers and wrapped my dressing gown around my body and left my room, I wandered down the corridor to the spare bedroom where Callum was. I knocked on the door gently and entered the room

"Callum you awake?" I whispered

"Yeah you ok" he replied, sat up in the bed

I shook my head signalling no as the tears spilled down from my eyes

"Hey don't cry, come here, what's the matter" he proclaimed, patting a spot next to him on the bed as he moved the covers away from him

"I just keep on having nightmares about Joel" I exclaimed, seating down next to him on the bed as the tears ran down my face

"It's ok you're safe, he can't hurt you not while I'm here, do you want to sleep in here with me tonight for reassurance and safety?" he suggested, wiping the tears away from my face and held me tightly in his arms

I nodded my head as Callum pulled the bed sheets over us as I went to lay my head down on the pillow on my side of the bed, Callum pulling me closer to him as he arm slipped over mine and entwining our fingers together to assure me that he was by my side for the night, I sighed gently as his other arm went over the top on my head so I could rest on it.

"Night Maddie" he whispered as he kissed my hair

"Night Cal" I whispered back and I fell asleep more easily with Callum by my side to protect me


	6. Morning from the night before

I woke up at half seven the next morning to get ready for college for the day and I quietly moved out of Callum embrace and gently shaking him awake and I smiled gently at him when Cal eventually woke up and he smiled back at me

"Morning did you sleep ok?" he asked sleepily

"Yeah better next to you, did you sleep ok?" I replied smiling widely

"Yeah thanks what time do you have to be in college for" he questioned

"Nine what about you" I informed him

"Not till this afternoon but I can walk you to college if you want?" he suggested

I shook my head signalling yes and I left the room to shower and change, doing my makeup and hair in my bedroom and walked downstairs to find Callum making breakfast for us in the kitchen

"What you making?" I enquired

"Toast, juice and some cereal .You can't leave on an empty stomach" he suggested and rising an eyebrow

I nodded my head and sat down at the table as we ate our breakfast together, I put the plates into the dishwasher and turned it on after we were done and the both of us getting our stuff ready to leave. I went upstairs to get my handbag and some text books and came down to find Cal pulling his jacket on and opening the door for me so we could leave together and head towards the college. I linked my arm through his as we walked…

"Thanks Cal for everything you did for me last night" I proclaimed, looking up and smiling at him

"It's alright Maddie. Don't mention it" he suggested

"You saved me from being raped last night and stayed the whole night with me to make sure I was safe, not many guys would do that" I exclaimed

"I don't want to see you get hurt by anyone" he admitted, turning his head to look at me

I smiled widely at his last few words and looked at him as we reached the college gates; I turned to face him and gave him a kiss on the check for everything he done for me last night. My best friends Tilly and George walked towards us and linked their arms through mine

"I gotta go" I informed him as we walked through the gates, I turned my head around to see if he was still there and he was and I smiled widely at Callum as he winked at me…

We walked down the corridor to the common room and I placed my hand on the handle, sighing gently as I opened the door to see the other were already there and smiling at us when we reached them. I sat down on the sofa opposite them and undone by coat buttons as I sat back while the others was chit chatting away….

"Why were you walking with Callum to college?" George proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"Because he saved me and stayed the whole night with me last night" I informed them who were all listening intently

"Saved you from whom?" Sinead asked

"He rescued me from Joel who started to turn nasty when I refused to sleep with him and Cal stayed the whole night at mine to make sure I was safe as we slept together" I replied, smiling from the event of last night

"What did you two, you know?" Tilly enquired

"No he held me in his arms as we slept together in bed; he was so sweet and caring to me last night" I admitted, smiling widely at them all

I didn't think Callum would be so caring and protective over me as we had a heart to heart talk last night and I was happy for the first time in a long time, none of my ex-boyfriends were nothing like Callum at all as he actually cared about me and my feelings and from last night, I knew any girl would be lucky to be with him.

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I walked into the common room to chill out before my lectures started in the afternoon and I saw Maddie was sat on her own on one of the sofa and I walked over quietly to her so she didn't hear me approaching, I placed my hands over her eyes and making her jump in shock, I sat down next to her on the sofa

"You ok Maddie" I questioned

"Yeah you" she replied

"I'm fine thanks I was just wondering if you want to spend some time together on the weekend?" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

"What like a date? what if I've already got plans" she questioned, smiling gently

"Well unplan them then and I'll make it a day that you'll never forget" I proclaimed

"Getting desperate to spend some time with me again are we?" she stated

"Playing hard to get then are we? well I enjoyed being in your company last night and I thought we could spend some time together again" I admitted, sighing gently

"Well in that case then I'd love too but what're we gonna do on this date then" she enquired, rising and eyebrow

"That's for me to know and you to find out on Saturday ok, pick you up at 9 am" I stated, smiling widely

"Ok see you on Saturday" she smiled widely back

I leaned forward and kissed her check gently and got my bag and left the common room and headed to my class room for lecture. I couldn't wait for Saturday to come around and I knew she couldn't either...


	7. Our first date

I was excited about my date with Maddie that I had planned as I walked up her driveway to her front door that Saturday morning, I hoped to god Maddie liked where I was going to take her on our first date together. I knocked on her door and it opened immediately, I walked into Maddie's house and shut the door behind me

"Hi Maddie you look amazing" I greeted her, kissing her cheek gently

"Thanks you're looking great yourself" she replied, smiling widely

"You ready for our date" I questioned

"Yeap but where are we going" she replied excitedly

"You'll find out soon enough. The taxi will be here in a couple of minutes" I informed her

She nodded and outside the taxi beeped it horn to signal it had arrived, we left her house and I opened the taxi door for her as the gentleman I am and got in and sat down next to her and handing the driver a piece of paper telling him where to take us so Maddie still had to guess where we were going, The driver restarted the engine and pulled off down the road and we were on our way to our destination.

MADDIE'S P.O.V

We drove out of the village and near the out skirt of Liverpool and we pulled up at a fun fair, I turned to him and smiled widely and he smiled back as the taxi pulled up outside the entrance and we got out and Callum paid the drive his fare. I linked my arm through his as we walked around the fair ground

"So this is where having our first date then" I enquired

"Yep I thought where better place to have fun" he laughed lightly

I laughed lightly as well, we walked around the fairground as we sat on the dodgems and more thrills rides around the fairground together; I could fell a spark between us. A connection that we both felt as we enjoyed each other company today, I prayed to god that this connection we had would lead to something more between us, not just as friends but a proper chance of a relationship together

I had the time of my life with Callum today as we had so much fun together and I didn't want this day to end at all as we came to some fairground games, he had a go at ball in a basket game and Callum won a giant soft cuddly teddy bear

"This is for you" he proclaimed and presented me with the teddy bear

"Thanks Cal" I replied, kissing his cheek

He motioned us to sit down on the bench in the distance; we went over at sat down and I turned to face him

"Look Maddie I really, really like you" he informed me and taking hold of one of my hand

"I really like you too and honestly I've never felt this way about anyone before and I'm just scared about feeling like this" I admitted, sighing gently

"I would never break your heart" he stated, boring his eyes into mine

I nodded my head and I just knew Callum never would break my heart, he bruised some hair away from my face and keeping his hand placed by my cheek and he leant down to kiss my lips softly but passionately, our tongues fight for dominance against each others as we couldn't stop kissing each other…..

"Cal it getting late I think we should start heading home" I stated, rising an eyebrow

He nodded and called for another taxi to pick us up at the fun fair as we walked to main entrance hand in hand and we waited for our taxi to arrive, the taxi eventually arrived and we hoped inside and headed back to the village, Callum keeping hold of my hand for the whole journey back as we pulled up outside my house, we got out and Callum paid the driver again and the taxi left. We walked up to my front door

"Thanks Cal for an amazing date and for the teddy bear" I proclaimed and squeezing the bear softly against my body

"You're welcome" he stated and kissed my lips gently

"Stay for a little while, I'll orders us a takeaway" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

He nodded and I unlocked my front door and we both went inside, Callum shutting the door behind him...


	8. Loving you

We both removed our shoes and coats and hanged them up on the hooks, I took his hand and guided him through to the lounge where the sofas were and we look through takeaway menu's to decide on what to eat this evening, we both decided on a pizza from dominos and sat comfortably together on the sofa, watching the tv together as I cuddled up to him on the sofa with his arm around my shoulders as we waited for the delivery…..

"Callum there's something I wanna tell you but I don't know how you'll react" I informed him, tilting my head so I was looking up at him

"If you say it first Maddie I'll say it back" he suggested, rising an eyebrow

"Cal I love you" I admitted, boring my eyes into his

"I love you too Mads" he replied, Smiling widely

I smiled gently back and leant forward to kiss him, we were indulged in a heavy make out session when there was a knock at the door that made us jump, I got up and off the sofa and got my purse out ready and went to the front door, I opened the door to reveal my parents Ed and Elizabeth standing there

"What are you doing back so early" I enquired as they walked through the door

"We finished checking up on our business darling" my mum Elizabeth replied

"Aren't you glad to see us" my dad Ed proclaimed as he kissed my cheek and closed the front door behind him

I shook my head signalling yes and kissed his cheek also and they dumped they suitcases by the stairs and walked in the lounge where Callum was watching the TV, he got up and turned around

"Excuse me but who are you?" Elizabeth questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Mum, dad this is my boyfriend Callum" I informed them, standing by his side and held his hand against mine

"Oh ok, enjoy the rest of your evening then darling" my mum replied, her and my dad going upstairs with their suitcases too leave us alone in peace

I nodded my head and then the doorbell rang signalling that the pizza had arrived; I went to collect it from the delivery man and walked back to the lounge to enjoy my meal with Callum in peace. It was getting late and Callum had to go and he kissed me good night as he left my house, I shut the door behind him and I walked back into the lounge where my mum was sat watching the tv, I sat down next to her on the sofa watching the television also…..

"So how was your day then sweetheart?" she enquired

"It was amazing mum; me and Cal went to the fun fair for a first date" I stated happily and smiling widely at her

"So he just your boyfriend after one date then" Elizabeth replied

"Mum he's kind, Sweet and caring towards me, I love him" I proclaimed

"You know he just gonna take advantage over you, look at you your smitten" she exclaimed

"Callum not like that at all mum I'll prove it to you" I suggested

"How you gonna prove it" she questioned

"Will have him over for dinner tomorrow and you can see what he is like" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

She nodded and I left the room and went upstairs to my bedroom, I shut the door gently behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed and I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I Called Callum and he finally picked up on the third ring

"Hey babe can you come over for dinner tomorrow with me and my parents" I enquired, biting on my bottom lip

"Yeah but why" he stated

"My mum think you're not good enough for me and that you're gonna take advantage over me" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I would never take advantage over you" he informed me

"I know you wouldn't Cal, I know so how about it then dinner at mine with my parents" I questioned

"Sure what time" Cal stated

"About half six" I replied and sigh gently

"Ok see you there then bye baby" he informed me

"Bye Cal" I replied

I got up from my bed and left the room to tell my parent what time Cal gonna come over for dinner tomorrow, I hoped to god that my parent liked him as much as I do.


	9. Meet the parents

I walked up the road to Maddie's house for my meal with her and her parents, I was absolutely petrified, not by having a meal with them but trying to make a good impression on her parents that I was a good guy and not some scum bag like Maddie's previous boyfriends were on how they would treat her. I walked up to her front door, checking myself so I looked presentably and then rang the doorbell and it opened

"Hi beautiful you look amazing" I stated and kissed her lips gently

"Thanks you're look great yourself" she replied, closing the door behind me

"These are for you" I proclaimed, revealing a bunch of red roses from behind my back that where her favourite flowers

"They're beautiful you shouldn't have" she informed me and kissed my lips again

She took my hand and we walked into the lounge to chill out before our meal with her parents, she went into the kitchen to get a glass vase for the roses and placed the vase in the middle of the table as a centre piece. Maddie walked back to the lounge to cuddle up to me before we sat down to eat.

"You nervous" she enquired, playing with the material on my shirt

"Yeah, just a bit. I just want to make a good impression" I proclaimed, smiling weakly at her

"I'm sure they will like you and if the don't, I still want to be with you even if my parents dont allow it" she replied

I nodded and moved my head towards her, brushing my lips over Maddie's gently as her parents walked down to the lounge to meets us. We pulled apart and walked over to dining table hand in hand and I pulled out her chair and sat down next to her….

MADDIE'S P.O.V

We were half way through our meal when my parents started interrogating Callum, trying to sus him out and wanting to know what he was really like

"So Callum what are your plans for a career then" my dad Ed enquired

"Hopefully I will become a successful writer in the future" he replied

"So have you written anything?" my mum question, rising an eyebrow

"One or two pieces and some poems" he stated and sighing gently at them

They both nodded at us but I knew my parents were still not convinced over Callum as we finished our meal, I took his hand in mine and rubbed my thumb of his knuckles to assure him that I don't care what my parents think of him, he turned to face me and I smiled gently at me and I kissed his lips softly as I helped my mum clear the plates away from the table and putting them into the dishwasher, later on the evening we were all in the lounge watching tv together…

"So Cal how many girlfriends have you had in the past?" my mum questioned, out of the blue

"Mum, you don't have to answer that Cal" I stated, snuggling further into chest

"It ok Mads; I've only had one serious girlfriend and she broke my heart" he replied as his arm tighten around my shoulders

"What happened?" Elizabeth enquired

"I really don't want to talk about it, it just being back bad memory's" he informed them

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

He nodded and we left the lounge, I grabbed my coat from the hook in the hallway and Callum opened the front door, we walked out the door for quiet walk around the village together….

"I'm sorry about my parents you ok?" I questioned, holding his hand tighter to mine as we walked

"I'm fine, honestly, they were just concern about you that you had picked yourself decent boyfriend" he stated and stopping us in our tracks, boring his eyes into mine

"I know I have" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck

He shook his head signalling yes, he rested his forehead against mine and kissed me softly. We pulled away and I smiled at him to whom he smiled back gently, we started walking back to mine and he had his arm over shoulders entwining ours hands together as we walked back to mine

"Maddie I love you, you know that right" he questioned, pulling me closer to him

"I know I love you too" I informed him and wrapping my arm around his waist tightly

We reached my house after our walk around the village together, I unlocked the door and we walking into the lounge to find my parents watching a movie together

"Callum I'm sorry if it seemed like we were on your case, I was just looking out for my angel" Elizabeth informed us and they both stood up

"It ok, it was nice to meet you both" he stated, kissing my mum cheek and shaking my dad's hand

I escorted him to the door and kissed him goodbye and I closed the door behind him, I leaning against it and sighed gently and regaining my strength and walked back to the lounge where my parents were….

"So what do you think of Callum now?" I asked, rising an eyebrow at my parents

"He seems like a genuinely nice lad and it looks like he really loves you" my dad informed me

"I know I love him too" I replied

I smiled widely at them, knowing that they finally approved one of my boyfriend for once and actually liked him; I couldn't have been the luckiest girl on the planet right now by the way I was feeling. For the first in forever I was genuinely happy and I didn't care who knew...


	10. A blast from the past

I woke up early this morning for Sixth Form College and shut off my alarm clock, picking up my phone from my bedside table and saw I had a text from Callum, smiling when I opened his message on my phone

"Do you wanna walk together to college x" he asked

"Yeah come down mine at 8.30 x" I replied, smiling

I got out of bed and went for a shower and got changed afterwards, doing my makeup and hair I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast for the day. I just finished my breakfast when there was a knock at the door; I left the kitchen and went to the front door to reveal my boyfriend as he walked into my house and shut the door behind him. We walked back to the kitchen to finished off my breakfast

"Do you want anything to eat?" I motioning over to dining table as I put my plates into the dishwasher and turning it on

"No thanks, you ready to go" he informed me

I shook my head signalling yes and I left the room to get my handbag and books from my room and walked downstairs to the door to find Cal was waiting for me, I pulled my coat and shoes on as we left my house and head off towards Hollyoaks Sixth Form College, he took my books from me and took hold of my hand and entwining our fingers together as we left the house, we walked through the gate and down the corridor to where the common room was

"You ready" I questioned

"Yeah after you" he motioned to the door as we shared a quick kiss before walking in

We walked over to my friends and keeping hold of each other hand, the gang were all sat waiting for my arrival as we undone our coat and sat down next to them.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Sinead questioned, raising an eyebrow

I looked towards Callum and his nodded for me to tell my friends about our relationship status, I turned back to my friends and took a deep breath

"Yeah me and Callum are dating" I informed them, smiling widely

"How, what, when?" George enquired

"I took Maddie on a date to the fun fair and we just felt a spark between us" he replied and putting his arm over my shoulders and held me tightly to him

"Why don't we all doing something together after college today" I enquired

"What were you thinking?" Bart asked

"Just chilling in the village maybe go college coffee" I questioned at them

They all nodded and got there stuff as it was nearly time for classes for the day and they all headed off in different directions, Cal and I leaving last and walking down the corridor, off to general studies together….

CALLUM'S P.O.V

Sixth form had finished for the day and we all walked to college coffee and got some seats in the corner, the lads helping me bring the drinks back to where we were and placing them down on the table, Maddie snuggled up to me as my arm wrapped around here shoulders as we were chatting away…

"Cal what do you wanna do tonight then" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Anything that you wanna do" I informed her, smiling and pulling her closer to me

As we were all about to leave the coffee shop, a recognisable woman got up and walked over to me and Maddie

"Why don't you all wait for us outside" I informed the gang

The gang look at us confusedly and left the coffee shop

"Hello Callum, can we talk?" Tara my ex-girlfriend asked

"Not right now I'm quite busy" I proclaimed and keeping hold of Maddie hand

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Maddie questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I'm his ex" Tara informed her, smiling gently at us

I motioned Maddie to leave and to forget about her as we walked out the doors and met up to our friends who were waiting for us….

TARA BACK AND SHE DETERMIND TO GET CAL BACK WITH SOME BIG NEWS


	11. Wanting you back at any cost

I was really concerned about Callum when his ex-girlfriend Tara turned up in the village yesterday, completely out of the blue and wanting to talk to him. My guess were that she properly wanted to talk to him about getting back together but I hoped to god that he wouldn't go running back to her and that he would stay with me instead, we both had the day off college and we decided to spend it together

"Hi gorgeous" he proclaimed, kissing me softly as I waited for him outside of my house

"Hi babe you ok" I asked and taking his hand and walking down the road to the village

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Just seeing Tara again and her wanting to talk to you about properly getting back together" I informed him, sighing heavily

"I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you Maddie" he proclaimed, stopping us in our tracks and boring his eyes into mine

"Really" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

He nodded and lowered his head to me and kissed my lips gently but passionately, I smiled widely at him as he put his arm over my shoulders and we carried on with our walk in the village. We headed to college coffee to get some drinks before our afternoon of shopping…

TARA'S P.O.V 

I had a plan up my sleeve to get Callum back but I knew it was gonna be risky to pull it off but I just missed him so bad, I wish I never broken up with him and went back to my dull husband who never took an interest in me at all, all I ever want was someone to love me back like Callum did. I walked into the coffee shop and I saw him with his current girlfriend snuggled up together on the sofa in the back, I went over to them

"Callum I really need to talk to you" I proclaimed, seating down opposite them

"I'm not interested in getting back together with you I'm with Maddie now, I've moved on why can't you" he stated and tightening his arm around her

"It not that at all, I'm pregnant and you're the father" I informed him and smiling weakly at him

"What, are you serious?" he questioned

I nodded and smiled gently at him, making him believe me that I was actually pregnant but I wasn't really.

"I'll go get another round of drinks in then" he informed us, he got up and walked over to the counter

MADDIE'S P.O.V 

I should see right through her pack of lies, she was only trying to get Callum back to make up for her mistake of breaking his heart into little pieces and going back to her husband

"You're not pregnant are you?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

She shook her head signalling no and smiled wickedly at me

"Then why are you telling lies to Cal that you're pregnant? You're just gonna hurt him again" I stated, leaning forward

"He doesn't want to be with you" she exclaimed, leaning forward herself

"Yes he does, he even told me that he loves me" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You're just a rebound to him. Nothing more nothing less sweetheart" she proclaimed, rising an eyebrow at me

"You take that back, Cal told me everything about you that you broke his heart. You think lying to him gonna get him running back to you" I scolded angrily, seating back into the sofa

"You say anything to him you little bitch, I will destroy you and make you life a living hell" she stated

Callum came back over with drinks for us all and cuddled up to me as I wiped some tears away from my face that spilt down from my eyes

"You ok Mads" he enquired and pulling closer to him

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing to worry about Cal" I stated

"You sure it nothing to do with Tara being pregnant" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"No I'll be back in a couple of minutes" I informed him as I got up and went to the toilets to redo my makeup

After I wiped the tears away that kept trickling down my face after Tara threats I redone my makeup , I couldn't understand why she had to come back into Callum life and ruin everything for him all over again, she is gonna make his life a misery forever, Tara entered the restroom

"You say anything to Callum about me not being pregnant and I'll" Tara proclaimed

"Or you will what" I replied, making direct eye contact with her

"Tell Callum that you cheated on him, do I make myself clear!" she informed me and pinning up against the wall

I nodded and she let go of me and we both walked out of the toilets and back to Callum who was sat on the sofa, I pulled my coat on and motioned him to follow me outside and away from Tara as we went for walk...

"Cal, Tara is not pregnant" I informed him

"What how do you know Maddie" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"She told me and threatened to hurt me if I said anything to you" I admitted and sigh heavily

"Come here I won't let her anywhere near you ok but I need to hear it from here, it could be her hormones" he stated and pulling me in for a hug

"Cal it not her hormones she lying to get you back, you need to choose who you want to be with, me or her" I proclaimed and moving out of his embrace and I started walking home…


	12. The past is dead and buried

I chased Maddie down the road trying to catch up to her as I knew she felt threaten by my ex Tara turning up and announcing that she was pregnant with my child after so long being apart from each other, I knew hearing this news was slowly killing her inside, knowing she wouldn't be able to compete with Tara for my attention.

"Maddie just wait a minute please" I proclaimed, finally catching up to her

"Why don't you go back to your ex. it clear that you still have feelings for her?" she questioned and rising an eyebrow

"I don't have any feeling for her anymore I have feeling for you" I informed her and taking her hands in mine

"How can I be sure?" she enquired

"I love you so much you're the first thing I think off when I'm wake in the morning and the last when I go to sleep" I stated, boring my eyes into hers

A smile arose on her face as I told her how I felt about her as she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, leaning my forehead down against hers for a moment as I brushed my lips over hers gently. We pulled away as Maddie took my hand as we walked back to her house….

"Why don't we doing something tomorrow" she suggested, tighten her grip on my hand

"What did you have in mind?" I enquired

"Maybe we could watch a movie together at your" she questioned as we walked up her driveway to her front door

I nodded my head and kissed Maddie goodbye as my phoned buzzed in my pocket and I walked back down her driveway and pulling my phone out of my pocket and saw I had a text message from Tara and I clicked open to read it

"Where are you, I need you x" she sent me

"I'll meet you outside the coffee shop in 5 mins" I replied back immediately to her

I walked up the road to where the coffee shop was and saw Tara stood outside and waiting for me, I walked up to her and she linked her arm with mine as we went for a walk around the village together, we reached the arches and sat down on the benches that where near the fountain…

"Look Tara be straight with me are you pregnant" I proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"Of course I am, what would make you think that?" she exclaimed, confusedly looking at me

"Well Maddie told me the truth and I believe her" I informed her

"She just jealous because I'm back in your life again" she stated and taking hold off my hands

"I suppose and also the timing you fell pregnant doesn't add up to me at all" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Ok I'm not pregnant but you should be with me, she doesn't deserve you" she exclaimed

"Oh and you do. We will never ever get back together" I scolded angrily

She nodded as the tears started to form in her eyes at my last sentence started to sink in to her as we would never get back together, she got a tissue out of her handbag to wipe the tears away

"Hey don't cry you will find someone, you're beautiful, caring, and smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you" I proclaimed

A smile arose on her face as we came closer together as I put my arm around her for quick hug, Tara leant forward and kissed me on the lips and I push her away from me quickly.

"What are you doing I'm with Maddie, she can never find out about this" I stated and moving away from her so she wouldn't kiss me again

"Don't worry I won't say anything to her about this" Tara exclaimed as we both got up to our feet

I nodded and I shared one last hug with Tara and kissed her on the cheek before going our separate way and finally both of us moving on with our life's and not looking back at what could have been. What I didn't realise Maddie had seen our encounter together as I made my way home.

MADDIE P.O.V 

I couldn't believe my eyes as I was completely hurt by what I just saw; it was slowly breaking my heart into little pieces. Callum and his ex-girlfriends Tara sharing a kiss together, knowing he had chosen to be with her over me when Cal told me earlier on today on how he felt about me. I really thought Callum was different to the others and that we would have a future together. The tears spilled down my face as I pulled my phone out from pocket and sent a text message to Tilly and George say

"I need a night out in the village, meet me at mine in half an hour" I sent them both

I put my phone back in my pocket and started heading home to get ready for a night out in the village and trying get over Callum which was easier said than done for me as I still love him…


	13. I choose you

I got home to get ready for my night out on in the village with my two best friends in the world as I made my way up the stairs and down the corridor to my bedroom, I walked into my room and shut the door gently behind me as I went to my wardrobe to pick out a dress to wear tonight, I showered and done my makeup and hair when my doorbell rang signalling George and Tilly had arrived. I walked down my stairs and opened the door to them and we went into the lounge…

"I'm really surprised that you asked for a night out, I thought you would be with Callum tonight" Tilly enquired

"Well he's ex turned up and he choose to be with her" I proclaimed and reapply my lip balm in front of the mirror

"How do you know this?" George asked, rising an eyebrow

"I saw Callum kiss her at the fountain today" I sighed heavily as the tears form in my eyes

"Did you confront him about what you saw?" Tilly questioned

"Why bother he's already moved on" I informed them and put on a brave face to them

They nodded and smiled falsely at me and pulled me into a big hug, we pulled apart and went to front door to leave and I shut my front door behind me and we walked down my driveway, We walked down the road and my ringtone on my phone went off and I pulled it out of my clutch bag to see Callum was calling me, I pressed ignore button and placed my phone back into my clutch bag as we headed to SU bar….

"Who called you earlier?" George enquired, rising an eyebrow as we entered the SU Bar

"No one, I think it was a wrong number" I proclaimed, smiling weakly at him

"Was it Callum?" Tilly asked

I shook my head signalling no and made my way to the bar to get a round of drinks in, I waited for our drinks to be served as I eyed up the guys in the SU bar as anyone would do right now to try and get rid of my feelings for Cal.

TILLY P.O.V

"Do you think we should call Callum, you know for them to talk?" I proclaimed

"The sooner the better, she looks really vulnerable. I worried someone might take advantage of her" George motioned to some older lads at the bar that were checking Maddie out

I nodded and pulled my phone out of my pocket and phoned Callum immediately, he eventually picked up on the third ring

"Callum you need to get down to the SU bar to save Maddie from making the biggest mistake of her life" I informed him

"Why what happened" he replied

"Maddie said that you left her and went back to your ex-girlfriend and now she is flirting with older guys" I stated, sighing heavily

"I didn't leave her. I'll be there in ten minutes to sort this out ok" he proclaimed

"Ok but please hurry" I admitted and ending the call

I hoped to god that Callum would get here in time to stop Maddie from making a huge mistake of her life by trying it on with someone that would force her to sleep with him and want nothing to do with her again afterwards….

CALLUM P.O.V

I quickly left my room and grabbed my coat on the way out of my house and pulled it on as I speed walked down to the SU bar as quickly as I could to stop Maddie drowning her sorrows thinking that I had left her and went back to Tara. I opened the SU bar door and went inside, trying to find Maddie as my eyes glanced around the room but I saw Tilly and George sat at a table in the back, I went over to them

"You have seen Maddie anywhere I can't seem to find her" I enquired

"She over there" Tilly motioned in the distance where Maddie was dancing with some guy

I nodded at them as I walked over to the bar where Maddie was dancing with some older guy

"Maddie I need to talk to you" I stated

"She busy so get lost mate" the older lad exclaimed while he kept dancing with her

"She's my girlfriend so back off mate" I scolded angrily at him

The older guy nodded and stopped dancing with Maddie and he went back to his mate, I motioned her to follow me outside the SU bar to talk…..

"Maddie why did you think that I left you and went back to Tara" I questioned as we sat down on some chairs

"I saw you kiss her by the fountain today and don't you dare deny it" Maddie proclaimed

"She kissed me but I didn't kiss her back believe me, Tara confessed to me that she wasn't pregnant after all" I informed her

She nodded and sighed heavily as she looked towards the ground

"Look Maddie I love you and I see us having a future together, one day I want to get married to you and have baby's with you because you mean so much to me and I adore you" I admitted and taking hers in mine

"I want that too" she proclaimed

I nodded my head and leant forward to kiss Maddie gently but passionately on the lips, we pulled apart and Maddie started to shiver slowly in her chair

"You cold" I questioned

She shook her head signalling yes and I pulled off my coat and gave it her to warm up, I pulled Maddie to seat on my lap as we cuddled up together….

"Why don't you stay at mine tonight?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"You sure" Maddie replied

"Yeah and plus we can cuddle up in bed together" I stated, smiling widely

She nodded her head as we left the SU bar and started heading back to mine, I took her hand and entwined our fingers together as we walked to my house on this cold night…

I unlocked my front door and we both stepped inside and I shut the door gently behind me, I took the coat I gave Maddie and hanged it up on the wall and we took are shoes off. I took her hand and guided Maddie upstairs and to my bedroom and I shut the door quietly behind her as she sat down on the edge of the bed. I turned on my bed lamps that where on my bedside table and switched off the main light for my room. I routed through my draws trying to find Maddie a t-shirt and shorts to change in too, I found some and gave her them to change in too and I turned my back to Maddie so she could change in peace

"I'm done" she informed me and I saw Maddie climb into my bed

I stripped out of my cloths I wore today and got changed into some shorts; I smiled gently at Maddie as I walked over to my bed and climb in beside her, I pulled her into my embrace as she laid her head down onto my chest, wrapped her arm tightly around my waist

"I love you" I proclaimed, kissing her hair and turning off the side lamp

"I love you too" Maddie informed me as she snuggled further in to me….


	14. Moving away from home

The next morning I woke up before Maddie as she was still asleep and cuddled up to me in bed, today was gonna be the start of our future together with no more trouble from past relationships to come ruin what we have. Ten minutes later Maddie woke up to me watching her sleep peacefully

"Morning beautiful did you sleep ok" I questioned

"Yeah did you" she replied

I nodded and gently kissed her, a smile arose on her face when we pulled apart

"Why don't we get some breakfast" I stated

She shook her head signalling yes and I tossed the bed sheets forward and we climbed out of my bed, I took her hand as we walked out of my room and quietly made our way downstairs to the kitchen, I opened the door to find my mum Martha sat at the breakfast bar

"Morning sweetheart and you must be Maddie" Martha stated

"Yeah and how do you know who I am?" Maddie questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Callum can't seem to stop talking about you darling, come seat down and have breakfast" Martha informed her and patting a spot next to her

Maddie smiled widely at me and went to sit down next to my mum, to me she seemed happy to be here and getting to know my mum abit more, I got some cereal for the both of us as I sat down opposite them at the breakfast bar to eat…

MADDIE P.O.V

After I ate my breakfast with Cal and his mum Martha I made my way back upstairs to Cal room to get changed and head home, I went to the bathroom to put the cloths I wore for the night into the laundry basket, I made my way downstairs to the front door to leave and head home to do some coursework for the day, Callum came to the front door as I put my shoes back on

"Thanks for letting me stay the night, bye Cal" I proclaimed as he opened the front door for me

"You're welcome bye Mads" he informed me, kissing me quickly as I left

I walked down his driveway and turned to see if he was still there and he was and I smiled widely at him to whom he smiled back, I couldn't have been anymore happier than I was feeling right now when Callum told me last night that he wanted to get married to me and have baby's with me one day in the future, I walked up my driveway and I unlocked my front door and stepped in and shut it gently behind me

"Maddie is that you sweetheart" my mum voice enquired

"Yeah I'm just going upstairs to shower" I stated, walking to the staircase

"Ok but your dad and I need to talk to you about something important" my mum proclaimed and walked out of the lounge to the staircase

I nodded and went upstairs to my bathroom, I putting the shower on and got some towels from the airing cupboard. I stepped into the shower and all I had on my mind was that my parents needed to tell me something important but I couldn't guess what it might be…

I walked into my bedroom and got changed into my slouch cloths that were a t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms and I switched on my laptop to get some coursework done, my parents shouted me to come downstairs just as I finished my work, I moved the laptop of my lap and placed it down on the bed and I left my room to find my parents waiting for me in the lounge.

"Darling, take a seat, there no easy way of say this but were moving to London" my dad Ed informed me, smiling weakly

"Were what" I exclaimed, shook by their proposal

"Were moving to London so I can be closer to my business there princess" Ed replied

"When did you both plan this?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow at them

"We planned it a while back so we don't have to travel back and forth and I'm sure you will like there" my mum stated, smiling gently at me and taking hold of my hand

"I have an amazing boyfriend and friends here and I don't want to move to London, I'm settled here" I proclaimed, seating back into the sofa

"You'll make new friends and I want you to be with us there in London" my mum replied, rubbing her thump across my knuckles

"When are we moving to London then?" I asked, sighed heavily and looking upwards to my dad

"In a couple of days" Ed informed me

"Excuse me" I proclaimed as the tears form in my eyes, letting go of my mum's hand

I got up from the sofa and left the lounge and headed back upstairs to my bedroom, The tears started to trickle down my face that we had to leave so soon and I might not even get the chance to say a proper goodbye to my friends and my boyfriend, me and Cal were just getting settled again and we were happy together and now I had to face the prospect of a long distance relationship with him. I entered my room and slumped down on to bed, damping the pillow with my tears as I cried myself to sleep…


	15. Hold me tight in your arms

My family had nearly packed up all the furniture in the house and it was ready for it to be moved to my new house in London as there were only the little bits left in the old home, I looked around my old bedroom for anything else that needed to be packed away, some tears started to form in my eyes again as I glanced around my old empty bedroom.

"You ok darling" my mum Elizabeth questioned as she stood in my doorway

I shook my head signalling no, my mum walked into my room and pulled me into her and held me tightly

"It gonna be ok Maddie trust me, have you told your friends that your leaving" she informed me, rubbing my back with her free hand

"No I'm gonna tell them today" I stated and laid my head onto my mum shoulder as the tears kept on spilling….

CALLUM P.O.V 

I was on my break from lecturers today from college and I sat down at one of the bench outside the sixth form, I was quite surprised that Maddie hadn't turned up for college today as it not like her not to show up. I was quite worried that something might have happen to her as my phoned buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and clicked opened.

"I really need to see you, meet me by the dog car park in 5 mins x" she sent me

"Ok I'll be there x" I replied back immediately

I got up from the bench and threw my rucksack over my shoulder, I left the sixth form grounds and walking towards the dog in the pond car park as it started to rain lightly; I arrived at the dog car park to find Maddie sitting down on one of the beer drums as the tears were falling from her eyes, I walked over and sat down next to her

"Maddie, baby what wrong" I questioned

"Cal my family is moving to London this Saturday, I can't lose you" Maddie proclaimed as she clutched onto me, tears falling from her eyes again

"You won't lose me, not ever ok" I informed her, putting my arm around her and holding her tightly to me

I couldn't believe Maddie was leaving for London this Saturday, I thought that we would have a future together around here in the village but I knew she needed me right now to support her with her move to London. I wish we had more time together before she moved away...

"Have you told anyone else about you moving away" I exclaimed

"No not yet Cal, you should be in college your break has properly finished by now" she informed me, raising an eyebrow

"I don't care, I want to spend the remaining time you have left here with you" I proclaimed

A smile arose on her face at my last few words as she leant forward and kissed me gently, I took her hand and lead Maddie away from the dog car park to try and find shelter from the rain as it started to get heavier. We walked hand in hand quickly to the college coffee to warm up from the terrible weather; Maddie took a seat on the sofa while I went to get some coffees. I walked back over to her with two hot steaming cups of coffee

"Here you are gorgeous, why don't we tell everyone that you're leaving as soon as we finish these" I stated, handing Maddie her coffee

"Ok thanks Cal" she replied and smiling weakly at me

"You and me are gonna be fine ok even if it means that I will have to travel down to see you then so be it" I proclaimed, putting my arm over her shoulders

"Really" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Course I would" I admitted and kissing her temple

I tighten my grip over Maddie shoulder and pulled her closes to me as we snuggled up on the sofa together as we drank our coffees, the rain outside had stopped pouring heavily as we finished our coffees, we pulled our coats on again and left for sixth form college together to tell everyone that Maddie was leaving the village and moving to London…

"Look there they are" Maddie motioned to the gang who sat outside the college as we walked through the gates

"Do you want to tell them or shall I" I asked

"I'll tell them" she replied

I nodded my head as we walked up to them, Maddie tightening her grip on my hand as we came closer to them, I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles to reassurance that everything would be ok when she told them the news.

"Guys I have something to tell you, I'm moving to London" she informed them all

"For good" Tilly questioned

"Yep I'm leaving this Saturday" she replied, the tears starting to form in her eyes again

"Come here" I stated, pulling her in for a hug

The rest of the gang got up from the bench and walked over to us to say they final farewell to Maddie, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly as the tears welled up in everyone's eyes, it's not going to be the same without here…


	16. Time to say goodbye

Today was the day I was finally moving from the village to London, to start a new life there with my parents so they can look after their business and not travel back and forth between places, all I could think of is leaving my friends and my boyfriend behind me here in Chester as I would be miles and miles away from them every day of my life.

"You ready sweetheart" my dad enquired, standing in my open doorway of my old bedroom

"Yeah, how much time do we have left before we go?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"We still got time were leaving around 4" he replied

I nodded my head and the doorbell rang, I got up from the airbed from my old room and went downstairs to answer the door, I opened the door to reveal my boyfriend Callum who walked into my house and shut the door behind him

"I've got a surprise that is waiting for you" Callum proclaimed, kissing my lips quickly

"What is it?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"You'll have to wait and see" he replied

I nodded and went upstairs to tell my parents that I was going out for abit and I returned downstairs with my coat on, Callum opening the door for me as we left and I shut the door behind me. We walked down my driveway and Callum took my hand and entwining our fingers together as we walked to the mysterious location where my surprise was being held. We walked on the outside of the folly before Callum covered my eyes and slowly guided me into the folly

"You ready" he questioned

"Yeah" I informed him, Callum removing his hands away from my eyes

"Surprise" the gang exclaimed when I finally opened my eyes to see they had organised a leaving party for me

"Did you organise all this" I sighed and smiled lightly at him

"I thought you should have some fun with the little time you have left with us" Callum stated

I smiled gently at Callum and leaned forward to kiss him passionately for organizing this for me, he smiled gently at me when we pulled away and we walked over to our friends, Bart turning up the music to really enjoy my leaving do as we all got up and danced and having a few drinks as well…

My phoned buzzed in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw I had a text from my dad and I clicked open which said "Where leaving in half an hour darling make sure you got everything you need in the car"

I replied back saying "ok I'll be home soon" and pressed send; I walked over to Cal who sat talking to the guys on the bench on the other side of the folly

"Cal I've got to go but before I do I want to have one last dance with you alone" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Sure" he replied

I took his hand and lead him to the middle of the folly to have a private dance alone with him; we decided to have a slow dance as the song that came on was a very low beat as Cal wrapped his arm around my waist and entwined our free hands together, I laid my head on his shoulder as we swayed back and forth slowly to the music.

"Maddie I love you" he whispered into my ear

"I know I love you too" I replied, looking up at him

He smiled widely at me as I leant forward to kiss him passionately when the song ended; we pulled apart but still keeping hold of each other's hand as we left the folly with the gang right behind us, we walked up the road to my old house and I saw my parents were packing up the car with just essential that we needed for the journey.

"You got everything you need Maddie" my dad proclaimed and motioned to the car

"Have you seen my teddy bear anywhere I need it" I asked and rubbed my thumb over Callum knuckles

"It in the back of the car darling" my mum stated

I nodded and gave the gang one last hugs individually before I go with my parents to London; I pulled Callum to one side to have a word in private

"I'm gonna miss you so much Cal" I sighed

"I know I'm gonna miss you too so I want you to take this as a reminder of me" he informed me and gave me a jumper of his

"Thanks Cal I'll treasure it forever" I replied as the tears form in my eyes

"Don't cry or you'll get me going then" Callum stated, chuckling lightly

I nodded my head as Callum wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned our foreheads together and keeping it there, he bruised his lips over mine and kissing me passionately one last time. I pulled away and walked over to the car and got in and Callum shut the door behind me and kissed me quickly again. My dad started up the engine and drove off down the road with the removal truck behind us, my phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it to see Callum had text and I clicked open

"Missing you already, love you xxx" Callum sent me

"Missing you already as well, love you too xxx" I replied back immediately

I grabbed the teddy bear Callum gave me and clutched onto it, squeezing it softly against me and sighing heavily as I was about to start a new journey in my life in London without Callum by my side.


	17. My new home

The journey down from Chester to London took a while but we finally got here as my dad pulled up the car into our new driveway, the removal parked outside my new home, the removal men's started to unpack are belongings and placing them inside the living room, my mum and I sorting out where all the furniture should go…

"Why don't you call Callum to let him know you got her safely?" my mum suggested

"Ok I'm gonna go to my room" I informed her

She nodded her head and I left the living room and I went upstairs to my new but empty bedroom, I shut the door gently behind me and pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialled Callum number and he eventually picked up on the third ring

"Hey Cal I thought I let you know I got here safely" I proclaimed

"Hi baby thanks for letting me know and how it all going there" he asked

"Ok I guess London would be so much better if you were here with me" I informed him

"How about I visit you in this half term that's coming up" Cal stated

"Really you'd come all the way to London to just see me" I exclaimed

"Yeah why not it will be great spending so alone time together" he admitted

"Ok I gotta go speak to you soon bye" I informed him

"Bye" he replied

I put my phone back into my pocket and I opened my bedroom door and left the room and went downstairs to where my parents were, I walked into the living room where they were unpacking boxes and moving furniture around the room

"Maddie you're gonna be starting sixth form on Monday for half the day the college said they will help you out with catching up in your subjects coursework "my dad ed informed me

"Ok dad and what for dinner" I replied

"Will order a takeaway, you can have whatever you want sweetheart" he proclaimed

I shook my head and went to the phone to order a takeaway for us on our first night in London, a while later our takeaway arrived and we ate in peace together and enjoying each other company as we talked about the future would hold from our move to London…

Monday morning arrived and I was absolutely petrified about starting half way through my college courses and that I would get left behind on coursework, I got out of bed and switched my alarm clock off so it wouldn't make its annoying alarm, I went for a shower and got changed to get ready for my first day of sixth form in London, I check my phone and saw Callum had sent me a message and I click open to read it

"Good luck at your new sixth form babe, wish I was there to support you today x" Callum sent me this morning

"Thanks Cal wish you were x" I replied back

I put my phone into my pocket and got my text books and handbag and went downstairs to get some breakfast for the day, I walked into the kitchen and I sat myself down at the breakfast bar as my mum handed me my breakfast, I ate in peace and my dad join us as well

"Why don't I drop you off at college sweetheart" my dad suggested

I shook my head signalling yes and went to the hallway to pull my coat, I grabbed my textbooks and handbag from the kitchen worktop and kept hold of them in my arm, my dad opening the door for me and we climbing inside the car and headed to London sixth form college, my dad pulled up outside the college gates

"Have a good day princess" my dad proclaimed, kissing my cheek

"Thanks dad" I informed him and climb out of the car

I watched as he drove down the room and properly heading to work, I turned and looked at the new college I would be attending and the nerves were already settling in as I breathed in and out slowly, I walked slowly through the gates and everywhere I looked all I saw was couples holding hands and kissing everywhere I turned, I couldn't get Callum off my mind as I quickly walked to head teacher office to fill out some paper work and get my new timetable for the year, I went to my first lecture of the day…

My half day of sixth form had ended and I started headed home and I all I had on my mind was Callum, I missed the way he would hold me, kiss me and tell me that he loved me. I know Cal would text me saying that he loved me and missed me but it not the same when you get it by text in a long distant relationship, I wish Cal was here in London with me…

I walked up the road to my house and up the driveway, I placed my key into the lock and turned it to let myself in and I shut the door gently behind me. I walked into the living room and placed my books and handbag down on the coffee table as slumped back onto the sofa and clutched onto to a pillow as the tears spilled down from my eyes

"Maddie, what wrong sweetie" my mum Elizabeth questioned

"I want to move back to Chester" I proclaimed

"But darling why I thought you liked it here" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Do you know how hard it is for me to have a long distant relationship with Cal, he's the only person that I every truly loved, it hurts so bad when I need him but he can't be there for me because were miles apart" I admitted, the tears spilling down from my eyes

I threw the pillow back to the sofa and I left the living room and walked upstairs to my bedroom and I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me as I wanted to be alone right now

ELIZABETH P.O.V

I heard Maddie slam her door shut and I got up from the sofa and stood by the staircase, pondering whether to go and talk to my daughter or give her some time to cool down. My husband Ed unlocked the front door and walked in and I turned around and look at him worriedly

"What up darling" he questioned

"It Maddie she want to move back to Chester and she upset about having a long distant relationship with Callum" I admitted

"Why don't we invite him to come down for a few days?" he suggested, rising an eyebrow

"That a good idea, why don't you call him" I replied

He nodded his head and went to the living room to phone Callum to come down to London to visit Maddie as she was so upset about having a long distant relationship with him and hadn't settled into our new home yet…


	18. London's calling

I was quite surprised to get a phone call from Ed this evening, Telling me to come down to London to visit Maddie and he also told me she was quite upset about being so far apart from me and that they can hear Maddie crying herself to sleep every night since they got there. I got my suitcase down from the attic and I started placing some cloths into it. My mum opened my bedroom door and walked in

"Where are you planning on going Cal" Martha motioned to the suitcase

"I'm going London for a few days mum. Maddie abit upset and her parents invited me over to stay a while" I informed her

"What time you leaving?" she inquired, rising an eyebrow

"Tomorrow morning" I stated

"Ok love, have a safe journey" she proclaimed and kissed my cheek

My mum left my room and she shut the door gently behind her, I finished packing all the stuff I needed when I'm down in London and I placed my suitcase down by the edge of my bed. I set my alarm clock on and climbed into bed, before I went to sleep I checked my phone and saw Maddie had sent me a text and I clicked open

"I really need you, wish you were here x" she sent me

"Will see each other soon I promise x" I replied back

I placed my phone back down on the bedside table and I turned off my side lamp, I went to bed early so I could beat stress of early morning traffic on the motorway and my drive down to London would be more relaxing. I couldn't wait to hold Maddie in my arms, kiss her and tell her that I loved her, even though she been gone for a week I missed her like crazy…

I woke up early the next morning and went for a shower and I got changed in my room, I left my bedroom and took hold of my suitcase and I quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I finished my breakfast and put the plates into the sink, I doubled checked I had everything and quietly left the house and I gently shut the door behind me. I placed my suitcase into the boot of my car and I walked around to the driver's door, I got in the car and switched the engine on and pulled off down the road, heading down south to London…

MADDIE P.O.V

This morning I woke up early as usual and I went for a shower in my on suite bathroom, I got changed into some cloths and I checked my phone and saw I had a text message from Cal saying that we will see each other soon and the tears formed in my eyes as I pressed the reply button and typed out

"I'm counting down the days, love you x" I sent him

I placed my phone into my pocket and I grabbed my books and handbag and went downstairs for some breakfast to find my parents sat there. I placed my stuff down on the worktop and sat at the breakfast bar and got myself some breakfast.

"Maddie I phoned the college saying that you would be doing a half day again" my dad informed me

"Why" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I thought it would give you the chance to catch up on some work at home sweetheart" he stated

"Ok can you give me a lift to college please" I begged, kissing his cheek

He nodded his head and we both got are stuff for the day and left the house, we both got into the car and my dad drove me to college. He pulled up outside the college gates as I got my stuff together to leave

"Maddie I'll get someone to pick you up by the gates at lunchtime ok" my dad informed me

"Ok dad bye" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek

I got out of the car and shut the door behind me, I watched as he drove down the road and heading to work as I turned to the gates and walked through, I walked through the main college doors and headed down the corridor to my first class of the day….

CALLUM P.O.V

I finally arrived in London and I was driving around the back street when my phone buzzed in my pocket, I pulled up on the side of the road so I could read my text, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw Ed had text me saying

"Maddie finishes college at 1, would you pick her up for me" he sent me

"Course I will" I replied back immediately

I turned the engine on again and pulled out onto the road, I made my way to London Sixth Form College and I parked across the road from the college gates, I got out of the car and leaded against the side while I waited for Maddie to appear, she came out of the main doors and walked down to the gates, our eyes met one another and a smile arose on her face as she quickly walked over to me

"Cal what are you doing here" she proclaimed, placing her stuff on top of the bonnet of the car and wrapping her arms around my neck

"Your dad phoned me to come down for a visit, have you missed me" I questioned, rising an eyebrow and wrapping my arms around her waist tightly

"I've missed you so much Cal" she replied and smiled widely at me

I smiled widely back and I lowered my head down to her, I rested my forehead against Maddie and kissed her lips gently but passionately, our tongues fighting for dominance as we indulged in a brief make out session on top of the bonnet, we pulled apart and smiled widely at each other

"Why don't we get some lunch" I suggested

She shook her head signalling yes and Maddie got her stuff from the bonnet and we both climbed into my car, I switched on the engine and drove down the road…


	19. The truth finally comes out

We drove around London and Cal pulled up in one of the side street and parked his car, we both got out of the car and he locked the doors behind him and we walked down the road, I took his hand and entwined our fingers together while we walked and came across a little American themed diner, Cal opened the door and we walked in and took a seat in a booth, we placed our order…

"I still can't believe that you're here, I thought you were coming down in half term" I questioned, snuggling up to him

"I was going too but your dad phoned me last night and invited me over for a while" he replied, placing his arm over my shoulders

"Does college know that you're shiving Cal" I proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"No I'll catch up on coursework when I'm back, don't you worry about that baby" he stated

A waitress walked out of the kitchen doors with our order of 2 hamburger meals and strawberry shakes, she placed them down in front of us on the table

"Enjoy, call one of us over when you want the bill" she informed us, smiling widely as she walked back into the kitchen

We both nodded our heads and tucked in into our burgers, feeding each other with are fries, I cuddled up to him as we drank are shakes together, Cal paid for our meal as we got up and left the diner and walked back down the road to where the car was

"Let go back to mine" I suggested

He nodded his head and we climbed into his car, he started up the engine and pulled off down the road and headed back to my house, Cal parked his car on the driveway that was outside my house, we got of the car and he went to get his suitcase from the boot of the car, I unlocked my front door and took his hand and we walked inside, he shut the gently behind him

"Mum I'm home and Callum here as well" I shouted

"I know sweetheart" my mum voice echoed from the living room

"Why don't we dump your stuff in my bedroom" I suggested

He shook his head and grabbed hold of his suitcase; I took his hand and guided him upstairs. We walked down the corridor to my room, I opened my bedroom door and we walked in and I shut the door gently behind me, I sat down on the edge of my bed and Callum put his suitcase down next to my wardrobe and sat down next to me on the bed, we laid down on my bed together and Cal leant forward and kissed me gently on the lips and started to make his way down my neck

"Cal, my parents are downstairs, just stop" I moaned softly

"What wrong" he questioned, looking at me confusedly

"Nothing" I replied nervously, looking away from him

"I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything if something was wrong" Cal proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

I looked up at Callum and my eyes meeting his, I inhaled and exhaled slowly as I tried to gain some composure; he took hold of my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "I wasn't ready Cal" I informed him

"Wasn't ready for what?" he asked, confused

"You and me, us, the sex" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Are you a virgin" Cal questioned

I shook my head signalling yes , the tears form in my eyes as I finally admitted the truth to him, Callum pulled me into him and I laid my head on his chest, wrapping my arm around his waist and Cal held me tightly to him…

"Callum it not like I don't want too, I do I really want to but I'm just scared about getting intimate with you, you're my first proper boyfriend that I love and have feeling for" I sighed, playing with the material on his t-shirt

"It ok, we can take our relationship as slow as you like ok" he informed me, kissing my hair

"Would you wait for me till I was ready?" I questioned

"I'd wait forever for you if you weren't ready" he admitted

A smile arose on my face at his last words; I looked up at him and bore my eyes into his, I smiled gently at him to whom he smiled gently back, Callum brushed some hair away from my face, I leant forward and kissed him gently but passionately on the lips, We pulled away breathless a few seconds later, Callum pressed the tv remote button and I snuggled into him as we watched the tv

"Why don't we go site seeing tomorrow?" I suggested

Cal nodded his head signalling yes as he leant down and kissed my temple; I snuggled into him further as we decided to watch a movie…


	20. Take me home with you

The next morning I gently eased myself out of Callum embrace as I woke up and turned off my alarm clock, I turned over in my bed and sighed gently with relief that Callum hadn't turned his back on me because I wasn't ready to sleep with him and that he was willing to wait forever for me if I wasn't ready, none of my other boyfriends were like him at all as they were all immature compared to him. I moved closer to him and kissed his cheek, his jaw and then his neck affectionately till he came around

"Mm morning beautiful" he greeted me, wrapping his arm around my waist tightly

"Morning handsome" I replied as I leant down and kissing his lips gently

"What sites are we gonna see first then" he asked

"Any that you want to see" I stated

He smiled widely and kissed me again, we got out of my bed and quietly went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, after we both showered and changed I left a note on the kitchen table telling them where going site seeing for the day, I opened my front door and we left shutting the door behind me, we walked down the road hand in hand to the nearest bus stop to take us site seeing….

Today had been amazing and I couldn't have asked for a much better day with Callum as we went shopping and both of us brought new items if clothing that got split into three bags between us. We had been on the London eye, visited the London dungeons, Madame Tussauds wax museum and Wembley stadium, now we were on a boat for a ride on the River Thames, finally the boat set sail for the journey…

"Today has been good?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Yea, today been amazing baby" he replied, kissing my lips

I smiled weakly at him and got up from the seat and walked over to the railings, Callum walked over to me and places our bags down

"You ok" he asked, putting his arm over my shoulders

"No not really, do you have to go back tomorrow" I proclaimed

"Well I could stay another night why?" he questioned

"I hate the fact that when you leave were gonna be miles apart again" I sighed heavily, looking down at the water

"We'll see each other again soon I promise" he stated

"It's not that at all, I want to move back to Chester with you. My friends and family are there and I was happy and settled" I admitted

"Have you told your parents about how you feel? That you want to move back" Callum proclaimed

"My parent won't listen to me; they want me to stay here with them because I'm their little baby girl" I informed him

"Why don't we tell them tonight? Together" he suggested

I nodded my head signalling yes and he lowered his head to me, resting his forehead against mine, his lips met mine gently, we pulled apart smiling widely at each other as we picked up our shopping bags from the floor and went to seat down in some seats, I cuddled up to him as we enjoyed are boat ride on the themes…

The boat slowly pulled up at the shore as we got to our feet and picking up our shopping bags, the gates opening to let the passengers off and I walked off with Callum right behind me, he took hold of my hand while we walked down the road and passing the London eye on the way, we stood and waited for our bus to arrive, we got on and took a seat on the top deck of the double decker…

We got off at are bus stop and slowly made are way back to mine, he took hold of my hand while we walked down the road

"When do you want to tell them that you want to move back" he asked

"We'll tell them at dinnertime, together?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

He nodded his head and ribbed his thumb across my knuckles to assure me that I wasn't on my own when I tell my parents that I want to move back to Chester with him, we walked up my driveway to the front door, I unlocked it and we went inside and I shut the door behind me, we removed our coats and hanged them up on the wall

"Maddie dinner will be ready soon love" my mum voice informed me

"Ok mum" I stated

Callum and I picked up our bags of shopping from the floor and headed upstairs to my bedroom, we placed the bags down on my bed and I sorted them out and placed my new cloths into my wardrobe, when I finished my mum shouted us down for dinner

"You ready to tell them?" he asked

I shook my head signalling yes and took hold of his hand as we left my bedroom, heading down for dinner….


	21. I want to move back to Hollyoaks

We walked down the stairs and headed to the dining room to eat, the nervous had already start to sink in when I had to tell my parents that I wanted to move back as we took are seats at the table, Callum took hold of my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles to reassure me that I wasn't on my own when I told my parents

My mum Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen with a hot tray of lasagne and placed it down on the table's wooden mat, she picked up a knife from the table and slowly cut the lasagne into pieces for us all, placing the pieces of lasagne onto plate as we passed them around to each other, my mum sat down as we started to eat

"So how was your day sweetheart" my dad Ed asked

"It was good thanks, we went site seeing around London and done some shopping" I replied, smiling gently

"Good to hear darling, so Callum how are you finding London then?" Elizabeth proclaimed

"It quite a nice place to live if you got a job here" he stated

"If you ever need a job just ask" Elizabeth informed him

"I will and the food delicious Mrs M" Callum proclaimed, smiling gently

"Thank you dear" my mum replied

My mum nodded her head as we finished are dinner, I helped my mum clear the plate away from the table as it was time for dessert, walking into the kitchen I placed the plates into the dishwasher as my mum grabbed some bowls from the cupboard and pulled out the ice cream tub from the freezer, scooping the ice cream into bowls for us as all, my mum carried the bowls through as I brought the sauce bottles and spoons to finish our meal, we sat down to eat are dessert as we chatted away…

"Mum, dad there something I wanna tell you" I sighed

"What is it sweetie" Ed asked

"I wanna move back to Chester with Cal tomorrow" I admitted

"But baby we've already said that we want you here with us" Elizabeth exclaimed

"I know you want to protect me but I'll be safe with Callum in Chester I promise, please dad" I begged, placing my hand on top of my dad as I bore my eyes in his

My dad pondered for a few minutes as he looked across the table at my mum, she just nodded knowing that there had to let me go at some point in their lives but I will always be there little baby girl no matter how old I get

"Oh alright sweetie" he sighed

"Thanks dad you're the best" I exclaimed as I kissed his cheek

"Callum can I have a word in my study room please" my dad asked

"Sure" he replied, kissing my lips quickly as he got up from the chair

CALLUM P.O.V

I pushed my chair back under the table as I followed Ed out of the dining room and headed towards the stairs, while walking up I turned my head to the dining room to see Maddie smiling widely at me while I went upstairs, following Ed down the corridor to his study room, we walked in and he shut the door behind me

"Take a seat Callum" he asked, seating down in a chair behind his desk

"Ok" I replied nervously, seating down opposite Ed

"Look, I know my daughter is very fond of you and I see you as one of my own but can you promise me that you'd protect her, take care of her and love her when you both move back to Chester tomorrow for the rest of you life's" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Course I would Ed, I love her" I proclaimed

"Just promise me Callum" he begged

"I promise" I replied

"Thank you Callum, if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask me ok" he informed me

"Ok and thanks again Ed for letting me stay the week" I replied

He nodded his head as he held out his hand for me to shake; I shook his hand as he smiled gently to me to which I smiled back, I left his study room, walking down the corridor to Maddie bedroom and quietly entered her room as I walked in, I saw she packing some cloths into her suite case as I quietly walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist tightly

"Hi baby" I greeted Maddie, whispering in her ear

"Hey babe, you scared me, what did my dad want" she asked, turning around in our embrace and raising an eyebrow

"Just some father and son chat" I informed her

"Father and son eh, I really appreciate that your bonding with my parents, thank you" she sighed, kissing my lips softly

"He said I was like a son to him, you nearly finished packing yet?" I asked

"No not yet I think I may need another suitcase" Maddie replied

"How much more stuff have you got left to pack" I questioned, laughing lightly

"Well tomorrow is the start of our future together" she proclaimed

I nodded my head as she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, lowering my head down to her and resting it against her forehead; I brushed my lips over her softly but passionately, we pulled away smiling gently at each other as we continued to pack our belongs into are suitcases…


	22. Home sweet home

I woke up early this morning as me and Callum were moving back to Chester today and I could wait to get going, yes London is a nice place to live for anyone but it doesn't feel like home to me as I grew up in Chester my whole life, I'll always have a place in my heart for London but the village will always be my home. I moved closer to Cal as I cuddled up to him till he wakes up…

"Morning sleepyhead" I greeted him

"Morning baby" he greeted me, kissing my forehead

"You sure your mum doesn't mind me moving into your home" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"My mum doesn't mind, really she doesn't. My mum knows how much you mean to me" he assured me

"What time are we leaving today" I asked

"After breakfast?" he suggested

I nodded my head signalling yes and leant forward to kiss him softly on the lips, we pulled away breathless as I slumped back down to my side of the bed, snuggling up to Callum in bed as I pondered for a few moments that after today my whole was about to change for the good, I climbed out of my bed as Callum followed me as we left my room and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast, I walked into the kitchen to get some cereal for us both as Callum slumped down on the sofa and switching on the tv, I walked into the lounge and handed him his breakfast as I sat down next to him…

Not long later my parents tiredly walked downstairs to the lounge where the sound of the tv could be heard, we both finished are breakfast as I carried are bowls through to the kitchen and placing them in the sink, I walked back to the lounge where I snuggled up to him on the sofa as we watched the tv, my parents walked in and sat opposite us on the sofas…

"What time are you guys planning on leaving?" my mum asked

"In an hour or so" I replied

They both nodded and got up from the sofa, leaving the lounge and walked down the corridor to the kitchen to get some breakfast as well, hearing the kitchen door shut behind them, we left the lounge as well and headed back upstairs to my bedroom, Callum shutting my door quietly as I sat down on my bed

"Why don't you go and get ready while I start packing up the car" he suggested

"You sure" I questioned

He nodded his head signalling yes as I got up from the bed, walking over to him and kissing him quickly as I walked into my on suite bathroom; shutting the door gently behind me as I switched the shower on, I stripped out of my pyjamas and placed them on top of my laundry basket, I walked under the hot shower to let the stress of moving off my shoulders…

I walked out of the shower and got changed into some slouch cloths as we would arrive back late to Chester and had to move my stuff into Callum bedroom, I packed up my stuff up from my on suite into a little bag, draping the towel over the radiator when I was done, I saw my bedroom was mostly empty when I walked out of my on suite bathroom as Callum entered my room

"You've been busy" I proclaimed

"Yea, just finished packing everything from your room into the car, is there anything else you need to pack" he asked

"No I think I got everything I need" I replied, looking around my room

"What about this" he stated, smiling gently

I turned to face him and Callum handed me the teddy bear he gave me after our first date together at the fun fair, I smiled widely at him as I took the teddy bear from him and held it tightly in my arms

"I don't know what I would do if I left this behind" I exclaimed, kissing his cheek

"Do you want to start heading off since were about ready to go" he asked

I nodded my head as we walked out of my bedroom, glancing around my room one last time to make sure I had everything, Callum took hold of my bag that I packed with my stuff from my on suite as we walked down the stair, we left my house and Callum placed my bag into the car, my parents came outside of the house and walked over to Callum car

"You taking off then" my mum asked

"Yea, I'll always love you both" I proclaimed, hugging and kissing them individually

"I know sweetheart, they'll always be a place for you here if you ever want to come back" Ed stated "remember what you promised me Callum"

Callum nodded his head signalling yes and held out his hand to my dad, Ed ignored his hand shake and pulled him into a hug and so did my mum, he pulled away smiling widely at them both as I knew my parents saw him as a future son in law, we said one last goodbye to my parents before climbing into Callum car

"To the future Maddie" he stated, switching on the engine

"To the future" I mirrored, kissing his lips passionately

He put the car into first gear and pulled off from my parent's driveway and down the road; we drove out of London and headed for the motorway that would take us back up to Chester, to Hollyoaks village our home…

CALLUM P.O.V

We made our way out of the village and headed towards the estate of houses behind the village where by house was, I pulled up outside my house on the driveway, I switched off the engine and rubbed my eyes tiredly as I saw Maddie was sound asleep in the passenger seat

"Maddie were home" I whispered as I shook her awake

"Are we?" she asked sleepily

"Yea, come on we've still go the unpacking to do" I motioned to the back of the car

Maddie nodded her head as she undone her seatbelt, both of us walking to the back of the car to the boot, I opened my boot and grabbed my suitcase as Maddie took hold of her suitcases, walking up to the front porch together and placing them down as I handed Maddie my front door key, I walked back down to the car and grabbed some small boxes and shut the boot door behind me, walking up to the house and closing the door behind me

"Mum were home" I shouted into the house

"Baby, you're back" Martha proclaimed as she walked out the lounge, hugging me tightly

"Hello Maddie love, did you have a safe journey back" Martha greeted her, hugging Maddie tightly as well

"We did and thanks again for letting me move in with you" she exclaimed

"You're welcome sweetheart; just make yourself at home with us. Why don't you put your stuff in Cal room as lunch is nearly ready" Martha informed us

We both nodded are heads as we picked up Maddie suitcases from the floor; I guided her up the stairs and down the corridor to our room, walking into our bedroom and placing down the suitcases by my wardrobe, we jumped onto our bed and Maddie cuddled up to me as we laid there peacefully…

"Dinner" Martha shouted a while later from the bottom of the stairs, calling us down for lunch


	23. Seeing old faces again

The sun shone through the curtains of Callum bedroom and the bird chirped outside from the trees which woke me up this morning but I didn't mind as it felt good to be waking up in Chester again, sighing in relief that all my stuff had finally all been unpacked and put away in Callum bedroom, I tossed over in bed and shifted close to Cal

"Morning baby" I whispered into his ear

"Morning" he proclaimed as he wrapped his arm around me tightly "how did your first night back in Chester feel?"

"It felt good to be back where I belong, with you" I informed him

Callum nodded his head and we lay in bed together, placing his hand down by side of my face as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek lightly, he looked warmly into my eyes as he leant forward to me, brushing his lips over mine passionately as he held my head in place, both of us pulling away breathless moments later

"Does any of the gang know that your back" he asked

"No not yet, why don't we go and surprise them" I replied

"Yea and we could all meet up together at college coffee" he suggested

I nodded my head as Callum grabbed his phone from his bed side table, texting the gang to meet up together in an hour or so at college coffee for a surprise for them that he got from London, he placed his phone back down on the side table, before getting out of bed he kissed me on the cheek as he left his room for the both of us to get ready in peace…

Nearly an hour later I came downstairs to find Callum was waiting for me in the hallway, I pulled on my shoes and coat on as we left his house, walking down the driveway and headed off towards the coffee shop…

We walked hand in hand down the road and past the piazza outside of the SU bar; walking up together to the entrance of the coffee shop doors, I inhaling and exhaling nervously before we entered, my best friends saw our figures walk in and rushed over quickly, embracing me tightly

"We've missed you" George exclaimed

"I've missed you all as well" I stated

"What are doing back here?" Tilly asked

"I just miss being home so I've moved in with Cal" I informed them both

"For good" George enquired

"For good" I mirrored, hugging them both tightly

I smiled widely as we pulled away and grabbed some seats in the corner while Callum went to the counter to place are order of drinks, the rest of the gang appeared moments later , seating down opposite from us on the sofa, we began chatting away and catching up with each other…

"So are you gonna go to the halloween party" George asked

"What halloween party?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"The one at chez chez" Sinead informed me

"Yea why not, it will be a great night out" I proclaimed, smiling widely

We started making plans for halloween night at the club, talking about what were gonna wear and what time we would meet up, I leaned back into the sofa with Callum arm around my shoulders keeping me warm in his embrace, for once in a very long time it felt good to be back home…


	24. Halloween

Halloween fever spread across the village tonight as everywhere you turned you saw a lot pumpkins and kids trickery treating with their friends; I'm spending Halloween this year with Callum and our friends at chez chez tonight, tonight is gonna be so much fun. I was at Sinead house getting changed into my vampire nurse costume with the girls getting ready themselves in Sinead's bedroom, we were chatting away while we were doing are makeup

"Halloween gonna be amazing this year because your back" Tilly stated

"Yea I'm glad I moved back" I replied

"I bet Callum was well pleased when you moved in with him" Sinead proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"What that supposed to mean?" I asked, confused

"Nothing, is just that I'm giving Bart a Halloween treat later" she exclaimed, rising an eyebrow "you sure Cal isn't expecting anything from you tonight"

I just felt really awkward around them two when Sinead asked me that as I didn't know what to say, I walked over and sat down on Sinead's bed, sighing heavily

"You ok it wasn't something I said was it?" Sinead enquired, seating down next to me

"yea, me and Callum haven't slept together yet" I admitted, sighing heavily

"And you're worried that he might cheat on you because you haven't slept together" Tilly enquired

I nodded my head signalling yes as tears formed in my eyes, Tilly sat down opposite me on the bed as I laid my head on her shoulder

"If he's not the one for you then you must walk away from him" Tilly proclaimed

"He's the one; I love Cal too much to walk away because he told me he'd wait till I was ready" I informed them

"Then tell him how you feel I'm sure he'll understand" she replied

I nodded my head signalling yes as I motioned them to get ready to go, we checked ourselves in the mirror one last time before leaving Sinead's bedroom, we walked down the stairs and out of her house, heading down to the village to chez chez…

We walked under the arches to where the club was to find the boys waiting for us by the florist; my eyes met Callum's when he turned to face me while I walked down to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he his arms locked around my waist

"You look amazing Mads" he whispered into my ear

"Thanks, you look amazing too" I replied

Callum bore his eyes into mine as I smiled widely at him; he lowered his head down to me as he pressed our lips together passionately, we pulled apart and walked right behind the others who started to make their way to the club….

CALLUM P.O.V

Chez chez was really busy tonight but we were having a great time dancing and drinking Halloween night away with the gang, when I danced with Maddie I looked at her in the eyes I could tell something was wrong her but I didn't know what, Maddie walked over to me at the bar

"Can we talk" she asked

I nodded my head as she motioned for us to go downstairs as it was abit quieter, she took hold of my hand and leads us to the ground floor of the club, we walked over to one side of the room

"What's up" I asked

"It's about us not sleeping together yet, I'm just scared that you're gonna cheat on me like my other boyfriends did" Maddie informed me

"I would never ever cheat on you Maddie" I proclaimed

"How can I be sure?" she questioned

"I love you so much Maddie Morrison, I could never go through with sleeping with someone behind your back because I wouldn't' betray our trust ever. You're the only girl that I want to be with and no one else, you're my everything" I admitted, taking hold of her hands

"That the most romantic thing you've ever said to me" she stated

I nodded my head as Maddie laid her arms on my shoulders; I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to me, my forehead resting against hers for a moment, my lips brushed over her passionately

I was indulging in heavy make out session with my girlfriend when George came and disturbed us; we pulled apart but kept hold of each other's hand

"You guys gonna come and join us upstairs" George enquired

"Eh no, it getting abit late so were gonna head home George" she informed him

"Ok night" he replied, hugging us both quickly and then heading back upstairs to the rest of the gang

Maddie motioned to the doors for us to leave, I followed her as we left chez chez and we shared a quick kiss outside before heading back to our home…


	25. Our first time

We arrived back at Callum's house and he unlocked the front door, we entered and quietly shut the door behind him, guiding him towards the lounge so we could relax and catch up on some TV, I cuddled up to Callum on the sofa while we watched tv together, I love it when Callum holds me in his arms protectively

"About what I said earlier in the club, you really are my everything and I'd don't know what I would do if something was too ever happened to you Maddie" he admitted

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a real sweetheart Callum Kane?" I asked

He shook his head signalling no as I raised my head up to him; Callum gazed affectionately into my eyes as he placed his hand by my cheek, he gently rubbed his thumb over my cheek as I bore my eyes into his, my lips met his gently but passionately, we pulled away breathless a few seconds later, I laid my head down onto his chest as he kissed the top of my hair

"You're worth the wait" he whispered into my ear

A wide smile arose on my face when he whispered that in my ear as it excitedly sent a shiver down my spine, I got up from his chest as I took hold of his hand

"Shall we go upstairs?" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

"You sure, we don't have to if you're not ready" he replied

"No, I want to" I assured him

He nodded his head signalling yes and glanced up the stair for a moment and then turned back to me, he kissed me quickly before getting up from the sofa "I've got tidy our room I'll only be a few minutes" he said as I watched him leave the lounge

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I walked up the stairs quickly to our bedroom and closed the door quietly behind me; I pulled out some fairy lights from a box underneath my bed and hung them at the top of our bed, switching them on when I plugged them in, I got some pillar candles out of the bathroom and slowly started to light them on candles stands, I could slowly hear footsteps climbing up the staircase as I switched on the radio which calm smoothing music came on…

MADDIE'S P.O.V

I nervously walked up the staircase to our bedroom as Callum was taking his time tidying the room, all I wanted was Callum by my side tonight, I finally reached the top of the staircase and stood nervously by the banister, I inhaled and exhaled deeply before walking over to the door, placing my hand on the handle and slowly opening the door, my eyes widen in shock and a smile arose on my face when Callum made the room so romantic

"Do you like it?" he asked

"I love it" I informed him, shutting the bedroom door quietly

I walked over to him as Callum wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as our chest collided; he brushed some hair away from my face as our lips met each other's passionately and he pulled us towards the bed, we pulled apart as I sat myself down on the bed and Callum sat down opposite me, both of us just gazed each other for a minute or two before he looked up at me for reassurance and I nodded, I moved closer to him and rolled on top of him as his lips pressed up against mine, Callum's hand trailed up from my waist to my back as he unzipped the vampires nurse outfit I was wearing tonight, he's hand moved the material down and discarded it from my body as I pulled off his blood stained t-shirt, my hands moving down to his jeans and slowly unbuttoning them as he kicked them down his legs and pulled them off his body, my hands started to play on the edge of his boxer briefs as I started to slid them down and he moved them from his body. As Callum's lips left mine I titled my head, giving him better access to my neck as he began to kiss his way down, I arched my back so Cal could unhook her bra and he pulled the material away from my body and I felt myself blush as he gazed at me, moans started to leave my mouth as he continued to kiss down my body gently, he held my waist as his lips kissed my stomach and moved downwards, playing with the top of my panties. I moaned softly as he pulled them away from my skin, discarded them from my body as his lips meeting where I wanted him the most, my hands entwined in his hair as he kissed, licked and sucked, pulling gently as my orgasm approached as it washed over me. Callum moved back up to face me as I moved on top of him and he rolled us over again so my back was lying down on top of the bed sheets, I didn't have any time to catch my breath as he entered me, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist to keep him inside of me as he knew where to push my buttons, his thrusts quickening and then slowing, this being repeated. Our face's met one another and we smiled widely at each other, my lips pressed up to him as his tongues fought for dominance against mine, within no time at all I could feel my second orgasm approaching, I held his back and locked my legs around his waist, keeping him inside of me as I want Callum to come first which he did, his body falling limply onto mine, thrusting slowly as his body recovered as my second orgasm hit, washing over me as I squeezed my eyes tight shut, wanting to savour the feeing as long as I could…

We cuddled up to each other in bed afterwards as I laid my head down on his chest and drew circle on his stomach with my finger as Callum played with my hair, twirling his fingers through it as I gently placed a kiss on his stomach, looking up at Callum I saw him smile widely at me, his arm slipping over my waist as he held me tightly in our embrace, It was peaceful, calm and lovely as I started to fall asleep….


	26. Breaking bad news

Ever since we slept together our relationship has been going from strength to strength for me and Callum, it was like our relationship when to a whole new level by gaining a new level of trust, commitment and love for each other, my life felt like everything was falling into place as I had an amazing boyfriend, two amazing families and friends, I couldn't have asked for a better life.

I was downstairs in the lounge with Callum and his sisters watching the TV together, we were on one sofa cuddled up together while his sisters were on the other, we heard Martha put the phone back down in the cradle and then she walked into the lounge, she sat down on the sofa looking really sad

"What wrong mum" Callum asked

"You know that your granddad hasn't been well recently" she proclaimed

"Yeah, is granddad ok" Lacey enquired

"Ahem no sweetie, your granddad passed away in hospital and his funereal has been moved today, were going down to Ireland for a few days so go and get changed and pack some of your thing" she informed us

They got up from the sofas and headed upstairs to their bedrooms, Martha left the lounge and headed back into the kitchen, I followed her to see if she was ok, I closed the kitchen door behind me

"Are you Martha?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine darling, I knew he wasn't well so I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset them" she admitted

"Should I come with you to Ireland Martha or shall I just stay here" I questioned

"I think you should come along because Callum and his granddad were really close when he was growing up before his grandparents moved to Ireland" she informed me

"Ok, I know I'm not a close family member but thanks again for letting me come along with your family to Ireland" I sighed

"You're welcome sweetie; just so you know you are a part of our family now" Martha proclaimed

I wide smile arose on my face to which Martha smiled back and pulled me into a hug, releasing me moments later as I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to my bedroom, entering the bedroom I saw Callum was packing up his suitcase for a short visit to Ireland, I quietly walked over to him and tightly wrapped my arms around his waist, Callum quickly turning around in our embrace

"You ok baby" I asked

"No not really, I just can't believe that my granddad is really died" he sighed

"You know that you can talk to me about him, I'm here for you Callum" I informed me

"I'm fine is just that he was like a father figure to me when I was kid, I always looked up to him. Thank you for being here for me" he proclaimed, kissing my lips gently

"Just for the record I'm always gonna be" I admitted

Callum smiled gently at me as he hugged me one more time before letting go of me, I got my suitcase and placed it down on the bed, both of us packing in comfortable silence, I put my black funeral dress down on the bed and started to get undressed, pulling my white t-shirt off me, Callum quietly walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, gently kissing the side of my neck as he started to undo my pink chino buttons

"Cal" a soft moan escaped my lips as my chino slipped to the ground

"Yea" he asked

"Stop, we don't have time but I promise you when were alone we'll make time ok" I proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"Ok baby" he sighed, kissing my cheek

I got changed into my black dress and a pair of black heels while Callum changed into his suit, he held out his hand for to take as we left our bedroom, walking downstairs to the lounge with suitcase in hand, we sat down on the sofa while waiting for the other to come down, a while later they did and we left the house

"Mum, Maddie and I will take my car" Callum informed her

"Ok love" she replied as they climbed into Martha's car

Callum put our suitcase in the boot of his car while I climbed in the passenger's seat, he got in the driver seat and switched the engine on, Martha pulled out from the driveway and headed down the road, we shared a quick kiss before we pulled out onto the road. We caught the ferry from Liverpool to Dublin and we were on are way over to Dublin…

We arrived in Dublin and the ferry reversed to the port on land, we drove off the boat and drove down to the church for the service, we parked outside the church gates and climbed out, I took hold of his hand and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles to assure him that I'll be there for him today, the funeral hearse arrived at the church yard and stopped by the church doors, a smartly dressed man walked over to us, hugging Martha, Lacey, Ash

"Who is that?" I asked

"That's Adam, he's my dad" he sighed

"Hello son and who's this beautiful girl" he greeted him, holding out his hand

"This is Maddie my girlfriend and I'm not your son" Callum replied

I weakly smiled at Adam as Callum didn't shake his hand, his grip on my hand tighten as he motioned for us to go inside the church

"What was that all about" I enquired

"Nothing Mads" he sighed

We walked down the middle of the church as we sat down in an aisle behind his mum and sisters, his dad Adam sitting next to his mum and supporting her through today, I kept hold of Callum's hand throughout the whole service but I didn't understand why Callum was being so cold to his dad, something must of happen between them in the past…


	27. My childhood secret

I just lay awake in bed the next morning while Maddie slept peacefully away on top of my chest, gently play with hair while I thought about my dad Adam, I have to tell to Maddie sooner rather than later what Adam is really like, what he did to me as kid in Dublin, the memories of him just flooded my mind since I seen him yesterday in the first time in years, I gently kissed the top of her hair, waiting till she got up

"Morning beautiful" I greeted her

"Morning, how did you sleep last night" she asked

"Ok why" I informed her, confused

"I could feel that you were waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares" she informed me

"I'm fine baby honestly I am" I proclaimed, kissing her lips gently "why don't we get changed and go site seeing today"

Maddie nodded as we got out of bed, she pulled some cloths out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom to get changed, I left the room to make us some coffees, I returned moments later with two hot cups of coffee and I placed hers down on the bedside table, she entered the bedroom and picked up the coffee cup, seating down next to me on the bed

"Can we do some shopping as well today?" she enquired, taking a sip of coffee

"Course we can babe" I replied, turning my head to face her

Maddie smiled widely at me as she pressed her lips against mine passionately, we pulled are coats on and Maddie picked up her handbag from a side table and we left the bedroom, walking downstairs to the kitchen and placing the empty cups by the sink

"Where are you two going?" Martha questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Well I'm taking my gorgeous girlfriend site seeing then were shopping around the capital, we'll be back later" I proclaimed

"You know were leaving late this evening" she informed me

"I know, bye" I replied

We left my grandma's house and I shut the door behind me, Maddie immediately taking hold of my hand and entwining are fingers together as we walked down the road to city centre, we went retail shopping first and Maddie bought some new dresses, t-shirts, jeans, leggings, new heels and some new lingerie which I liked, I treated myself also before we went to the pub for quick drink

"What do you think of Dublin" I asked, placing down her pint

"I think it's beautiful, thank you for buying my stuff for me today you didn't have to" she informed me

"I wanted to Maddie, I wanted to treat you" I stated

"Babe you're so thoughtful, I'm so lucky to have you" she admitted, kissing my lips gently

"There's something I need to show you" I informed her

"What is it?" Maddie asked

"You'll see" I stated

We finished off are drinks at the pub and left, walking hand in hand down some side streets to run down and boarded up pub, I unlocked the back door of the pub and guided her inside, showing her the main pub floor, there was a lot of dust but everything looked the same the last time I was here

"What are we doing here?" Maddie enquired

"This was my granddad pub before it got closed down" I informed her

"What did it get closed down?" she asked

"The recession hit, income became difficult" I explained

Maddie having a quick look around the spare, I walked over to her at the edge of the bar

"Maddie I need to tell you something, I've not been completely honest with you" I admitted

"What is it?" she questioned

"When I was a kid, my family would come here to stay for summer holidays and one night, when my dad was locking up the pub by himself after everyone was gone, I came downstairs and he, he" I stuttered, my voice trembled

"He what, what did your dad do to you" she asked, taking hold of my hands

"He sexual abused me Maddie, that's why I don't want anything to do with him" I admitted

Maddie was speechless and she didn't know what to say or do, she rubbed her thumb over my knuckles as she swallowed a lump in her throat before finding her voice again

"Does anyone in your family know about this?" she asked

"No one knows except from you; please don't say anything to anyone about what I just told you. Promise me" I begged

"I promise Callum" she assured me

I picked up a dusty old pint glass from the bar and threw it as hard as I could at the wall in anger, shards of glass hitting against the wall and falling pieces fell to the ground as Maddie did the same, some tears form in my eyes as I let the anger out on the glasses, I turned to face Maddie and she pressed her lips up against mine passionately, my hands working their way up her body and discarding her dress off Maddie, we fell to the floor and Maddie straddled me as she started to unbutton my shirt from me, our lips still encased as she unzipped my jeans and pulled them down, my legs kicking them off my ankles, Maddie's lips gently kissed their way down my neck as my hand unhooked her bra, the material falling to the ground as I rolled us over so I was on top of her, my mouth covered one of her breasts, tenderly changing every so often, Maddie gasping as my hand moved down her body, meeting her panty covered mound and gently rubbing up and down slowly before moving her underwear to the side, Maddie straddled on top of me as he slid down my boxers brief, I soothing entered Maddie as my thighs gently caressed her, wrapping my arms around her hips tightly, my thrusts quickening and then slowing as she tightly held onto me, kissing her lips passionately as our tongues fought for dominance and rolling myself on top of her, Maddie locking her legs around my waist, keeping me inside of her as Maddie wanted me to come first which I did, my body falling limply onto Maddie's as her orgasm hit, washing over her, her fingernails digging into my back as I rolled out of her, pulling Maddie closer to me as my arm wrapped around her shoulders…..


	28. Our love will make us stronger

We just lay on the pub floor together as I just kept on thinking of what Callum had been through his childhood with his dad and the years of hurt and torment his dad Adam had put him through, I don't know what goes through a person mind let alone a father to do that to his own child, Callum keeping it a secret from everyone and not really saying anything to family about it brought tears to my eyes

"You ok Maddie" Callum asked, wiping my tears away

"No, it's not right what Adam done to you, you should go to the police or at least tell your mom about it" I suggested

"I can't Maddie, I don't want to ruin Ash or Lacey relationship with are dad. You understand that don't you" he stated

"I do but you can't keep this bottled up forever Callum, you should say something to someone, I'll support you through this" I proclaimed

"Thank you, it really means a lot to me that you're by my side" he sighed

I nodded my head and kissed his lips gently, we pulled apart and I rested my forehead against his for moment, kissing his forehead as I got up to get changed, I checked that I had everything and picked my shopping bags up. We left the pub from the way we came, Callum locked the back door and we went site seeing around Dublin….

We walked down the busy high street and Callum led us to hardware store, we entered the shop and Callum lead us to the padlock section of the shop, we stood looking at pad locks and Callum chose one and picked it up from the shelf

"What do you want a padlock for?" I enquired

"There's something I want us to do before we go back to my nana house" he replied

Callum went to the till to pay for it and also bought a marker pen as well; he took hold of my free hand and guided me to an arch bridge by River Liffey, we walked onto it and stopped right in the middle of the bridge

"Why have we stopped here?" I questioned

"This is Ha'penny Bridge, where couples come here each year to add a love lock to the bridge with their initials on it to show their everlasting love for each other. I thought we could do it as well, only if you want to" Callum suggested

"I want to Callum" I replied, smiling widely

He opened up the pad lock packaging and I grabbed the marker pen from the bag, I wrote our names on both sides of the pad lock and Callum put our love lock around one of the bridges bottom archway pillars, both of us pushing it shut together

"What do we do now with the key?" I questioned

"We throw it into the river so no one can ever break us apart" he informed me

We turned our backs to the railings and I wrote our initials on the key, we threw it behind up and quickly saw it fell into the river and sank right down to the bottom, Callum placed both of his hand by the side of my face and kissed me passionately, I blushed when we pulled apart and he picked up my shopping bags, we walked off the bridge hand in hand and walked back to his nana's house….

CALLUM'S P.O.V

We arrived back at my nana's house and walked through the front door, heading straight upstairs to are bedroom, packing all are stuff into our suitcases and bringing them downstairs, placing them down in the hallway before entering the kitchen, saying goodbye to my nana, I packed up my car and climbed into the driver seat, sharing a kiss with Maddie before setting off to the ferry's port with my mum right behind us, we drove onto the boat and we set sail, leaving the dock, we stayed in the car for the journey

"Do you still love me even though I hadn't been completely honest with you?" I asked

"Of course I do, this doesn't change the way I feel about you Callum. I love you" she informed me

I brushed some hair away from Maddie's face, placing my hand by the side of her face, gently rubbing my thumb over her cheek; Maddie bore her eyes into mine and I passionately kissed on her lips, we pulled apart and I smiled widely at her, Maddie pulling the collar of my t-shirt to kiss me again, we pulled apart again and I kept hold of her hand for the journey back to Liverpool….

Once we arrived back to the village it was late, I pulled up onto the driveway and turned off the engine, I saw Maddie had fallen asleep as I undone my seatbelt, I grabbed our suitcases from the boot and placed them in the hallway, I walked to the passenger's side door and undone Maddie's seatbelt, picking her up as her arm wrapped around my neck and she rested her head on my shoulder, I knocked the car door shut and walked towards the door, I gently kicked the door shut behind me which Martha left open for us, I quietly walked upstairs to our bedroom and gently placed her down on the bed, Maddie moved gently as to snuggle further into me, I smiled and laid on the bed next to her, her moving even closer to me, my arm wrapped its way around her shoulder as I held her tightly to me, I still couldn't get Adam off my mind…..


	29. A living nightmare comes true

I woke up feeling so refreshed from are journey back from Dublin last night, I turned over in bed and saw Maddie was still asleep, I cuddled up to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and gently placing kisses on her neck, she turned over in bed and quickly straddled me, I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly

"Well good morning" she greeted me

"Good morning" I replied

Maddie lowered her head down to me as I gently kissed her lips, she discarded my pyjamas t-shirt from me and threw it to one side, our lips still encased as my hands played at the bottom of her pyjamas, I was about to pull off her pyjamas t-shirt when my mum shouted for me to come downstairs

"We'll pick up where we left off later tonight babe" she informed me, kissing me quickly

I nodded and we got out of bed, I pulled my pyjamas t-shirt on as Maddie wrapped her dressing gown around her body, we left my bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen, Maddie opened the door and I saw familiar figure seating at the breakfast bar

"What the hell you doing here" I enquired

"Callum, that's no way of talking to your dad like that" Martha stated

"It's ok Martha, come sit down and have breakfast son" he proclaimed

"Don't son me, what are you even doing here" I questioned angrily

"I thought I'd come and see how you all are. What, it's not ok to see how my family are, your mum and I may be divorced but you're still my kids as well" Adam stated

My anger surged around my body as I was about to burst in a violent rage, I clinched my right fist tightly as I couldn't control myself any longer

"Why don't we go upstairs Cal" Maddie suggested

Maddie took my hand and leading out of the kitchen and back upstairs to our bedroom, I slam the door shut behind me; I sat down on the edge of my bed as Maddie sat down next to me and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together

"What does he have to come back Mads, after all this time being away from my family?" I sobbed

"I don't know Cal, I really don't. I know how much he hurt you but I'm here, you can talk me about it ok you're not on your own" she informed me

Maddie pulled me into her embrace as I clutched onto her, tears falling from my eyes onto her shoulder, our embrace was disturb by a knock on my bedroom door

"Just a minute" I informed whoever was at my door

I wiped the tears away from eyes and my bedroom door opened, my dad Adam walked and gently shut the door behind him

"I thought we could go for a drink at the dog in the pond at lunch, you know catch up" he suggested

"I don't want to go for drink especially not with you" I stated

"Look it was your mother's ideas for us to bond after are spat downstairs" he informed me

"Fine I'll meet you there, can you go now and leave us alone" I proclaimed

Adam left my bedroom and shut the door gently behind him, Maddie pulled into her embrace again as I clutched on to her tightly, I don't think my dad and I can ever get past this, our relationship been ruined ever since the day he sexual abused me in my granddad pub all those years ago….

I pulled out of Maddie's embrace and grabbed some clean cloth out of my draw and went to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed, I walked back in my room to see Maddie was making up the bed

"You sure you're gonna be ok being here by yourself" I asked

"I'll be fine and besides I've got college work to do and you family will be here while you're at the pub with your dad" she stated

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, he lay her arms around my shoulders, I lowered my head down to her and pressed our lips together, I pulled apart and left my bedroom, leaving my house and heading down towards the dog in the pond for a drink with my dad….


	30. I'll never forgive you

I walked around the pond and climbed up some steps to the entrance of the dog, inhaling and exhaling nervously at the door before walking in, I spotted my dad at the bar getting served by Nancy, he grabbed them from the bar and motioned us to take a seat down at the back, he placed them down on the table as I picked up my pint for a quick sip

"Why did you talk to me like that at breakfast?" he enquired

"Don't act like you don't know what you did" I questioned

"What did I do? I really don't know myself" Adam replied

"You sexual abused me at granddad's pub in Ireland when I was a kid" I admitted

"That was a long time ago Callum, I don't know what got into me I'm sorry" he proclaimed

"What, do you expect me to forgive and forget for what you have done? Do you know how much you physical, mentally and emotionally that scared me, I thought I done something wrong to make you that mad, it took me years to get over it" I admitted

"Like I said I'm sorry Callum" he sighed "No one needs to know about this"

"Maddie knows that you sexual abused me" I informed him

"If she doesn't keep her mouth shut I'll make sure she will, you hear me" Adam questioned

"You do anything to hurt Maddie, even look at her or touch her I'll kill ya" I exclaimed angrily

Adam lost it and grabbed me by my t-shirt, pulling me up from my seat and pinned me up against the nearest wall he saw, the punter in the dog stopped drink and looked upwards to are exchange, his right fist leaving my t-shirt as he was poised to hit me in the face

"Go on, do it, it's not you hurt me before is it" I stated

Adam let go off my t-shirt and breathed nervously to control his anger, he left the pub and I quickly followed outside the pub, turning him by the shoulder so he faced me

"What do you want from me?" Adam asked

"I want you to beg for my forgiveness" I informed him

"No chance" he sighed

Adam clinched his fist again and gave me an all mighty punch to the face which sent me flying towards the ground, he grabbed me from my t-shirt and pulled me up from the ground, pushing me back towards a wall, his right hand connecting with my stomach which winded me in pain, I put my right arm as a signal to stop but he savagely beat me outside the dog, blood started dripping down my face when he was done, he turned around and started to walk away from me

"Adam you're a pathetic, violent, thug, weak old man that can't admit to me that you sexual abused me, is that where you get your kick? Hurting your own family" I shouted

"Wipe yourself off before you come home" he stated, turning around

"I'll never forgive you" I sighed, trying to stop the blood flowing down my face

ADAM'S P.O.V

I left the dog in the pond pub and went looking for the nearest public toilets, I walked into the toilets and found it was empty, I filled the sink with hot water and started to clean myself from Callum's blood that I had on my hands, scrubbing the evidence clean that I violently assaulted my own son, I picked up some hot water from the sink into my hands and washed it over my face, I looked up at the steamed window as the water dripped down my face

"What have I become, who have I become" I whispered to myself, splashing my face again with water

I kept on washing my face and arms clean till my skin hurt and burn, trying to erase the memories of what I done to Callum all those years ago in Ireland, the demon that possessed my body when I sexual abused Callum had haunted me ever since, there's not a day that goes by that I wish I could back and change the past and stop myself doing what I did, I drain the sink from my blood stained water and I left the toilets, headed back towards the house….


	31. Deception

I was sat alone in the lounge watching some TV when Adam arrived back early from the dog in the pond without Callum, he walked into the dining room and poured himself some scotch in glass, he hand shaking as he picked up the glass and down the drink in one go, pouring himself another glass to settle some nerves, I walked into the dining room

"Where's Callum" I asked

"I'm sorry Maddie but I thought you should know, I saw Callum cheating on you today with some other girl, I don't know who" he informed me

"Callum wouldn't cheat on me, he loves me" I admitted

"And what, you don't think he'd gonna go looking for someone else, he bored of you Maddie" Adam sighed, drinking his second glass of scotch

"Callum and I have planned our future together, were happy together and he's told me I'm the only girl for him" I proclaimed

I looked Adam straight in the eyes and I could tell he was lying to me that Callum had cheated, he poured a another glass of scotch and drank it to settle his nerves, my eyes caught a glimpse of his right knuckles and saw they were bruised, they weren't their earlier in the morning, something must of happened at the dog

"What happened to your hand? That bruise weren't their earlier" I questioned

"Nothing" he replied, shaking nervously

"Do you hurt Callum?" I asked

"No, after I confronted Callum when I saw him cheating on you he got drunk and started a massive fight at the dog, I got caught up in the fight" he stated

"Why are you lying to me? I can see right through you" I proclaimed

"Callum told me that you knew what I did to him and if you don't keep your mouth I'll" he began but I cut him off, walking off from the dining room

"You'll what, hurt me like you did to Callum" I exclaimed, following him into the lounge

Adam grabbed me by the wrist and pinned me down onto the sofa, his grip tighten on my wrist as he started to breath heavy, Adam placed his hand over my mouth so my voice couldn't be heard by anyone

"Don't you dare say anything to the others, you hear me" he questioned

I nodded my head signalling yes as tears formed in my eyes, I feared for my life as I knew he was capable of anything, his hands gripped tighter on my arms as he started to kiss neck, working their way down, I wish Callum was here to save me….

CALLUM'S P.O.V

My face was still bruised from the violent attack from my dad; I walked up the driveway and heard Maddie scream loudly, I quickly opened my front door and rushed into the lounge, I saw my dad was on top of Maddie, tears falling from her eyes as she couldn't push him off her

"Get off her" I exclaimed

I grabbed the back of his shirt collar and pulled him off Maddie, picking him up from the floor and pinning him up against the wall, my right fist connecting with the side of the face in anger, repeatedly hitting for trying to rape my girlfriend, sexual abusing me and walking out on my family

"Callum you can stop now" Maddie begged

I stopped hitting Adam as he slumped down to the ground, I turned around and walked over to Maddie and she embraced me tightly, my hand rubbing gently up and down on her right arm as I kissed the top of her head

"You ok" I asked

"Yeah thanks for saving me from him" she replied

She clutched onto me as my arms wrapped around her waist tightly, Maddie laid her head down on my chest as I rested my head on her shoulder, and it was lovely holding one another as we needed each other so bad right now from what we have just been through with Adam. The front door opened and Martha walked into the lounge, she saw Adam was sat on the floor with blood was dripping from his mouth, I had his blood on my hands which my mum saw

"What have you done Callum?" she questioned

I pulled apart from my embrace with Maddie as she held my hand tightly, before I had the chance to explain Adam got up from the floor and grabbed the phone from its cradle and handed to my mum

"Phone the police he's drunk and disorderly" he stated, my mum phoned the police

"You're unbelievable you are, saying that I'm drunk and disorderly when you assaulted me at the dog earlier" I proclaimed

"Don't you remember you got into a fight with someone at the dog that hit you? That looks exactly like me" Adam replied

"What Fight?" I exclaimed, confused

"Your that drunk you can't even remember what happened earlier" he sighed

"Mum don't believe him, I didn't do anything that he said I did, you believe me don't you" I asked

"I don't know what to believe since you two been at each other throats" Martha replied

My blood boiled and the anger surged around my body as he kept on telling lie to my mum, trying to paint a picture of himself be the innocent victim in all of this, I can't believe that my mum was actually listen to a word that came out of his mouth that were all lies about me, I just snapped and gave an all mighty strike to his jaw, the police saw what I did and rushed over to me, pulling both my arms behind my back and placing handcuff on me, they led out of the house and put me in the back of the police car, I looked up and saw Maddie stood there as the tears flowed down from her eyes freely, the police car speeded off towards the station…..

The police car arrived at the Dee Valley Police Station and the arresting officers helped me out of the squad car, one of them held my arm as we walked through the doors and went straight towards the desk Sargent, they charged me with drunk and disorderly behaviour and emptied my pockets so I didn't have anything on me

"Can I at least make one phone call?" I asked

"You can in the morning when you're sober" he proclaimed

The desk Sargent guided my towards the back where the cells were and opened one of the doors to me, I walked into the small empty room and turned face him

"If you need anything give me a shout, I'll be watching the CCTV cameras" he informed me

He handed me a blanket for the night and locked the cell door behind me, I walked over to the bed and laid down and put the blanket over me, I can't believe that I've been charged with drunk and disorderly behaviour towards Adam, I missed Maddie like crazy as I need her now more than ever…


	32. They need to know the truth

I was starting to go crazy inside my cell as I didn't get any dinner sent to me from the desk Sargent to which he thought I was still drunk but I clearly wasn't as they didn't even do a breathalyzer test on me, I stated to lose my mind as no one in the world apart from Maddie believed a word that came out of my mouth at all, I turned over in my jail bed through it's for one night only and I'll be released from the police in the morning, I missed Maddie so much by holding her while we slept and this would be my first night away from her…..

MADDIE'S P.O.V

I sat down to eat with the rest of Callum's family this evening but it didn't feel right without him there, every time I looked up when I was eating I saw Adam looking at me at the corner of his eye smugly, I couldn't take it anymore as Adam was getting away with what he had done to Callum his whole life, letting him down and manipulating every situation he had an advantage over Callum, I knew I had to tell the rest of the family what I knew even though I had promised Callum I wouldn't say a word to anyone, we were sat in the lounge watching tv when I finally plucked up the courage to tell everyone the truth about Adam

"Martha there's something I need to tell you" I informed her

"What is it sweetie" she enquired, rising an eyebrow

"It's about Callum and Adam, you have to believe me about what I'm gonna tell you" I proclaimed

"I believe you Maddie" she replied

"Adam sexual abused Callum in Dublin when he was kid and that why he act so differently around him because he mad Callum's life a living hell for him" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Is that true what you did to my son" she asked

"You really gonna believe her when you don't even know anything about her when you have known me for years, we've even been married for years before we divorced, you know me" Adam exclaimed

"You sure this is the truth Maddie" she questioned

"Yes I'm telling the truth, Callum confided in me when we were in Dublin and I promised him that I would tell anyone but you have the right to know what Adam really like Martha, he assaulted Callum today at the dog and he also tried to rape me earlier" I admitted

I grabbed hold of Martha's hand and bore my eyes into hers, trying to make her believe that I wasn't lying at all and it was the whole truth, she nodded her head at me and gave a weak smile as she knew I wouldn't lie to her

"I believe you" Martha sighed

"You got to be joking me she just upset that Callum got arrested for be drunk and disorderly" Adam exclaimed

"You told lies to Martha this morning that he attacked you; he was protecting me when you tried to rape me. You should be in prison for what you have done instead of Callum" I stated

"Girls come on, you know what your brother like around me" he sighed

"Come to think of it Callum had been acted differently whenever you come and visit, it like he can't even be in the same room as you" Ash informed him

"I would never hurt my own son but I've tried to bond with him but he just makes it so difficult" he proclaimed

"That's because he find it too hard to be in the same room as you, you hurt him physically, mentally and emotionally" I admitted

"I've never laid a finger on him; he's just upset that I've not been around as a father figure to him" he exclaimed

"Right let's just leave this for tomorrow before it comes into a heated debate, Callum can tell us all the truth when he released in the morning" Martha informed us

We all nodded are heads and left the lounge, heading upstairs to our own bedrooms and I slammed my door shut behind me and locking it as I didn't feel safe with Adam in the house, I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, I turned over in bed and it didn't feel right without Callum beside me, I hope he was ok in the police cell for the night without me there to support him…


	33. Back where I belong

I was dreaming away that I was back home with Maddie, sleeping peacefully together in our bed and that this whole thing was just a very bad nightmare, There was a loud knock on my cell door from the desk Sargent to wake me this morning, he opened up my cell door and I was allowed to leave, I pulled on my jacket and I left the room to the front desk, being handed back my possession from a plastic evidence bag and being cautioned for my behaviour from the desk Sargent, I left the police station and dialled Maddie phone

"Morning baby" I greeted her

"Morning where are you" she asked

"I'm just outside the police station where are you" I replied

"I'm just around the corner from where you are bye babe" she informed me

Maddie walked around the corner and I walked down to her, she embraced me quickly as her arms wrapped tightly around me, it felt good holding her even though we only spent the night apart, we pulled away and I held out my hand to her, Maddie taking it while we walked away from the police station

"Why don't we go for a coffee" she suggested

I nodded my head as we walked down the road and heading towards to the coffee shop, we walked past piazza outside of the SU Bar and came to the doors of college coffee, Maddie walked in to get us some coffees while I waited outside for her, she came out moments later and headed me my coffee, Maddie linking her arm through mine while we walked back home…

"Callum there's something I need to tell you" she admitted

"What is it Mads" I asked

"I told your whole family what Adam done to you all those years ago, I know I promised you that I would say anything I'm really sorry" she proclaimed

"It's ok Maddie, everyone was gonna find out sooner rather than later" I stated

We walked up the street to my house slowly as I reached the edge of my house front gate I inhaled and exhaled nervously, Maddie opened the gate and slowly guided me towards the front door, I opened the door and we walked in and I gently closed the door behind me, we removed are shoes and hanged up are coats before entering the lounge

"Baby your home" Martha proclaimed

"Hi mum" I greeted her, hugging her tightly

"Is what Maddie said yesterday the truth that Adam sexually abused you?" she enquired

I nodded my head signalling yes as the tears formed in my eyes, I walked into my mum embrace as she held me tightly to her, the tears spilling down my face as I saw Adam walk into the room from the edge of my eye, I pulled away from my mum embrace and faced him as I wiped the tears away

"Why don't you save the hassle and tell everyone what you did to me" I proclaimed

"I'm sorry Callum" he sighed

"Just say it" I exclaimed

"I'm sorry that I sexually abused you" he admitted

I sighed gently as the weight of my shoulders had just been lifted, Maddie walked up to me and embraced me tightly as I kissed the top of her head, Maddie bore her eyes into mine as I gently kissed her lips

"Mum can you call the police" I asked

My mum nodded her head as Adam watched her leave the room, she left the lounge and went to the hallway to phone the police

"Come on Cal you don't need to get the police involved" he begged

"You think a mislay sorry gonna make up for the years of hurt you caused me" I stated

"Callum please can we talk about this" Adam asked

"No we can't, you have to suffer like you made me suffer. It's only fair" I informed him

I heard my mum put the phone down in the cradle as she entered the lounge again and stood beside me

"I'm sorry Adam but you left me with no choice to phone the police" Martha sighed

"It's ok Martha you did the right thing" he replied

The police sirens came closer to my house as the blue lights could be seen flashing outside from are window, there was a knock on the door and Martha went to answer it, the police officers entered the room and walked over to Adam

"Were looking for Adam Thompson" the officer proclaimed

"That's me" Adam sighed

"Adam Thompson I'm arresting you on suspicion of sexual assault and violent assault on two different counts, you do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" the officer informed him, placing handcuffs on him

The two arresting officers led Adam out of the house as we followed right behind them, we watched from the front door as they placed him into the back of the police car, the lights flashed and siren horned loudly as they sped away from the house, I closed the door behind us and we went to the kitchen to make a brew, Ash and Lacey came down to the kitchen and hugged me tightly

"Were sorry that Adam abused you when he treated us like princesses" Ash exclaimed

"It's fine, Adam been arrested and now he's gonna get what he deserves" I replied

Both of my sisters hugged me again as Maddie and Martha hugged me as well, it's time to move on with my life and to forget about the past, looking to a brighter future that I have with Maddie….


	34. We'll get through this together

A couple of weeks had pasted since Adam had been arrested and I'm still wasn't sure that Callum was alright even though he kept on putting a brave face on to everyone, I'm sure college won't mind if we took the day off as I wanted for us to spend some alone time together and away from everyone, the post arrived through the letterbox as I walked down the stairs, I grabbed the letters and walked into the kitchen

"Anything interesting love" Martha asked

"Not really but there's one for you Cal" I informed him

I sat down next Callum at the breakfast bar as I gave Martha the other letters, I handed him the letter and watched as he opened up the envelope and took the letter out, I saw his eyes quickly reading what it said on the paper and he placed the letter back into the envelope

"What did the letter say?" I enquired

"It's from the courts; they want to testify in court in Adams court hearing next week" he sighed heavily

"Why don't we take the day off college and go for a walk" I suggested

Callum nodded his head as he got up from the breakfast bar, we went to the hallway to pull are coats and shoes on, we left his house and went for a walk around the village before heading off towards the park, we walked around the empty park and took a seat on the bench

"You nervous about testifying in court next week" I enquired

"Yeah just a little bit" Callum sighed

"Do you want me to come with you to court next week?" I asked

"Would you I could really do with your support that day" he replied

"Of course I would Cal, I love you. We face things together from now on, agreed?" I questioned

"Agreed" he proclaimed, smiling widely

I smiled widely back as Callum slipped his arm over my shoulders and I slid closer to his embrace, his lips meeting mine passionately as I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder as we sat there peacefully on the bench ….

"You know you can always talk to me if something's wrong" I proclaimed

"I know but you being here is enough for me" he informed me

"I'm always gonna be Cal" I admitted

"Why don't we go home, put on a movie and cuddle up in bed" he suggested

"I'd like that" I replied, gently smiling at him

We got up from the bench and I took hold of his hand as we walked down the path to park gates, we left the park and slowly made are way back to his house….

"Once the court hearing is finished your free from your past, he can't hurt you anymore" I stated

"I know and I can't wait till he is sent down for good. I honestly don't feel any sympathy my dad for what he had done to me, is that understandable by the way I'm feeling?" he questioned

"It's completely understandable Cal" I proclaimed

We walked up the quiet street to his house, I unlocked the front door and he gently shut the door behind him, we took off are shoes and hanged up are coats, we walked into the kitchen to get some popcorn bags from the cupboards and we saw Martha sat there, going over the bills

"Have a nice day out" she asked

"Yeah we just gonna go to our room and watch some movies" I informed her

"Callum were all here for you, you know. I'm sorry that Adam put you thought that your whole life. Can you forgive me" she asked

"It's ok mum I forgive you. I don't hold any grudges against you, Adam gonna get what he deserves" he proclaimed

Callum walked into his mum embrace, holding her tightly as he don't blame her at all for what had happened in the past, Cal kissed her cheek as they both pulled apart, we left the kitchen and he took hold of my hand and guided me upstairs, he shut are bedroom door behind him, I climbed into our bed as Callum put the hangover dvd into the dvd player, he climbed into bed as well and pulled me into him, Callum kissed the top of her head as the movie started and I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on top of his chest….


	35. Court hearing

Today was the day I'd been dreading for quite a while. The court case was going to be over today. We were going to find out the verdict of my dad Adam for his sexual abuse on me, I was sat outside the court room in the corridor….

"You ok Cal" Maddie asked as she sat down next to me on a row of seats

"Yea just a bit nervous that all, what if he gets off Mads" I proclaimed

"He's not going to; he confessed to us all what he did to you. Your lawyer have read your statement and said it was rock solid" she replied

"Cal, Maddie the hearing about to start. We need to take are seats in the courtroom" Martha stated

We both nodded are heads while we got up from the seat in the corridor, Maddie took hold of my hands and we made our way through the doors to the courtroom. Maddie, Martha and I took our seats in the stand; she still kept hold of my hand as I leaned forward and kissed her temple, I exhaled nervously as we stood up as the judge walked in, taking our seats once again for the trail…

"Chairman of the jury, do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty on the count of statutory rape" the judge asked

The wait was agonising and the thought started circling around my head that Adam was going to be set free as it was my word against his as evidence; the chairman of the jury stood up and cleared his throat before giving the verdict

"Guilty" the chairman of the jury informed the courtroom

I exhaled heavily and a smile widened on my face as Maddie pulled me into her tightly. We pulled away as the judge was about to inform the courtroom of the sentence

"I hear by sentence you Adam Thompson to 10 years in prison without bail and to be registered on the sex offenders list immediately" the judge informed him

We got up from are seats and I looked down towards where Adam was, I saw the guards were putting handcuffs on him and leading him down to the cells, he looked up towards me and are eyes met, he mouth the words "I'm sorry" and looked towards the ground while making his descent to the cells, we left the courtroom and Maddie quickly embraced me

"Were free, your free now" she whispered

"Thank you for sticking by me through this" I replied, clutching on to her tightly

"You're my boyfriend; I'll always stick by you no matter what" she informed me

Just in that instance I knew how much Maddie loved me which made me fall in love with her even more, I pulled my head away from Maddie and bore my eyes into hers, she gently smiled at me to which I smiled back, I pressed my lips down to hers passionately, we pulled apart when we got distributed by my mum

"Let's got home" Martha stated

We nodded are pulled apart and I held her hand as we walked right behind my mum to the car park, we got into my mums car and she drove us home…

Martha pulled up on the driveway and we undone are seatbelts and climbed out of the car, I unlocked the front door and we removed are coats and shoes, Martha closing the door behind her

"We're gonna head upstairs mum" I informed her

"Ok love" she replied, walking into the lounge

Maddie took hold of my hand as she escorted me upstairs to our bedroom, I shut are bedroom door behind us as she leaped onto the bed, I walked over and lay down next to her, Maddie cuddling up to immediately as my arm snaked around her waist

"How you feeling babe" she enquired

"I'm feeling quite good actually now that he's in prison, we can finally move on with our lives" I stated

Maddie tilted her head up and nodded signalling yes as I rested my forehead against hers, my lips brushing her gently as our lips encased together, we pulled apart and Maddie rest her head across my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist

"How amazing will it be if we had a family of our own?" Maddie asked

"We will do baby, we'll have a family of our one day" I informed her

I gently stroked her arm and kissed the top of her hair as I noticed Maddie had started to fall asleep, I reached out for the blank at the edge of my bed and pulled it over us, my eyes sleepily falling shut after an exhausting day at court…


	36. Maddie's big surprise

I gently eased myself out of bed and went downstairs to the front door to sign for delivery that was coming at 11 am as it was Maddies birthday today, I looked out of the lounge window and saw someone walking up to the door with my delivery, I rushed over to open the front door before he rang the doorbell

"For a Mr Callum Kane" the delivery man stated

"Yeah that me" I replied

"Can you sign here?" he asked

I nodded my head and sign my signature on his electronic notepad, he handed me my delivery of red roses, chocolates and giant teddy bear, I took them off him and closed the front door with my foot, I quietly walked up the stairs to my room and softly shut the door, I placed Maddies presents down by my bedside table and climbed back into bed, moving closer to her

"Morning birthday girl" I whispered into her ear

"Morning babe" she greeted me

"I've got you some presents for your birthday, do you want them now or later" I asked

"I'll have them now" she exclaimed excitedly, sitting up in bed

I bent over to reach the chocolate box and the giant teddy bear first and placed them down on my lap then I grabbed the red roses, present the roses first

"18 roses for your eighteenth birthday, a giant teddy bear with a special message written on it and chocolates to make this day even sweeter" I proclaimed

"Thanks Cal for the presents, I love them" she informed me, kissing my lips

"I've still got a special present for you" I stated, handed her a small gift bag

"What is it?" she enquired

"It's inside the bag" I proclaimed

Maddie gently smiled at me before putting her hand into the gift bag and pulled a small jewellery box out, her smile widen enormously as she saw a heart shaped necklace inside the box, she took it out the box to admire it even more

"It's beautiful" Maddie sighed gently

"Check the back" I asked

Maddie turned the heart shaped pendant around and noticed the small writing engraved on the back

"It's got our initials on it" she exclaimed, smiling widely

"For always together in each other hearts" I stated

"Can you fasten it?" she asked

"Sure" I replied

Maddie handed me the necklace and turned away from me, I gently moved my arms over head so they rested on her shoulders and I fasten the locks together on the necklace, she quickly straddled me when I was done as my arms wrapped around her waist

"I love you so much, thank you for the necklace" Maddie exclaimed

"You're welcome and I love you too, why don't we get some breakfast" I suggested

MADDIE'S P.O.V

I nodded my head and we got out of bed and I grabbed the roses so I could put them in water downstairs, we left the our bedroom and gently walked down the staircase and went into the kitchen, I grabbed a vase for the roses and put them in water as Callum made us some breakfast for us, I sat down next to him at the breakfast bar, no long later Martha came down and handed me my birthday card from her and some more birthday post from my family

"Thanks Martha" I proclaimed

"You're welcome darling," she replied

Martha sat down opposite us at the breakfast bar with her cup of tea in hand

"So, what you got planned for your birthday then darling" Martha enquired

"I've got a party at chez chez later" I informed her

"Hope you both have a good time" she sighed

I nodded my head and motioned Callum for us to go upstairs and to get ready for my eighteenth birthday later, he took hold of my hand and we left the kitchen and going upstairs to our room, we shut the door behind us and I got out my red party dress that I'm gonna wear tonight from my wardrobe and hung it on the door, I walked over to the bed and laid down next to Callum as we had plenty of time to get for my party….

I was checking myself over in the mirror and my necklace was pride of place around my neck, Callum walked up behind me and gently wrapped his arm around my waist

"You look beautiful" he whispered, kissing my cheek gently

"Thanks your look great too, shall we get going then" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

He nodded his head signalling yes and Callum called for a taxi, we left our bedroom and went downstairs to the front door, the taxi beeped its horn outside and we left the house, Callum opened the taxi door for me and we climbed in and headed off towards the club…

The taxi pulled outside the chez chez and we climbed out and Callum paid the driver his fare, I reached out for his hand and he entwined our fingers together before we entered the club, we walked up the staircase to dance floor where everyone greeted me, wishing me a happy birthday, hugging me and presenting me with presents. After all the pleasantries were done, I had a great time drinking and dancing the night away with my friends, I came off the dance floor and walked over to Tilly who was on the side

"Hey, it seems like forever since we last caught up" Tilly asked

"Yeah it does but I've been with Cal in Dublin and we've been inseparable lately" I informed her

"What did he get you for your birthday?" she enquired

"He got me 18 red roses, a giant teddy bear and some chocolates. Callum also got me this" I proclaimed, fingering with the necklace he'd given me

"It's beautiful Mads" she sighed

"And it's got our initials on it, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday" I admitted

I walked into her embrace and shared a quick hug with my best friend, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gang on the dance floor, after numerous hours of dancing, present opening and socialising the party was coming to an end, everyone was saying their goodbyes and thank you's for an amazing party…

I said goodbye to the gang and promised to meet up with them during the half term, Callum and I left the club and climbing into the waiting taxi outside for us, driving off from the village, arriving at our house half an hour later, I paid the driver and we walked up the driveway to the house, Callum opened the front door as I closed the door behind me, we removed are coats and shoe before going upstairs to our bedroom, I quietly closed the door behind me and walked over to him, I pressed my lips up to him and pulled us towards the bed as we fell down onto the bed

"Thank you for an amazing birthday Cal" I informed him

"You're welcome, I love you so much" he admitted, wrapping his arm my waist

"I love you too" I replied, smiling widely

He smiled back and wrapped his other arm around my waist, moving me so I was in a straddling position, my legs draped around his waist and I pressed my lips down towards him as my tongue fought for dominance against his, I tilted my head to give Callum lips better access to my neck and he kissed his way down as I rolled us over in bed. I pulled my red party dress off me and threw it to the floor as Callum gently kissed his way down stomach, my back arching so he could unhook my bra as the material fell to the ground, he continued kissing his way down till he met my panty covered mound, his hand rubbing up and down slowly before pulling down my panty and discarded it, entering a finger, another gasp escaping my lips

"Oh" I moaned softly as Callum entered me, his hand moving downwards, rubbing my already sensitive clit

Our lips met one another passionately as he fingers gently moved back and forth through my sensitive clit; within no time at all I could feel my orgasm approaching and then it hit me unexpectedly, washing over me as I kissed his lips affectionately

"You're wearing too many clothes" I informed him as I unbuttoned his shirt and removed his jeans, pulling his boxer briefs down too "that's better"

I gently pulled him by the arm so he was on top of me, our hands entwining above my head and our tongues fought for dominance as he entered me, Callum thrusts quickening and then slowing, this being repeated, I smiled widely at Callum as he pressed his lips against mine, Within no time at all I could feel my second orgasm approaching as I held onto his back and locked my legs around his waist, keeping him inside of me as I wanted Callum to come first which he did, his body falling limply onto mine, thrusting slowly as his body recovered and my orgasm hit, washing over me again as I squeezed my eyes tight shut, wanting to savour the feeing as long as I could. He rolled out of me and pulled me into him

"Best birthday present ever" I proclaimed

"I'm glad you had enjoyed it" he replied as I snuggled into him


	37. I miss my family

It was soon to be Christmas time soon and I missed my family very much, I put the Christmas tree and decorations up with Callum and his family around the house and it reminded me of home with the past Christmas's I had with my family, I wish I could spend Christmas with them too but with Callum's family as well in Chester…

The wood logs burned nicely in the fireplace keeping the lounge nice and warm as I was sat on the sofa in the lounge with Callum watching love actually, his arm slipped over my shoulders and I snuggled further into him, I pulled a blanket over us as we watched the movie

"You ok" he asked, kissing the top of my hair

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied

"You sure, you seem a bit distracted" Callum stated

"It's just that all the Christmassy things I've done with your family like put up the tree and decorations around the house just reminds me of my family and what I used to do with them, I miss them Cal. I wish that both of our families could spend Christmas together" I admitted

"Why don't we ask my mum when she gets back that if we could spend Christmas together with your family as well?" he suggested

"Really" I replied, shocked

"Yeah, I know how much your family means to you Mads" he proclaimed

I turned to face him and gently pressed my lips up towards him and encasing our lips together passionately, I smiled widely when we pulled apart and I settled back down in to him. The movie ended and we put another one on as I could hear the front door shut, Martha walked into the lounge and removed her coat and sat down on the sofa opposite us

"You ok loves" she enquired

"Yeah were good thanks Martha" I informed her

"Mum we've been talking and we were wondering if we could invite Maddie's parents over for Christmas with us" Callum asked

"I don't see why not, I'm sure your parents will be pleased to spend some time with you darling" she proclaimed

"I'll call them now" I relied excitedly

I pulled my phone out from my pocket and scrolled down the address list, finally finding my mum's number and clicking the phone button and put my phone on open speaker mode, my mum finally picking up

"Hi mum" I greeted her

"Hi Maddie darling, how are you" she enquired

"I'm good thanks mum, I was wondering if you and dad would like to come up to the village and spend Christmas with me and Callum's family. Please say yes" I begged

"We'd love to Maddie; we'll see you all in a few days" she replied

"Bye mum and send dad my love" I proclaimed

"I will do sweetheart, bye" she sighed

The call ended and I placed my phone back into my pocket, I cuddled back up to Cal as we sat back into the sofa and continued watching the movie till it finished

"Thanks Martha for letting my parents stay over for Christmas with you" I proclaimed

"You're welcome my darling, I'd be nice to get to know your parents a bit more" she replied

"We're gonna head upstairs" I informed her

Martha nodded her head signalling yes as I handed her the TV remote, we got up from the sofa and we walked upstairs to our room but I felt really exhausted even though I haven't done anything active, I started to feel that my legs were sort of giving way, I fell back into Callum's arms

"You ok Maddie" he questioned

"Yeah just a little tired, can you help me to bed" I begged

"Sure" he sighed

Callum wrapped my arm around his waist as I held on to him, he wrapped his free arm around me and helped me up the stairs to our room, he dropped me down on our bed and I climbed in as he shut the door behind him, Callum climbing into bed immediately

"You sure you're ok baby, I'm worried about you" he admitted

"Cal I'm fine, I just feel a little bit tired. Nothing more than an early night sleep can't fix" I replied

"You sure it's nothing" he asked worriedly

"I'm sure babe. I love the fact that you're so worried and concerned about me, that's just one of the reasons why I love you so much" I admitted

"I love you too baby" he sighed

Callum pulled me closer to him as my arm wrapped around his waist, I gently laid my head down on his chest and I felt contented to have Callum by my side as we just lay in bed all afternoon in each other embrace….


	38. Christmas Eve

Today was Christmas Eve and my parents were finally arriving back in Chester today, it was gonna be the first time I've seen them since I left London to move back to Hollyoaks Village with Callum, I missed my family so much but I knew I had two families now with Callum family, this Christmas was going to be one to remember…

I woke up early this morning and rushed to the bathroom to throw up as I started to feel very nausea and queasy, I kneel down on the floor by the toilet to vomit anytime soon but nothing came out, it must of been something I ate last night that started to make me feel sick. I got up from the floor and went back to my bedroom, entering quietly and closing the door so I didn't wake Callum up, I climbed back into bed

"You ok Mads" he asked sleepily, seating up in bed

"Yeah I'm fine I just felt a bit sick that's all" I informed him

"You sure you're ok, you sure it's nothing to do with your parents visiting" he sighed jokingly

"Yeah I'm sure, properly something I ate last night" I replied

"We'll there's no point in going back to sleep, why do we stay up and watch some TV" Callum suggested

I nodded my head as Callum slipped his arm over shoulder and I moved closer to his embrace, he reached for the TV remote from his bed side table and turned the TV on, we agreed on watching Daybreak as everything else on TV was advertisements. We got out of bed an hour later and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast…

When we finished are breakfast we rinsed are bowls in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher, we left the kitchen and went back to our rooms to get changed. When we were done getting changed the doorbell buzzed, I quickly left our bedroom to go and answer it, opening to reveal my parents standing there

"Mum dad you're finally here" I proclaimed, hugging them tightly

"Were so glad to see you sweetie" my dad sighed

Callum came downstairs and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist as he stood next to me and shook my dad's hand and kissed my mum check "nice to see you again Ed, Elizabeth"

"Nice to see you as well Callum" my dad replied

"Here I'll give you a hand with your suitcases" Callum proclaimed

Callum and my dad got the suitcases out of his Mercedes Coupe AMG and brought them into the house as I closed the doors behind them, they took the suitcase upstairs to Ash's room as they were stating there, coming downstairs to the lounge moments later where Martha, my mum and I where sat

"A little thank you gift for letting us spend Christmas with you" my dad informed Martha, handing her a bottle of red wine

"You shouldn't have" she sighed

"So Callum, have you been keeping your promise" my dad enquired

"What Promise?" I questioned

"I promised your dad before we left London that I would protect you, take care of you and love you while we live in the village together" he admitted

"You certainly done all of them" I informed him, gently kissing him "Where's Emily"

"Who's Emily?" he asked

"She's my older sister Callum" I informed him

"Emily's in Switzerland on a skiing holiday with her husband" my mum replied

"So what're you both gonna doing your day?" Martha enquired

"I need to go and see Tilly, George and co and give them their Christmas presents. Are you gonna come?" I asked Callum

He nodded his head signalling yes and we got up from the sofa, I dashed upstairs to grab my friend's presents from our bedroom, I came down to the hallway and we pulled are shoes and coats on, I opened the front door as we were about to leave when my dad called for Callum to came in the lounge

"Here why don't you take it for a spin?" Ed suggested, throwing him the keys

"Thanks Ed" he replied, catching them

Callum left the lounge and walked out of the front door to see stood waiting for him outside, my arm linking through his

"What did my dad want?" I asked

"He gave me his keys to the Mercedes. Shall we drive it to the coffee shop?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded my head as walked to the Mercedes that was parked outside the house, Callum unlocked the car as I placed the bag of presents in the boot, I climbed in the passenger's seat and we shared a kiss as we normally do before we drove off and left, driving towards the dog in the pond car park…..

Callum pulled up in the car park as we climbed out and I grabbed the bag of presents from the boot of the car, he locked the car and I took hold of his hand as we walked towards the college coffee, we made our way into the coffee shop and saw Tilly and George sat in the corner and we slowly walked over to them

"Maddie" I heard my two best friends Tilly and George squeal in unison

A wide smile appeared on my face as they got up from the sofa rushed over to us, hugging me tightly as Callum went to get us some coffees

"Guys your acting like you aint seen me in years" I proclaimed, chuckling lightly

"We've missed you, we hardly see you in half term" Tilly exclaimed

"I've missed you as well, I've been busy with college work but we got time now to catch up" I proclaimed

They nodded their heads and we sat down on the sofa caching away as Callum made his way back to the sofa with our drinks, the rest of the gang walked in…

"About time" I sighed jokingly as the four of us greeted the others that had just joined

We had a great time catching up and having numerous drinks but I started to feel sick again like I did in the early hours of the morning, I placed my hand over my stomach and started rubbing in soothing motion and breathed very heavily, Callum gently pulled me closer to him

"You ok Mads" he enquired

"I just feel a bit nausea again" I admitted

"You sure you aint got the flu" Tilly proclaimed

"I've not been ill during half term, I've only to started to feel sick recently" I informed them

"Well it could be anything" George replied

"I'm sure it's nothing serious" I sighed heavily

"Why don't I take you home and you get some rest" Callum suggested

I nodded my head and said our goodbyes and Merry Christmases to one another as Callum and I left, heading out of Hollyoaks village and back to dog in the pond car park, we climbed into the car and shared a kiss before setting off, the signs were all there by the way I was feeling recently. I couldn't have been, could I?


	39. Christmas day

Christmas day had finally arrived and our bedroom door flung opened which woke me up and I saw Lacey and Ash enter our bedroom and jumped on top of Callum which woke him, he pushed them off him as he sat up in bed and his arm wrapped around my shoulders and I moved closer to him as we laid back in bed

"Merry Christmas" they greeted us

"Merry Christmas" we both replied in unison

"Are you coming downstairs to open the presents" Lacey asked

"Sure we'll be there in a minute" I informed her

We watched as they left our bedroom and they footsteps could heard quickly running downstairs to the lounge, I pressed my lips up to him gently, we pulled away breathless a few seconds later as smiled gently towards each other

"Merry Christmas Cal" I sighed gently

"Merry Christmas Mads" he replied

Callum brushed his lips against mine gently as our lips were encased for a few seconds before we pulled apart and climbed out of bed, Pulling my dressing gown over my body I then walked over to the mirror in our room and looked at my reflection, casually looking down at my stomach as I could be pregnant with our first baby but I wasn't sure if I was. Callum walked behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist

"We should go downstairs before Ash and Lacey come and drag us down" he proclaimed

"Really" I stated, rising an eyebrow

"They have done it before in the past when they woke me up and I stayed in my bed" he informed me

"We better go then" I replied

Callum took hold of my hand and we walked out of our bedroom and went downstairs to the lounge, everyone had already woken up and sat waiting for us to come down, we sat down on the sofa next to Ash as Martha handed us hot chocolate's

"Who's gonna go first and open their presents" Martha enquired

"Pick one up and see whose name is on it" my mum replied

Martha picked up on of the presents underneath the Christmas tree and turned the name tag over "it's Maddie's"

I placed my hot chocolate down on the coffee table as Martha walked over to me and handed me my Christmas present; I looked at the name tag and saw it was from Callum, I slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and came across a large rectangular box, I gently lifted off the lid of the box and saw inside was a couple of designer dresses that I've wanted to get myself for a while and some pair of high heels

"Baby you shouldn't have, this is way too much" I proclaimed, kissing him gently

"Nothing too much for my girlfriend and besides I know you had your eye on them for a while" he replied

Callum slipped his arm over my shoulders as I moved closer to him as I snuggled further into him, we watched as the others started opening their Christmas presents and shortly afterwards when all the presents been opened we were all in our bedroom get changed for Christmas lunch. When I was changed I left my bedroom and went down to the kitchen

"Do you need any help?" I asked

"No thanks darling, everything seems to be under control" Martha replied

"You sure there's nothing I can do" I proclaimed

"You could lay the stuff for the table if you want" she informed me

I nodded my head signalling yes as I went into the dining room and set to work, 20 minutes later I was done and stood back to admire my work when I bumped into someone, I turned around to see it was Callum as he held me into him

"What do you think?" I enquired

"It looks beautiful Maddie" he sighed

He lowered his head down to me as our lips met one another's passionately; the rest of our family's arrived to the dining room and took their seats

"Ed would you like to seat at the head of the table" Callum asked

"No thanks Callum; you're the head of this family so you take head of the table seat" he informed him

Callum took the head of the table seat as I sat next to him on his right and I took hold of his hand underneath the table, our fingers entwining together as his thumb rubbed over my knuckles gently. Martha brought the side dishes first then the turkey, passing the dishes around the table and taking what we wanted onto are plates, Callum raised his glass and was about to make a toast

"I just want to say that I'm glad were sending Christmas together as a whole family, a special thank you to my mum for the preparation and cooking for are meal and I could not choose to spend Christmas that any other people than those here today. To family" he stated

"To family" we all mirrored in unison, picking up are glasses and taking a sip

Callum sat back down as he took hold of my left hand again while we ate are Christmas meal. After are meal we were all sat in the lounge and watching the Christmas specials on TV and all cuddled up together in the warm lounge….

A few hours later my eyes started to flutter as I started to wake up from my nap on the sofa; Callum stilled had his arm around me as my head rested on his shoulders when I woke up

"Mads, shall we go to bed?" Callum asked

"I think we should. How long have I been asleep?" I enquired

"An hour and a bit. Come on" he stated, taking my hand as I sat up

"You off up love?" Martha asked as she walked back into the room

"Yea Mum, Mads is shattered and so am I. Thanks for a great day" Callum proclaimed, kissing Martha's cheek

"You're welcome. Sleep well both of you" she replied, smiling at us both

"Night all" we proclaimed in unison

Callum and I smiled and said our goodbyes and walked upstairs. I went into the bathroom to clean my face and brush my teeth, Callum was laid in bed when I walked back in, I quickly stripped and climbed into my pyjamas, climbing into bed and snuggling up close to him…

"You had a good day baby?" he questioned, placing a kiss on my forehead

"Amazing thanks. Have you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and lowered his head down to me as he gently kissed my lips, we pulled apart and laid in bed peacefully, I settled my body into his…

"Night baby" he whispered, kissing my hair, making me smile as I shut my eyes


	40. Unexpected gift

Boxing Day morning and as usual, I was the first one out of me and Callum to wake up. I sighed and laid staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding to get out of bed and go getting a pregnancy kit from price slice, I quietly got changed in our bedroom and I silently left the room and walked down the stairs, pulling on my coat and shoes and then leaving the house quietly as everyone was still asleep….

I walked through the village and came across price slice; I looked into the shop and saw no one was inside except the cashier so I entered, the cashier greeting me to which I greeted back as I walked to the back of the shop to the personal supplies section; I picked up a clear blue pregnancy test kit and picked up some milk as well before I went to the till to pay for them, I placed the pregnancy kit into my purse and grabbed the milk before walking off home…

I walked up the driveway to the house and entered, gently closing the door behind me, I hang up my coat and shoes as Callum came downstairs and wrapped his arm me

"There you are baby, I was wondering where you went earlier" he sighed

"I want to get some milk babe, why don't we make a coffee" I suggested

Callum nodded his head and we walked into the kitchen, I got some cups out of the cupboard as Callum flicked on the kettle, he poured the hot water into the cups after I put some grounded coffee beans into the cups, we drank are coffee and headed upstairs to our bedroom

"I'll be back in a few minutes" I proclaimed

I left our bedroom and walked into the bathroom and locked the door shut behind me, I pulled the pregnancy kit out from my purse and read the instructions on the back of the box before I used it….

The wait was excruciating but the 3 minute wait was over but I waited a minute longer to make sure I had a correct result; I turned over the pregnancy stick in my hand as I saw a cross mark on the indicator and on the side of the stick it had its meaning, it confirm that I was pregnant and 4 weeks gone as I slumped down to the ground and the tears flowed down from my eyes, I'm not ready to be a mum…

I got up from the floor as I wiped the tears away from my face, putting the pregnancy stick back into box and placing it back into my purse before leaving the bathroom and walking back in my bedroom, throwing my purse to one side before lying down on the bed next to Callum

"You ok Maddie" he enquired

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I asked

"You seem upset about something" he proclaimed

"I'm fine Cal, honestly I am" I sighed

"You can always tell me if something was wrong baby" Callum stated

"Babe I'm ok, if something was wrong then I would tell you" I replied

He nodded his head as I pressed my lips up to him gently, my arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him down on top of me, he gently placed kisses down my neck as soft moans escaped from my mouth, I pulled his t-shirt off him as he lips met mine again passionately. We were indulging in a heavy make out session when Martha voice shouted us to come downstairs; we pulled apart which made us jump when we heard her voice

"Better put this on before we go downstairs" I proclaimed, throwing his t-shirt back to him

Callum chuckled lightly as he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over him; we walked down the staircase and into the lounge where everyone was sat

"What's up mum?" Callum asked

"We were thinking of going to the firework display outside chez chez for the New Year eve countdown and then partying the night away in the club, do you want to join us or have you already got planes for New Year eve?" she proclaimed

"We don't have any plans for new year eve so we'll join you at the firework display" I replied

"That's great new, be ready for half eleven on New Year's" she stated

We both nodded are head and I cuddled up to Callum, Martha switched on the TV and we watched a film together for the rest of the afternoon. Sooner rather than later I have to tell Callum that I'm pregnant with our first child but I don't know how he'll react to my news…


	41. A right to know the truth

Callum and I were in our bedroom with the door shut as we were getting changed for tonight's New Year's Eve countdown outside chez chez; I kept on looking at my purse with my pregnancy stick inside, nervously inhaling and exhaling as I picked up my purse and sat down on the edge of our bed

"Callum there's something I need to tell you" I sighed heavily

"What is it Mads?" he asked, seating down next to me

"I don't know how you will reaction Cal but I'm gonna be honest with you" I replied

"You can tell me Maddie. I won't get mad, I promise" he sighed

"I'm pregnant Cal, I'm four weeks gone" I admitted

"Your what?" he questioned

"I'm pregnant with our first baby" I informed him, opening my purse and showing him the pregnancy stick

"Baby, how long have you known" Callum asked, taking hold of the pregnancy stick

"Only for a few days Cal" I replied

"Do you want to keep it or have an abortion?" Callum asked

"I don't think I could go through with an abortion" I admitted

"Whatever you choose to do I'll stand by you" he sighed, taking hold of my hand

"I want to keep it but I'm scared that you're gonna leave me and want me to move back with my parents and want nothing to do with our baby at all. I can't raise our baby on my own Cal, I need you" I admitted

"I would never walk out on you and our baby, not ever ok. I'm gonna support and provide for you and our baby Maddie" he proclaimed

"You really mean it Cal and you not just gonna run when you have the chance, you're gonna stand by me all the way through my pregnancy" I sighed

"Of course I am Mads. We've always said that we wanted a baby and now we finally have one" Callum proclaimed

"I don't want to tell anyone just yet, not after I had my first scan" I replied

"That's ok Mads, we'll keep it a secret between us and then we can tell everyone after the first scan" he stated

I sighed gently and pressed my lips to him, kissing him quickly before getting up from the bed, we walked down to the bottom of the staircase and pulled are coats and shoes on, the rest of are familiars were sat waiting for us in the lounge, we left the house and walked down to chez chez…

We arrived at the club half an hour later and the crowd had started to grow for the firework display when midnight hit, the countdown to New Year's Eve started and the gang walked over to us, Callum stood behind me and rubbed his hand in soothing circular motion on my stomach as everyone counted down from ten to zero loudly

"Happy new year baby" he proclaimed

"Happy new year" I mirrored

I turned my head to the side as he gently placed a kiss on my lips, still gently rubbing his hand over my stomach

"Cal you need to stop, you may be giving clues away about you know what" I proclaimed

"Ok I'll stop but I can't help myself baby, you still gonna come to the club to party the night away" he enquired

"I don't feel up to it Cal, I'm just a bit tired" I gently sighed

"You guys coming in or what" Martha questioned

"Erh no mum, Maddie's tired so I'll just stay with her at home and keep her company" I proclaimed

"Ok we'll see you in the morning guys" my mum replied

We left the grounds outside chez chez and walked out of the village and heading back home, we walked up the street to the house and up the driveway to the front door, he opened the front door and I shut the door behind me, we took are coats off and hooked them up and removed are shoes, walking up the staircase to our bedroom and closing the door behind me, I changed into my pyjamas Cal striped to his sleeping shorts and we climbed into bed

"You should have went to the club, you didn't have to stay with me" I exclaimed

"I wanted too and besides I didn't want to leave you on your own with our baby" Callum admitted

"This is really happening isn't it, were starting a family of our own" I proclaimed

"It's really happening babe, I'm gonna love you and our baby so much" he sighed

"Shall we tell my parents before they leave tomorrow?" I enquired

"I think we should, just keep between our families only" he replied

I nodded my head in agreement and kissed his lips passionately, Callum gently kissed my stomach and my lips again before I settled down into him…


	42. Family must know about our surprise

It's my parents last day with us in Chester and they were moving back to London this afternoon but before they left I want to tell them about my pregnancy so they weren't in the dark about this, I have no idea how to tell my parents that there little baby is having a baby…

Callum and I were sat on the sofa in the lounge as Martha and both my parents were in the kitchen having a cup of coffee, I moved out of Callum's embrace and turned to face him

"I think we should tell them now, what do you think?" I asked

He nodded his head and quickly kissed my lips before getting up from the sofa, we walked into the kitchen hand in hand

"You alright sweetheart" my mum enquired

"Erh no, can we talk to you all in the lounge" I asked

"Course you can darling" she replied

Callum and I walked back into the lounge with Martha and my parents right behind us; we sat down on one sofa as are parents seating down on the other sofa opposite us

"What's up sweethearts?" Martha enquired

"We wanted to let you all know first before anyone else did. Callum and I are expecting" I admitted

"Sorry darling, I don't think I heard you properly" my dad proclaimed, confused

"I'm pregnant with our first baby" I informed them all, taking hold of Callum's hand

"You're joking right; please tell me you're joking" he exclaimed

"Nope I'm four weeks gone" I admitted

"So Maddie are you planning on keeping the baby or you gonna go for an abortion" Martha enquired

"I'm keep it" I proclaimed

"This is the kind of thing I expected your sister Emily to be getting up to with her husband but not my little girl getting knocked up at 18 for god sake. Just think about having an abortion so you don't waste your 20s looking after a baby that you may not even want at that age" my dad exclaimed loudly

"I'm not having an abortion dad; this is what we both want and what I want as well, we want to be family of our own" I informed him

"You promised me you'll look after Maddie not get her pregnant, you better stand by her or I'll break your legs Callum" he proclaimed angrily, seating forward

"Babe can you just calm down, let hear them out first" my mum replied, pulling him back

"Course I'm standing by her Ed, she's the mother of my unborn baby and I love her" Callum admitted

"Callum you don't need to defend yourself in front of my dad, you've already proven your love and affection towards me" I admitted

"I want to Mads. Ed the last thing I want to do is come between you and Maddie because I know how much you mean to her but I love your daughter too and I want to make her happy" he sighed gently

"We both just want your blessing from all of you" I interjected

"Well you have my blessing you two" Martha replied

"You have my blessing as well" my mum sighed

"Well dad, do we have your blessing as well?" I questioned

My dad didn't reply as he pondered for a second longer, Callum breaking everyone out of there trance

"Ed I know you may think that were not ready to be parents but we are and we've got you guys for support. You all gonna be grandparents to a beautiful baby boy or girl in 8 months' time" he stated

"You have my blessing and if you both ever need anything like money or baby stuff just give us a call ok?" my dad replied

"Course we will daddy, family hug" I proclaimed, holding out of my arms

They all nodded their heads as I embraced them and hugging them tightly, they all tried not to squeeze me too tight because of the baby….

In the afternoon it was time for my parents to pack up there stuff and move back to their home in London, Callum gave my dad a hand moving their suitcases into the Mercedes Coupe AMG, I stood next to Callum to say goodbye to my parents before we see my them off for their journey back to London

"Take care my darling and look after our grandchild" my mum proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Course I will mum, you will come down and visit when the baby born" I asked, pulling away

"Of course we are sweetie" she replied

"Maddie I'm gonna be placing 150 pounds into your bank account every mouth to help buy stuff for the baby like cloths and toys" my dad informed us, gently hugging me

"Thanks daddy I love you both" I sighed, pulling away

"You're welcome sweetheart" he replied

My parents climbed into the Mercedes and Callum and I both waved them off, they drove down the road and turned right to leave the village

"That's really generous of my parents to put money in my account to help us" I proclaimed

"It's really generous of them Mads" he stated

I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck and gently placed a kiss on his lips, locking our lips together passionately and pulling away breathless a few moments later, are hands entwined in each other's as we walked back into the house….


	43. Vanishing act

Ever since I found out I was pregnant with our first baby Callum and I have been inseparable from each other ever since, we have spent a lot of time going through baby stuff in the Mothercare catalogue and all the stuff we needed to buy soon for our baby. I was sat in the lounge eating some cereal and watching TV with Callum and Martha as we both had a late start to the day, the phone rang so Martha went to answer it, returning 10 minutes later to the lounge

"Everything ok Martha?" I enquired

"Everything fine darling nothing to worry about" she replied nervously

"Come on Mads we better get going or we're gonna be late" Callum proclaimed

"See you both later loves" she sighed

"Bye have a nice time at work" I stated

"Oh I will" she relied

I walked into the kitchen and placed my bowl down into the sink and walked into the hallway, Callum and I pulled on are coats and shoes on, walking towards the front door and grabbing hold of my handbag as Callum opened the front door for me, we left the house and walked down the streets and headed off towards college for the day…..

Callum and I arrived home late this evening from college and walked up the driveway to the front door, I unlocked the front door and stepped inside with Callum closing the door behind him, walking into the lounge after taking off are coat and shoes to find Ash and Lacey sat there watching the TV

"Where's mum" Callum asked

"I don't know she wasn't here when I got back" Lacey informed us

"She hasn't been answering her phone either" Ash replied

"Right I'll phone here" he stated

Callum pulled out his phone from his jean pocket, scrolling through his addresses till he found his mum number and pressed dial, there was no answer after a while so he ended the call and placed the phone back into his pocket

"It's going straight to voicemail" he informed us

"Should we call the police?" Lacey questioned

"No not yet, I'm gonna go and look for her and I want you all to wait here just in case she returns" he proclaimed

"I'm coming with you Cal" I replied

"No Mads you stay here with Ash and Lacey in case she returns" he stated

"Why? I'm sure they'll be fine here by themselves Cal" I sighed

"Have you forgotten? You're carrying our baby Mads" Callum stated

"The baby and I are fine and I'm coming with you, end of discussion" I scolded

We left the lounge and grabbed are coats and pulled are shoes on before leaving the house again, it felt awkward between us as we walked down the street to look for Martha…

"Cal I'm sorry I couldn't have had a go at you, you were just concern about me and the baby" I admitted, stopping both of us in are tracks

"It's ok Maddie, I know I can be so over protective over you sometimes can I?" he sighed gently, rising an eyebrow

"No Cal, I love it when you want to protect me and the baby because you care so much about us, you care so much about the three of us" I proclaimed, wrapping my arms around his neck

"How's the baby?" he enquired

"The baby fine Cal but are we gonna be ok?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"We're more than ok Mads, come here" he replied

Callum placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him that are chest collided, he bore his eyes into mine and brushed some hair away from my face before I pressed my lips up to him passionately, pulling away breathless a few moments later, Callum took hold of my hand and entwined are fingers together as we walked down the street…

We checked around the whole village but Martha was nowhere to be seen or even heard, we walked up a couple of back streets that we don't normally go down and I saw what looked like Martha enter a pub that was cross the road

"Cal I think I saw your mum enter that pub over there" I proclaimed, motioned to the pub

"Come on let's go and check" he sighed

We crossed the quiet road and walked over to the front doors of the pub that we've never been into before, Callum placed his hand on the handle and opened the door for me before we entered to see if Martha was here…..


	44. Lost & found Martha

We both entered the pub and looked around the room to find Martha, my eyes quickly glanced at the back of the room and spotting her at a small table drinking alone with a glass of red wine in her hand and the bottle on the table, I motioned to Callum to where she was and we walked over to her

"Do you mind if we join you?" Callum enquired, both of us pulling up a seat opposite her

"No take a seat" she replied "next round is on me what do you two want to drink?"

"No were good thanks mum" he stated

"So what do you two want then?" Martha asked, finishing of her wine and pouring some more into the glass

"We want to know why you left home and haven't been answering your phone" Callum questioned "we've all been worried about you"

"Well don't I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself" she exclaimed

"Whatever has happened you can tell us Martha" I informed her, placing my hand on top of her

"You know that phone call I got in the morning" she proclaimed

"Yeah what about it" I questioned

"That was my boss they rang to tell me I've been made redundant with immediate effect" Martha admitted

"And you though the best idea was to come down to the pub and drink your sorrows" he proclaimed

"Pretty much yeah" she sighed, finishing off her second glass and pouring another "you all think I'm a crap mum and that can't even provide for my own kids and soon for a grandchild as well"

"We don't think that at all, you're a great mum and anyone would be lucky to have you as a mum" I admitted

"You're just saying that to make me feel better about myself" she sighed heavily

"No I'm not, I really mean it" I assured her "we all want you to come home"

"How am I gonna explain this to Ash and Lacey?" she asked

"Just say you needed some time alone because you lost your job and we won't mention that you came here" I informed her

"Ok let's go home then" Martha stated

We got up from the table and walked out of the pub; Callum took hold of my hand and entwined are fingers together as my arm linked through Martha's as we walked back home….

We walked up the driveway to the front door and entered, immediately greeted by Ash and Lacey who hugged Martha really tightly and escorted her to the lounge, Callum shut the front door behind him as we removed are coats and shoes before entering the lounge, we sat down opposite them on the sofa

"Where did you find mum?" Lacey enquired

"We found her in the park seating alone on a bench" Callum informed her

"I'm back now and that is all that matters" Martha stated

"Were so glad that you are back but why did you leave?" Ash questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I was made redundant so I needed some time alone that's all" she admitted

"I'm sure you'll find another job soon, I could do more shifts at the club for income for the time being as soon as you get another job" Ash proclaimed

"Thanks love but you don't have too" she sighed

"But I want too, were a family right?" Ash replied

"Right" we all replied in unison

"Anyway before you two left. Maddie, you said that the baby and I are fine. Is there something you're not telling us?" Lacey questioned, rising an eyebrow

"It's only fair that you two should know as well, I'm pregnant with our first baby" I admitted, leaning back into Callum's embrace with his arms over my shoulders protectively

"Congratulations you guys so how far along are you with your pregnancy?" Ash asked

"I'm nearly 5 weeks gone but you can't tell anyone about it till I have my first scan so we can be on the safe side" I exclaimed

"We won't tell anyone until you say so ok" she replied

"Thanks" I sighed gently "were gonna go upstairs"

We got up from the sofa and left the lounge, slowly heading upstairs to our bedroom as Callum closed our door shut behind him, I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed as he stripped into his sleeping short and also climbed into bed, snuggling up close to me

"I can't believe there's a mini us growing inside of you" Callum admitted as he placed his hand on my stomach, stroking my skin with his thumb "it's amazing"

I smiled as I watched him continue, keeping his hand on my stomach…

"Do you want the baby to be a cute baby boy or an adorable little baby girl?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"I really don't mind Mads as long as its health" he admitted as gently placed a kiss on my stomach "what do you want the baby to be?"

"I don't mind myself Cal but we're really gonna love this baby so much when it arrives" I exclaimed

"So much Mads that I'll protect the both of you forever" he admitted

I nodded my head and bore my eyes into his, gently kissing Callum's lips before settling down into his embrace, my arm lay across his stomach as Callum kept his arm tightly around me….


	45. Valentine's day

It was Valentine's Day today and the whole village had been decorated with cut out shapes of hearts on the doors and windows of the shops and red roses and chocolate boxes selling out so quickly for the year's annual celebration of love for your loved one. This year was gonna be my first Valentine's Day with Callum and also our halfaversary since we became a couple….

We both decided to bunk off college today to start our weekend early; I sat waiting for Callum in the lounge as he went out to get my Valentine's Day gift, he arrived back 20 minutes later and walked into the lounge

"Happy Valentine's Day baby" he greeted me

"Happy Valentine's Day" I mirrored

I got up from the sofa immediately and walked into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly as I kissed his lips passionately, pulling away breathless a few moments later, Callum presented me with a big bunch of red roses which were my favourite flowers and handed me a Valentine's Day card to which I gave him his, I walked into the kitchen and placed the roses in a vase full of water as Callum walked into the kitchen

"How about we spend a romantic day together in the park that's close to the River Dee" he suggested, rising an eyebrow

"Sounds like a plan" I proclaimed

We left the kitchen and walked upstairs into our bedroom, I placed Callum's gift into my handbag as he got a backpack ready with blankets and food inside, we left the our bedroom and waited outside the house for are taxi to arrive and it eventually did and we climbed in, heading off towards the outskirts of Liverpool to the park near the River Dee….

The taxi pulled up outside the park entrance and Callum paid the driver his fare, we walked up the path that was across the river and found a nice grassy area, Callum placed down a blanket and I cuddled up to him as we looked up at the sky…

"I've got you a little something for Valentine's Day" he informed me as he pulled out a little gift bag from the backpack

He handed me the gift bag and I put my hand inside the bag and pulled out a long jewellery box, slowly opening it to find a Pandora charm bracelet sat inside

"Callum it's beautiful, you shouldn't have. These cost a fortune" I exclaimed

"What can I say? You're worth it Mads" he sighed

"Would you fasten it for me?" I asked

Callum nodded his head as I handed him the charm bracelet, I held out my right wrist as Callum fasten the clips together, I kissed his passionately and encased our lips together, pulling away breathless a few second later

"I've got you a little something as well" I informed him, opening up my handbag and giving him his Valentines gift

He smiled and kissed my cheek as he ripped the paper of the box and opened up the jewellery box, I watched his facial expressions change into an enormous smile as picked up the Hugo Boss watch from the box, placing it onto his wrist and tighten up the strap

"I love it Mads, thank you" he informed me, gently kissing my lips again

"You're welcome" I sighed gently

I pulled out another blanket from the backpack and sat between Callum's legs, wrapping the blanket around us to keep warm from the cold breeze; he placed his hand on my stomach as my hand overlapped his

"Do you know what day it is today?" I enquired

"Yeah it's Valentine's Day" he stated

"Yeah but there's something else special about today as well" I proclaimed

"I don't know babe give me a clue" he sighed

"It's our halfaversary today Cal since we first became a couple" I admitted

"And look where we are now, still happily together since we first met and having a baby as well" he replied, holding me protective in his arms

"Let's hope that we have more anniversaries together in the future" I stated, turning my head and gently placing a kiss on his lips "let's go home I want to give you a little treat"

He nodded his head as I moved out of Callum's embrace and packed up are stuff and placed them back into the backpack, we walked back down to the entrance of the park hand in hand as are taxi was waiting for us to take us back home…

I paid the driver his fare as we both climbed out of the back of the cab, walking up the driveway to the front door and opening it as he closed the door behind me; we walked up stairs to our bedroom and threw are bags down to the side, I walked over to our wardrobe and picked up a plastic bag

"I'll be back in a sec" I informed him, hurrying into the bathroom

I peeled off my dress and got changed into some sexy red lingerie and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, surveying my appearance before wrapping my dressing gown around my body, I made my way back out to the bedroom and locked our bedroom door shut and untied my dressing gown and letting the material fall to the ground, Callum's eyes widening when he saw what I was wearing. He sat up and moved across the bed, holding out his hands to me…

"See something you like?" I asked, biting my lip, trying to hide the smirk

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down onto the bed so my back was against the bedsheets, his lips encasing mine passionately

"You're wearing too many cloths" " I informed him, removing his t-shirt and jeans, pulling his boxers down too "that's better"

Callum's lips working their way down my neck as they left a trail of kisses down my skin and his hand unclipped my bra and the material fell onto the bed and Callum moved it away, I moaned softly as his hand moved down my body as Callum's hand slipped beneath my panties, his fingers trailing up and down my mound…

"Stop teasing, please" I begged, wrapping my arms around his neck

Callum did as I asked and gently entered me as my hands moving down to his back and holding him in place where I wanted him the most, digging my fingernails into his skin as he began to thrust gently and I held his body close to mine as our chest collided, I rolled us over in bed as I was on top of him, Callum's beginning to quicken the pace, hitting that spot deep inside me every time…

"Cal" I moaned softly, my fingernails digging into his biceps as his speed continued to increase

Within no time at all I could feel my orgasm approaching, washing over me as I hit my high and Callum following seconds after, my body falling on top of his as we came down from our highs and regained our breaths…

"That was, wow" I sighed as I fell onto my side of the bed again

"Tell me about it" Callum chuckled as I moved my head to rest on his chest

My arm tighten around his waist as we just laid in bed together, Callum fingers played with my hair as he made another curly-Q with his fingers, I felt so content as I could hear his heartbeats in his chest, smiling to myself as I wondered how I'd got the greatest guy on the planet….


	46. The first scan

I was 12 weeks gone in my pregnancy and it was time for my first scan of the baby to check everything was ok, Callum and I waited in the reception area of the hospital for my appointment with the midwife, my body had been coping with the pregnancy very well but my mind kept on filling with thoughts that something might go wrong, I clinched onto Callum's hand tightly as I started to inhale and exhale nervously

"Maddie are you ok?" he enquired

"No I just keep on having thoughts that something might be wrong" I informed him

"Everything is gonna be ok Maddie trust me" Callum stated

"How do you know everything is gonna be ok" I questioned nervously

"Because I won't let anything bad happen I promise" he sighed, taking hold of my hand and entwined our fingers together

I nodded my head and Callum gently kissed my lips, he still kept of my hand to assure me everything was gonna be ok from the scan, I kept on drinking water to settle my nervous….

"Miss Morrison" a midwife proclaimed, standing outside the ultrasound room

"That's us" Callum stated

I nodded my head as we both got up from are seats and walked over to her, we all entered the room and Callum shut the door behind him, the midwife sat down on a chair near the machine

"Can you seat down on the table and lift your top up" she informed me

I walked over to the table and placed my handbag down on the floor; I sat down on the table and laid down, nervously pulling up my top to reveal my little baby bump, Callum pulled up a chair close to me and took hold of my hand for assurance, the midwife put some gel onto my stomach and then placed a ultrasound transducer to look for the baby on the screen, Callum gently placed a kiss on my knuckle for assurance

"That's your baby right there, can you see its heartbeat" the midwife informed us, point to the screen to show us our baby

"It's beautiful Mads" he sighed and gently kissed my knuckles again

"That's our baby right there" I sighed gently

"Yes it is, is this your first baby?" she asked

"Yes it is but is the baby ok?" I exclaimed

"The baby fine, there is nothing to worry about as long as you don't put your baby at risk by that I mean no drinking or doing any drugs to harm the baby" she stated

"I don't do drug and I haven't drank since I knew I was pregnant" I informed her

"Then your baby will be fine but if you have any queries after today's appointment then give me a ring" she stated

The midwife rolled away from us to the other side of the room to write down her number, she rolled back over to us and handed me a business card with her number on it

"Can you make us a copy of the scan please?" I asked

"Sure that's no problem" the midwife replied and got up from the chair and walked over to the door "I'll be back in a minute"

I grabbed a tissue from the side and wiped off the gel from my stomach and pulled down my top, I sat up from the table as Callum sat down next to me and still kept hold of my hand

"See I told you everything was gonna be ok" he sighed, rubbing his thump over my knuckles

"I'm so glad that everything's ok, now we can start buying baby stuff" I proclaimed

"We'll go and buy the baby stuff whenever you want to ok?" he informed me

"Ok Cal" I replied

The midwife returned with the copy of the scan and handed it to me, I placed it into my handbag and we both got up from the table and thanked her for everything before leaving the room

"So what do you want to do now?" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I want to the tell the gang, it's only fair for them to know as well since the baby ok" I proclaimed

"Ok do you want to walk or shall I call a taxi?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"Taxi" I replied, biting on my lips nervously

He nodded his head and we left the hospital, standing outside waiting for are taxi to arrive as I texted the gang to meet us in college coffee in 20 minutes, are cab arrived 10 minutes later and we climbed into the back, the driver restated the engine and drove away from the hospital….

The taxi pulled up in the dog in the pond car park and Callum paid the driver, we climbed out of the cab and watches as it drove away in the distance, I took hold of Callum's hand and entwined our fingers together before walking off to the college coffee, We walked down the road and past the piazza outside of the SU bar, walking up together to the entrance of the coffee shop doors, I looked at him and we both inhaled and exhaled nervously before Callum slid the room open and we both entered, we walked over to the gang who were sat in the corner of the coffee shop

"Why did you want to see us all together?" Sinead enquired, rising an eyebrow

"We both got some news that we want to share with you all, we just come straight here from the hospital" I informed them as we both sat down

"Is everything ok? You're not seriously ill or something" Tilly asked

"No nothing like that were both fine" Callum replied

"What we wanted to tell you was that were having a baby, I'm 3 months gone" I admitted

"Was today your first scan?" she enquired

"Yeap and the baby fine" I sighed

"Have you started buying any baby stuff?" George exclaimed

"No not yet but you're welcome to join us when we go next week, you guys can help pick out some baby cloths" I proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"That would be great, have you got a scan picture of the baby?" Tilly stated

"Yeah" I informed them and opened up my handbag, handing Tilly the picture of the baby

"It's gorgeous Mads" he sighed gently

"It's our little bundle of joy" Callum admitted

The gang had a look at the scan photo before returning it to me, I placed the picture back into my handbag and leaned back into Callum's embrace, we talked are shopping trip next week for the baby….


	47. Will you marry me?

Today was the day was I supposed to be going baby shopping with Maddie and the girls in the village but I had other ideas on my mind on how to spend the day, I think it is time for us to take our relationship to the next level by making a very big gesture to her but I didn't know how too. There was a knock on the door as I got up from the sofa to walk over to the door, opening to reveal Tilly, Sinead and George who had arrived to go baby shopping with us, they walked into the lounge as I placed my hand on George's shoulder to stop him for a second

"George I'm gonna need your help with something" I informed him

"What is it?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"I can't tell you till the girls are gone and left the house" I sighed gently

"Ok I'll make up some excuse to stay here with you then" he proclaimed

"Cheers mate" I proclaimed

We walked into the lounge to see the girls getting up from the sofa to pull their coats on and walked into the hallway to put their shoes on, George and I were right behind and watching them

"Babe aint you coming baby shopping with us" Maddie sighed gently

"Sorry Mads I'm just a bit behind on coursework and George said he'd give me a hand" I sighed heavily

"But Cal what about our little one" she stated and placed her on her stomach

"I promise you Maddie I'll make it up to the both of you" I proclaimed

"Ok Cal see you later" she stated

"See ya" I replied

Maddie open the front door and left with Tilly and Sinead right behind her, we watched as they walked down the driveway and headed off down the street, I closed the door behind me as George and I made are way to the lounge

"What did you need my help with?" he questioned

"I need your help picking out an engagement ring; I want to propose to Maddie" I admitted

"Oh my god Callum, are you serious about this?" he enquired

"I've never been so sure in my life" I exclaimed

"Let's go and find an engagement ring then" George replied

We got up from the sofa and left the lounge, walking into the hallway and pulling my coat and shoes on before leaving the house, walking down the driveway and heading off to the jewellers to pick an engagement ring….

We entered the jewellers and spend half an hour looking for the right engagement ring; I found a perfect 9ct white gold ring with 2 and half carat diamond ring attached, I call a sales assistant over

"How much is this ring?" I asked

"500 pound" she informed me

"That's a bit out of my price range" I proclaimed

"What is your price range?" she enquired

"Up to 400 pounds" I informed her

"Are you gonna pop the question to your girlfriend" she asked

"Yeah, I want to buy a ring that she deserves because she's carrying our first baby" I admitted

"So how come she aint here picking the engagement ring with you" she stated

"She's out shopping for baby clothes with the girls and I should have been with her today, all I wanted to do is surprise her with a ring when she gets back" I sighed gently

"Tell you what; I'll sell you the ring for 400 pounds because she sounds like she means the world to you" she informed me

"She does, my girlfriend is my everything my soul mate" I admitted

She picked up the ring from the ring display box and placed it into a small ring box, placing it in a carrier bag and walking to the till, I handed her the 400 pounds for the ring to which she handed me the small carrier bag with the receipt, we left the jewellers and headed back to the house to await Maddie's arrival back….

I changed into a suit to make the proposal really romantic as I stood nervously in the lounge waiting while George stood by the window looking out for them

"Here she comes" he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I could hear the front door crick open; they walked into the house as the door slammed shut before them, they walked into the lounge with bags full of baby stuff

"What's going on?" Maddie asked, rising an eyebrow and walking over to me

"There are some few things I wanna tell you" I informed her and took hold of her hands

"Ok Cal" she replied

"Words can't describe on how the way I feel about you, how much that I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I admitted as my thumb rubbed across her knuckles, I pulled out the box and opened it to reveal the engagement ring as I went down on one knee

"Maddie Morrison will you marry me?" I asked nervously

"Of course I will Cal" I informed him immediately, picking the ring up from the box and sliding it onto my finger

"You guys" Tilly sighed gently, tears forming in her eyes

She walked up towards us and hugged us both as Sinead joined us as well, pulling apart when George walked into the lounge with a bottle of champagne, pouring it into some glasses and handing everyone a glass

"I can't have one for the baby sack" she stated

"A small one can't hurt" George replied

Maddie took the champagne glass from George and we raised are glasses in the air, clinking are glasses together and taking a sip of champagne

"So this is what you been up to all day then?" she enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Pretty much yeah, I wanted to surprise you with the engagement ring went you got back from shopping for our baby" I informed her

"The delivery man will be coming tomorrow to drop off the heavy items for the baby" she proclaimed

I nodded my head and gently kissed her lips, pulling away as I kept hold of her in my arms "Do you like the ring Mads"

"It's beautiful Callum, the ring most of cost a fortune" she sighed and admiring it even more

"Money doesn't matter as long as I have you and the baby" I informed her

"You'll always have me babe" she admitted


	48. Birthday boy

"Morning birthday boy" I whispered into Callum's ear as I shifted closer towards him, moving so I could straddle him

"Well, that's a great sight to wake up to first thing in a morning" he sighed, gently pulling me into him so our faces were touching "where's my birthday kiss?"

I pressed my lips together to stop a giggle from escaping from my mouth and moved my lips towards Callum's, capturing mine in his and Callum's hands moving to my hair and holding my head in place, we pulled away breathless a few seconds later…

"Happy birthday babe" I proclaimed, handing him his birthday card

"Thanks Mads" he sighed gently, smiling gently

I watched as he ripped off the envelope and opened his birthday card, he smile widen enormously as two tickets for the Stone Roses fell out of the card

"You're actually kidding me! Mads, these cost a bomb" he exclaimed

"What can I say?! You're worth it" I informed him, smiling widely

Callum placed his birthday card to the side and pulled me close to him again, kissing my lips softly and pulling away seconds later

"How's the baby?" he enquired, gently wrapping his arms around waist

"The baby is fine Cal, I can't wait till the baby arrives so we can love and look after it forever" I sighed gently

"Neither can I babe, I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms" he admitted

I nodded my head lightly and pressed my lips up to him again, encasing them together as I discarded his t-shirt off his body and threw it to one side, I left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck as I felt his body tingle after each kiss I placed

"Maddie we don't have too, not in your condition" he moaned gently

"But I want to Cal, I want to give your birthday treat" I informed him

"If you're sure Mads" he sighed

"I'm sure babe" I replied

I nodded my head reassuringly at him and smiled gently, Callum's hands played at the bottom of my pyjama top and he gently pulled it over my head, his arms pulling my body close to him as I rested my forehead against Callum's, my lips gently brushed against Callum's as I discarded his top from his body, are hands sliding down each other's sleeping shorts from are warm body's, I wrapped my arms around Callum's neck tightly and encased are lips together as he gently entered me, his hips thrusting gently against mine as he didn't want to hurt me or the baby

"Oh Callum" I moaned softly, holding onto his body tightly

Within no time I could feel my orgasm approaching as he placed his hands by my waist to hold me in place, as my orgasm hit and washed over me I squeezed my eyes tight shut and wanting to savour the feeing as long as I could, I gently placed a kiss on his lips as rolled out of him and moved us to a spooning position, Callum's right arm lapped over mine and entwined are fingers together, I lifted my right leg up and placed it on top of his to give Callum better access to me, he gently entered me again and softly left a trail of kisses down the side of my neck of a sign of his affection for me, I tilted my head to face Callum and he lowered his down to me, Callum's lips sealing are lips together as his tongue fighting for dominance against mine…

My second orgasm approached rapidly and washed over me, Callum's coming soon after as his body gently slump forward into mine as are bodies slowly recovered, I turned around and laid my head down on his chest and snuggled up to him

"I love you Maddie" he whispered, gently kissing my hair

"I know I love you too" I replied

"Do you think our baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" he enquired

"I don't really mind if we have a baby boy or girl Cal" I admitted

"What would you name our baby if it was a boy?" Callum asked

"Well I like the names Anthony, Tyler or Thomas but I couldn't pick out of them three, what do you think of the names?" I proclaimed

"I really like them Maddie, there beautiful names for the baby if it's a boy" he admitted

"What names would you pick if our baby was a girl?" I enquired

"That's a tough one but I would go with Emma, Lily, Alexa or Scarlett" he admitted

"Those names are prefect for our baby if it's a girl Callum, I quite like the name Scarlett for our baby but we got plenty of time to pick a name for our baby" I sighed gently

He nodded in agreement and lowered his down to me, my eyes met his and I gently rubbed my nose back and forth against Callums affectionately, he placed his hands by the side of my face and softly kissed my lips passionately, no sooner we pulled apart I felt the baby kick inside of me as the kicks I felt last time were a bit different like I had a rumbling belly

"Callum quickly give me your hand!" I proclaimed excitedly

"Why? What's up Mads?" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I think the baby is kicking, you have to feel this" I admitted

I grabbed Callum's hand and placed it on my abdomen and settled my hand next to his, our baby kicking lightly again inside of me, Callum smiled widely after each kick the baby done and passionately kissed my lips unexpectedly, pulling away breathless a few seconds later

"This has been the best birthday ever Mads, thank you" he informed me

"You're welcome babe" I replied

I cuddled up close to Callum as he slipped his arm over my shoulders protectively and held me tightly to him, gently laying my head down into his bare chest as I felt the warmth from his body, he picked up the TV remote from the bedside tables and flicked onto Sky Movies, we agreed on watching American action-thriller Con Air…..


	49. You always hurt the ones you love

Things between Maddie and I had been going great and we couldn't of been anymore ecstatic and overjoyed that we were having a baby together and that it was safe and healthy, we were sat in the lounge this Saturday morning watching the tv when the post came through the letterbox, I got up from the sofa and went collect the post, placing the rest of the post on the dining table, I saw there was one for me, I knew exactly what it was as soon as I looked at it, it was from the prison, Adam wanted to see me

"Everything ok Callum?" Maddie asked

"Yeah, just got a letter from Dee Valley prison centre" I informed her "Adam wants me to go and see him today"

"Are you gonna go then Callum?" Mum questioned

"I really don't know if I want to go or not" I stated "Have you seen him since he's been in prison" I enquired

"Adam's had asked for us to go and see him and we have but we didn't tell you because we didn't want to upset you" mum interjected

"You should have told me the minute you got a letter from him" I scolded

"So are you gonna go and see him Adam then?" Ash interjected

"There are a few things I need to say to him so I'm gonna go and see him today" I informed them

"Do you want me to come with you Callum?" Maddie suggested

I nodded my head as I pulled out my phone from my pocket, dialling in the number on the back of the letter

"Hello, yes, I got a visiting order through today and I'm just ringing to confirm it. Yes, 1 o clock's fine, I'll be there. Okay, thank you, bye" I ended the phone call, sighing heavily

Maddie got up from the sofa, walked into my embrace as our lips met one another's softly; she grabbed hold of my hand and we left the lounge, moving up the staircase to our bedroom we shared together and getting changed into some clean cloths ready for our visit later to Dee Valley prison centre…..

We arrived outside the prison centre and just sat inside my car at the prison's car park, looking at the door for visitor were entering to get inside the prison centre, Maddie took hold of my hand and softly rubbed her thumb over my knuckles, I turned to face her

"Cal, hello earth to Callum" she proclaimed

"Sorry Mads I was just in a world of my own" I sighed

"You don't have to go and see him if you don't want too" she informed me

"I want to see him Maddie and I've got a little something for him" I stated

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, confused

"You'll see when we meet him" I exclaimed

"Then let's go then" she replied

I nodded my head and quickly sealed our lips together before climbing out of the car, walking hand in hand across the road to the entrance for the visitor and stepped inside, being searched from the security guards before being allowed through to the hall to meet the convicts, we sat down at a table and waited for Adam to appear, our eyes met his as he walked down to us and pulled a chair

"So glad you both made it then" he greeted us

"Well I didn't really want to come here" I informed him "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to see you and say sorry again" he admitted "So how are things between you two?"

"Should we tell him Cal?" she asked, rising an eyebrow

"You can tell him Maddie" I sighed heavily

"Tell me what?" Adam interjected

"Callum and I are engaged and we're having a baby together" she informed him

"Looks like a congratulation are in order here, I'm so happy for you both I honest am" he stated happily

"I've got something for you this is the real reason why I'm here" I proclaimed, sliding a letter over the table

"What is it?" he enquired

"It's an injunction from when you are released from here to stay away from me, Maddie and our baby" I informed him

"How long does the injunction last for?" Adam proclaimed

"Forever am afraid dad, believe me I didn't want things to be like this but I had to consider what's are the best interest of our baby" I admitted

"It's alright son I understand why you placed the injunction against me" he replied

Adam groaned loudly as his hand clutched onto the centre of his chest, breathing heavily as he fell out of his chair and puked on the floor, the security guards rushed over as he struggled to breathe, we kneeled down from our chairs to him as he was having trouble trying to breathe

"I think I'm having a heart attack" he sighed breathlessly

"Get on control and radio an ambulance quickly and get one of the nurses down here" Head of security ordered

"Callum do me one thing" he proclaimed

"What is it Dad?" I asked

"Callum call your mum to meet us at the hospital" he exclaimed

"Sure thing Dad" I stated

The security guards put Adam down on a trolley and took him to the sick bay in the prison, the ambulance crews arriving minutes later and put Adam in the back of it as we left the compound and climbed into the car, following the ambulance to the nearest hospital…

We arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes and followed the paramedics inside, mum and my sisters were stood waiting for our arrival, following them through to resus as they shifted him over to the other bed and connected tubes and pipes to Adam, being escorted out by a nurse to the waiting area…..

After a few hours of waiting around in the corridor outside Adam's room and awaiting for news one of the doctors come out of the room, walking down to us with folders in his arms

"How is he Doctor?" Mum questioned

"Adam has suffered a heart attack earlier but he keeps on having a heart failure due to his years of smoking" he explained

"What are his chances of living?" Ash interjected

"It doesn't look every good he could die at any time but at the moment his comfortable" he informed us

"Can we see him?" Mum interjected

"It's ok to go and see him now but if anything does happen press the red button" he proclaimed

We nodded our head as the doctor left and walked down the corridor as we stood outside Adam's room, looking through the window and entering his ward room, moving closer to Adam's bed and watching over him

"Hey dad how are you feeling?" we greeted him

"Hiya everyone and I'm not doing too good sweetheart" he informed us "Can you give me a minute alone with Callum and Maddie please"

"Sure Adam" Mum replied

Ash and Lacey hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room, Martha walking out last and closing the door behind her to give us some peace

"Why did you want to see me and Maddie?" I enquired, confused

"I want you to promise me something Callum" he proclaimed

"What is it Dad?" I asked

"I want you to be a better father than I was to you, I want you to love and protect your baby and your fiancée" he admitted "And Maddie I want you to promise me you'll make sure that Callum turns up at my funeral"

"I promise Adam, hand on heart" she interjected

"But dad you're gonna be fine trust me" I assured, smiling weakly

"Callum don't, I know I don't have long left and just before I go I wanted to end on good terms with you" he exclaimed

"Put it there dad" I replied, holding out my hand

Adam took hold of my hand and shook it before I moved down and hugged him, smiling gently before moving away from him as Adam's heartbeat started to drop slightly, before his heart and body had given up the fight as I pressed the red button, doctor and nurses rushing into the room and starting cpr….

The doctors and nurses had kept on working on him for twenty minutes but there was no response from Adam, we watched the doctors try all their best but nothing had worked, they looked at the wall for time

"Time of death, seventeen twenty four" Doctor Browning stated

They nurses switched off the machines and tidied Adam up before leaving the room, mum and my sister walking in to have one final look at him, Maddie pulled me into her embrace as tears spilled down my eyes as she held me tightly to her…


	50. Bereavement

It was Callum's Dad's funeral today and I knew Martha, Ash and Lacey would hold up okay but I didn't know how Callum would be, after everything he and his dad had been through together and ending on good terms in the hospital before he passed away, on the outside he seem to be fine but I no idea how he was feeling on the inside, I'm worried about him….

"Morning darling, where's Callum?" Martha asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Having a shower and then he'll be down. I wouldn't force him to eat though, he'll eat when he's ready" I replied, motioning to the cooking breakfast

"Thanks honey. Now listen, I need you to be honest with me, how's he doing?" she questioned, walking over to me, taking her hands in mine

"Not good, not good at all but we'll get him there, I promise" I assured her

"Thanks darling it really means a lot to me that you're always there for him" she replied, smiling gently

I nodded and smiled before she squeezed my hands and letting them go. I walked over to the kettle and switched it on, making Callum and myself a drink before returning upstairs with them…

"You okay?" I asked as I saw him perched on the end of his bed

"Dad gave me this when I was 11. It was my Granddad's" he informed me, holding out a harmonica in the palm of his hand

"Today's gonna be okay you know? I'm gonna be there every step of the way, I promise you" I informed him

He turned to face me and kissed my lips gently, smiling as we pulled away…

"That's the first proper smile I've seen from you in days" I proclaimed

"It's the first time I've felt like smiling. Thank you for being here" he replied

"You're welcome, and just for the record, I'm always gonna be" I stated

He nodded and kissed me once more before he stood up and took his suit from the wardrobe, laying it out on the bed as he began to get dressed…

"I'm gonna go and shower. Your Mum's got some food downstairs for you if you fancy it" I informed him as I grabbed my towels

He nodded and I kissed his cheek before leaving the room, shutting the door behind me. I sighed and leant against the bathroom door, regaining my strength to help everyone through today. I showered and walked back into the bedroom with Callum sorting tie out, I smiled gently at him and got dressed into a black dress and a pair of black heels, teamed with my black clutch bag and a little black shrug to go over the top…..

After doing my minimal makeup and hair we left our bedroom and walked downstairs to the lounge, seating down on the sofa with his arm over my shoulders, waiting for the funeral cars to arrive

"How are you Callum?" I enquired

"Ok I guess I just want this day over and done with, I don't like funerals" he sighed heavily

"It's ok babe I'll be right by your side all day" I assured him

"Thanks Mads I really appreciate it" he replied, kissing my cheek "How's the baby"

"The baby is doing ok Callum, this little he or she is going to love you so much" I proclaimed happily

He nodded his head and sealed our lips together softly, pulling away breathless a few moments later as Martha informed us that the funeral cars had arrived, we got up from the sofa and left the lounge, walking outside to the cars

"You're gonna be okay, I promise" I whispered as we climbed into the car

CALLUM'S P.O.V

"You're gonna be okay, I promise"

Hearing that sentence slip from Maddie's mouth made everything seem okay, made it seem like everything was going to be okay. She kept a tight grip on my hand in the car on the way there, reassuring me that she was there. Mum had asked me to say something about my Dad and quite frankly, I was petrified, not because I had to stand up in front of a lot of people, but because I had to tell people about the relationship I'd had with him…

We pulled up at the church and climbed out of the car. I glanced across at the crowd of people waiting outside the doors; there was no one that I recognised. Maddie squeezed my hand and I smiled lightly, her smiling back at me, Mum glanced at us and nodded and we walked across, following Dad's coffin into the church…

We took our seats and the service began and before I knew it, it was my time to go up and say something. Maddie had told me when Mum had asked me to make a speech to keep my eyes locked on hers, which I did…

"My Dad and I, we didn't have the best of relationships in the latter stages of his life, I'll be honest. There were a few things that I don't fully forgive him for but at least we had the chance to bury the hatchet on some things before he passed away. At the end of the day he was still my Dad and I loved him, and I'm gonna miss him. Here's to you Dad" I admitted

I said my final sentence quickly as my voice began to tremble and the tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I walked back to my seat as the vicar started to talk again, Maddie took my hand in hers and kissed my knuckle gently, I glanced at her…

"I'm proud of you, well done" she mouthed as she kept our hands locked

Eventually the service had ended and we were all outside for the burial service, everyone paying their last respects to him and started making their way back to the house for the wake, I stood by his grave and looked down at the hole with a pack of his favourite cigarettes and light in hand as Maddie wondered over to me and took hold of my hand

"How you feeling babe" she greeted me, kissing my cheek

"Ok now that the service is finished" I informed her

"Why have you got a pack of fags in your hand?" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Though I chuck it down to him as it was his favourites" I explained

She nodded her head as I let go of the fags and lighter and it sat on top of his coffin, the grounds men coming over to us to fill in the grave, we turned away from them as they started to fill the hole gently and we walked back to the cars for a lift home…..

The funeral car pulled up outside the house as we climbed out and entered our home, hanging up our coats in the hallway as mum walked into the lounge with my sisters to meet and greet family and friends for the wake, I took Maddie hand and guided her upstairs to our bedroom and close the door behind me, wanting to be away from everyone downstairs for a while and to put this day behind me, lying down on the bed together in each other's embrace with a blanket over us, I softly kissed Maddie's forehead and held her close to me with my free hand on the baby bump…


	51. Exam results day

I was 20 weeks gone in my pregnancy and my abdomen had grown enormously as the baby bump was very visible by anyone who would see me but I didn't care at all by what anyone may think of me, I've never been so happy in my life by the way I was feeling and everything I ever wanted as a little girl I have right now, an amazing friends and a loving fiancé and a baby on the way with him…

I was laid on the bed in our bedroom relaxing and taking care of our baby when Callum entered, collecting his phone and wallet from his bedside table and placed them into his pockets

"Where are you off?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I'm off to the college to pick up are exam results babe, don't tell me you forgotten!" he informed me

"Is that today?" I questioned

"Yeah, you nervous Maddie by what you might have got on the exams" Callum proclaimed

"More than nervous I'm worried that I've failed my exams because of taking care of the baby" I admitted

"I'm sure you'll have passed with flying colours babe" he assured me

"And what if I haven't Cal and then everything rests on you to provide for the three of us, it wouldn't be fair on you to take on so much responsibility" I sighed heavily, tears forming in my eyes

He walked over to me and sat down on the bed, gently taking hold of my hands and softly placing kisses on my knuckles before he bore his eyes into mine

"Whatever you get in your result would never change the way I feel about you Maddie, I love you and I'll provide for the three of us no matter the cost" he admitted

"Thanks Cal that has put me a bit on ease about my results" I sighed

"I'm gonna go and get are results babe" he informed me

"I'm coming with you, the baby needs some exercise" I exclaimed

He nodded his head and held out his hand for me to take, taking his hand and entwined are fingers together as we left our bedroom, walking downstairs to pull are shoes on and left the house, closing the door behind us….

We arrived at the sixth form gates and the nervous had started to kick in again, Callum motioned for us to go inside and get are results for are exams, we walked through the main doors to the college and down the corridor to the room to collect are results envelopes, we both sign a sheet of paper and got handed are result envelopes from one of the tutors, we walked to one side to open them

"Callum I can't t do it, can you open mine for me?" I admitted, shaking nervously

"Sure" he replied

Callum took my envelope from my grasp and opened it, taking out the piece of paper with my grades on it and smiled gently, his facial expression changed which said it all that I failed with his head swaying back and forth disappointedly

"I'm so sorry babe" he sighed

"Why? Have I failed?" I questioned nervously

"No because you passed all your exams, you got straight A's" Callum admitted

"Have I really passed? You're not just having me on are you?" I asked

"You really have passed Maddie with straight A's" he exclaimed

Callum showed me my exam result sheets with my grades on and it showed all A's on it, I embraced Callum tightly and tears of joy spilled down from my eyes

"Don't you ever do that to me again you nearly gave me a heart attack Cal" I admitted

"Sorry babe I couldn't resist, I wanted to see the look on your face when you passed" he replied

I nodded my head and pressed my lips together as Callum lowered his head down to me and softly kissed my lips, pulling away breathless a few seconds later and I quickly grabbed his result envelopes from his hand

"Baby what are you doing?" he questioned

"You saw and read my results first now I'm gonna tell you what you got in your exams" I informed him

"Ok Mads" Callum replied

I opened the brown envelope and took out the white result sheet; I bit my lips suggestively as my eyes scrolled down the piece of paper of Callum's results and I smiled widely and showed him the paper

"You also passed with straight A's, well done babe" I exclaimed

"Thanks Maddie" he sighed

He pulled me back into his embrace again as I felt contented being back in his loving arms, Callum kissed the top of my hair as I played with the buttons on his shirt, he lowered his lips down to ear

"Now our baby is gonna have a good start to life with the grades we got" he whispered

Callum's words sent shivers down my neck as we both knew our baby would have the best start in life; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips up to him, kissing his lips passionately, but Tilly and George my two best friends walked over to us and we pulled apart

"We're not disturbing anything are we?" Tilly asked, rising an eyebrow

"No you're aint disturbing us, what did you get in your results?" I enquired

"I got straight A's and George got a few A's and B's, what did you both get?" she informed us

"We both got straight A's" I admitted

"That's amazing you guys and how's my little niece or nephew" she asked, placing her hand on my abdomen

"The little one is fine and it's only about 18 or 19 weeks to go till I give birth to our first" I admitted

"Only a couple of months left then" George stated

"You are still coming to prom in a few weeks' time aint you Maddie or you gonna stay home and take care of the baby?" she enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I'm still coming to prom; I want to say a proper goodbye to everyone" I admitted


	52. Prom night

Prom day had finally arrived and most of the Hollyoaks sixth form students were attending tonight's ball, saying their final farewells to their friends if they weren't returning next academic year to be second year students like Callum and I were, we both had decided that we needed to leave college and start looking for jobs to properly take care and look after our little one…..

I stood in front of the mirror and observe my appearance as I chosen to wear a strapless flower ruched long chiffon turquoise prom dress that fitted comfortable on me and over my baby bump as well, Callum had worn his black suit with a matching tie to go with my prom dress colour. I could sense Callum right behind me as his arm overlapped mine and gently pulled me back into him

"You look stunning Maddie" he whispered into my ear

"Thanks Cal you look very handsome, you don't think I look really big in this do you?" I enquired

"No babe not at all, you're glowing" Callum admitted

"Really?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I've never seen you so happy like this before Mads, you've always had smile on your face since your we knew you were carrying our first baby" he informed me

Callum's hand gently rubbed in soothing circles on the baby bump as he softly placed a kiss on my neck, I tilted my head and locked my eyes with his, I gently smiled at Callum to which he softly smiled back, lowering his head down and locking are lips together passionately, we pulled away breathless a few seconds later and Callum went to his side of the wardrobe, pulling out a see through box with a white rose corsage inside and walked back to me

"Callum it's beautiful you shouldn't have" I sighed gently

"I had too Maddie its tradition for the guy to buy a corsage for his date to the prom plus your my fiancée as well" he stated

I held out my wrist and Callum picked up the corsage from its box and gently slid it up my left arm, I watched as he carefully placed the corsage at the bottom of my wrist, I softly placed a kiss on his lips before leaving our bedroom, we walked down the stairs to find Martha waiting for us with a camera in her hand

"What are you doing mum?" Callum enquired

"Taking a couple of snaps, you have to have some photos of your prom day" she stated excitedly

"Of course we do" I replied, smiling widely

Callum put his arm around my waist as we stood for some poses as Martha took a couple of snaps, she handed me the camera to take more photos of the prom, we walked outside to the hire car which my dad had paid for that was sat on the driveway, a silver Mercedes Sls Amg with turquoise ribbons on the front of the car, Callum lifted up the passenger door and helped me get inside the luxurious car and closed the door, I watched as he walked around the front of the car and climbed inside, we shared a kiss as usual before we set off to the college….

We arrived at the sixth form college in twenty minutes and drove through the metal gates, parking up close to the entrance because of my condition, Callum got out of the car and opened my car door, he held out his hand for me to take which I did and helped me out of the car, I closed the car door behind me and we walked through the entrance doors….

We had a fantastic time at prom with taking a lot of photos and seeing the gang again when we all broke up early for the summer holidays, the night was drawing to a close as soft slow music played for an hour and nearly everyone who came with a date slow danced on the dance floor…

"Fancy getting out of here?" he whispered into my ear

"Oh yeah and where are we gonna go?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Somewhere special that has changed our lives forever" he informed me

I nodded my head and held out my hand for Callum to take us to the place that he wanted to go so bad tonight, he took hold of my hand and entwined are fingers together and motioned us to leave through a set of doors, we left the prom hall and walked down the corridor to a room, were we had are introduction to the college on the first day, Callum opened the door and we walked in, he sat down on the same chair he sat on during induction day

"What are we doing here Callum?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow, seating down on his lap with my left over his shoulders

"This is where we first met and this spot is so special to me" he informed me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Yeah I know that Cal but what so special about this spot?" I enquired

"If I didn't seat here on induction day then I would have never of met you Maddie, you would still have been living in London with your parents and maybe have been all alone and lonely from being away from your friends and family back here, that day ten months ago changed the rest of our lives Maddie for the better" Callum admitted, gently rubbing his thump back and forth on my abdomen

"That's one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me Callum" I sighed gently

I pressed my lips together and moved my lips towards Callum's, capturing mine in his, his hand moving to my hair, holding my head in place, we pulled away breathless a few seconds later and I rested my head on Callum's shoulder as he rubbed my abdomen softly….

"Do you think our baby can hear us?" he whispered gently

"I can think our baby can hear us I'm 28 weeks gone and our baby is growing all the time" I proclaimed

"Hey there kiddo, when you are born in a few weeks' time you are gonna make your mummy and daddy so happy that we're gonna love and protect you forever" he admitted, softly placing a kiss at the top of my abdomen and then passionately on my lips

"You are gonna be a brilliant mum to our baby Maddie" Callum sighed

"You are gonna be a fantastic dad to our baby" I exclaimed

My arm wrapped tighter around his neck as I connected our lips together, my tongue fighting for dominance against his, pulling away breathless a few seconds later, I rested my head back onto his shoulder and thought how lucky I've been to have met Callum on induction day and to fallen in love with him, maybe us both meeting on that day was destiny…..


	53. Things that go bump in the night

Martha, Lacey and Ash had all gone out for the evening to the cinema which meant Callum and I had the house all to ourselves, we had romantic bath together with candles lit and soft soothing music playing from the cd player as we relaxed and released our stress, I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed, awaiting for Callum to join me and he finally entered the room

"There you are I started to wonder where you have gone" I chuckled lightly

"Just giving the bathroom a quick tidy up" he informed me and climbed into bed, I slid into his embrace as he slipped his arm over my shoulders "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Maybe stay in bed and watch a movie" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

"Sounds perfect" Callum replied

I nodded my head signalling yes as Callum lowered his down to me, gently rubbed his nose against mine affectionately before locking our lips together, his tongue fought for dominance against mine passionately, I heard a window smash from downstairs which made me jump

"Callum did you hear that?" I proclaimed nervously

"Yeah I did, I'll go and investigate" he informed me

"Callum don't go, please" I begged, grabbing his arm

"Maddie I have to go and see what it was that made the window smash downstairs" he replied

"It could be anyone downstairs like robbers or thieves, we should call the police" I suggested

"I know you worried about me but I'll be fine, trust me Maddie" he proclaimed

"I trust you Cal but if I hear you scream I'm gonna phone the police straight away" I informed him

I passionately kissed Callum's lips before pulling apart and hopefully it wasn't our last, he got out of bed and walked over to the side of our room and picked up a baseball bat, I watched as he walked to our bedroom door and quietly opened it

"Maddie, stay by the door and keep it closed ok can you do that for me?" Callum questioned

I quietly climbed out of bed as I tried not to make much noise as possible; I picked up my phone from the side table and walked over to the door

"I love you" I stated

"I love you too" Callum mirrored

He placed his hands by the side of my face and gently rubbed by cheeks with his thumbs, he pressed his lips against mine softly and we pulled away breathless a few seconds later, he picked up his baseball bat and left

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I slowly made my way of the our bedroom and quietly closed the door, gently walking down the stairs with by baseball bat at the ready to knock someone out cold, I checked the lounge first and cautiously entered the room to find no one there, the kitchen light was switch on and the sounds of draws being opened and closed quickly for looking for any valuable could be heard from the lounge, I walked through the lounge to the dining room and saw someone rummaging through the draws quickly

"I think you got the wrong house mate" I stated angrily

"I don't think I have mate. You see, anything I find is mine" he informed me

"You picked the wrong the house to steal from" I replied

I charged at the robber and pushed him up against the wall, my fist landing punches back and forth on his face and stomach, he winced in pain after every blow and with a quick left punch to the face he knocked me on to the floor

"Maddie phone the police!" I screamed loudly at the top of my voice

MADDIE'S P.O.V

I waited anxiously for Callum to come back to our bedroom to say it was safe and that no one was here but he didn't come back, he was gone awhile till I heard his voice scream from the kitchen for me to call the police straight away, I dialled 999 and put my phone to my ear….

"Hello police, how can we help?" a voice on the other end of the line asked

"There's someone breaking into my house, I'm hiding in my bedroom and in the late stages of my pregnancy while my boyfriend is trying to restrain him downstairs, please come quickly" I begged

"Please calm down Miss and breath, can you give me the address please?" the voice replied

"Yeah the address is 14 Chesterfield Road, Hollyoaks Village" I informed them

"Okay Miss, we'll be there as soon as we can" the voice stated

The call went dead and I tightly gripped onto my phone, nervously waiting for the police to arrival or Callum to come back upstairs to tell me it was safe now….

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I finally got the culprit pinned down on the kitchen floor with his right arm behind his back to restrain him, sirens whaled and light flashed quickly as they stopped outside the house, I saw Maddie came downstairs and opened the door for the police to enter

"Both of you get down on the ground now!" the officer exclaimed

I let go of the culprit's arm and laid down on the ground with my arms behind by back, they placed handcuffs on the robber first and got him to his feet, they started to place handcuffs on me next

"He's not the robber, he's my boyfriend" Maddie informed the officers

They removed the handcuffs from my arms and let go of me, Maddie embraced me tightly as I held her in my arms as the best I could. Martha, Lacey and Ash entered through the front door and walked straight into the kitchen

"What happened here?" Martha questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Well we were upstairs relaxing when we hear someone smashed a window downstairs, I came down to look for what had happened and someone was robbing us and I tried to stop him while Maddie phoned the police" I informed them

"Are you both ok?" she asked

"Yeah we're both fine Martha just a little shaken up that all" Maddie replied

"Why don't you all go up and get some rest while I'll sort this with police" she proclaimed

We nodded are heads and left the kitchen and walked through the hallway to the stairs, climbing up the staircase to are bedrooms and I shut are bedroom door behind us, she climbed back into bed and I cuddled up next to her

"What a day eh Mads" I sighed gently

"Callum why didn't you come back upstairs when you shouted for me to call the police" she enquired

"I had to restrain him Maddie and make sure he didn't get away" I informed her

"You left me so worried and scared up here think that he could have killed you" Maddie exclaimed

"But he didn't did he I'm fine" I stated

"That's not the point Callum; you put your egos before me and the baby. Can you promise me hand on heart that you can protect us and put us first" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I promise Maddie with my hand on heart that I can, I only stayed downstairs to restrain him was to prevent him coming upstairs and hurting you" I proclaimed

"Make me believe you Callum that you can protect me and the baby" Maddie asked

"I don't know what you want to hear from me Maddie to make you believe me that you're safe with me" I exclaimed

"I want some time to myself Callum" she informed me angrily

Maddie moved out of my embrace and went to her side of the bed, keeping her back faced to me and moved the blanket away from us and kicked it off the bed, I rolled over to my side of the bed and went to sleep….

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw my alarm clock that I've only been asleep for an hour, I rolled over in bed to face Maddie but she still had her back faced to me, I placed my arm over her and felt that she was cold, I grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped it over us to keep us warm and gently snuggled up to her

"Cal what are you doing?" she asked sleepily

"Maddie your cold" I sighed gently

"I'm fine just leave me alone" she proclaimed

"You're not fine babe your body is freezing and I'm really concerned about you and our baby. Just cuddle up to me so I can keep you both warm and safe" I admitted

Maddie rolled over in bed and lay her head down on my chest; I had my arm over her protectively to try and warm her up from the cold, we both just laid awake in bed and trying to keep warm

"Maddie, we're gonna fight and argue here and there sometimes in our relationship but I know we're gonna make up and put it behind us because we need each other more than we can imagine. I'm sorry Maddie that I left you up here worried and scared I'll never do that again to you ok" I admitted

"I forgive Cal, from what you said earlier all pieced together in my mind that you were protect us and you didn't want him coming up her to hurt us since I was defenceless, I love you Callum" she sighed gently, wrapping her tight around my waist

"I love you too Mads" I mirrored and gently kissing her lips passionately "It's not long left till our baby is born"

"Nope I'm 32 weeks gone and only a few weeks left till the baby arrives" she informed me

I placed my hand by the side of her cheek and lifted Maddie's head up to me, softly kissing Maddie's lips; I laid back down on the bed with my arm over shoulders protectively as we peacefully lay in bed…


	54. New arrival

I was in the later stages of my pregnancy as I could give birth any day now, I had a 'show' last night but none of the major signs of labour like contractions or my water breaking had happen yet, I kept on having terrible lower backache from the carry the baby but I didn't mind as I was willing to wait and be patient on our little his or hers arrival

I was sat on the sofa with Callum with his arm over my shoulders as we were watching daytime TV after we had our breakfast; half way through Jeremy Kyle I felt a sudden gush of water that I couldn't control trailing down my thighs to my maternity pad which got soaked straight away, I started having contractions which felt stronger and painful from the Braxton Hicks contractions I had a few nights ago which fooled me into thinking I was going into labour

"Cal my waters have broken and I'm having contractions as well! I don't know what to do, help me please!" I begged as the painful contraction ended

"Ok Maddie just breathe nice and easy with me" he informed me and we started inhaling and exhaling slowly to settle our nervous "how long are your contractions"

"I don't know Callum, can you time them" I asked

"Sure" he replied

Within no time at all another contraction hit and still as painful as the first, my hand clutched onto Callum's as I need his support right now to get me through this, he had his eyes on his watch and timed the contraction

"It's forty seconds long Mads and you have defiantly started labour" Callum proclaimed and got up from the sofa

"Where you going Callum please don't leave me" I enquired nervously

"I'm only going to our bedroom to get the overnight bags Mads I'll only be minute, I promise" he assured me

I nodded my head and watched him left the room and walk upstairs, I got up from the sofa and started walking paces in the living room to relax my nervous and calm down, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and phoned the hospital in advance that I would coming in and labour had started, Callum walked down with my overnight bags and we left the house

"I've phoned the hospital that we're coming in" I informed him

"Ok Mads and what are your contractions times?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"Painful still with it coming every five minutes but no more than forty seconds but I'm coping with it" I replied, smiling gently

We climbed into Callum's car and I kept hold of my overnight bag and Callum switched the engine on, we shared a kiss before setting off towards the hospital…..

We arrived at Dee Valley hospital in ten minutes and parked right near the front entrance to the hospital, Callum rushed out of the car and helped me out, and Callum wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked as fast as I could through the doors to the reception desk

"Hi my fiancée rang in advance to let you know she was coming in, she has already started labour" Callum proclaimed quickly

"And what is your name miss?" The receptionist asked

"Morrison, Maddie Morrison" I informed him

"Right I'll get one of the nurses to take you to the maternity ward" he replied

The receptionist got hold of one of the nurses who came from cubicles to hand him some papers, she motioned us to follow her to the lift to take us to the maternity ward on the third floor, she showed us into a private maternity room where I climbed onto the bed and laid back

"I'll go and get a doctor to come and see you" she informed us

"Thank you" I sighed gently

She smiled gently at us both before leaving the room and closed the door behind her, Callum pulled up a chair close to the bed and took hold of my hand and my contractions had come a lot longer, stronger and more frequent, finally the doctor entered the room

"I'm Doctor Ashford and how are you Maddie?" he greeted me

"Ok I guess but the contractions are a bit painful" I proclaimed

"There are going to be and have you thought about your birth plan?" Doctor Ashford asked

"Yeah I have and I want it to be a natural birth without drugs" I admitted

"Are you sure? Childbirth can be very painfully for first timers and for someone your age. Epidural takes away the pain from your contractions during birth without putting you to asleep" he exclaimed

"No I want to give birth naturally" I stated, sighing heavily

"You can discuss this with the midwife if you change your mind as you're still early in your labour and not fully dilated yet" he stated

"Doctor please, she said she doesn't want any drugs at all and you need to put her best interest first on how she wants to give birth" Callum interjected angrily

"Ok, sorry if it seems like I was pressuring you to take the Epidural and I'll take into consideration your best interests, the midwife will be coming in to monitor your baby's heart beat" he informed us

"Thank you Doctor Ashford" we replied unison

"I'll be back later when you're fully dilated and going through childbirth, until then I'll see you later" he sighed and left our maternity room and softly closed the door behind him…..

Nine hours later into the night I was fully dilated and my body was ready to give birth any minute right now, Doctor Ashford and the midwife returned and I remain in bed with my back propped up with pillows for support with Callum standing next to me with my hand in his

"Right Maddie, you can start to push when you feel you need to during contractions" Doctor Ashford proclaimed

"Take two deep breaths Maddie when the contraction starts and then push down" the midwife informed me

I took two very deep breaths when my contractions started and then started to push with all the energy I had left in my body

"That's it Maddie you are doing brilliantly" Callum informed me as my contractions stopped

"The baby is crowing now Maddie and I want you to pant a couple of quick short breaths, blowing out through your mouth so that your baby's head can be born slowly and gently" the midwife advised me

I took towards Callum and he nodded and we panted together to get me through this, the midwife tilted the baby's head so it was on its side and the head was finally out

"You're doing great guys, just one more push Maddie and that's it" Doctor Ashford informed us

"Ok" I replied exhaustedly

I gave one final push and our baby had finally arrived and was born, the midwife lifted our baby straight onto me as the baby lay on my stomach

"Congratulation you guys it's a beautiful baby girl" the midwife informed us excitedly

"Yes well done the both of you and congratulations" Doctor Ashford proclaimed

I held my beautiful baby daughter in my arms and her tiny little fingers grabbed my index finger and squeezed it gently, it was lovely having my baby placed on me as I felt so close to each other straight away, she opened her eyes and looked directly at me then at Callum, I softly placed a kiss on the top of her head, the doctor and midwife clamped the ends of cord, Callum and I were allowed to cut the umbilical cord and with one final push the placenta came out and the midwife disposed of it, the midwife took the baby and cleaned her up from my blood before handed her back to me with a blanket around her to keep the baby warm

"Have you chosen a name for the baby?" the midwife asked

"Yeah we came up with a few" I proclaimed excitedly

"Maddie I was wondering if I could name our baby" he asked

"Yeah what did you have in mind?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Well you did say you like the name Scarlett and I think it would be perfect for the baby" he admitted

"Scarlett it is then, Scarlett Kane" I informed him

"You really choosing my surname" Callum questioned excitedly

"Yes because I want to take your last name and be a whole family" I admitted, smiling widely

The midwife jotted down the name on a little tag and placed it around Scarlett's arm and then left the room, Callum kissed my lips passionately and sat next to me on the bed, I gently handed him little Scarlett from my arms and she gazed up at both of us and grabbed Callum's finger. Ten minutes later she fell asleep in Callum's arms and I did the same to get some rest for my body…..

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I left all our closest friends and family a text message that the baby had arrived and they were more than welcome to come down to the maternity ward and visit, I had Scarlett in my arm as she slept away peacefully and so did Maddie, getting some rest from giving birth

"You're so beautiful just like your mum" I admitted and softly kissed the top of her head, I gently placed her down into the baby cot beside Maddie's bed "what did we do to deserve something beautiful like you eh. Your daddy will always protect you and mummy forever even when you're old enough to take care of yourself"

"That's really sweet Callum" Maddie proclaimed sleepily and woke up, seating up in bed "come lie down next to me"

I walked around the bed and climbed onto the bed, pulling Maddie back into me as I slipped my arm over her. We watched Scarlett sleep peacefully next to us in her cot; I kissed Maddie's cheek before lying back down on my side of the bed….


	55. Little bundle of joy

Our little Scarlett was still sound asleep from waking up in the middle of the night; Callum finally had arrived back from home with a little giraffe soft toy in his hand for Scarlett to play with in her cot, we watched over Scarlett till she woke up from her doze

"Morning beautiful" I sighed gently, smiling widely

I picked her up from her coat and held her in my arms with giraffe soft toy in my hand which Callum gave me, she smiled playfully and her little hands grabbed hold of the giraffe

"I think she definitely loves her new toy" Callum proclaimed

"She more than loves it. It's like a new friend to her, look at her" I sighed gently

Scarlett had the little giraffe toy in her tiny little hands and looked at it joyfully, smiling a lot when I played with the giraffe with her, we heard a knock on the door and both my parents walked in

"Mum, dad what are you doing here?" I questioned, shocked that they had arrived from London

"Callum texted us last night that the baby was born, we wanted to come and see our little grandchild" Mum proclaimed excitedly

"We both want you to meet Scarlett, your granddaughter" I informed them

"She's so adorable isn't she Ed, can we hold here" Mum asked, rising an eyebrow

"Course you can mum" I stated

My mum sat down in the chair that was next to my bed, I gently lifted Scarlett up and handed her to my mum to hold in her arms, Scarlett settled quiet quickly into my mum's arms and gazed up at her grandparents with eyes of wonder

"Scarlett is so cute, did your labour go ok yesterday" Mum asked

"It went ok but I was just really scary yesterday but thankfully I had Callum by my side" I admitted

"Bet you were a bit nervous as well Callum" Dad enquired

"Yeah just a bit but thankfully I read the baby books to know what to do" he admitted

"Anyway we got you a little something" Dad informed us

My dad handed me a big gift bag and I pulled a big balloon with it's a baby girl message on it and tied it down onto the bed's handle, I opened the card and placed it onto the side table and finally pulled a luxurious chocolate selection box

"That's for the both of you to share" Dad proclaimed

"Thanks for all of this, you should have you guys" Callum replied thankfully

"You're welcome and it was no trouble at all and this is for you Scarlett" Mum stated and handed her a pink little teddy bear

"Thanks mum she'll love it" I sighed lightly

Mum and Dad started for an hour and kept hold of Scarlett in their arms and watched her play with her new toys from my parents and the giraffe that we gave her, mum placed her back into her cot to get some sleep as she started to doze off again, we hugged and said our goodbye to my parents before they left quietly trying not to disturb Scarlett's sleep….

Later in the afternoon Callum and I were cuddled up together on my bed as we watched Scarlett play with her new toys in her cot when there was a knock on the door and it flew open. Tilly, George, Sinead and Bart walked into our maternity room and they closed the door behind them, hugging my best friends when they walked over to us on the bed, they sat down on the chairs in the room

"You guys we both want you to meet Scarlett" I proclaimed happily

"She's so gorgeous, she defiantly has your eyes Maddie" George exclaimed excitedly, standing in front of the cot

"We're so glad to see you Maddie I bet the last few weeks have been so stressful" Tilly interjected, looking down at Scarlett

"It's has been more than stressful but the look I see on her face makes it worth it" I admitted happily

"What time did you give birth yesterday?" Bart asked

"About late last night but labour took hours for me to be dilated" I proclaimed

"When are you allowed to take Scarlett Home?" Sinead asked, hovering over the cot

"The midwife is keeping us in for the week to see how we cope and then maybe we're allowed to take her home soon" Callum informed them

"Can we hold her Mads?" Tilly asked excitedly

"Course you can Tills just be careful with her" I informed her

"Ok I'll seat down next to you on the bed" she stated

Tilly carefully picked up Scarlett from the baby cot and sat down on the bed, Scarlett settled really quickly into Tilly's arms and her eyes looked around the room to see who had come to see her, eyes opening in amazement and looking at everyone carefully

"Aww she's so cute, she definitely the spitting image of the both of you" Tilly proclaimed

Scarlett watched happily as Tilly played with the toys from her cot with her, Tilly passed her to George then Sinead and lastly Bart to hold for the first time, Scarlett started crying when she was finally in Bart's arm

"I don't think she likes me at all" he sighed gently

"She will like you, in time" I informed him, smiling gently

"Give her here" Callum interjected, holding out her arms

Bart gently handed her to Callum in his arms; he picked up Scarlett's baby dummy from the side table and placed it into her mouth, Callum lifted her up and she rested her head on his shoulder

"She settles so quickly in your arms Callum" Bart stated

"That's because she's a daddy's little girl" he sighed gently, kissing the top of her head

Callum got up from the bed and walked over to the baby cot and gently laid her down, lightly covering Scarlett in her baby blanket with her new toys near her for comfort, the gang crowded around the cot to watch her got to sleep…..


	56. Say hello to your new home

It's been over a week that we have been staying in the maternity ward in the hospital but we finally got the nod by the midwife that we could take Scarlett home with us. Callum and I had packed up my stuff from the room and placed all the congratulations gift into the largest gift bag that we had in our room, my best friends Tilly and George walked into the room

"HI you two" I greeted them and they hugged both me and Callum "what are you both doing here?"

"We came to see this little Cutiepie again" Tilly informed us

"You do know that were taking her home today" Callum stated, rising an eyebrow

"Yeah we know but we just wanted to come and see you, we've missed you guys" George proclaimed

Tilly picked up Scarlett in her arms and gently bounced her up and down soothingly, I placed the baby's car seat down on the bed and Tilly placed her down into the seat and strapped her up, I grabbed the handle of the car seat and Callum picked up the gift bag before we all left the maternity room and walked to the midwife reception desk, collecting my discharge papers and handed them in to the receptionist on the way out of the hospital….

"Are you both coming back to ours and heading home" Callum asked

"We're come back to yours" Tilly proclaimed

We walked to Callum's car and placed the gift bag into the boot of the car, Callum gave me a hand getting Scarlett's car seat secure in the back of the car, we kissed passionately before he got out and climbed into the driver's seat, Tilly joined me in the back of the car with Scarlett as George sat at the front, Callum pulled out of the car park and slowly made are way home….

We arrived home in an hour as Callum drove really slowly and smoothly back, we didn't care how long it took as Scarlett was so little and tiny that we didn't rush home to be in an accident straight away, we climbed out of the car and I unclipped the seatbelt around Scarlett's car seat and pulled the car seat out of the car, we walked inside the house and Callum closed the door behind him

"Mum were home with guest and were going upstairs" he shouted into the house

"Ok love" Martha's voice replied

We removed are shoes and coats and hung them up before walking upstairs into our bedroom, unclipping Scarlett from her car seat I gently picked he up and laid her down in her new pink baby cot beside our bed, Callum switched on the cot animal mobile toy and Scarlett looked at the cute animals spinning around above of her

"Maddie this is from the both of us, I hope Scarlett loves it" Tilly proclaimed, pulling out a small cute soft toy dog from a gift bag and handed it to me

"She'll love it for sure" I took the small dog from Tilly and bent down into the cot, giving Scarlett the small cute dog to play with and we crowded around the cot "look what Auntie Tilly and Uncle George got you Scarlett"

Scarlett's smile widen as she got another soft toy to play with in her cot, her little arms cuddled the dog tightly as she could and looked up at us all, our bedroom door knock and the door opened, Sinead and Bart walked into our room and closed the door behind them

"Alright you guys, how's are little Scarlett" Sinead asked

"Hi you two, she's fine and settled" I greeted them, hugging them both

"The whole gang chipped in and we got you this" Bart informed me, holding out a large gift bag

I took the gift bag from them and pulled out the present from the bag, I ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a Fisher-Price Luv U Zoo deluxe musical mobile gym toy, I slid it back into the bag and placed it by the side of the room with all the other baby stuff that needed to build and put together

"You lot really shouldn't of halve" Callum proclaimed

"But we wanted too, show you both how much we care about her" Sinead informed us happily

"There's something that we want to ask you" I sighed

"What is it Mads" Tilly asked, rising an eyebrow

"How would you all like to be aunties and uncles to our little Scarlett if something was to ever happen to us and we're not around anymore? We know that our parents would immediately take responsibility and care for Scarlett but it would mean a lot to us that if you were aunties and uncles to Scarlett to have an eye on her and protect her" I admitted

"We would love to Maddie we would treat her like if she was our own daughter" she proclaimed

"I knew you guys would be auntie and uncles to her" I sighed happily

Callum and I opened our arms and they all walked into our arms, hugging them tightly for a big group hug and pulled apart minutes later and gathered around the cot to watch Scarlett play with her toys…


	57. Wanting to leave the nest

I woke up before Maddie from are morning nap as she was sound asleep from Scarlett waking us up last night, I looked over Maddie's shoulder to see that Scarlett was wide awake so I climbed out of bed, walking to her cot and picking her up in my arms and the giraffe toy, settling back down in bed next to Maddie and playing with the giraffe with Scarlett

"Morning babe" she greeted me, seating up in bed

"Morning Mads" I replied, gently kissing her lips

"How long has Scarlett been awake?" she asked

"She was awake when I got up" I informed her

"Hopefully she'll sleep through the night" Maddie proclaimed exhaustedly

"If you're still tired Mads you can go back to sleep while I look after Scarlett" I stated

"I'm fine Callum is just that I think we should get a house of our own, our room is just a little bit small for the three of us to live in" she exclaimed

"How about we go house hunting next week and stay here in the meanwhile when we find a home that's perfect for us" I informed her

"Yeah and how's your mom going to take the news that her only son is moving out with her only granddaughter as well" Maddie sighed gently

"I'm sure she'll understand why we want to move out of the house" I proclaimed

"And how are we going to pay for the house let alone get a mortgage for it and what about our wedding as well" she stated, breathing very deeply like having a panic attack

"Maddie just breathe" I stated, trying to calm her down

We sat back in bed and took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm are nervous about our money problems that we need to sort out like our some wedding preparations and a mortgage for a house

"You know we don't have to get married straight away" I proclaimed

"Yeah I know we don't but I want to become Mrs Kane, I want to get married this summer" she admitted

"I'll take care of everything ok? The wedding and the mortgage for our new home" I informed her

"But how are we going to afford all this with Scarlett's needs as well" she enquired

"We will find a way to cope ok, I promise" I assured her, taking hold of her hand and gently rubbing my thumb over her knuckles

Maddie nodded her head and gently sealed her lips against mine, pulling away moments later and getting up from the bed, we left our bedroom with Scarlett in my arms and walked downstairs to the lounge where Martha was sat watching tv

"Mum, do you think Maddie and I could talk to you please?" I asked, seating down opposite her on the sofa

"Course you can darlings. So, what did you want to talk to me about loves?" she enquired

"Maddie and I have been talking and we've decided that we want to move out and get our own place somewhere in Chester, and also we decided that we want to get married this summer" I admitted

"What're you both gonna do for the money for the wedding and a mortgage of a house? Neither of you have jobs" Martha stated, raising an eyebrow

"We both got money stored away in our bank accounts; we can use that to make a deposit on a house and plan for a wedding as well" Maddie exclaimed

"And what about Scarlett, she's gonna need all your love and attention for her" Martha questioned

"I'll find a job that can pay the bills; I just need to apply for jobs and send out my CV" I informed her

"And this is what you both want? To get married and get your own place by the end of the year" she asked

"Yeap we discussed it and decided on it mum" I stated

"I guess then there isn't much for me to say then that you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need till you get your own place sorted" she sighed, smiling gently

"Thanks Martha" we replied in unison

"Here why don't I take Scarlett of your hands for while?" she suggested

"Really?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Yeah it would great spending some time with my granddaughter" Martha sighed gently

Mum got up from the sofa and took Scarlett from my arms, walking into the hallway to get Scarlett's pushchair ready and strapped her up, she left through the front door as we watched them walk down the pathway and down the road, and I closed the front door behind me, we walked into our bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed

"No one's at home and we've got the place to ourselves, can you think of anything we could do?" I enquired

"A few things" Maddie replied, moving her lips towards mine

"I think you're thinking the same as me" I stated, connecting our lips together and pulling us towards the bed


	58. Money troubles

We lay in bed together after the most romantic passionate sex we had in a while since Scarlett arrived into our lives, our bodies recovering from are climax's as I could hear Callum's heartbeat as I laid my head on his bare chest, drawing circles on his chest with my finger, his body was so tense about our worries and money problem for our future plans together

"Callum you ok?" I enquired nervously

"Yeah fine I'm Mads nothing to worry about" he replied, keeping a straight face

"You sure you're fine? You can always talk to me about your problems, a problem shared is a problem halved" I proclaimed

"I'm stressing out on how are we going to get the money for a deposit and the wedding including what Scarlett needs when she growing up" he informed me

"We'll manage ok with the small income that we are getting now" I sighed

"I don't want Scarlett to think that her own parents can't provide for her at all" he admitted, sighing heavily

"Scarlett won't care at all if were the richest or the poorest family on earth as long as we have each other then that's all that matters Cal" I stated

"And what about our wedding in the summer" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"We can wait till we have enough money to pay for a wedding. I could ask my parent s to give us a loan and we can pay them back" I suggested

"I don't want your parents to think that whenever we got any money problems that we're gonna go running to them to help us, I would like for us to independent when it comes to money Mads" he informed me

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Cal I'm sure my parents are willing to help us no matter what" I stated

"Can we give it time till we start going running to them for help?" Callum asked

"Sure babe" I assured him

Callum got out of bed and walked to his computer desk and took hold of his laptop, climbing back into bed with his laptop on his duvet sheets lap, switching on the laptop and apply for jobs immediately around the Chester area that paid well enough to take care for the three of us

"There's nothing out there for me Mads at all" he proclaimed, seating back in bed and shutting off his laptop, moving it to one side

"Callum you're frustrated I know I've been there. It's called paying your dues, good things will happen" I informed him

"There are no jobs for the grades I got as they are looking for degrees from university as well" Callum stated

"What did you want to do as a job when you were a kid?" I asked, trying to raise his spirits

"Well I wanted to be a writer and it's my dream to get my work published" he admitted

"Then send it off to the publisher to read and you never know you might be lucky" I proclaimed happily, smiling gently

"I'm not good enough to be a writer" he sighed heavily

"Course you are Callum you just got to believe in yourself, I do" I assured him

"None of my work is good enough to be published let alone be taken seriously by anyone anyway what did you wanted to do when you were a kid" Callum asked, rising an eyebrow

"I wanted to be a princess living in a castle with my prince charming and live happily ever after. I've found my prince charming" I admitted, smiling widely at him

Callum gently smiled and nodded his head; forget our money troubles for the time being. I connected our lips together passionately and Callum's hands pulled me on top of him and moving me into a straddling position, his lips left mine and left a trail of kisses down my neck, seducing my body even more after every kiss, our bedroom door slowly creaked open and I moved off Callum quickly, Martha walked into our bedroom with Scarlett in her arms

"She hasn't been any trouble has she?" I enquired

"No love she's been good as gold the little one has, bye Scarlett" she exclaimed, handing her to me

Martha left our bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her, Scarlett kept on moving around in my arms and held out her tiny little arms to Callum, he took her from me and laid her down to rest his lap as he arms snaked around her for comfort and support

"She really loves you Cal" I admitted, sighing gently

"I know and I love the both of you so much, I'd do anything for the both of you" he exclaimed, kissing my lips and the top of Scarlett's head

"Then we're all gonna be fine then Callum, no need to worry about how much money we have" I proclaimed

Scarlett watched are every movement and her little hand grabbed Callum's finger for comfort, I took some toys out of her cot and kept them in my hands near her for attention and for Scarlett to play with, she grabbed her favourite giraffe toy and cuddled up with it before falling asleep in Callum's arms. I switched on the TV and put the volume on quite low as we watched the TV and kept checking over Scarlett every few minutes while she slept away through the day…..


	59. Dreams coming true

I found a couple of books that Callum had written in his spare time in our bedroom, I read through a couple of chapters of each books and though they were good enough to become the real thing and be sold worldwide, I kept his books hidden in my bedside table so Callum wouldn't have known that I found them and started reading them when we wasn't in the room but I left one of his on table when walked into our bedroom this morning

"Babe where did you find that?" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I was trying to make space for Scarlett's stuff in the bottom of our wardrobe when I found a box called books, I looked inside and read through a couple of books which I found interesting and saw you're name on the back of them" I informed him, smiling gently

"What did you think of them? I don't think that they are any good" he exclaimed, sighing gently

"Babe these are so awesome when I first read them. They really got any attention and got me hooked on the character that I wanted to find out what happened to them at the end and that's why I've sent them off to a publisher" I admitted

"You did what Maddie?" he questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I sent them off to publisher to look at and they said they would ring if they were interested and wanted to make you an offer. You've always told me that when you were younger that you wanted to become a writer, I wanted to give you a helping hand on the first step of your writing career. I believe in you Callum so much" I proclaimed

"And what if my books get rejected by the publisher then?" he questioned

"Then we'll try another publisher to see if they are interested" I informed him

"What about Scarlett she need stability and we need some sort of income to support the three of us" Callum stated

"We have got some income coming in from my parents for support and once we get a job we'll be more stable but right now we're doing ok Callum" I exclaimed

Callum nodded his head as his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, our chest collided as he gently brushed some hair away from my face, he bore his eyes into mine and leant forward to kiss me but Scarlett started to cry from her cot which disturbed us, I moved out of his embrace and walked to the baby cot, picking Scarlett up from her cot and held her tight to me as I walked back to Callum

"What's with all the noise Scarlett" he asked soothingly

Callum gently kissed the temple of Scarlett's head and his lips came crashing down on my passionately as we pulled away breathless a few moments later, I moved out of his embrace and picked up Scarlett's travel bag from the side as we were going to meet the gang in College Coffee

"Babe we better be heading off if we want to meet the gang on time" I informed him

"Sure Mads let me just grab my stuff from the side table" he replied

Callum's phone rang with unrecognisable caller id but Callum answered it anyway, he mouthed that it was the publisher calling him; his conversation with the publisher had ended in twenty minutes

"What did the publishers want?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"The publishers said that they really like my books and offered me ten million pounds for the copyright name for them and also any sales they make I get eighty five percent of the money from it" Callum admitted, smiling widely

"That is wonderful news babe, come here" I proclaimed excitedly

Callum walked into my embrace with Scarlett coming in the middle of us as we had a big family hug, he kissed us both gently on the cheek before pulling apart

"The publisher had also offered me a five year contract with them to write at least another five books for them and a whole new miniseries with the same eighty five percent from each book" he informed me

"This is brilliant news we have to celebrate this with gang and your family" I suggested

"We'll tell my family tonight about my success" he replied

"Ok babe it's up to you when you want to tell them" I sighed

We left our bedroom with Scarlett in my arms as we walked downstairs to the hallway, settle her down in her pram before we both got are shoes and left the house, Callum pushing the pram with my arm linked through his…..

We arrived outside College Coffee in ten minutes and lifted the pram on the decking outside the coffee shop, we both entered and pushed the pram inside, moving to our friends who were sat in the back waiting for us

"What took you guys so long to get here?" George enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Sorry, Callum had to take a business call so we waited for him" I informed them and sat down next to Tilly, unstrapping Scarlett from her pram and holding her in my lap

"Who was the business call from then?" Bart asked

"It's was from the publishers, they offered me ten million pounds for my books I written with an eighty five percent of extra money coming in from sales" he admitted and smiled widely, seat down next to me

"So you're a successful writer now then" Tilly stated, taking Scarlett from my lap to hold her

"Yeah they offered me a five year contract with them to write another five books and a miniseries as well" he proclaimed excitedly

"Congratulations on your success Callum" she replied on behalf of the gang

"Thanks very much I really appreciate it" he replied with his arm over my shoulders "we would like you all to come to our house warming party when we find the home that's perfect for us"

"Have you started house hunting yet?" Sinead asked

"No not yet but were going next week so hopefully we'll find one soon" I admitted

They nodded their head as we ordered another round of drinks for us all to chat up apon and generally chit chatting till deciding on what to do in summer holiday….


	60. House Hunting

We had an appointment today to meet our real estate agent who would show us a couple of houses in the Chester area that were up for sale, we took Scarlett with us today to imagine family life in our possibly new home. We arrived at a house which looked reasonably ok from the outside

"The house looks ok from outside" I stated

"Yeah but let's see what the inside looks like" Callum proclaimed nervously

Scarlett was in Callum's arms all nice and settled when we walked to the door, the real estate agent opened the door and we walked in, the place was a right old tip that needed a lot of work and refurbishment done to it, plaster crumbling off the walls and dampness on the walls and the smell was everywhere

"As you can see this old house needs some good owners that are willing to throw a few pretty pennies at it, the house has three bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom downstairs" he informed us

"What about an attic or a garden" I asked

"The garden is quite reasonable size and the attic is quite pleasant size" he replied convincingly

"Can we at least see the garden?" Callum questioned

The real estate agent nodded his head and motioned us to follow him; we walked through the living room to the dining room, showing us the garden from the dining room window, the garden was way overgrown and was really small compared to the words he used to describe it

"Can we have a moment alone please to discuss this?" I asked

"Sure you can I'll be in the other room" he replied, walking back to the living room

"Cal, this house is hideous and needs a lot of work done to it" I sighed heavily

"I honestly don't like at all myself Mads; I hated it the moment we walked inside" he admitted

"You read my mind on that babe, can we look for a home that's way bigger than this and more homely and welcoming" I suggested

"That's the kind of house I want for the three of us to live in forever, shall we get going?" he exclaimed

I nodded my head as we walked back to the real estate agent who was leaning against the wall waiting for us; he got us from the wall as we reached him

"Have you guys come to a decision yet?" he asked

"Yes, we aint interest in buying this house can you show us something more upmarket and spacious" I informed him

"How much are you willing to spend on a home so I get a general idea?" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Doesn't matter to us on how much it's going to cost, we got more than enough to buy a house" Callum informed him

"Then in that case I have the perfect house in mind for you then" he replied

The real estate agent opened the door and we all walked outside to the cars, Callum got Scarlett strapped up in her car seat and then climbed into the driver's seat, sharing a kiss before following the estate agent in his car, he led us to a rich part of Chester that wasn't that far away from our home now and the village, we pulled up on the gravel driveway and the house was huge like a mansion, we climbed out of the car with Scarlett in my arms this time, her little fingers played with my hair

"This house is perfect" I proclaimed excitedly

"Why don't we take a look inside?" Estate agent suggested

"Lead the way" Callum stated

The real estate agent nodded his head and walked towards the front door with us right behind him, the interior was massive with a large open living room through two rooms on the left, on the right hand side was an elegant dining room through to an open kitchen with a little island in the middle of it

"What are the house features?" Callum questioned, rising an eyebrow

"The house has five bedrooms, one large open living space and an excellent dining room and it also has a swimming pool outside with a large open garden and also a large garage for the car with an entrance to the kitchen door" he informed us

"Do you mind if we look around the house?" I asked

"No feel free to take a look around the house" he stated

We looked around the living rooms and the dining room before checking out upstairs bedrooms, we entered the master bedroom and sat down on the bed, Scarlett sat in my lap as my arms locked around her legs and held her feet from falling off me

"What do you think of this house?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I think this is the house for us Mads it's perfect" he admitted, smiling widely

"I want for us to put an offer down on the house Callum" I stated happily

"We will Mads and I'll get this house for you and Scarlett" he informed me and got up from the bed

"There's something I want to tell you Cal" I proclaimed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back down

"What is it Maddie?" he enquired, confused

"With all the money that we have and the more to come with your huge book deal I don't want us to become rich snobs and forget who our true friends are" I admitted, sighed heavily

"I know that money can change people Maddie but it won't happen to us at all. The money that's coming with my huge book deal is going straight in the bank for our life savings if anything ever happens to us and if our friends ever need our help with money or anything like that then I would want to help them no matter what" he informed me

"The money that we have coming I want it to go on Scarlett and maybe more babies that we have in the future" I proclaimed, smiling gently

"I want that too Maddie" he stated, smiling gently

I nodded my head signalling yes in agreement and he lips came crashing down on mine passionately, my tongue fought for dominance against his as we pulled breathless moments later, Callum picked Scarlett up in his arms as she laid her head to rest on his shoulder, we left the master bedroom and walked down the curve staircase to the estate agent

"What do you guys think of this place?" he enquired

"We love it and we would like to make an offer on the house" I informed him happily

"Sure the house is going at a million and a half pounds, you still interested?" he questioned nervously

"Yes were still interest and we want to make on offer" Callum interjected

"Of course let me just get some papers out of the car" he replied

The real estate agent left the house to get some papers out of his car for us to sign and put down a bid, our eyes glanced around the room before our met each other's, I pressed my lips up to him and saw that Scarlett had fallen asleep on his shoulder, we looked around the house one more time and hoped to god that our offer was successful…..


	61. Moving day

Our bid on the house we saw was successful with our offer of a million pounds, we had a lot of stuff to move to the new house but we had the help of our friends to help pack the moving van and to unload them at the new house. All our stuff in our bedroom was packed up and ready to go except Scarlett cot and stuff, Martha walked into our nearly empty bedroom

"My little boy all grown eh" she sighed, leaning against the door

"I'll always be your little boy mum" he stated

"You know that you're both more than welcome to come home anytime you like even if it's a day or two" she proclaimed

"Thanks Martha we'll keep that in mind if we ever feel home sick" I replied

"Come here" Martha stated, her opens arm

We walked into her embrace and she held us tightly in her arms, we felt so content and secure in her arms like she had an arm over us to protect us from anything, we moved out of his embrace and Callum slipped his arm around my waist

"Why isn't any of Scarlett's stuff been packed up?" Martha enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I was wondering if you could look after her today while we unpack our stuff in our new house if that isn't any trouble" I exclaimed

"That's no trouble at all I love spending time with her" she proclaimed

"Thanks mum we'll pick her up tomorrow" he replied

"Take as much time as you in getting your place set up" Martha sighed

"Thanks mum" he stated

Martha walked around to the cot and picked up Scarlett in her arms, she was wide awake with her pink dummy in her mouth and watched us intently

"We'll see you tomorrow sweetheart mummy and daddy love you so much" I sighed, Callum and I kissing her little cheek

Martha walked out of our bedroom and walked into her room with Scarlett's stuff in the other hand, the house doorbell went off and the gang had come to lend us a hand with the removal truck arriving as well, when they finally entered our bedroom we greeted them with hugs and kisses on the cheek before giving a hand with the removal men…..

After ten hours of painting and decorating the rooms in the whole new house and putting all the furniture in the right places we were done, Callum and I had ordered pizzas as a thank to the gang for their help today, we sat around the log fireplace in the large open lounge while we ate are pizzas….

"Thanks Tilly, Bart for doing up Scarlett's nursery room" I proclaimed happily

"You're welcome Mads I hope she likes it and besides where is our little Scarlett tonight?" she enquired, rising an eyebrow

"She's at her grandmas for the night" Callum informed them

"Scarlett hasn't been too much trouble for you both has she?" George teased, rising an eyebrow

"Nah she's been fine but her room wouldn't have been ready in time for her to move in today" I stated

"Anyways what are we doing for the summer holidays?" Sinead asked

"You leave that to me I'll have to contact a few people to get something arranged" I informed them

"Is it going to be awesome?" Jono asked

"Well it's one of my favourite places in the world so hopefully you'll like it" I proclaimed happily

Callum got some more beers from the fridge and handed them out to everyone, we finished off are pizzas and beers and just laid back into the sofa, the gang guessing where one of my favourite places was on the earth that we might be going in the summer, after a few hours the gang had left…

We were laid in bed together with his arm over my shoulders and with my head resting in his bare chest, looking up at the ceiling and relaxing in bed

"Our new home is perfect babe" he sighed gently

"I'm so glad we got this, imagine were we would living if we didn't get this house" I exclaimed, my fingers drawing circles on his chest

"We would probably still living at our old home with my mum" he stated

"Wish Scarlett was home with us in our new home" I sighed, snuggling into him further "You know this is the first proper time we have had some alone time together since Scarlett was born"

"Well why don't we make most of the time we have alone together then?" he suggested, rising an eyebrow

I nodded my head and my hands moved to Callum's face, his lips came crashing down on mine and kissed me passionately. My tongue fought for dominance against his as Callums hands moved to the bottom of my vest top and pulled it over my head, Callum's lips left mine and kissed my cheek softly, my jaw and finally I tilted my neck and giving him better access as he kissed his way down my bare body till he reached my pyjama covered mound, his eyes grazed up from my body and met mine, I smiled gently to which he smiled back and continued, Callum's soft warms hands pulled down my pyjama bottom from my legs and discarded them, Callum's lips began to suck and lock my mound before his tongue joined the mix as well, my legs draping over his shoulders as his hands held the backs of my thighs and began to massage them, trailing his fingers up and down. I could feel my orgasm building by the second and soon enough, I came, Callum's lips and tongue continuing to work wonders…

"Callum" I mounded loudly

Callum lips left my mound and slowly slid up my body as he was hovering over me, our breathing becoming sync with each other's as our body slowed down, my hands started to pull down his sleeping shorts from his body and Callum pushed them down his legs and discards from his ankles, my hand moving down to stroke his already semi hard length, A groan escaped his lips and I kissed him softly, Callum's hand moving up and tangling in my hair, deepening the kiss before flipping us over so I straddling him

"I love you so much babe" I sighed happily

"I love you more than life itself" he mirrored

I lowered my head down to Callum as my nose was pressed against his, gently rubbing it against Callum as our breathing became sync again, he gently entered me as Callum's warm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my body close to his as our chest collided, Callum kissing my deeply and my tongue fought for dominance against his, my arms wrapped around his neck tightly, I flipped us over in bed so he was on top of me, I held his back tightly close to mine and locked my legs around his waist, keeping him inside of me, his thrusts quickening and then slowing, this being repeated, my second orgasm approached and I clutched my thigh around Callum as I wanted to come first which he did, Callum body falling limply onto mine, thrusting slowly as our body recovered from our orgasms, my fingernails digging into his back as he rolled out me and pulled me into him

"You were amazing Maddie" he sighed

"Your amazing Cal" I mirrored

I turned over in bed and Callum come up close to me, his muscular arm over my body and pulled me back into his warm embrace, sharing each other's body heat as he gently placed a kiss at the back of my neck, in that moment there isn't a place I'd rather be or a single thought that crosses my mind that doesn't involve him, Callum given up all of his "manly" pride just to hold me close to his heart like this. The feeling is indescribable….


	62. There's no place like home

Tonight we were having our friends and family over to our new home for a house welcoming party that we were throwing, welcoming our family and friends who haven't been to our new home to come down and spend some time with us. I had got changed into sparkly dark blue padded one shoulder glitter dress and doing my makeup in the mirror when Callum walked into our bedroom with Scarlett in his arms

"Doesn't mummy love beautiful Scarlett?" Callum stated

"Thanks Callum but what's Scarlett doing up I thought she'd be asleep in her cot" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I tried to put her to bed but she wasn't having any off it Mads so I though why not, She can stay up as well since this is her home as well" he informed me

"She definitely got her stubbornness from the both of us" I sighed and opened out my arms "come here my baby girl"

Callum slowly pushed out his arms from his chest as I held out my arms to take Scarlett from him; I gently held her in my arms and smoothly bounced her up and down before letting her rest on my chest with her head on my shoulder, our front doorbell rang which signalled a couple of guest had arrived so we left our bedroom and walked down the curved staircase to wide corridor, Callum opening the door to let them in and enjoy our hospitality…..

We greeted all are guests into our new home and let them have a look around while they enjoyed the buffet on the side in the dining room, champagne glasses out ready for everyone to take one and get another if they wished too, both our families and friends had arrived to join us tonight, my elder sister Emily and her husband Chad were the last to arrive at our new home for the house warming party, they walked through the doors as Callum closed the door behind them

"So glad that you could finally make it" I greeted them

"Well I had to see my baby sister new house" she stated, sighing exhaustedly from the journey here from London "Is this your boyfriend?"

"Emily this is Callum my fiancé" I informed her

"Fiancé eh things getting serious between you two then" she exclaimed

"Yes they are and were getting married this summer. We have a baby together as well, your niece" I proclaimed

"Don't you think you're rushing into things by starting a family? We've been married a year and a half and we haven't started a family yet!" Chad stated

"This is what Callum and I both wanted" I admitted

"How can you be sure to trust him and him not to sleep around with other women's behind your back like your ex-boyfriends have? I'm just looking out for my little sister" she proclaimed

"We're in love with each other and our relationship is way different from the ones I had with my ex's" I informed them

"He'll say romantic words just to mess with your head Maddie; you can do so much better than him" Emily stated

"Maddie doesn't need your approval to be with me, we have your parent's approval and that is all that matters Emily" Callum interjected

"Ok Callum just calm down. My sister could have anyone that she wanted to be with, like someone rich and wealthy but she chose you instead" she replied

"Callum paid for this house that we live in together Emily, theirs is no one else I'd rather be with than Callum" I admitted, smiling widely

"Well good luck on your engagement and marriage, at least you'll still be a Morrison when you're married" Emily stated

"I won't be a Morrison after I'm married. I'm taking Callum's last name as my surname" I proclaimed happily

"How come you're not taking your families last name like we did" Chad exclaimed, confused

"Our daughter has Callum's last name and I want his last name as well so we can be a proper family with the same last name" I sighed

"Do mum and dad know about this?" Emily questioned

"Of course they do, I'm not a little girl anymore I can make my own decisions" I stated

Mum and dad walked over to the four of us and put down their champagne glasses down on the side, mum taking Scarlett from my arms and gently swaying back and forth soothingly

"Nice of you to finally show up to a family gathering" Mum stated

"Nice to see you again Mr & Mrs Morison" Chad greeted them

"We couldn't help being in Switzerland for Christmas mum" she interjected

"So glad you can finally meet my eldest daughter Callum" Dad proclaimed happily

"We've already been acquainted Ed" he informed her

"How come he's allowed to call you by your first name and Chad isn't" Emily questioned, confused

"Because we had the chance to get to know Callum a lot more then you two did when you first met, hurrying into marriage before getting to know one another" Mum exclaimed

My parents, Emily and Chad walked away from us to mingle with are other guests that we invited tonight to our party and stayed away from each other to let the tension die down

"What do you think of my sister?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Well she alright once you get to know her but she can be um, eh what's the word" he sighed, trying to find some words to describe my elder sister

"A bit of a bitch. I don't care what you think of her Callum I only care what you think of me" I admitted

Callum nodded his head signalling yes and softly kissed my lips, pulling away breathless a few moments later. After spending an hour talking to are guests and mingling with them we walked over to the gang

"You guys having a good time" I asked with Callum stood by my side

"Yeah we're having a great time tonight thanks for the invite" Tilly proclaimed, smiling widely

"You're welcome were glad that you all could be here tonight" Callum replied

"Have you got something sorted for the summer holidays yet?" George enquired, rising an eyebrow

"In the matter of fact I have, I asked my dad if we could have the holiday home in Abersoch for a week and he said yes" I admitted, smiling widely

"That's amazing Maddie" Tilly exclaimed happily

"This summer is gonna be epic" Sinead stated

"Yeah hitting the beach and checking out the talent boys" Neil interjected

"Bart and I already have girlfriends Neil" Callum stated, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Then you two can be are wingmen then, since you already pulled" he replied

"Are you two taking Scarlett with you to Abersoch please say yes" Tilly enquired

"Course we are I want her there with me" I replied

We started making plans on what time to meet up at our place and how long we were going to be in Abersoch for are summer holiday break, we got another champagne bottle and filled up the glasses again….


	63. Were all going on a summer holiday

Today was the day we were leaving the sleepy village of Hollyoaks and going down to Abersoch for our summer vacation, I hired us a minibus for the week to take us there and this was going to be a dream holiday with our friends there at my parent's summer house. All the gang had arrived at our house and climbed inside the van, Callum was checking every windows and doors were locked while I grabbed a water bottle out of the fringe, trying to wash away that sickling morning sickness I felt in my body

"You ok Maddie?" he enquired

"Yeah I'm fine Cal just a bit of morning sickness" I sighed

"You know if you're not up for it we can go to Abersoch another time Mads" he suggested

"I wouldn't want to miss this holiday for the world it's my favourite place on earth besides morning sickness doesn't last long anyway" I exclaimed

"Where's Scarlett" Callum questioned

"Tilly is watching over her in the van" I informed him

I took hold of his hand and entwined are fingers together before checking all the windows and doors downstairs were locked up and left the house, locking the front door shut and walked towards the van, I climbed into the back of the minibus and sat down next Scarlett in her car seat with Tilly next to her, slid the door shut and Callum climbed into the driver's seat

"How's my little girl" he asked, looking at the interior mirror at us

"She's perfectly safe and playing with her giraffe" I proclaimed happily

Callum started up the engine and drove out of the driveway and through the gates, the gates closing automatically when we got onto the road, driving out of the sleepy Chester village and joining the M6 motorway, driving down to the Welsh border…..

We arrived in the small seaside town of Abersoch in two and half hours to the sunny shores, we drove up along the sandy beach to the summer house that was quite near to the beach, Callum pulled up on my parent's summer house driveway and we all go out, looking at the glorious sandy beach with clear blue sea, the sun was beaming down on the shore

"What do you think about the beach babe" I enquired, rising and eyebrow

"It's beautiful Maddie and the summer house is huge" he stated, taking Scarlett from me

"Have you ever been here Callum?" I asked

"Only once when I was a kid" he admitted

Callum opened up the boot of the van so everyone could get their bags out from the back, I opened up the from door and old childhood memories came flooding back about the times I've been here as a kid with my parents and sister, everything was still in the same old as it used to be when I was a kid, motioning the gang to come inside and pick a room to stay in for the week….

After lunch Callum, Bart, Jono and Neil went to the local funfair on the other end of the beach to have some early fun without us; I was with the girls in the lounge with a bottle of red wine crack open, Scarlett was in her playpen playing with her soft toys

"God it feels like ages since I had a chance to catch up with you two" I stated

"So how's thing with Callum" Tilly asked

"We're quite good, more than good actually with the lifestyle we have now and Scarlett in our lives" I admitted, smiling gently

"How are things with you Tilly?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow suggestively

"You know same old some old, stressing about next academic year to get good grades so my parents are happy" she replied

"How are things with you and Bart?" I asked

"We've been ok and stable but he hasn't made any big gesture yet. Anyways how has Scarlett been at home?" Sinead proclaimed

"She hasn't been any trouble for anyone at home and has been playful a lot at home with her toys" I admitted, smiling gently as we watched her play in her playpen

"I heard that you had morning sickness today, you ok" she exclaimed

"Yeah I'm fine now" I informed them

"You don't you could be, again" Tilly interjected

"What?" I asked, confused

"Pregnant again when was the last time you two you know" Tilly stated

"A couple of weeks ago, the time does sound about right to be getting morning sickness again" I admitted

"Let's go down to the local pharmacy and get a pregnancy kit" Sinead suggested

We got up from the sofa and I picked up Scarlett from her playpen and her favourite toy in hand, walking out of the summer house and locking the door shut behind us and made are way to the local pharmacy in Abersoch….

We arrived outside the local pharmacy in fifteen minutes and entered the shop, the local shop was quiet and empty as walked to the pregnancy section, picking up a clear blue pregnancy kit and walking to the till, paying for it and slipping it into my purse before walking back to the summer house, we arrived back to see that the house was still empty and the boys hadn't arrived back

"Why don't you do the test since the lad's aint back yet?" Tilly suggested

"Sure can you take Scarlett for a little while?" I asked

"Sure Mads" she replied, smiling gently

Tilly took Scarlett from my arms and we walked upstairs to the master bedroom where Callum and I were staying in, I smiled weakly at them all before entering the on suite bathroom, reappearing from the on suite a few minutes later with the pregnancy stick in hand

"So, what did the pregnancy test indicate?" Sinead asked

"It definitely confirmed that I'm pregnant again" I admitted, smiling widely

"Congratulations Maddie" she replied, getting up from the bed and walked over to me

"Yeah congratulations Mads" Tilly sighed gently, smiling widely

"Come here" I stated

Sinead and Tilly walked into my embrace gently and pulled me in into a deep hug, pulling away with tears of joy and happiness trickling down are faces, I walked to the bed and picked Scarlett up into my arms

"Scarlett my beautiful angel, you're gonna have a little baby bother of sister to play with. Mommy and daddy love you so much sweetheart" I whispered gently, kissing the top of her head

I sat down on the bed with my baby girl in my arms and playing with her favourite giraffe toy that Callum and I bought for her, Sinead and Tilly seating down next to me and watching Scarlett play with her toy

"Promise me that you won't tell Callum or the lads went they get back, I want to tell him tomorrow" I sighed

"We promise Maddie" Sinead replied

"They won't hear anything from us" Tilly assured me


	64. Secrets revealed

We were all spending the day together on the beach, getting a tan for the hot weather and messing around in the sea as planned. I got some of our stuff together in bag like towels, sun cream and some Scarlett's toys to play with on the beach, I met everyone in the corridor who were waiting for me so we could hit the beach, we left the summer house and walked down the path to the beach….

We approached some stairs which took us down the beach when a voice from behind called by name, we stop and looked to see who it was, it was my ex-boyfriend Toby and he walked down to us

"You guys go ahead and find a spot on the beach and we'll find you" I proclaimed

The gang turned back around and carried on down the stairs to the beach, Callum and I turned back around to see my ex-boyfriend Toby was in front of us

"Maddie can I have a word please?" he asked nervously

"Make it a quick one" I sighed heavily

"I'm sorry that I cheated on you Maddie and I was wondering if you could give me a chance to explain about everything I done, just give another chance on our relationship I miss you Maddie" he admitted

"I can't Toby and you need to move on just like I did last year when you cheated on me with you best mate's sister. I don't feel anything for you ever since you broke my heart" I informed him

"Don't do this Maddie I still have feeling for you still and it just hurts inside that I ruined the best thing in my life. Anyway who is he and can't he give us some time alone?" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"No I can't mate. I'm Callum and she's my fiancée and this is our baby daughter in my arms" Callum interjected

"You're engaged and have a baby with him" he proclaimed, stunned and shocked

"I love Callum and we fell in love with each other when we first met last year. He can offer me and our daughter safety, protection and reassurance about our future together that where financially safe, we live in a mansion. Don't ever contact or come chasing after me, we were history and we still are Toby" I admitted

I finally confronted my ex-boyfriend as the weight on my shoulders had been lifted from what he did to me and tears formed in Toby's eyes before he wiped them, trying to act manly with his gang in the background watching in are direction, I linked my arm through Callums before walking down the stairs to the beach and finding the gang who had already layout the stuff, I dropped my bag down next to them

"I think we're gonna go for a walk around the beach together" I informed them

"Do you want me to take Scarlett off your hands?" Tilly asked

"Would you" I sighed, rising an eyebrow

"Course I would Maddie I can't help but spend time with her, she's so adorable" she stated, smiling widely

Callum went down on his knees and kissed Scarlett's little cheek before passing her over to Tilly and the gang to watch over her for a bit while I had to pluck up the courage to tell Callum about my news about our future, I grabbed his hand and helped him up to his feet and entwined our fingers together, walking off into the distance around the beach…..

We walked around the entire beach together with our hands connected to each other's, stopping for occasional kisses and looking out into the scenery, we can to a quiet part on the beach and sat down on the sand

"Callum I have some news" I sighed

"Yeah what is it Maddie" he enquired, rubbing his thump over my knuckles

"I did a pregnancy test yesterday with the girls and it. It confirmed that I was pregnant again" I admitted, smiling widely

"You're having our second baby Maddie" he proclaimed excitedly, the news and shock sinking in

"Yes I am Callum and I know looking after one baby can be a lot of work and stressful but I'll stay at home and look after them both" I suggested

"That doesn't matter Maddie we can hire a nanny or something to help us while I help you get a career in journalism" Callum exclaimed

"Thanks babe you're the best" I sighed

"Hey we're a team Mads" he informed me

"You're a good guy, a real good guy. I love you" I stated

"I know and I love you too" Callum mirrored

I leaned forward and kissed Callum's passionately before moving and seating between his legs, his hand over my stomach and I leaned back into his embrace, looking out into the open sea with people having fun with friends and family

"Have I ever told you the time I got lost on this beach Cal years ago?" I asked

"I don't think you have Maddie" he replied, softly rubbing my stomach

"Well when I was a kid my family would come here a lot for a family holiday and I always used to play with my sister on the beach and go for dip in the sea but one time I went for swim in the sea by myself and somehow floated away from them but I didn't notice this because I was having fun by myself and when I got out of I the sea I got lost from them I couldn't find my way back, and I can remember being so scared and I did know what to do but, some sweet boy I think around my age helped me find them at the summer house" I admitted, memories flashing back to that day years ago

Callum laughed lightly as I recalled the event from years ago when I got lost in Abersoch, I couldn't see myself what was so funny at all getting lost at that age and had no clue on what to do in that situation

"What so funny Callum?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"That little boy in your story who helped you find your family was actually me Maddie; I was the one who helped you find your family" Callum admitted, smiling softly

"You can't have been" I stated

"When I was little boy I came here once as a kid with my family and I can't fully remember it all that holiday but I do remember helping a terrified girl find her family as we walked across the whole beach looking for them" he informed me

"Who would ever though that it would destiny and fate that would bring us together in the future and meet?" I questioned

"Maybe it was written in the stars for us to be together from the very begging" Callum admitted

I laid back into his embrace with my head resting in her bare shoulder, his hand gently rubbing my stomach in soothing circles, we look up at the sky which fate had lead us here today…


	65. Love & happiness

After spending quite a bit of alone time together in each other's company without any stress or worries we walked back to the other side of the beach to where the gang were, we lay are towels down on the soft warm sand next to gang and laid down, seeing that Scarlett was asleep with her favourite giraffe under the shade of beach parasol

"Has Scarlett been any trouble?" I enquired, looking over her

"Nope, when you both left us we made sandcastles and play with favourite toy with her and she just fell asleep just now. She really loves her giraffe she won't let anyone have it" Tilly proclaimed

"Well what can I say it's Scarlett's favourite toy to play with, she really love it" Callum replied

"Did you tell Callum about you know what" she enquired

"I did and we just had some amazing along time together in each other's company" I informed her

"Tell Callum about what?" Bart interjected, confused

"I'll tell you lads about it later when I speak to my parents as well" I exclaimed

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Sinead stated

"Why don't we do a bbq tonight? Do you have a bbq grill at the summer house Maddie?" Callum questioned

"Course we do Cal it's at the back of the summer house" I informed him

"Well that's sorted then for tonight. Why don't we go back to the house and start setting up" he replied

We got up from are towels and started folding them up and placing them into the bags, Callum picked up Scarlett who was still dozing away in his arms, we picked up all are belongings and headed back to the summer house to get stuff prepared for the bbq tonight….

Sunset had just started on the busy Abersoch beach as holiday makers were packing up there stuff and heading back to their accommodation for the night, we'd set the table out with salads, sauces and buns to choose on whatever they wanted to have, Callum stayed on the bbq and grilled all the burgers, sausages and ribs and placed them down on the dining table outside, we gathered around the table to eat together…

"Maddie, you said you had to tell Callum about something and you'd said you tell us later with you parents as well" Bart proclaimed

"Hang on second let me set up Skype for both of our parents to see us as well" I sighed

I got the Ipad out and clicked on the Skype button and go both of our parents online so they could see us in Abersoch, I placed it down on the table and set it on its stand so they could see us all

"Hello sweetheart what did you want to tell us on Skype" Mum greeted me

"Hi loves what did want to tell me?" Martha asked

"What Callum and I wanted to tell you all of you that don't know that we're expecting again" I admitted

"Expecting what?" Neil questioned

"Maddie's pregnant with our second baby and that she's only a few weeks gone" Callum exclaimed

"When did you know that you were pregnant again darling" Mum questioned

"I did a test yesterday after getting some early pregnancy symptoms again when I was pregnant with Scarlett" I stated

"Do you think you can handle looking after two babies by yourself at home?" George proclaimed

"I won't be home alone since Callum will be writing his books in the study room and we both can handle looking after the babies" I admitted

"You know you'll always have us to support you both you know if it gets too stressful to handle two babies at once" Tilly interjected

"Thanks we really both appreciate your support for us and we've got a date for our wedding. It's the last Friday of July next month" Callum stated

"That soon you guys" Sinead exclaimed

"We have booked a large country house to have the wedding ceremony outside; when you see it you'll love it" I admitted, smiling widely

"What dates are the stag and hen dos then?" Bart questioned

"We aint going to have them since we aint planned anything for stag and hen dos" Callum informed them nervously

"But it's tradition to have stag and hen dos for the bride and groom weeks before the wedding day arrives" Sinead proclaimed

"You leave for that for us to sort and that's one least worry for your big day then" Bart suggested

"You can organise something for the stag and hen dos in this short amount of time" I stated

"You leave that to me and the girls to worry about ok" he reassured us

"Sweetheart we'll be coming up to Chester for stag and hen party when we got a date for them" Mum informed me

"But where will you be staying in Chester" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"We'll probably book a hotel for the parties and staying till your big day" She stated

I turned and looked Callum and he just nodded which I knew what it meant and what I wanted as well "You're more than welcome to stay at our place for the entire wedding preparations mum" I admitted

"Thank you sweetheart I'll tell your dad about the arrangements when he gets back from work. See you later darling" She sighed gently

"See you later loves when you arrive back in Chester" Martha replied

Both of parents ended the calls on Skype and I switched off the Ipad, Scarlett had woken up from her doze and I picked her up in and held her in my lap, picking up her dummy and placing it in her mouth and Scarlett stayed quiet and gazed up at everyone. Bart picked up his beer bottle and made a toast

"Just a quick toast to congratulate you both on your second baby and to a happy life together when you get married next month. To the happy couple" he stated

"To the happy couple" We all mirrored

Everyone around the table raised up their bottles and moved their arms forward, all of the bottles touching each other's before clinking then together and taking a sip to toast our news…..


	66. Road trip

The last couple of days we spend in the north of wales and away from Abersoch, visiting Penrhyn castle and getting to know the history behind the castle and done some hill walking around the mountains to get some fresh air, generally doing some exploring and enjoying the change of scenery compared to the busy life of Chester

Today was are last day in Abersoch before heading back home to Hollyoaks village, the gang were going for one last look and walk around the beach before heading home, the van was loaded up and all the windows and doors of the summer house was locked again till another summer down in Wales. I sat in the minibus cooing over Scarlett in her car seat as we waited for the others to return

"Why don't we go for a drive somewhere?" he suggested

"Yeah, what did you have in mind Callum?" I asked

"Maybe Alton Towers it's on the way up to the village" he sighed, rising an eyebrow

"Yeah why not it will be a laugh but we have to ask the gang first to see if they want to go or head home" I exclaimed

"What are we gonna do with this little one if we do go?" Callum questioned

"I'll keep her with me while you lot seat on the rides" I informed him

"I'll keep you company" he admitted

"You don't have too you know? You can have some fun it was your idea to go" I stated

"But I want too Maddie, I love you both" he sighed gently

He leant forward and gently kissed my lips, he's spark and passion was always there whenever he kissed me, he pulling away from each other's smiling widely at one another, Callum slipped his arm over my shoulder and held me close to him and softly held Scarlett's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand….

The gang arrived back in twenty minutes from their last look around Abersoch and climbed aboard the minibus, settling down and making sure that everyone had got everything their brought with them to Abersoch, Callum got out and slid the passenger door shut before climbing into the driver's seat

"Anyone up for a detour to Alton Towers before heading back to the village" Callum suggested loudly

"Yeah you're on mate" Bart replied

"Why all of a sudden a trip to Alton Towers" Sinead asked

"We will travel past it to get home so I thought a day out at a theme park would be better than heading home straight away to end our holiday, I can get us there before the gates open to let people in I mean, it's up to you lot if you wanna go" he exclaimed

"Go on then, I think you've sold it to us" Tilly sighed

"Next stop Alton Towers" he stated

Callum started up the minibus engine and slowly pulled out of the summer house driveway, driving back down the same road we came a week ago for our holiday, we left the sunny seaside village of Abersoch and headed for the motorway, driving down to Stoke on Trent for Alton Towers…..

We had a fantastic time at Alton Towers as the day drew to a close, we sat on all the rides at the theme park while Callum and I took turns to look after Scarlett after each ride, the van came even more full with the stuffed toys we won on the arcade games, we finally reached Chester and drove into the village as night had already started to fall, we drove through the automatic gate and parked up on the driveway

"Were home folks" he proclaimed

"Home at last" I sighed, sleepily waking up

Callum switched on the interior light of the minibus and everyone sleepily woke up and slowly got out of the van, collecting their suitcases out of the back of the minibus, I grabbed the handle of Scarlett's car seat and lifted her out of the minibus and slid the door shut, Callum getting our suitcases out of the back

"Thanks for the holiday down to Abersoch in your family summer house" Tilly sighed tiredly

"You're welcome and I hope you had a great time" I exclaimed

"We did and thanks again" George interjected

"I guess the next time we all meet up again well be for stag and hen dos" Callum proclaimed

"You're defiantly right" Bart replied

We said are goodbyes and pull them in for hugs before they picked up their luggage from the ground and started walking to the gate

"Any of you need a lift home" Callum shouted

"We'll be fine thanks" Tilly replied

"Ok then, see you later" I proclaimed

We watched as they left through the gate and headed home, I picked up Scarlett who was still asleep in her car seat while Callum carried the suitcases into the house, locking the doors of the minibus and front door, we dumped all our cloths in the laundry basket to be washed as we walked up the curved staircase to our bedroom and placed the car seat down on the bed, I picked up Scarlett while Callum placed her baby blanket over her, I lowered down into the cot and placed her favourite giraffe toy next to her for comfort in the middle of the night if she woke up, we laid down on the bed and watched our baby sleep peacefully away….


	67. Stag & hen dos

It was a day before the wedding, we were having the stags and hens dos that we were so dreading to have and what they work make us do tonight, the minibus for my stag do had arrived this afternoon and the lads were already on board with t-shirts to mark the occasion, Maddie and I were stood in the doorway as she wanted to see me off with Scarlett in her arms

"Are you gonna miss me Cal" Maddie questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Course I am Maddie and be honestly I'm gonna miss you both tonight" I admitted

"Well make sure you have some fun today and try not to get into trouble" she sighed

"I'll try not to but I'm not promising you anything on that" I exclaimed, chuckling lightly

"Who's going on your stag do?" she enquired

"Me and your dad, Emily's husband Chad, Bart, Jono and Neil and a few friends from college" I informed her

"We'll have a good time tonight and can you please keep an eye on my dad, he's not as young as he used to be" she proclaimed nervously

"Course I well Mads and have a great time on your hen do" I stated

"Do you know where you're going for your stag?" Maddie enquired

"Paintballing in Manchester then hitting a few clubs to celebrate my last night of freedom before coming a married man" I admitted happily

"Make sure you get to the wedding on time tomorrow, we can't have you drunk and late" she stated

"I won't Maddie and I better be making a move before they come and drag me into the minibus" I sighed

"See ya" she replied

I passionately kissed Maddie's lips as the next time I'll be seeing her is tomorrow at the wedding reception, we gently pulled away breathless and softly kissed the top of Scarlett's head, I picked up by bag as I would be staying in a hotel tonight and walked over to the minibus, climb in as the driver left the house and Bart started handing out the beers to everyone on board

"To a night that we'll never forget" Bart stated, holding up his can

"A night that we'll never forget" we mirrored

We drove out of Hollyoaks village and headed for Manchester for our paintballing session and for the rest of my stag do in the evening, I looked at some photos on my phone of me and Maddie together, even though I just the house half an hour ago I missing her and Scarlett like crazy…..

MADDIE'S P.O.V

They would be me and Tilly, Sinead, George, Emily, Ash, Martha and my mum going on my hen do around Chester, I had put Scarlett down in her cot in our bedroom with Lacey babysitting her tonight while the girls and I would be going out tonight for my hens do, they had already cracked open a bottle of bubbly downstairs

"Where are we going tonight for hen do?" I questioned

"You'll have to wait and see what we got surprised for you" Tilly stated

"What time is are ride getting here" I asked

"It should be here right now" she replied

A car outside beeped it's horn to signalled that it had arrived, we left the house while I shut the door behind them, walking out of the front gates to see a pink limo was outside waiting for us

"Is this our vehicle for my hen do" I proclaimed happily

"Do you like it?" Sinead asked

"Like it. I love it, thank you so much" I exclaimed

My elder sister Emily put a 'bride to be' sash over me and placed a big sparkly fluffy pink devil horns with veil on my head, handing out more sash's for everyone with their roles on the wedding day, we climbed inside the pink limo with champagne bottles and glasses inside, everyone took a glass as I poured myself a glass of orange juice, the driving pulling away to from the house to are mystery location…

"Where are we going? Please tell me" I begged

"We're going to Mayur Indian restaurant first then hitting the clubs" Emily admitted

"You lot do know that I'm pregnant and I don't really wont to party that hard to harm the baby" I stated

"It won't get out of control tonight Maddie, trust me. You'll have a great time tonight and be relaxed for your big day tomorrow" Tilly assured me

"I trust you but promise me tonight will be epic" I stated, smiling widely

"We promise and it will be a night that you won't forget Maddie" George interjected

I rose up my glass of juice and the girls moved their champagne glasses to mine and clinked them together before taking a sip, the pink limo pulled up outside the restaurant and we got out, walking inside and being escorted downstairs to a private room the girls had booked for hen do….

Our meal had been fantastic with five star services from the chefs and waiters, the y made a special cake to celebrate and commemorate my hen do free of charge as an extra treat from the restaurant…

"We've got one more special surprise for you Maddie" Sinead informed me

"What is it?" I asked nervously

"You'll see" she sighed gently

There was a gentle knock on the wall and a police officer walked into our private room, walking over to the table, the officer was tall and well groomed, his hair cut short and luring blue eyes as he eyed up everyone in the room

"We've had reports that there was trouble brewing in her tonight" he stated

"What kind of trouble" I questioned, confused

"I hear someone's been a bad girl tonight" he replied

The police officer picked up a remote control for the music stereo and pressed play, loud large beat music came on and the police officer started to strip out of his uniform that he was wearing, dancing seductively and throwing bits of his uniform at us, pulling the girls up to their feet to dance with him…

CALLUM'S P.O.V

The lads and I had an amazing time paintballing outside in the outskirt of Manchester and now our minibus had stopped in the busy nightlife of Manchester town centre to have some more fun, we entered a club and the room was massive with a large dance floor in the middle, bars along the walls for the punters to get a drink, Bart went to get the first round of drinks in as I distanced myself away from the group and pulled out my phone from my pocket, typing out a text to Maddie

"Hope you're having a good time at your hen do. Even though it's been a few hours I miss you Maddie x"

I placed my phone into my pocket as Bart walked back over with the first round of drinks, we each took a pint glass and downed them as fast as we could, the foam machine had started and the dance floor got cover with people dancing in the foam, the music getting even louder in the club…

"We going in or what" Chad stated

"Lead the way then" I replied

Chad took the lead and pulled us onto the dance floor that was covered with foam, dancing around and splattering foam into each other's faces. After half an hour on the dance floor with the lads and wiping off the foam from my body I went outside for a breather, my phone vibrating in my pocket as I picked it up and answered

"Hi baby you having a good time on your stag" Maddie proclaimed

"I'm having a great time but I would have preferred to spend a quiet night with you before the wedding" I admitted

"I would have liked that too but tonight was out of our hands babe" she stated

"Where are you right now?" I asked

"I'm in the pink limo on our way back to the house, where are you?" she informed me

"At a club in Manchester, I think I might call it a night and come and see you quickly" I suggested

"You'll have to be quick and quiet when you come as most of the girls are staying at ours for the night" she informed me

"They won't see me Maddie, see you soon" I sighed gently

"See you soon. Bye" Maddie mirrored

The lads just left the club and came out to find me as I suggested we call it a night, wiping the foam off their bodies and we walked down the road to the minibus again, climbing inside the van and warming up from the rain that had just stated, driving out of Manchester and back to Hollyoaks village….

MADDIE'S P.O.V

We had arrived back to my house and most of the girls were staying over for the night to get ready here and make it bridesmaid's central tomorrow morning, the girls had gone to bed while I stayed up downstairs and making excuses to them to why I was still up, I kept on looking out the window and saw a taxi pull up outside the gates of the house, Callum stepping out and walking towards the front door as I went to meet him

"I've missed you baby" he stated, holding out his arms

"I've missed you too Cal" I mirrored and walking into his embrace tightly, feeling content and secure in his arms "isn't it bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the ceremony on their wedding day"

"Technically the ceremony is hours away and besides we've had good luck since we got engaged babe" he informed me

I nodded my head in agreement as Callum lowered his head down to me and rest it against my forehead gently, softly brushing his lips over mine passionately, my lips pulling more on Callum's bottom lip, pulling away breathless moments later and intently looking up at him, Callum placing his hand over my stomach

"How are our baby and Scarlett?" he asked

"The baby is safe and well; it's growing all the time Cal and Scarlett's sound asleep upstairs" I informed him

"That's good to hear Maddie" he stated, gently rubbing his hand over my small baby bump in soothing circles "This time tomorrow we'll be married"

"I can't wait babe" I replied and held both of his hands "I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored

I pressed my lips up to Callum's one last time and kissed him passionately, I moved out of his embrace as Callum turned around, walking down to the gates and off to his hotel for the night, I re-entered the house and headed off to bed without Callum for the first time ever…..


	68. The big day

The big day had finally arrived and I starting to get pre-wedding nervous the were running cold in my veins about how the day would unfold, my hair was slightly curly at the bottom with a big white rose in the side and veil attached behind it, minimal makeup on my face for a natural look were done from my stylist I hired when my bridesmaids walked into my bedroom to show me how they looked in theirs light pink bridesmaid dresses

"How do we look?" my sister Emily asked

"You all look beautiful in your dresses, really stunning" I informed them, smiling gently

"Your hair looks fabulous with the rose in as well" Sinead exclaimed

"Thanks do you know where Scarlett has gotten too?" I questioned

"I think mum has got her downstairs" Emily informed me

Just in that split second my mum walked into my bedroom with Scarlett in her arms dressed up in a cute white dress for my big day with Callum, Mum gently bouncing her up and down while she walked over to me and sat down on the bed, I took Scarlett from my mum and holding her in my arms lovingly

"Doesn't mummy's little girl look so cute and adorable eh" I stated, gently rocking her and kissing the top of head "Where did you get the dress from mum"

"I saw the dress in a shop and I thought I had to get it for Scarlett to wear on your wedding day darling" Mum sighed gently

"Thank you so much mum, she looks so cute in it" I replied

I play with the giraffe toy with Scarlett before handing her back over to my mum to take, motioning everyone in the room to leave and give me some privacy while I could get changed into my wedding dress, closing the door behind them and unzipping the cover which protected the dress….

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I was getting ready in the large country house upstairs room, finished getting changed into a black tuxedo and straightening up the bowtie in the mirror. My best men Chad, Bart, Jono and Neil were in the same room and smarting up themselves up as well

"Got any cold feet yet Callum" Chad enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Nope because I'm marrying the woman of my dreams" I admitted

"So you're not tempted to run when you get the first chance then?" Bart interjected

"I could never do that to Maddie, we have babies together and I love her" I proclaimed happily

"I know you wouldn't Callum I was just teasing that's all" he stated

"Yeah I know, you were just trying to have a laugh to get rid of my tension or stress before the ceremony" I replied, walking to the door and opened it "Can you all be ushers and get people to theirs seats before the wedding starts"

"Course we can Cal" Chad stated

They left the room as some motors could be hear from outside that some of the guest had started to arrive for the wedding, I walked to the window to see the best men's greeting the guest and ushering them inside, I left the room and walking downstairs to the main reception area of the country house….

MADDIE'S P.O.V

I got changed in my strapless ruffles sash ball gown black and white wedding dress and observed my appearance in the wedding dress in front of the mirror, putting the heart shaped necklace Callum got me for my birthday pride of place around my neck for everyone to see, I left my bedroom and causelessly walking down the curved staircase to meet everyone in the lounge

"How do I look?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"You look gorgeous darling" Mum stated

"What time are the wedding cars coming here?" I exclaimed

"It should be here soon" Tilly informed me

The wedding car finally arrived five minutes later and took all the bridesmaids and my mum first to the wedding reception at the country house, it came back to collect me and my dad twenty minutes later, I climbed inside the luxurious vintage and old wedding car with my dad seating down next to me, holding one of my hand as the driver set off to the reception….

"Maddie I want you to know, that you'll always be my little girl no matter what ok" he sighed, sniffling lightly "I never thought I would be giving you away so young"

"Aah dad that is so sweet, I'll always love you and mum even when I won't need you that often in my life anymore. I love you dad" I proclaimed, tears filling my eyes

"Come here my sweetheart" he sighed

I shifted closer to my dad with his arm around me as I laid my head to rest shoulder, my dad holding me close to him as we kept on driving to the wedding reception

"Were you like this when you gave Emily away in the wedding car?" I asked, looking up at him

"I sure was Maddie; I can't believe that both my girls has grown up so fast" he admitted

The wedding car had finally arrived to the venue and pulled up outside the steps to the country house, the driver opening the door for me as I stepped out of the car and linked my arms through my dad's, walking up the stairs and entered the country house. The white chairs had a pink cloth around them and at the top of the ceremony was an outdoor wooden canopy covered in pink, purple and white flowers where the wedding ceremony would be taking place, my bridesmaid were waiting for me inside as my mum walked up to me with the Scarlett in her arms

"What should I do with Scarlett during the wedding, she getting a bit restless?" Mum informed me

"Tilly can you take her and keep Scarlett with you at the top of the wedding" I asked

"Course I can. Come here my baby" she replied

Tilly took Scarlett from my mum and gently rocking Scarlett in her arms and settled her down again, the bridesmaids started to walk out and down the aisle to the wooden canopy to where Callum was, I stood in the doorway with my dad and saw that all the guest had finally arrived and waiting for me to show, the guest stood up and turning around with all eyes on me as I walked down the aisle to the top where Callum was stood waiting for me, I gently kissed my dad's cheek before standing next to Callum who took hold of my hand and entwined our fingers together, the registrar had begun the ceremony as the guest took their seats again….

"I do solemnly declare" The registrar began

"I do solemnly declare" he mirrored

"That I know of no lawful impediment" Registrar stated

"That I know of no lawful impediment" Callum mirrored

"That I may not be joined in matrimony to this woman, Maddie Morrison" Registrar proclaimed

"That I may not be joined in matrimony to this woman, Maddie Morrison" he replied

"Do you have the rings?" the registrar asked

Callum and I turned to our best man and chief bridesmaid for the wedding rings, they handed it to us with enormous smiles on their faces, and we turned and faced the registrar again and connected our hands together

"Now repeat after me: I call upon these persons her present" the registrar continued

"I call upon these persons her present" he mirrored

"To witness that I, Callum Kane" Registrar exclaimed

"To witness that I, Callum Kane" he replied

"Take this woman, Maddie Morrison, to be my lawful wedded wife" the registrar proclaimed

"Take this woman, Maddie Morrison, to be my lawful wedded wife" Callum replied, smiling widely as he pushed the ring up my finger

"Now repeat after me: I call upon these persons here present" he stated

"I call upon these persons here present" I mirrored

"To witness that I, Maddie Morrison" he proclaimed

"To witness that I, Maddie Morrison" I sighed

"Take this man, Callum Kane" the registrar exclaimed

"Take this man, Callum Kane" I mirrored

"To be my lawful wedded husband" he informed me

"To be my lawful wedded husband" I replied, smiling widely as I pushed the ring up Callum's finger

"Now you have both made the declarations required by law and you have made a solemn and binding contract with each other in the presence of your witnesses, you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he stated

I took hold of Callum's other hand as he lowered his head down to me, his lips sealing over mine and locking them together, pulling away breathless as the guest got up to their feet and clapping to the end of the ceremony and for us to sealing our marriage, we walked back down the aisle again with confetti thrown in the air at us and entering the country house to a private room to sign the marriage certificate to make it official by law, we left the room and walked into the main reception area were the guest had already started to take their seats for lunch…..

After the lunch was done with the speeches from the best man Chad and chief bridesmaid Tilly to everyone at the dining hall and the cutting the wedding cake, pieces of cake going to everyone in the hall to enjoy and celebrate our big day, photos been taken of us from the photographer to recollect our memories of the big day in the future when we look back at these. The day was coming to an end with the dj playing slow dance tunes

"Can the bride and groom make their way to the dance floor for their first dance please" the dj proclaimed

Callum took hold of my hand as we left the head table, the dance floor started to clear up from the guest which left a big circle in the middle as stepped onto the floor with the spotlight on us with laser light reflecting off the disco ball, our hand entwined with each other's as Callum's free arm snaked around my body and pulled be close to him, my head rest on his shoulder as we gently swayed to the beat of 'holding back the years by simply red', Callum lift up our connected arm and twirled me around before pulling me back to him again and continued to sway….

"Ladies and gentleman put your hands together and show your love for the newlyweds" the dj stated into the microphone

The guest put their hands together one last time for us before entering the dance floor again as the dj turned up the music and got the party started again, Tilly walked over to us Scarlett in her arms still, she was wide awake and playing with her favourite soft toy

"I think Scarlett wants her mummy, she's been crying for you and putting her arms out when she has seen you Mads" she informed me

"come here my baby come to mummy" I stated, taking Scarlett from her and holding her in my arms and she laid her head to rest on my shoulder "Thanks Tilly for looking after her for most of the day I know she can be a bit of a handful"

"It was no bother at all Maddie I wanted your big day to run smoothly" she replied

"And it has thanks to you and to all the best men's and bridesmaids" Callum interjected

"Come here, both of you" she stated, pulling us into her embrace "Good luck on your marriage and a happy life together"

"Thanks Tills" Callum replied, both of us moving out of her embrace

Tilly walked onto to the dance floor and joined the gang who were already on there with the other guests, having a good time as the night drew to a close soon

"Why don't we have a family dance together?" I suggested

"Go on then Mads" he replied, smiling widely

My free hand taking hold of Callum's and guiding him back to the dance floor for one more dance together but as a whole family with Scarlett as well, dancing lightly as I held Scarlett close to me as I danced with Callum…..

The night was drawing to a close as some guest had started to say a final farewell and good luck on the marriage proposal before leaving the country house, Scarlett was still awake after a long day in her car seat as I get her bags ready for Scarlett to stay with my parents at our home while I was away on my honeymoon with Callum

"You sure you want to look after Scarlett at our home" I exclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"Course we do darling while you two are away on your honeymoon" Dad sighed

"I've left a little schedule of her timetable on the fridge for you to follow and her breast feeds are in bottles in the fridge as well" I informed them

"I'm sure we'll manage sweetheart, we did bring you and your sister up" Mum proclaimed

"I know I guess it's just motherly instinct taking over" I stated, unclipping Scarlett from her car seat and picking her up again, kissing her a few times on her head and cheek "Mummy's gonna miss you so much my baby girl, be good for your grandparents while mummy and daddy are away for little while"

"Pass her here Mads" Callum interjected, taking Scarlett from me and holding her in his arm protectively "You'll always be daddy's little girl Scarlett no matter what, I love you and be good while we're gone"

Callum placed Scarlett back down in her car seat and strapped her up again, I took hold of his hand as we walked outside to the car that would take us away to our hotel for the night before jetting off on our honeymoon, climbing into the car and waving goodbye to our family and friends who were watching us off as the car drove away in the distance…..


	69. Night of passion

The wedding car arrived at the hotel we were staying at for the night before catching a plane tomorrow at Liverpool John Lennon airport to Bora Bora for our honeymoon, the driver opened the cars back door for us as we climbed out of the vehicle to see he had already unloaded the boot and placed the suitcases down in front of us

"Thanks for the ride old boy" Callum stated

"You're welcome sir" he replied, smiling gently

The old man of the vintage vehicle climbed back inside the car and drove away from the five stars hotel; I took hold of Callum's hand as we walking into Dragonfly hotel and straight to the reception desk with suitcases in hand

"Welcome to the Dragonfly hotel, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked

"Hi I'm checking in for the hotel room I booked" Callum informed him

"Your names please sir?" The receptionist questioned

"A Mr and Mrs Kane for the honeymoon room" he exclaimed

"Yes I've found you on the computer for that room" The receptionist stated, turning around and picking up the key for the honeymoon room "I'll get the bellman to take your luggage to your room, have a pleasant stay at the Dragonfly"

"We will thanks" I proclaimed happily

Our hands till connected to each other's as we left the reception desk and walked to the elevator, climbing inside and pressing the button to our floor where the honeymoon room was, the elevator stopping at our floor and doors opened as we walked out to the hallway, I opened the door to the honeymoon suite as Callum gently picked me up and carried me through the threshold and into the room, kicking the door close behind us and my lips meeting his passionately as he placed us down on the bed, our lips connecting with each other's again passionately as my tongue fought for dominance against his when there was a knock on the door, the bellman walking into the suite with his suitcase trolley and unloaded our bags

"Thanks for bringing our bags up mate" Callum stated

"You are welcome sir, have a nice stay" he replied

"Here's a little something for you" Callum stated, searching into his pocket for his wallet and handing him a tenner

"You are most kind sir" he replied, taking the note

The bellman pushed his suitcase trolley out of our honeymoon suite and closed the door behind him; I shifted closer to Callum as our chest collided with one another's, we laid down on the bed and we gazed at each other as Callum kept his hands by the side of my face, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb lovingly….

"I'll be back in a sec" I informed him, moving out of his embrace and rushing into the on-suite

I peeled off my wedding dress and stood in front of the bathroom mirror, surveying my appearance. I made my way back out to the bedroom, Callum's eyes widening when he saw what I was wearing. He sat up and moved off the bed, holding out his hands to me…

"See something you like?" I asked, biting my lip, trying to hide the smirk

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, my hands unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it Callum's body, he undone his belt from his trousers and slid down his legs as he kicked them off his ankles, I smiled widely as he pulled us down onto the bed so my back was against the bedsheets, his lips encasing mine passionately

"I love you babe" he admitted

"I love you too" I sighed gently

We climbed into the bed and pulled the bedsheets over us, shifting closer to each other again in the bed as our lips connected passionately, my arm snaking its way around Callum's back and pulling him towards me as he hovered over my body, our hands trailing up and down each other's body, Callum's soft warm hands started trailing up my body again as my back started to curve so he could unhook my bra, Callum biting and kissing gently down the side of my neck as my fingers dug into the bed with a trail of kisses down my skin, His hands trailed up my legs, holding my waist as his lips kissed my stomach and moved downwards, playing with the top of my panties. I moaned softly as he pulled them away from my skin and continued peppering kisses across my stomach, his hands moving them all the way down, his lips meeting where I wanted him the most. My hands entwined in his hair as he kissed, licked and sucked….

"Oh" I proclaimed, my hands softly massaging through his hair

I could feel my orgasm building by the second, I dug the balls of my feet into his shoulder blades as it hit and washed over me, Callum moved back up my body and gently rubbed his nose affectionately against mine, my thumb swiped across Callum's lips before I pressed my lips up to him passionately, pulling away breathless a few seconds later

"You ready" he sighed gently

I nodded my head as Callum hovered over me again, the back of his fingers brushing away my hair from my face as I gently pulled down his boxers briefs from his skin, Callum kicking them down his ankle and discarding them from his body as he gently entered me, my arms wrapped around his bare back and my fingernails digging into his back as I bit and kissed the side of his neck….

"Cal" I moaned loudly

Callum quicken the pace, hitting that spot deep inside me every time as I rolled us over in the big bed, my legs draping around his waist as our hands entwining above his head, my lips meeting his as our tongues fought for dominance, his thrusts quickening and then slowing, this being repeated, he locked his arms around me and pulled me down close to him, keeping Callum inside of me as I wanted him to come first which he did, within no time I could feel my second orgasm approach and squeezed my eyes tight shut, wanting to savour the feeing as long as I could…

We laid in bed together as I laid back into Callum's warm embrace as he had his arm over me and placed his hand on my stomach, gently rubbing my very little baby bump, softly placing kisses on the back of my neck

"How you feeling baby" he asked

"I'm feeling great, more than great. I can't believe that I'm Mrs Callum Kane" I admitted, smiling widely and admiring my wedding ring "Today has gone so quick but at least were married now"

"Yep and sharing our lives together and spending it with someone that you want to be with till the end of time" he sighed gently, shifting closer to me

"I love you" I stated

"I love you too babe" he mirrored

Callum pulled the bedsheets over us even more and I cuddled into his embrace, feeling content and the most happy that I've ever been in my entire life, falling asleep quickly in my husband's arms…..

The next morning we packed up all our belonging from the honeymoon suite and into our suitcases, checking that we got everything before leaving the room, going down to the ground floor and to the reception desk, handing over the keys for the room and paying for the overnight stay at the hotel, leaving the hotel and climbed into await cab which to took us to Liverpool John Lennon airport, catching our plane that would take us to our honeymoon in Bora Bora…..


	70. Paradise

Our plane had landed at Motu Mute Airport in the French Polynesia, we disembarking the plane and collected our suitcases from the airport terminal, leaving the airport and boarding a boat to take us to Leeward Islands and to the Pearl Beach Resort & Spa where we were staying, the journey took a few hours but we finally arrived at the resort and climbed out of the taxi

"The resort is just beautiful Cal" I sighed

"This place is just paradise, heaven on earth this is Mads" he admitted

"Let's go and check in babe" I exclaimed excitedly

Callum held out his hand for me to take which I did and entwined our fingers together, walking up the path to the resort and entering the reception area of the hotel, taking in the magnificent view of the reception and windows which lead out to the huts on the sea, we walked to the reception desk

"Welcome to Pearl Beach Resort and Spa, how can I help you" A woman asked

"We have a reservation under the name Mr & Mrs Kane" I proclaimed

She typed in the name and clicked the mouse a few times and pressed some buttons on the keyboard "I've found you on the computer and it's for the honeymoon suite"

"It most certainly is" Callum interjected

"Your room is the big hut at the end of the very big house line, you can't miss it" she informed us and handed us the keys "Have a nice stay at the resort and the island"

"We will and thank you" he replied, taking the keys

We grabbed the handles of our suitcases again and left the reception area via the glass doors on the side which showed us the sandy white beach and the other huts that rest on pillars which took up the structure of the buildings, we walking down to the edge of the beach and stepped aboard some wood decking which took us down a short walk that we past four huge huts on the way and the honeymoon suite on the end, Callum unlocked the door and we stepping inside, walking straight into the living room with a see through glass floor, with sliding glass door which lead to the bedroom with an on suite and sofa as well on the side, Callum slid open the glass doors which took us outside to the balcony with two sun loungers and set of steps which lead to another piece of decking that we dive off into the clear blue sea, motioning Callum to keep on exploring the suite we walked down the steps which lead to another opposite the ones we came off, climbing back up the new steps we came across a jacuzzi and a small hut with cushions outdoor on the decking, we walked through a door which lead us back inside through the bathroom

"The suite is just stunning, amazing" I exclaimed excitedly

"You're telling me? The room is just perfect to the last detail" he admitted

"I'm glad we chose to come here instead of the Maldives for a honeymoon" I stated

"They are both are beautiful places on this earth Maddie but I think we made the right choice" Callum proclaimed

"We sure did babe" I sighed, gently kissing his lips

We walked into the lounge and collected our suitcases, placing them down on the bed as we started to unpack our belongings and put them in the draws provided. A while later I got changed into my white bikini and sat on the sun lounger outside, catching some rays when Callum came out and sat down opposite me on his sun lounge, turning over and watching me

"You ok Mads" he asked, seating behind me on my sun lounger

"Yeah I'm fine Callum" I informed him, turning around in his embrace

"You sure babe, you seem a bit upset and distracted from something" he suggested, rising an eyebrow

"I miss our baby Cal; just miss holding Scarlett in my arms and looking after her" I admitted

"I miss her too babe but this is our honeymoon, where we relax and enjoy each other's company since we're newlyweds and happily in love" Callum sighed

"Guess you're right, I'm sure my parents are ok looking after her" I exclaimed

"Why don't we go for a dip in the sea?" he suggested, rising an eyebrow

I nodded my head as I moved out of his embrace and connected our hands together, walking down the steps to the decking below and looked out to the sea, it was fairly deep as we stepped back and looked at each other, we both nodded and our hands still together as we ran off the decking and jumped into the sea below…..

"What do you want to do tonight Mads?" he questioned

"Maybe a romantic dinner then relaxing in the jacuzzi with you" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

"Sounds perfect Maddie" he admitted, smiling widely

He swam closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly as he lips came crashing down on mine passionately, pulling away breathless a few moments later and loving deeply into his dreamy eyes as he bore his eyes into mine

"Fancy heading back to the suite" I suggested

"Come on then, let's get dried up" he exclaimed

We swam back to the honeymoon suite and climbed up the stairs to the lower decking; awaiting for Callum to join me which he did and ascended up the flack of steps to the balcony, I turned around and bore my eyes into his again and gently smiled to which he smiled back, Callum gently kissed my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him down to me, his arms picking me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, pressing our lips together as he carried me into our bedroom…..


	71. Content in each other

We were relaxing under the covers of the bed and I snuggled close into Callum's embrace after booking a spa session for the both of us tomorrow to relax even more from the stress of family life, his hand playing through my hair by spinning it around his finger and letting go as I snuggled further into him

"What do think Scarlett is doing right now?" I enquired

"Probably sleeping or playing with her toys" he sighed

"Do you think we should call my parents and see how they are getting on?" I suggested

"Leave them be Maddie, I'm sure there having a lot of fun looking after Scarlett" Callum stated

"Guess your right Cal they probably loving spending very second with their first grandchild" I admitted

"Do you think we should get out of bed now?" he suggested

"Nope I'm just happy laying here next to you" I admitted

"Let's go for a walk on the beach, the weather beautiful outside" he suggested

"It always is Callum, this place is heaven" I stated

Callum pulled the bed sheets off us and got out of bed, holding out his hand for me to take and pull out of bed also, walking to drawers in the bedroom I pulled out my kaftan and pulling it over my bikini clad body, we left the bedroom and walked out of the hut and locked the door behind us, grabbing Callum's hand and entwining our fingers together as we walked down the decking to the sandy white beach…..

We walked around the beach for half an hour before heading back the way we came, walking near the sea as Callum walked through the water, eyeing up his chance to get me soaking wet

"Don't you dare Callum!" I exclaimed, taking a step back

"Oh yeah what are you going to do Maddie" he proclaimed, bending over to flick some water at me

"Don't Callum I'm warning you" I informed him

"Too late" he sighed, flicking an arm full of water at me and getting soaked

"Oh you're gonna get it now" I replied

I ran forwards into the clear blue sea next to Callum, flicking arms full at water at him as he done the same as well, he arms wrapped around me and lifted me up, I gently kissed his lips as he walked further out into the sea to get our whole bodies wet, raising up from the sea and walking back to shore hand in hand…

We walked back onto the beach again and stepped onto the footpath, walking past tall green tropical trees and gardens to the resort

"What are we gonna do now for the rest of the day?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Maybe we could relax on a hammock while we get dry" he suggested

"Sounds perfect Cal" I exclaimed

We came across some signs telling us we could use the hammock if we were holiday makers at the Pearl Beach resort, Callum climbed on first and gently laid down as I climbed on next, pulling off my soaking kaftan and throwing it at the end of the hammock as I snuggled down in his embrace, the hammock gently swaying back and forth with the sun shining over the island…

"Maddie, I don't think you ever told me about your childhood with you and your family" Callum proclaimed

"Well, what would you like to know?" I asked

"Anything to start off with" he sighed

"Well my sister and I were born and raised in Chester before moving to London when we were very little, we were educated in a private all-girls school before moving back again" I admitted

"How close were you and your sister?" he enquired

"We were pretty close when we were young till I started getting more love and attention for my parents and Emily just distanced herself from the family, went off the rails a bit and got married to Chad. We both got anything we ever wanted at any price since our family had money to burn" I sighed heavily

"Sounds like a tough childhood Maddie" he sighed, chuckling lightly

"Cal" I stated, shock and slapping his chest playfully

"I'm only teasing babe, I love you if you were rich or poor it wouldn't of matter to me because I want to be with you" he proclaimed

"Well, you have me because I'm your wife remember" I exclaimed

"Of course I do. We had a gigantic wedding with all of our friends and family there" Callum stated

I looked up and moved my head close to him, gently kissing his lips before settling back down in his warm embrace, swaying back and forth in the hammock with the sun shining over us, getting our body dry….

After spending most of the afternoon in the hammock we decided to freshen up at hut before going to dinner, getting changed into my summer dress and checking my phone when I was done to find I had a text from my mum, seeing a picture of my parents and Scarlett together with a message at the bottom

"I think Scarlett misses her mummy and daddy"

I sighed gently looking at the picture before walking over to Callum who was sat on the sofa in our bedroom, settling down next to him and showing him the photo

"Scarlett is safe and well, I think there having a great time together" I admitted

"They sure look like it babe" he replied, getting up from the sofa as I did the same, linking my arm through his "You ready to go to dinner"

"I sure am Cal, I'm starving" I exclaimed

"Then let's go then" he stated

We walked out of the bedroom and through the living room, leaving through the door and locking it shut for the evening; the sunset had started to break on the island as we walked along the decking and to the resorts restaurant for dinner…..


	72. Relaxation

We were sat in the resort's reception lounge on the sofa and waiting to be called for our massage appointment today, laying back into sofa as we glanced at the clock every few minutes till it was time for our massage, Callum's arm over my shoulders and his free hand on my small baby bump, rubbing gently in soothing circles

"How is my little baby?" he enquired

"The baby is fine I'm doing ok as well" I informed him, smiling widely

"You would tell me if anything was wrong wouldn't yea Maddie" he asked

"Course I would Callum, straight away since it's our baby, I wouldn't do anything to put the baby at risk" I admitted

"When we get back home I'm gonna take you, Scarlett and the baby on a spending spree" Callum exclaimed

"You don't have to Cal" I sighed gently

"But I want too Maddie, I want to treat you all" he stated, tightening his grip over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him "I know how much you love shopping"

"Thanks babe" I proclaimed

I leant forward and softly kissed his lips before settle back down in his embrace again, his chest raising and lowering gently as I closed my eyes for a few minutes, the masseuses had come out the massage parlour and walked over to us

"Hello Mr and Mrs Kane. I'm Sharon, one of the masseuses at the resort would you like to follow us please" One of the masseuses asked

"Sure, no problem" I replied

We got up from the sofa and followed the masseuses from the reception area to the massage parlour down the corridor, walking inside the room with the door gently shut behind us

"Excuse me Sharon, do you table suitable for a pregnant woman" I questioned

"Course we do, it's the table on the end with a hole in the middle for the bump" she informed me

"Thank you very much" I sighed gently, smiling softly

"You're welcome" she stated, handing us some towels "if you like to get yourselves changed into these and rest on table, we'll be just right outside"

"Ok and thanks again" Callum interjected

The masseuses left the room for us to get changed and closed the door behind them, we stripped out of the cloths we were wearing and changed in to the towels and wrapped it around our waist

"Callum can you give me a hand onto the table please?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Sure Mads" he assured, smiling widely

Callum held out his hand and I placed mine on top of his, slowly and gently climbed on top of the massage table and laid down, Callum getting on top of his when there was a knock on the door from the masseuses

"You both ready in there?" Sharon proclaimed

"Yes we are you can come in now" I informed them

The parlour door opened and the masseuses walked back into the room, pulling up their chairs and trolley near the front of the table where our faces were, opening the tops of the facial cream bottle and scooping some on their hands, gently applying it over our faces and rubbing soothingly into the our skins

"Would you like some music on?" she suggested

"If it's not too much trouble" Callum proclaimed

"It's no trouble at all, we aim to please our client with any demand they ask for" she informed us

My masseuse rubbed her hand clean with a towel from the trolley and reached into her pocket, grabbed a small remote and turning on the stereo system with soft music coming out of the speakers in the room, she applied more cream on her hand and continued with the facial massage….

CALLUM'S P.O.V

We both had a lovely refreshing forty five minute full body massage from the masseuses; they served us free cups of tea and biscuits while we had our full body massages, drifting in and out of conscious while they hands worked wonders on our bodies and realising any stress or tensions that we had, Maddie had fell asleep near the end as I paid the masseuses a little extra to give us an extra half an hour alone together

I climbed off my massage table and walked over to Maddie's; she was sleeping lightly as any sudden movement would wake her up, I scooped some massage lotion onto my hands and gently rubbing it onto Maddie's shoulders and lower back, she can around a few minutes later….

"Umm Cal, your hands are so soft keep on going" she moaned lightly

"You're enjoying it then?" I questioned, a smirk playing on my lips

"Yep it's not every day that I get a massage from my husband" she sighed gently, her body become looser and relaxed "where have the masseuses gone Cal?"

"I paid them to leave us alone for another half an hour" I informed her

"That's so sly of you Callum to do that" she stated

"Well they said yes with no questioned asked, all in all everyone is a winner" I exclaimed

"Push your table next to mine and cuddle up to me Cal" Maddie asked

"Sure babe" I replied

I stopped massaging Maddie's back and kicked up the stops on the wheels and rolled the table next to hers, locking them stationary before climbed onto the bed, I pressed the top of the bottle to get some more lotion out, softly and smoothly rubbing the baby bump….

"How does that feel honey?" I enquired, gently placing kisses on her neck

"It feels amazing Callum, I wish you did this for me more often" she stated

"Then that if it's you want then you'll get it when we arrived home and every night before we go to sleep" I admitted

"Thanks Cal that's so kind of you to do that" she sighed gently, tilting her head back and kissing my lips

"I want for us to be happy and I'll do whatever makes you happy Maddie" I admitted

Maddie tilted her head back to face mine, smiling widely before pressing her lips up to meet mine, sealing and encasing them together passionately before pulling away breathless, I continued to gently and softly rub Maddie's baby bump and body till our time was up in the massage parlour…


	73. Family unit

We were repacking our belongings into the suitcases as we were flying back home to Chester today, our honeymoon had come to end as we had the times of our lives together in Bora Bora but we wanted to go back to normal with family life again with our beautiful little daughter Scarlett back home

"Have you packed everything up that we brought with us here Callum?" I asked

"Yeah it's in both our suitcases babe" he assured

"Which suitcases did we put the souvenirs in for our family and friends" I enquired

"I definitely sure we put them in your suitcase" he informed me

"I remember now and we did" I admitted

"You finished packing then?" he questioned

"Yeah just finished now and our plane it not until another two hours" I proclaimed

"Well what do you fancy doing then?" Callum exclaimed

"Maybe one last walk around the beach before heading off to the airport" I suggested

"Sounds perfect" he replied

Callum and I locked up all the door and windows in the hut before placing the suitcases down in the living room, leaving the hut before heading down to the beach for one last time before we flew back home….

"I can't wait to see our little Scarlett again" I admitted, sighing heavily

"It's only been a few weeks before we last saw her Maddie" Callum stated

"I know babe but I wish we could bring her here with us to Bora Bora, she would of have loved it. Playing with her mummy and daddy in the sea and on the beach" I exclaimed

"I promise you I'll bring both our babies here for a holiday when they are older to remember it all" he informed me

"I think we should head back before we start running late" I suggested

"Come on then" Callum sighed

We walked off the beach and headed down the path to the bigger huts that we were staying in to collect our suitcases, checking the room one last time that we got everything before leaving for the resort's lobby, checking out of the hotel and catching a boat from the island to another where the airport was, we checked in at the airport and took our first class seats on the plane back home…..

The plane journey took a few hours but we arrived at Liverpool John Lennon airport, the whole city was covered in grey clouds as the weather was bleak as usual in England as we disembarked the place, catching a taxi to take us home from our long journey. We arrived home in twenty minutes and walked to the front door, Callum placing his key into the lock and opening the front door, walking inside and placing our suitcases down in the open hallway and closed the front door, walking into the lounge to see my parents and Scarlett were sat

"Hi mum and dad" I greeted them, walking into their embrace

"Hello sweetheart" Dad greeted me

"Nice to see you again Ed, Elizabeth" Callum greeted them

"Nice to see you too son, how you been?" Mum mirrored

"I've been good thanks, can't complain about life" he informed them

"How was your honeymoon to Bora Bora?" Dad enquired

"Oh it was fabulous with five star luxuries and the island was just beautiful, you should both definitely go there for a holiday when you get the chance too" I proclaimed happily

"We'll keep that in mind when we plan our next holiday angel" Dad informed me

"Has Scarlett been trouble for you both?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"She hasn't been any trouble at all but she has missed you both so much since you left for your honeymoon" Mum informed me

"And did everything else go ok like the feed and not waking up much through the night" I interjected

"Scarlett slept straight through the nights and didn't even wake up once when we put her down for bed" Dad exclaimed

Scarlett stopped playing with her toys in her cot downstairs and lifted her small arms up to our directions, starting cry for us to pick her up and hold her

"Come here my baby" I stated, walking to the crib and lifting her up "mummy and daddy have missed you so much since we've been away, so much sweetie"

"Callum, Maddie we were wondering if we could ask you something" Dad enquired

"Yeah what is it Ed" Callum asked

"If there was any chance that we could stay here for a couple of weeks since we've come so close and connected to Scarlett, if that isn't too much trouble or hassle" Dad exclaimed

"It's no trouble or hassle at all, you can stay as long as you like with us" I sighed

"Thank you so much sweethearts we really appreciate it" Mum stated

"It's no trouble; you can stay in one of the guest rooms" Callum interjected

"When is your first scan due for your second?" she asked

"It's in two weeks' time at Dee Valley Hospital, why?" I informed them

"Could we come along to the appointment since we didn't get the chance too when you were pregnant with Scarlett" she proclaimed

"Course you can come along to the appointment, I'd be nice that your there as well" I sighed, standing up and gently rocking Scarlett up and down "I'm gonna take this little one upstairs to play with her toys"

"I'll join you Maddie" Callum sighed gently

We left the living room with my parents watching the TV while Callum collected our suitcases from the hallway, walking up the curved staircase to our bedroom as I placed Scarlett down in the bed of our bed, settling down next to her on my side as I watched Scarlett play with her toys, Callum had placed all our cloths in the laundry basket before settle down on the other side of the bed, watching over her as well

"I'm so glad that we're all back together again as a family" I stated happily

"So am I babe, so am I" he replied

We both gently kissed Scarlett cheeks and lips before letting her play with her soft cuddly toys again; she kept on moving back and forth between us both in the middle of the bed

"Look Scarlett, can you see that little bump that mummy has. That's going to be your little baby brother or sister in eight months' time but you'll always be our first baby my angel" Callum admitted

"Mummy and daddy love you so much my darling, we've missed you since we went on our honeymoon I couldn't have stopped thinking about you everyday" I whispered softly

Callum had picked up Scarlett and held her close to his chest, she settled down quickly as I placed a dummy into her small mouth, her little hand holding onto my finger as she gazed up at us both, Callum slipped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to them as we just laid back in bed peacefully…


	74. Expecting a second

I was 12 weeks gone in my second pregnancy and it was time for my first scan of the baby to check everything was ok. My parents, Callum and I waited in the reception area of the hospital for my appointment with the midwife, my body had been coping with the pregnancy very well even with the stress of family life, I held Scarlett close to me in my lap as I kissed her soft head, her small hands playing through my hair

"I think she likes playing with mummy's hair" Callum exclaimed

"She won't stop playing with it when Scarlett's is in my lap" I admitted

"Do you want me to take her sweetheart?" Mum enquired

"Would you mum? Thanks" I sighed gently

"It's no problem Maddie" she replied

"Look Scarlett, grandma wants to take you for a little while. Let's go to her" I stated, passing her over to my mum

Scarlett sat in my mum's lap as she started to play with her hair and favourite soft toy, my mum holding Scarlett close and tight to her and gently rocking her and down, I bore my eyes into Callum's and gently kissed his lips, he took hold of my hand and entwined our fingers together to assure me everything was gonna be ok from the scan, I kept on drinking water to settle my nervous….

"Miss Morrison" a midwife proclaimed, standing outside the ultrasound room

"That's us" Callum stated

"Are both gonna stay here or coming in the room with us?" I questioned

"Only if you want us in there with you two" Dad suggested

"You're more than welcome to join us" Callum interjected

"Then in that case we'll join you" Mum replied

We got up from are seats and walked over to her, we all entered the room and Callum shut the door behind us, the midwife sat down on a chair near the machine

"Can you seat down on the table and lift your top up" she informed me

I walked over to the table and placed my handbag down on the floor; I sat down on the table and laid down, nervously pulling up my top to reveal my little baby bump, my parents leaned against the wall from afar as Callum pulled up a chair close to me and took hold of my hand for assurance, the midwife put some gel onto my stomach and then placed an ultrasound transducer to look for the baby on the monitor, Callum gently placed a kiss on my knuckle for assurance

"That's your baby right there, can you see its heartbeat" the midwife informed us, point to the screen to show us our baby

"It's beautiful Mads" he sighed and gently kissed my knuckles again

"That's our second baby right there" I sighed gently

"Yes it is "she asked

"Is the baby ok?" I exclaimed

"The baby is fine, there's nothing to worry about as we've met before when you were pregnant with your little beautiful daughter and I know you don't drink and do drugs" she stated

"You still remember me when I came here for the first time for my first scan when I was pregnant with Scarlett" I sighed

"I remember a few faces when they walk through that door but same as last time, if you have any queries after today's appointment then please give me a ring" she stated

The midwife rolled away from us to the other side of the room to write down her number, she rolled back over to us and handed me a business card with her number on it

"Can you make us a copy of the scan please?" I asked

"Sure that's no problem" the midwife replied and got up from the chair and walked over to the door "I'll be back in a minute"

I grabbed a tissue from the side and wiped off the gel from my stomach and pulled down my top, I sat up from the table as Callum sat down next to me and still kept hold of my hand

"I still can't believe that she remembers us from last time" I proclaimed

"Maybe she's just good at remembering faces from that last time she saw them" Mum exclaimed

"Callum we need to buy some more baby stuff like another cot, cloths and another pushchair for our second" I informed him

"How about I take you out shopping for them when you're next free to do so" Mum suggested

"Thanks mum it would be like old times, just mother daughter bonding time" I admitted

"Just like before sweetie with your sister as well but this time I've got my granddaughter with me as well" she stated

"Give her to me mum" I asked, taking Scarlett from her and holding my baby in my arms

The midwife returned with the copy of the scan and handed it to me, I placed it into my handbag and we both got up from the table and thanked her for everything before we all left the room

"So what do you want to do now?" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I wanna go home, put my feet up and have a cup of hot green tea" I suggested

"Ed can you drive the car home?" he questioned, throwing him the keys

"Sure Callum no problem" Dad replied

We left Dee Valley Hospital through the main doors and walked into the car park, Callum climbed into the back of his car with me and Scarlett as my parents sat in front, strapping Scarlett down in her car seat as my dad turned the engine on, driving out of the hospital grounds and taking us all back home…

We drove through the gates to the house and pulled up outside the front doors, climbed out of the car and taking Scarlett's car seat with inside the house, Callum closing the door shut behind us as we walked into the lounge, relaxing back into the sofa as my dad turning on the fireplace in the lounge before walking off

"I've let the gang and family know about the first scan and they said they might come around tomorrow to see the picture" I informed him

"Yeah I've let my mum and sisters know about the scan as well by text and they said they might come around this evening to see how we are" Callum replied

My mum unstrapped Scarlett out of her car seat and held Scarlett in her lap as I took out the scan photo again, showing mum the photo once more before showing Scarlett

"Look Scarlett, mummy' pregnant again and soon you're gonna have a little baby brother or sister to play with when you're older, you're the most luckiest girl in the world, you really are. With a loving parents and family who'll tell you about history of our family, loving extra aunties and uncle who care about you as well. You're both gonna lives the life's that way you want too and chose who and what you want to be like, like your mummy' and daddy did" I admitted, sighing heavily

Dad walked into the lounge with hot drinks for us all and placed them down on the coffee table, laying back into one of the sofa's as he switched on the TV, settling for Madagascar 3 on Sky Family as we cozied up together in the lounge….


	75. Opportunities

I laid back further into Callum's embrace as his fingers played with my hair as he made another curly-Q with his fingers, our breathing became in sync with each other's as we watched Scarlett sleep away in her cot, relaxing in bed still Scarlett woke up this morning, I threw the back the duvet sheets and cradled Scarlett in my arms

"How are my two favourite girls this morning?" he greeted us

"Morning Cal" I greeted him

"Morning Mads and morning princess" he sighed, gently kissing both are cheeks

We left our bedroom and walked down the curved staircases, the smell of chocolate chip pancakes wafting through our nostrils, making our tummy's rumble as we walked into the kitchen, seeing a full stack on pancakes on the dining table with fresh juices that mum had just laid out

"Morning sweethearts take a seat while the pancakes are still hot" she greeted us

"Mum you didn't have to do all this you know?" I stated

"I know but I wanted too Maddie" she explained, handing me Scarlett's bottle feed

We sat down around the table as I held Scarlett in my arms and tilted her head up slightly, putting the tip of the bottle in her mouth as I tried to eat my chocolate chip pancakes, Callum taking her from me when she was done with her bottle….

"How's the job search been going Maddie?" Dad questioned, rising an eyebrow

"We've looked around in the local papers and online for any vacancies in freelance journalist but nothing has come up" I informed him

"But that's where you're in luck darling" he exclaimed

"How" I enquired, confused

"I've gotten you an interview for a freelance journalist through an old flame" Dad explained

"How come you never have talked about this since this is my dream job" I proclaimed

"We were childhood sweethearts like you and Callum till I met your mother but we stayed as close friends" he admitted

"Have I ever met her before?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"You have when you were little but I'm not sure if you can remember her" Dad sighed

"What's she like dad?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Her name is Jessica Dawson and she's the boss of the local newspaper company. Jessica is a really lovely person and you'll like her when you meet her in person and she said you'd be doing the interview with her instead of some other Johnny pencil pusher" Dad explained

"So I've got more than a good chance of getting the job" I suggested

"You're chance are more than good sweetheart" Mum interjected

"Just one question where is this local newspaper firm?" I asked

"This is where a problem might come up for you Maddie" she exclaimed

"You can tell me where it is?" I questioned

"It's in outer skirt of Manchester city centre so it's a bit of a distance from here to there" Dad admitted

"It's more than a bit of a distance away it's like miles away and plus it's worst for me, I'm a pregnant woman" I sighed heavily

"Just think about it Maddie you aint gonna get another job like this without waiting for a while before they accept you for an interview, what's the worst that's going to happen" Callum suggested, rising an eyebrow

"Will you come with me to Manchester for the interview?" I enquired nervously

"Course I will Maddie, I'll stand by you no matter what" he admitted

"Ok I'll go for the interview in Manchester then" I sighed gently

"Good idea sweetheart you know it make sense but it's up to you if you want the job or not" Dad interjected

"I'll see how the interview goes first then make a decision" I informed them "What's the paper called by the way?"

"It's call the Manchester Echo love" Mum informed me

We finished off our breakfast as I helped my mum place some dishes into the dishwasher, all of us walking upstairs to our bedrooms to get changed before my parents left to head home to London….

In half an hour we walked back downstairs again and into the lounge as I sat on the sofa with Callum with Scarlett in my arms, waiting for my parents to walk down the staircase with their suitcases in their hands, Callum give my dad a hand with the suitcases as we walked outside the house to load up their Mercedes

"Say goodbye to your grandma and granddad Scarlett" I stated, handing her to my mum

"Bye bye my angel we'll see you again soon" Mum proclaimed, kissing her little cheek a few times

"Pass her here love" Dad sighed, lifting his little granddaughter in his arms "if your anything like your mummy than you're gonna be trouble but you'll be our little trouble, bye bye my little Scarlett"

My dad handed Scarlett back to me and she laid her head to rest on my shoulder, her hand grabbed my hair and playing with it as my parents hugged us both goodbye

"Feel free to pop down again whenever you like even if it's a short visit" Callum suggested

"We will, to see this little one again and the new-born when it arrives" Mum stated

"Now you take care of yourself sweetheart and phone or text us when the new born arrives ok?" Dad exclaimed

"Ok dad I will" I informed him, walking in their embrace's "bye mum and dad"

"Bye darling" she replied

"Till next time Ed, Elizabeth" Callum sighed, shaking my dad's hand and kissing my mum's cheek

"Till next time Callum you take care of yourself now and my daughter and grandchildren" Dad proclaimed

"Don't worry I will, there in safe hands" he stated

My parents climbed inside their Mercedes and slowly drove out of the driveway to the front gate, beeping their horn for once last goodbye before driving out of the edge of the driveway and down the road, we turned back around and walked inside the house for a day of relaxation and playing with Scarlett and her toys….


	76. Chance of a lifetime

The day of my interview in Manchester for the freelance journalist post had arrived and I was shacking all over like a nervous wreck way before my interview had even begun, I kept on drinking on water to settle my nervous and mentally playing over interview type questions in my head and how to approach them, we had arrived in Manchester and parked up outside the Manchester Echo News car park

"How you feeling Maddie" he enquired

"To be honest with you Callum I've never been this nervous in my life" I admitted

"You'll be fine ok Maddie" he stated, placing his hands by the side of my face and bore his eyes into mine "Just take enough time as you need to answer their questions in the interview and whatever happens you'll be ok, you'll have me no matter what"

"Thanks Callum that really means a lot to me" I sighed gently, kissing his lips softly "Will you come inside and wait with me till my interview"

"Course I would Maddie" Callum exclaimed

We got out of the front of the car as Callum unstrapped Scarlett from her car seat in the back and held her close to him with a blanket around her as we walked in the Manchester Echo News building doors, going straight to the reception desk

"Welcome to Manchester Echo News, I'm Lisa how may I help you" she greeted us

"Hi I have an interview with Jessica Dawson" I informed her

"Name please?" Lisa asked

"Maddie Kane" I informed her

"If you like to take a seat in the reception area I'll get her for you" she replied

Within five minutes of waiting in reception area Jessica Dawson appeared through a pair of doors and walked to the reception desk, looking at the appointment sheet before walking over to us at the sofa in the waiting area

"Maddie Kane would like to follow me?" Jessica proclaimed

"Lead the way Mrs Dawson" I stated, getting up from my seat, with folder in hand

"I'll be right here Maddie with Scarlett" Callum interjected

"I'll see you in a little while Cal, bye sweetheart" I sighed, kissing her cheek

We walked passed the reception area and through the doors Jessica came from, she lead the way to the elevator and went to her office on the top floor of the building, entering her officer and seating down at the desk

"Nice to meet you Mrs Dawson I'm so glad you got to see me at such short notice for the interview" I greeted her

"Nice to finally meet you Maddie I'm already on familiar terms with your family, you can call me Jessica" she mirrored

"Would like to see my résumé and some sample I've brought in Jessica" I suggested

"That would great thank you Maddie" she replied

I nodded and handed her the folder. I watched as she placed it down on the desk in front of her and opened it, her eyes scanning across each article that had been printed from my laptop and had been neatly placed and hole punched into the folder, lastly looking at my résumé …

"These are really good Maddie, we need your sort of writing on our team. Now our position said freelance, but I will be observing everything you write for the first two weeks, that's okay right?" Jessica enquired

I nodded and smiled warmly as she handed me back my folder…

"Does that mean I've got the job?" I proclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"You've gotten the job Maddie, well now that's all out of the way, how about you follow me and I'll show you to your office?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"I've got an office?! I thought I'd be in a cubicle" I proclaimed

"No, no. Follow me" she stated, guiding me out of her office door and down the corridor to an office that was vacant

"If you need anything call 822, that's my office number" she informed me, smiling

"Jessica can I have a word with you about the job?" I interjected nervously

"Of course Maddie what seems to be the problem" she stated

"I'm afraid I've have to decline the job offer with you" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Why? What seems to be the problem?" Jessica questioned

"It's just that I'm a young mother and I have my little girl to take care of and I'm carrying my second with my husband" I admitted

"That's no problem I'm sure we can work something out" she suggested

"What did you have in mind?" I enquired

"You can have the job of freelance journalist to do at home and then email me the story of whatever job you've been assigned too, once you feel ready to come back to work here and you have got childcare sorted for both of your babies" Jessica explained

"You sure that's ok Jessica" I proclaimed

"Anything for Ed Morrison's daughter" she stated

"Not to be rude or anything like that but what was my dad like when you were both young" I enquired

"Your dad and I were like best friends growing up and looked out for each other, I was the chief bridesmaid at their wedding and your father and I made a pack when we were young that if we ever had any children and they were looking for a job, we would help in any way that we could to get them a job" Jessica explained

"Wow I never knew that about my dad" I stated

"I meet up with them when I can since we live so far apart but we do celebrate New Year's together, anyway why don't you invite your husband up here to your officer" she suggested

"How would I do that without walking all the way down to the ground floor?" I proclaimed

"Use the phone and press the number 001" she informed me

I picked up the phone on my desk and pressed in the keys on the console, waiting for the receptionist downstairs on the ground floor to pick up the phone, telling her to allow my husband and daughter to come up to my office, Callum entered my officer with Scarlett in his arms five minutes later

"I'm guessing the interview went well then?" Callum stated

"It went more than well Callum" I informed him, smiling widely and taking Scarlett from him as I lay back into the chair "Look Scarlett this is mummy's new officer"

"I'm assuming this is your little girl Maddie" Jessica proclaimed

"Yeah she's three and half months old" I exclaimed "Should I give my dad a ring"

"That's a good idea Maddie let him know the good news" he suggested

I rolled my chair closer to the desk and picked up the phone on my desk again and dialled my dad's phone number, putting it on speaker phone as he picked up on the third ring

"Hi dad I'm just phoning to let you know I got the job" I informed him excitedly

"Well done sweetie I knew you would get it" he admitted

"Jessica is the room if you want to talk to her" I proclaimed

"Put her on the phone then Maddie" Dad asked

"It's on speaker phone dad" I admitted

"Hello Jess, long time no speak eh" Dad greeted her

"Hello Eddy how are you and the Mrs" she mirrored

"Were good thank you love but I can't stay and chat I've got an appointment in five minutes, I'll ring you later tonight and you can chat to the Mrs on speaker as well" he suggested

"Ok love speak to you soon" Jessica exclaimed

"Bye dad" I sighed gently

"Bye darling we'll speak to you soon" he replied

The line went flat as the call ended and I placed the phone back down on the cradle, Jessica grabbed a bottle of champagne from her officer to toast my new job at the Manchester Echo News and handed a glass round to us, clinking them together a taking a sip, she left my office to give us some alone time together with Callum and Scarlett in my new office…


	77. Crises point

A few months had passed and my marriage with Callum was going from strength to strength as he brought me my very own and new pink Mini Cooper for me to drive around in as he upgraded his car to a Range Rover Vogue. My little baby Scarlett had started crawling and vaguely started to walking with our help, I was nearing the end of my second pregnancy as I was about to give birth in a month time to a baby boy or girl

I was sat on the sofa with Callum with his arm over my shoulders with Scarlett in her playpen playing with her toys as we were watching Happy Feet, half way through the movie I felt a sudden gush of water that I couldn't control trailing down my thighs to my maternity pad which got soaked straight away, I started having contractions which felt strong and painful way before my due date

"Callum I'm early, my waters have broke and I'm already starting to have contractions as well! I don't know what to do, help me please!" I begged as the painful contraction ended

"Ok we need to get you to the hospital right now Maddie. Just breathe nice and easy with me" he informed me and we started inhaling and exhaling slowly to settle our nervous "how long are your contractions"

"I don't know Callum I think they are thirty to forty seconds long, can you time them" I asked

"Sure" he replied

Within no time at all another contraction hit and it was still painful as the first, my hand clutched onto Callum's as I need his support right now to get me through these premature labour pains, he had his eyes on his watch and timed the contraction

"It's forty seconds long Mads and you have defiantly started labour and need to get to the hospital now" Callum proclaimed and got up from the sofa

"Cal, you get the overnight bag while I'll grab Scarlett and make my way to the Range Rover" I informed him

"I'll be as quick as I can, I promise" he assured me

I nodded my head and watched him leave the room and walk up the curved staircase, I got up from the sofa and picked Scarlett up from her playpen, I started walking paces in the living room to relax my nervous and calm down as I grabbed my phone from my pocket and phoned the hospital in advance that I would coming in and my labour had started, Callum walked down with my overnight bags and we left the house

"I've phoned the hospital about my situation and that we're coming in" I informed him

"Ok Mads I'll get us there as quick as I can and what are your contractions times?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"Very painful with it coming every few minutes but no more than forty seconds long but I'm coping with it" I replied, smiling gently

We climbed into Callum's car as he strapped down Scarlett in her car seat as I kept hold of my overnight bag, Callum switched the engine on and we shared a gentle kiss before setting off towards the hospital…..

We arrived at Dee Valley hospital in ten minutes and parked right near the front entrance to the hospital, Callum rushed out of the car and got Scarlett in his arms as he helped me out of the car, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked as fast as I could through the doors to the reception desk

"Hi my wife rang in advance to let you know she was coming in, she has already started labour three weeks early" Callum proclaimed quickly

"And what is your name miss?" The receptionist asked

"Kane, Maddie Kane" I informed him

"Right I'll get one of the nurses to take you to the maternity ward straight away" he replied

The receptionist got hold of one of the nurses straight away from one of the cubicles to give me some medical attention, she motioned us to follow her to the lift to take us to the maternity ward on the third floor, she showed us into a private maternity room where I climbed onto the bed and laid back

"I'll go and get a doctor to come and see you" she informed us

"Thank you very much" I sighed gently

She smiled gently at us both before leaving the room and closed the door behind her, Callum pulled up a chair close to the bed and took hold of my hand and my contractions had come a lot longer, stronger and more frequent, finally the doctor and midwife entered our room

"Dr Browning please help my wife" Callum exclaimed nervously

"What seems to be the problem?" he enquired

"I've started labour early by three weeks and my waters have broke and contractions has started as well" I informed him

"Alright Maddie just try and stay calm for me, can you do that for me?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"I'll try" I sighed gently

"Good girl just let me know anything changes" Dr Browning stated "Can you get the baby monitor I want to check what position the baby is in"

The midwife left the room to get the baby monitor and quickly hurried back to us and handed it to Doctor Browning, he set the machine up and placed the ultrasound probe on my baby bump and checked the monitor for a few minutes before consulting with the midwife as they didn't tell us a thing

"Your baby is in complete breech position in your womb" he admitted

"What does that mean?" Callum interjected

"It means that your baby has the feet facing down instead on the head" The midwife informed us

"It there anything that you can do to prevent that" I proclaimed

"There are a few things that we can do to help the baby" she suggested

"What are they?" I enquired

"Since that you're already at thirty seven weeks we can offer you an ECV, an ECV is an external cephalic version where we turn the baby around from the outside so it's facing the right way and you can give birth virginally" Dr Browning admitted

"What are the chances of the procedure done correctly?" Callum sighed

"It's a safe procedure and it has around 50% success rate of babies that can be turned and ECV can be a little uncomfortable" he explained

"Is that my only opinion?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Under the circumstance you are in we can off you an emergency caesarean section for your baby to be delivered right now" Dr Browning suggested

"How long does that take?" I asked

"Take roughly about thirty to forty five minutes to do but you'll be awake the whole time under epidural anaesthetic and your husband can be in the room as well" The midwife explained

"Will my body heal from the scars?" I proclaimed

"In time and then they will fade away like nothing was there in the first place" Dr Browning sighed

"I want to do the emergency caesarean section Doctor Browning" I admitted

"That's fine, the midwife and I will get you sorted and booked in for it, and it will take about fifteen minutes to get ready" he stated

"That's fine with us Doctor Browning" we replied in unison

Doctor Browning and the midwife left the room to get ready for my emergency caesarean section to save my baby; I got changed into my hospital gown and laid back down on the bed, watching over Scarlett and Callum

"Cal can you phone your mum to come and look after Scarlett for a little bit while I'll have my operation" I suggested

"Sure that's no problem" he replied

Callum handed me Scarlett and she crawled about on the bed before coming up close to me as I picked her up in my arms, gently kissing her head and cheek while Callum was on the phone to Martha to come and look after Scarlett for a little while, he placed the phone down in his pocket

"She said she'll be here in five minutes as she's close by" he informed me

"That's lucky then" I exclaimed

"It sure is babe" Callum sighed gently "everything is going to be ok Maddie trust me"

"I trust you Callum we're in this together; it's you and me against the universe" I admitted, smiling widely

Our maternity room door opened again as Doctor Browning, the midwife and some nurse come to wheel the bed to operating theater on the fifth floor of the hospital, Martha had just arrived as we waited by the elevator to go to theater, she took Scarlett from Callum and sat down in the reception area as the lift doors opened and climbing inside, being wheeled out on the fifth floor to the theator doors

"Doctor Browning if anything happens in there, save the baby no matter what ok" I informed him

"Maddie, don't talk like that you're going to be fine and nothing is going to happen to you" he sighed gently, tears filling his eyes

"Just in case something does happens Cal and they have to choose who to save between me and the baby" I suggested

"I can't lose you Maddie" he whispered

"Take care of our babies Callum if anything does happen to me" I exclaimed

"I will" I sighed

Callum brushed some hair away from my face before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead and then passionately on my lips, the theator was ready to perform the emergency caesarean section to the save the baby, they rolled the bed I was on into the room as they got prepared and scrubbed up as well, Callum doing the same before they carried out the procedure…


	78. Hope

The caesarean section operation went successfully as I gave birth to small little boy who had to be put into an incubator to help my little boys breathing problem that he had when he was born by caesarean, they took my son to a special child unit to be taken care of as I was placed back in my room with Callum by my side as Martha took care of Scarlett downstairs in the reception area

"How you feeling Mads? Sorry that was just a stupid thing to ask after someone had an operation" he sighed

"It's not stupid you're just concerned about your wife and by the way I'm feeling really saw and it's painful" I admitted

"Do you want me to get Browning so he can give you more morphine?" he suggested

"No it's ok Callum but what I really do want is to see our son" I exclaimed

"But you're not allowed to leave this room because of the condition you're in" he stated

"Please Callum, take me to see our soon" I begged

"Do you need a hand getting out of bed?" he suggested

I nodded my head as I threw back the bed sheets and slowly placed my feet on the ground, using every ounce of energy I had left in my body after the operation to get up from the bed, my legs starting to give way as Callum was right behind me to caught me if I fell, he gently lifted me up and placed me down in a wheelchair, leaving the room and down the corridor to the special care baby unit on the floor, entering the room to see our baby placed inside in an incubator to help him breath as Callum pushed the wheelchair close to the incubator

"Callum I was wondering that since you got to name Scarlett that I could name our son" I proclaimed

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"What do you think about calling our son Thomas?" I suggested

"Thomas Kane, has a nice ring to it Mads" Callum stated

We watched over our little son in the incubator that kept him warm as we hadn't had the chance to hold him yet since he was born, little Thomas was sound asleep inside the incubator cot with a blanket wrapped around him

"Has the doctors said anything to you about Thomas's  
survival rate" he enquired

"Nothing at all Cal" I informed him

"They have to tell us something for god sake; they can't keep us waiting like this" he proclaimed

"Why don't you go and find Dr Browning to tell us more about his survival chances" I sighed

The special care baby unit door opened and the midwife walked in to check on Thomas's progress and how his vitals are, she recorded them down on the sheet and hanged the clipboard on the metal bar

"If you like Mrs we could move you and your baby to your room" she suggested

"You sure that's ok to do" I asked

"I'm the senior midwife at the hospital and its fine by me because I know you want to close by your baby side" she sighed

"Can we move him now?" I questioned

"Of course Mrs" she replied

The senior midwife turned the incubator onto battery mode as she unplugged the machine from the wall, Callum opened the door and she wheeled out the incubator of the room and down the corridor to my room, Callum pushed my chair right behind her as we entered the room while she set up the incubator again

"Can you give us any new on our baby please?" Callum asked

"I'll get Dr Kent for you he's a specialist paediatric doctor" she informed us

"Thank you is he the main paediatric doctor here" I enquired

"He's one of the very best he specialise with young children, infants and babies" she explained

The senior midwife left our room and went to get Doctor Kent for us to have a word about our son's treatment at the hospital; he arrived five minutes later and closed the door behind him

"Hello I'm Dr Kent you asked for me to come and give you more information about your baby" he greeted us

"Yeah we wanted to know what the survival chances of our little Thomas are" Callum interjected

"The odds right now are fifty fifty if he makes it through the night but the chances of survival will go up to seventy five percent if he does make it through over the next one or two days" he explained

"So the chances are looking good right now then" I asked

"The chances are looking good right now and if he does make it through the night and he will most likely make a fully recovery without any disability's" he informed us

"How long will he be in the incubator for?" Callum questioned

"We're just following standard procedure to keep him in the incubator to keep him warm and safe" he explained

"Then why has he got a small tube up his nose?" I asked

"it's to help him breathe your little one was having problems when he was born but like I said before it's standard procedure to do it but in a couple of days we'll take it off him to see if he can breathe for himself" Dr Kent replied

Dr Kent pager buzzed of his belt as he pulled it off and read the message, placing it back down and checking Thomas's chart again before placing it back down

"I'm sorry but I have to go to another emergency but I'll be back later to check up on him" he proclaimed hurriedly

"Ok Dr Kent and thanks again for seeing us" we replied in unison

"It's no problem, bye" he sighed

He left the room to give us some time alone with our son, we watched over him as little chest gently raised and lowered while breathing through the tube, Thomas opened his eyes and looked around the room before settling his eyes on us, his eyes opening in wonder to who we are

"Hello sweetie it's your mummy and daddy, I can't wait to hold you my darling. We're gonna be here right by your side" I greeted him

CALLUM'S P.O.V

A few hours later our little Thomas had fallen asleep in his incubator as mum had text me she'll be right up to our room in a few minutes, Maddies had gotten herself comfortable on the bed while she watched over him as he slept away

"How you feeling Cal" she enquired

"How do you think I'm feeling, our baby could have died because of you" I exclaimed angrily

"You seriously putting all the blame on me for what has happened" she proclaimed

"I wasn't the one carrying the baby Maddie" I scolded

"Don't you dare lecture me on how to be a good mother, I looked after our babies the best that I could when I was pregnant with them, this isn't my fault Cal, believe me" she sobbed

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, I need some time alone" I stated angrily

I picked up my coat from the side and placed it over my shoulders, checking that I had my belonging before leaving the chair and walking to the door in the room

"Where you going Cal? Come back, please" Maddie begged

I looked over my shoulder for one last glace of Thomas and caught a glimpse of my eye that Maddie was in tears, spilling heavily down her eyes as I left the room, wondering down the corridor to the elevator

"Where you going Callum the room is the other way" Mum stated

"Get off my back mum" I proclaimed angrily

I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor, walking out of the hospital to find the nearest pub or local shop to drink my sorrows and problems away…..


	79. Forgiveness

I woke up on a park bench in the middle of nowhere after my night of binge drinking at the Dog in the Pond and getting some from local shops, I checked my phone to see that I had quite few texts and missed calls from Maddie and my family to where I had disappeared too last night, I got up from the bench and headed home to get changed. After half an hour of getting ready from a shower and getting changed into some clean cloths I was about to leave when my phone buzzed in my pocket, I retrieved it and clicked open on the text I received from Maddie

"Where are you? Dr Kent has some news to tell us about Thomas, just call or text to let me know you're safe and got this text"

I placed my phone back into my pocket and walked out of the front door of the house, slowly moving down the driveway and leaving through the gates, making my way to the hospital by foot…..

It took me twenty minutes to get down to the hospital as I entered through the doors, taking a left to the fifth floor where Maddie's room was, exiting the elevator when it reached my floor and walking down the corridor to the room, looking through the window to see Maddie was cradling Scarlett in her arms while mum sat down next to her in a chair, seeing Dr Kent enter the room as I was right behind him and close the door behind me

"I've got some good news for you" Dr Kent proclaimed happily

"Is it good or bad?" Maddie asked

"I'm pleased to inform you it's good news, Thomas did make it through the night and all the signs are good that he's making a full recovery and that he won't need to have a tube up his nose to breathe anymore but I would like to keep you all in for a few days to monitor his progress" he explained

"Thank you so much Dr Kent for the good news and treating our baby" she sighed happily

"You're welcome and it's all part of the job" he replied

"Oh Dr Kent before you leave I was wondering when can I hold my baby" Maddie interjected

"we'll need to keep him in the incubator a little bit longer till we get the room temperature the same as the incubator but I'll send in a midwife to come later in the day to help you hold him" Dr Kent exclaimed

"Thanks again doctor" I sighed

"You're welcome bye now" he stated

Doctor Kent collected some papers before leaving the room again as I did the same and followed him out of the room, mum following right behind me and closing the door after her as she grabbed me by the arm; I stopped and turned to face her

"Where do you think you're going Callum Kane?" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Going down to the dog again" I sighed heavily

"I don't think so Mr" she stated, looking disappointedly at me and sighing heavily "Maddie told me everything you said to her last night that you blamed her for what happen"

"But mum" I interjected

"Don't but mum me Mr, you're poor wife has been sobbing her eyes out all last night from what you said to her and walking out on your family when she need you the most last night to be there and support her from what she's been through" Mum explained

"But what about my feelings for my little boy in there that nearly died, do you know how much that was killing me inside that he could die halfway through the night and we might not even know about it" I admitted

"I understand how you are feeling about that but I think you went the wrong way about it by letting off your steam and anger at her like that yesterday, I had to pick up the broken piece of your argument you had yesterday with her" she proclaimed

"How can I tell her sorry when that won't cut it for what I did say to Maddie?" I questioned

"She's your wife you both made vows to each other to love and cherish, through sickness and health; to look after each other till death do you part. You know what to do Cal just do right and make it up to her" mum admitted

In that instant I saw through my own my mistake and hardship I caused last night that I had to make up and do right by Maddie, to my wife that I let down yesterday. I walked along the corridor to the elevator again

"Where you going now" she scolded

"I need to get some things to make it up to Maddie" I informed her

I climbed back inside the elevator and waited impatiently for the lift to get to the ground floor of the hospital, rushing out and speed walking down to the gift shop, buying the biggest bunch of flowers they had and some chocolates, some balloons and a small stuffed blue and white toy dog for Thomas to play with, hurrying back up to the fifth floor and looking through the window, seeing Maddie looking after both our babies by herself with my mum right beside her, I opened the door and walked inside

"Mum come you give us some time alone please?" I asked

"Course I can dear, I'll be right outside getting a coffee" she informed us

Mum left the room and quietly closed the door behind her and walked down the corridor, I handed Maddie the big bunch of flowers and chocolates, placing the balloons down near the incubator

"What's all this Callum?" she questioned, confused

"It's for you giving birth to our second child yesterday and the beginning of a very long apology" I exclaimed

"From what you said yesterday really hurt me Callum inside and out, blaming me for the early birth and Thomas being placing inside an incubator went straight to the heart, I cried myself to sleep yesterday because of you" she sobbed, tears filling her eyes again

"I am so so sorry for what I said to you yesterday and it's completely unforgivable and I know you must have some many mixed feeling right now and it's understandable that you hate me and don't want to see me right now but all I want to do it say sorry" I admitted, sniffling lightly

"Go on then" she urged

"I'm begging for your forgiveness and for you to have some mercy on me for walking out on our family yesterday, I know I shouldn't have done that but all I can do is just apology and pray that you'll take me back to be your husband, I owe it to you to make right on my mistakes yesterday" I begged

"Make me believe you that you won't walk out on our family again?" Maddie questioned

"I was right bang out of order yesterday and everyone knows that, I walked out on our family yesterday because I was scared, scared about our little boy survival if he would make it through the night and if he didn't I wouldn't have known how to cope with it, I walk out in anger and heartbreak that I need to be alone for a little whole and all the things that came out my mouth were all in anger and scariness about our son and family. I didn't know how we would of coped if we lost our little boy yesterday Maddie, I am so sorry for everything that I said and done yesterday, can you find it in your heart to forgive me" I explained

"I forgive you Callum, come here" she sighed gently, opening her arms

I leaned forward out of my chair as my arm snaked around her and pulled Maddie close to me, taking in the scent of her and holding her tightly as my head rested on her shoulders, our eyes going all teary as we kiss and made up with each other, I gently pressed my lips against her and pulled away softly, picking up my baby Scarlett and laid back down in the chair again

"Maddie I vow to stand by you no matter what, through the good and bad times together of our marriage, I'll make it up to you someday somehow babe" I admitted

"I'll hold you to that Callum but all I need now is just you and our babies" she replied, smiling gently

Maddie leant her arm over the railing and placing her hand on top of mine, I entwined our fingers together as I dragged my chair close to her bed, boring my eyes into her for a few minutes before watching over our son in the incubator after he woke up again….


	80. Family welcome

After a couple of days of staying at the special care baby unit at Dee Valley Hospital we were allowed to take Thomas home with us after being discharged from the hospital, I wrapped Thomas up in a blanket to keep him warm and gently placed him down in his car seat as Callum done the same with Scarlett, we left our hospital room and walked down the corridor, going down the elevator and out of the hospital, we strapped down the car seats in the back of the Range Rover as I sat in between them both

"Next stop home" he sighed, climbing into the front

"Cal just drive slowly back as I'm in no rush to get back" I exclaimed

"Ok Mads that's no problem" I replied

Callum switched on the engine of the Range Rover as I leant forward and sealed our lips together before resting back into the back of the car and looking over both our babies in the back, he softly pulled away from the hospital as I sent a text out to our family and friends that they could cover today to see little Thomas. We arrived back to the house in half an hour as Callum parked smoothly by the front door and climbed out of the car

"I'll take Scarlett" he stated, unstrapping the car seat and grabbed hold of the handle and walked inside

I unstrapped Thomas from his car seat and walked towards the house and locking the car doors shut and kicked close the front door, making my way into the lounge where Callum had turned on the fireplace to make the room all warm and cosy

"Do you want some tea love as I'm brewing up?" he enquired

"Make mine a green tea please Cal" I proclaimed

"Ok Mads, you get the babies settled" he suggested

I unstrapped them from their car seats as I gently rocked them back and forth as they fell asleep immediately, Callum returned a few minutes later with teas in hand and handed me my cup as he sat down next me on the sofa

"They've fallen asleep already?" Callum stated

"Well they do like to sleep a lot like we do Cal" I admitted, smiling gently

"I guess you're right there Maddie, just the spitting image of their parents" he chuckled lightly

"Aren't they just" I sighed

He slipped his arm over my shoulder as we drank our teas and placed the cup down on the coffee table in the living room, easing back into the sofa and falling asleep ourselves…..

A while later there was a knock on the door which woke us both up but not the babies, I went to the front door to see who it was and opened it, seeing my parents and sister on the other side as I usher them into the house and walked into the living room when the babies woke up from their naps, they sat down on the sofa

"Hiya would you like a drink? Tea coffee anyone" Callum greeted them

"A coffee would good thanks Callum if it's not too much trouble" Dad suggested

"No trouble at all" he replied

Callum got up from the sofa and took our cups to kitchen, brewing up some more coffee for my family as they settled down in the living room, Mum had picked Scarlett up from her car seat and held her close in her embrace, and I gently picked up Thomas from his car seat as he rested on my chest, my arm wrapping around him protectively as Callum entered the room and placed the coffee's down on the coffee table

"We would like you to meet Thomas, our edition to the family" I informed them

"He's so tiny" Emily sighed gently, smiling gently

"Thomas arrived a few weeks early from the expected due date" I exclaimed

"Was the birth ok sis" she asked

"The baby was in an awkward position so we decided the best way was by caesarean section" I explained

"How painful was it to have a c section operation" Mum interjected

"Very painful but I didn't feel much due to the anesthetic" I admitted

"Well make sure you get plenty of rest and take it easy; don't do anything to put any stress on your body" she stated

"Don't worry mum I won't, I'll take it nice and easy" I assured her, leaning forward from the sofa "Do you want to hold him?"

Mum nodded her head as she handed Scarlett to my sister to hold her, I got up from the sofa and walked over to my mum with my arms above hers, slowly moving my arms down till my mum had hold of him, pulling her arms closer to her body as she had him in her embrace

"Aww he's gorgeous honey" she sighed gently

"He's a little fighter this one is" Callum interjected

"Let's have a look at you, pass him her sweetheart" Dad stated, gently took hold of him in his embrace "Our first little grandson is just champion, he defiantly is"

"Maddie love we'll be staying up in Chester day for a few days so you and Emily can finally sign your inheritance paper" Dad proclaimed

"When will that be done and where are you staying?" I asked

"In the next few days sweetie it won't take long to complete and were staying in a hotel for a couple of nights" Mum explained

"You know you could have phoned and stayed here if you liked" I stated

"Well is that offer still on the cards then?" Dad questioned

"It still is if you want to stay here for a few days" I exclaimed

"Thank you darling it saves so much hassle for us all" she replied

"You're welcome mum" I stated

My dad passed him down to my sister Emily as Callum took Scarlett from her embrace, she gently and soothingly rocking Thomas back and forth in her arms as he settle right down and looked up at his grandparents and aunt, I gave him his small toy dog Callum had brought for him to play with as Thomas's eyes gazed around the room…

My parents and Emily had got settled in our home and placed their bags into the rooms, leaving the house and going out to catch up with a few friends around the village, no sooner they were gone there was a knock at the front door, Callum went to open it and Tilly, George, Bart and Sinead came into the lounge, hugging us both before relaxing down on the sofas and smiling widely when they Thomas wide awake in his cot

"Hello Maddie how are you?" Tilly greeted me

"I'm good thank you" I replied

"Can we see the little one?" Sinead asked

"Course you can I'll get him out of his cot" I informed them, smiling gently

I got up from the sofa and walked over to Thomas's cot and protectively picked him up with his blanket around him, walking over to the sofa the gang were on as I sat down next to Tilly

"We would like you to meet Thomas, the new edition to the family" I proclaimed happily, kissing his forehead

"Aww he's so adorable Maddie can I hold him?" Tilly asked

"Ok but be gently with him he likes to move about when he's not in my arms" I stated

I handing him over to Tilly's arms as we cooed over him, letting the gang have a look at Thomas and hold him for a little while, I picked up Scarlett from her playpen and held close to my embrace and laid back further into the sofa with Callum, kissing her cheek a few times and cuddling with her as he placed his arm over my shoulders…


	81. Inheritance

Mum had organised a special family bbq for both of our families at our home in the back garden, after we ate I put Scarlett and Thomas down for a nap in their cots in our bedroom with the baby monitor on, we had a great time in the swimming pool as mum had an eye on the baby monitor if one of them woke up

"Emily, Maddie can I have a word with you about the inheritance paper now" Dad stated

"Can Callum come as well dad?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"I don't see why not but we need to go somewhere quiet" he sighed

"We can go to one of the bedrooms Ed" Callum interjected

"Great idea Callum, lead on" he replied

We got up from the sun loungers on the decking and headed inside the house, climbing up the curved staircase and going to end and empty bedroom on the end of the house, Callum closing the door behind us as my dad opened his briefcase and pulled out the inheritance papers and handed to us both

"How much are we getting each then dad?" Emily enquired

"You're both getting thirty thousand each for your inheritance from your mum and me" he proclaimed

"You sure you want to give us that amount each, it seems a hell of a lot dad" I stated

"Only the best for my daughters and I can afford to lose sixty thousand" he admitted

"You sure Ed" Callum interjected

"Well I've expanded the family business around the whole of Europe and invested in some small business ventures in London like family style ice cream parlour and an Italian restaurant in London, you should come down London for a few days and stay at ours Callum" Dad suggested

"Well thanks Ed that's very kind of you, we'll come down to you this year for a visit" he replied

"No my boy for a holiday for a week or two" Dad admitted

"Thanks dad we definitely will and we'll bring the kids as well" I stated

Emily and I placed the papers down on the table and quickly read through the papers before signing them, handing them back to my dad as he signed them as well and placed them into his briefcase

"How long will it take for the money to be transferred over to our accounts?" Emily questioned

"Only a few days when I handed them in to my lawyer sweetie" he replied

"Dad, can you put my money into our joint bank account please" I enquired

"Sure honey that isn't a problem at all" Dad sighed

"Thanks dad" I replied, kissing his cheek

We the left the spare bedroom as my dad placed his briefcase down in his room, I went to check on the babies in our bedroom as Scarlett had just woken up from her nap, Callum picked her up and settled down on his chest

"Hi sweetie you wake from your nap" I sighed gently, kissing her cheek

"Let's go downstairs and have some fun Scarlett" Callum proclaimed happily, walking to the door

"I'll be right down Cal; Thomas has just woken up as well" I informed him

I cooed over Thomas in his cot and picked him up and held him close to me, my arms wrapping tightly around him as Thomas rested his head down on my shoulder, Emily stood in the doorway and watched over my every movement, I left the room and closed the door behind me with her following right behind

"Maddie can I have a word with you please?" she asked, rising an eyebrow

"Yeah what's up sis?" I stated

"Can we go somewhere quieter and no one will hear us" Emily exclaimed

I nodded my head as we walked down the curved staircase to a quiet and empty lounge and sat down on the sofas, I placed Thomas's dummy in his mouth as he became settled again, and Emily inhaled and exhaled nervously and looked directly at me

"I was wondering if I could stay here in Chester with you for a while" Emily suggested

"But why aint you got a loving husband and house back home in London" I proclaimed, confused

"That's the thing me and Chad are going through a divorce" she admitted

"What happened?" I enquired

"We were going through a sticky patch in our marriage and out of the blue he said he didn't love me anymore and wanted a divorce" she explained

"Do mum and dad know?" I questioned

"They have no clue at all they think we're on a break" Emily informed me

"You have to tell them what's going on with your life" I proclaimed

"I know I do but I want to wait till the time is right to tell them about are divorce" she stated

"You can stay here as long as you need Emily" I assured

"Thank sis I knew I could rely on you when it mattered the most" Emily interjected, tears filling her eyes

"It's what family's do, they stand by one another" I admitted

Emily put an arm around me and pulled me close to her for hug and pulled away minutes later, we got up from the sofa and walked back outside to everyone having a good time in the swimming pool, I sat down on the end of Callum's sun lounger as he laid back with Scarlett sat on his lap

"What kept yea babe?" he asked, rising an eyebrow

"I'll tell you tonight Cal" I informed him

He put his right leg down off the sun lounger and shifted closer to me, his left arm snaking its way around my body and pulled me close to him, I connected our lips together passionately and pulled away breathless a few moments later as I laid down on my sun lounger next to him, he connected our hands and entwined our fingers together, putting hats over our babies heads and applying some sun cream on them…


	82. Interfering Emily

My parents headed back home to the busy city that is London a few days later as Emily got most of her stuff from her home that she shared with Chad and started unloaded the back of Callum's Range Rover with her stuff inside, dumping her belonging in one of the spare bedroom in our house, from the outside she seemed fine but I couldn't even imagine how she was feeling on in the inside…..

After lunch we had got Scarlett and Thomas ready for a day out at the park and seating on the jetty to feed the ducks at the Dog in the Pond, Emily walked into the lounge and slumped down on the sofa, curling with a pillow for comfort as tears filled her eyes

"Why don't you join us down the park?" Callum asked

"No thanks I'll be fine here" she sighed tearfully

"You can't keep yourself locked in here forever" I stated

"You guys go ahead it's a lovely day outside" she urged

"You're coming with us" he exclaimed

"But I'm fine" Emily interjected

"I'm not asking you I'm telling you, you know you want to join us, Scarlett and Thomas will love having their aunt Emily there to play with" I admitted

"Fine I'm coming only because I get to spend some time with my niece and nephew" she sighed, rolling her eyes

Emily got up from the sofa and pulled her shoes on, slipping her handbag over her shoulder as she helped get the pushchairs out of the front door, linking her arm through mine as we left through the front gate….

We had a fantastic time at the park as Scarlett play happily in the playground with Callum and Emily, I kept on noticing the way Emily was watching Callum romantically as he playing with our babies in the park, later in the day we made our way to the Dog in the Pond pub and walked down the wooden jetty, setting down at the end and unstrapping our babies out of their pushchairs and holding them in our laps, watching the small baby ducks swimming in the pond

"Isn't the ducky's so cute Scarlett just like you?" I proclaimed happily, cuddling with her

"She definitely is Maddie" he stated, smiling widely

"Are we still going to the gym next week Cal?" I enquired

"Yeah we'll just drop the kids off at me mums for a couple of hours" he informed me

"Why not have a game of tennis or go for a swim instead of the gym" Emily interjected

"You any good at tennis" he asked

"Am I any good at tennis? I was one of the best at my private school" Emily exclaimed

"Maybe you could give me some tips on the courts" he suggested

"I've very good with a pair of balls and great with the handle" she admitted, shifting closer to him

I coughed expectedly and shocked by what Emily come out with to the Callum, I reached for my handbag and searched for my wallet, taking hold of my wallet and pulling out a twenty pound note

"Emily why don't you go and gets some drinks for us all?" I suggested

"Sure I'll be back in a few minutes" she replied

Emily took hold of the note and got up from the jetty, walking down the decking and up the steps to the Dog in the Pond pub and entered, going out of site for a while as we watched her walk in

"Cal I don't like what Emily is saying to you, can you say or doing something to show that you're not interested in her" I proclaimed

"Mads it's just a bit of harmless flirting and banter between family" he stated

"It's more than that Callum and we both know it, I saw the way she was looking at you at the park and just then as well she's looking for a rebound" I admitted, sighing heavily

"She's going through a hard time right now and she needs a bit of family support" Callum interjected

"Emily is just trying to see if you're interested in anyway at all with her and she'll make a move on you" I explained

"I don't want her Maddie, I only want you and nobody will in our lives" he admitted, lacing his hand on top of mine

"Promise me nothing will ever happen between you two" I exclaimed, rising an eyebrow

"I promise you Maddie, I've only got eyes for you" he sighed happily

I smiled gently and leaned my head forward, gently pressing my lips up to meet his, pulling away breathless a few moments later as Emily walked back down with a few J20 bottles in her hand, I reached for Scarlett's and Thomas's sippy cups and pouring a bit of the drinks into the cup and handed them it both, Scarlett taking hold of her cup and drink it all by herself

"What have you both been talking about?" she questioned

"Nothing much really, just thinking of what to do tonight" I informed her

"If you both aint got anything planned maybe we could do a movie night or something" she suggested

"Sounds great" he replied

"I'll order us all a takeaway and get all the snacks and drinks in as well" Emily interjected

"You don't have to do all that" I stated

"Just conceder it my way of saying thank you for letting me stay with you both" she proclaimed

"Thanks very much Emily, that's very kind of you" Callum replied

I took the empty sippy cups from our babies and placed them back into the pram, putting Scarlett and Thomas down in their pram for a short nap as we laid down on the decking and catching some rays from the scorching hot weather for a while…..


	83. Deceit

I woke up this morning before Callum as usual and heard the babies were awake as I climbed out of bed, bathing both Scarlett and Thomas and giving them their morning feed before changing Scarlett into her a polka dot dress and Thomas into his blue bodysuit, kissing their temple before placing them down in their cots to play with their toys, I climbed back into bed and shifted closer to Callum, straddling him as I kissed the neck gently till he woke up

"Umm morning baby" he sleepily greeted me

"Morning Cal how did you sleep" I greeted him

"I slept really well last night how did you" he proclaimed

"I slept alright as well" I informed him

"Are the kids up yet Mads?" Callum asked, rising an eyebrow

"They've already been bathed and had their feed, there all packed up and ready to go to your mum's for a bit" I explained

"Why don't I get me some breakfast as well then?" he stated, raising his eyebrow suggestively

My lips smirking suggestively as he leaned forward and connected our lips together, Callum's arm wrapping my waist tightly and pulling me closer to him, rolling us over in bed as my back was against the bed sheets, passionately kissing his lips as his lips left mine and left a trail down the side of my neck, my lips met his again as we snogged each other's faces off, I moved out of his embrace and climbed out of the bed

"Let's get these two to your mums before this passes a U rating in here" I admitted, smiling lightly

"How long are you gonna be at my mum's house" he asked

"Only twenty, thirty minutes at best and we can carry on were we left off" I suggested, rising an eyebrow

"I'll give you a hand getting the babies into their car seats" Callum interjected

"Thanks Cal" I replied

He threw the sheets back and climbed out of bed, moving to the babies cots and picking up Scarlett in his arms and held her close to him as I did the same with Thomas, walking down the curved staircase to the lounge, placing them down in their car seats and strapping them up nice and safe, he lifted me up from the tights as my legs wrapped around his waist, Callum's bore his eyes into mine

"I can't wait till you get back so we can have some alone time together" Callum sighed happily

"I know I can't wait either babe" I proclaimed excitedly

I sealed our lips together again passionately and pulling away breathless when Emily walked into the lounge, coughing loudly to signal her presence in the room, he let go of my tights and I stood next to him, we picked up the handles of the car seats and walked out to my pink Mini, placing them in the back seat and doing up their seatbelts as I climbed into the driver's seat, driving out of the gates and off to Martha's…

I arrived outside the house and parked up on the driveway as Martha come out of the front door and waited for me, climbed out of the car and undoing the seatbelts as I lifted the car seats out of the back, Martha taking one as we walked inside the house and into the lounge, seating down on the sofa as I undid the car seats straps

"Hi Martha how are you" I greeted her

"Hi love I've been good thanks" she greeted me

"You sure you don't mind taking them at very short notice" I asked

"It's no problem at all darling it will be nice to have the grandkids for the day" Martha admitted

"I'll swing by later to collect them if you like" I suggested

"No it's alright love I'll come to yours" she informed me

I nodded my head to her arrangements and got up from the sofa, checking that I had everything before I left, I took a few steps before Martha's voice broke, I turned around and stepped forward

"Maddie how are you and Callum been since that night at the hospital" she enquired

"I think we're stable again and have been communicating well with each other" I admitted

"I know marriage can be very hard but the main thing is to do is communicate well with each other" she explained

"We've been taking things slow again and spending a lot of time together and as a family as well" I exclaimed

"If you ever want to talk about anything you know I'm here for you so don't hesitate to come for a quick chat" Martha sighed gently

"Thanks Martha I will" I stated happily, going down on my knees and kissing Scarlett and Thomas goodbye for the day "Now be good for your grandma ok sweeties, I'll be back later ok"

I got up from my knees and smiled widely before leaving the lounge, steeping out of the house and climbed back into the Mini Cooper, setting off back to the house again…

CALLUM'S P.O.V

When Maddie had left I went back to our bedroom and lit some candles and closed the curtains as I climbed back into the bed, waiting for Maddie to arrive back anytime soon, fifteen minutes later the bedroom door opened and someone walked into the room but I couldn't see who it was properly, she walked to the bed and climbed inside

"Hello Callum" Emily whispered

"Emily what are you doing and climbing into my bed!" I stated, shocked

"I just wanted to have a chat that's all" she proclaimed

"About what" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"About how you're an amazing baby daddy with your kids and how they love you" she admitted

"Now's not a good time to talk about that Emily" I exclaimed

"Why? You expecting some company" she asked

"In a matter of fact I am and Maddie will be here any minute now" I explained

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her on what happens between us" Emily interjected

"Nothing is ever gonna happen between us Emily" I informed her

"You can't say you don't find be attractive Callum? I've seen the ways you look at me and I know you want me as much as I want you right now" she proclaimed suggestively

Emily shifted closer to me and then straddled me, grabbing a scarf and tying my right arm to the headboard tightly so I couldn't move, she peeled off her t-shirt above her head and threw it to one side, unclipping her bra as the material fell to the ground

"Have me Callum and I'll be all you ever need" she suggested, kissing my lips

"I don't want to be with you Emily, I want Maddie" I stated, pushing her off me

Emily shook her head signalling no and pressed her lips down on mine again, trying to fight her off me as she kept on taking advantages of the situation I was in, her hand trailing up and down my body as the bedroom door bust open and Maddie walked in

"What the hell is going on!" Maddie scolded

Emily and I looking towards the figure standing through the door as Maddie stood shocked and angry by what she saw with her bear eyes, I pushed Emily off me as laid back into the bed, playing the innocent victim with a fake frown on her face


	84. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

My eyes just clapped on Callum and Emily together in bed that I shared with him, both giving innocent faces that they've just been caught in the act kissing and fooling around with each other and not even one of them trying to deny anything that happen at all between them, they had put some cloths on and climbed out of the bed and stepped forward to me

"Maddie it's not what it looks like" he exclaimed

"Then what does it look like Callum I've just caught both of you in the act" I stated

"Believe me it isn't you don't know the whole story Maddie" he proclaimed

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Cal?" I replied

"Yeah I do. I love you Maddie and not your sister she came onto me" he explained

"No I didn't Callum you invited me into your bedroom, you took me by the hand and guided me up here" Emily interjected, rising an eyebrow

"No I didn't you came into our bedroom and climbed into our bed next to me" he sighed heavily

"Sis I am so sorry for what you had just seen, he has been making passes at me since I moved in and waited for his chance when you were gone" she explained

"Can both of you just shut up, I don't know who to believe right now" I snapped loudly

"I'm your husband Maddie; we made vows to each other on our wedding day" Callum proclaimed

"Yeah and I'm your sister, your only flesh and blood" she argued

"Just stop the both of you. You're not making this an easier than it has to be for me right now" I shouted loudly, both of them going quiet

"Emily can you just leave us to alone for a minute" Callum questioned

"I aint going nowhere so you can sweet talk by baby sister round to going back to you" she exclaimed

"What has gotten into you to start acting like this and trying to split us up I mean we know you had a hard time lately with your divorce but there's no need to act that to us" he admitted

"Just drop it Callum and leave my sister alone" Emily scolded

"Please Cal just drop if not for her but for me" I begged

"Fine I'll let it go but for you Maddie and most definitely not for her" he sighed heavily

"Can one of you tell the truth on what really happen" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Fine I'll go first and tell you what happen. I was minding my own business down in the lounge and watched you leave the house, Callum come into the lounge and seduces me to follow him to your bedroom, we sat down on the bed and talked and then he made his move on me, pulling me on top of him and started getting me undressed. That's the whole truth on what really happen" Emily informed me

"That's the biggest pile of shit I've heard in my life this is what really happen Maddie. I watched you leave and headed back to our bedroom, making the room romantic for when you got back and I climbed into our bed, waiting till you got back and Emily entered our room, climbed into our bed and making a pass at me before making her move and that's when you walked in on us" Callum interjected

"Yet I'm still hearing two different story and events on what happen when I left the house" I stated "Can you both leave the room and give me some space now"

Emily and Callum left the bedroom and closed the door behind them, I made my way to the bed and sat down with my eye glancing of photos of me and Callum together, picking up the photo case with our wedding day on; I sniffled lightly on whether to speak to Callum and work things out with him….

CALLUM'S P.O.V

I walked down the corridor to Emily's bedroom to get some answers to why she had been so deceitful and lying her way out of being caught by Maddie, I opened the door and walked inside to find she was laid back on the bed, she got up as I closed the door

"Can I help you Callum" she greeted me, smiling gently

"Why did you lie to Maddie about what really happened" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I was only defending myself Cal, you should be with me and we could run away together somewhere and never come back" she suggested, rising an eyebrow

"I'm not interested in you in that way so get that into your head Emily" I scolded

"We could have something beautiful together Callum, you know we could. Just take a chance on me" she proclaimed

"I want you to go and find Maddie and tell everything that really did happen earlier, do it for her and we both know she deserves the truth Emily" I demanded

"And what if I don't? Then what are you going to do Cal?" she enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Well I'm going to back your bags and send you on your way out of both of our lives" I informed her

"You don't have it in you to do it, I'm the only sibling Maddie's got?" she questioned

"Why are you trying to break up my marriage with Maddie, we're happy together and have two beautiful babies? Why would you want to destroy a happy family?" I questioned, confused

"Because you both need to suffer like I've suffered my whole life, nothing ever going right and always settling for second best for everything it's just not fair Callum" she explained "Can you hold me?"

I nodded my head and held my arms as she walked into my embrace, clutching onto me tightly as she let out her heartache for settling for second place in life, Emily looked deeply into my eyes and kissed me again, pushing her away from me as quickly as I could but she crawled at my body and pulled my head closer to hers, forcefully kissing me as the door opened and I saw Maddie from the corner of my eye again

"You just can't keep your hands off her, can you Callum?" Maddie scolded, walking away from the room

"Maddie, wait, please" I proclaimed, throwing Emily off me

I followed Maddie down the corridor to our bedroom and closed the door behind me, Maddie had picked up my suitcase and started throwing my cloths into it as quickly as she could

"Maddie what are you doing? Just stop please" I begged

"You need to leave Callum" she informed me, tears filling her eyes quickly

"For how long Maddie" I asked

"I don't know" she scolded "maybe for week or two or even a month Cal"

"What you saw back there is not how it looked, believe me" I begged, holding her hands

"You kissed my sister again Callum and from the way you two have been behaving lately just tells me you want her Cal" Maddie suggested

"I don't want her Maddie I want you and she told me she's trying to break our marriage up" I explained

"Even more lies is it Callum" she sighed, rising an eyebrow

"It's not I'm telling you the truth Maddie, just hear me out, please" I begged tearfully

"Callum please, you need to leave for a little while until I'm ready to talk to you again" Maddie proclaimed

"Why do I have leave why can't you? I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"It's not fair on me to leave and move all the way back down to London with our two babies to live with my parents and drive all the way up to Manchester each day and back down again and also it wouldn't be fair on you to not see Scarlett and Thomas" she admitted

"Fine I'll leave for a while but we have to talk about this Maddie" I begged

I packed up most of my belongings from our bedroom and placed them into my suitcase, tears filling my eyes as I picked up my suitcase and walked over to Maddie, gently kissing her cheek before leaving the room and walked down the curved staircase to the front door, seeing Maddie stood by the door and watching as I packed up the car, glancing up the house to Emily smiling wickedly as she got what she wanted with her games as I drove away from the house…..


	85. Moments of endangerment

It had been over a week since Callum left home and went on a break in our marriage, we both had texted and called each other but we didn't answer or replied back to one another without knowing what to say or how to start a conversation off, even keep the atmosphere at home positive I could tell Scarlett and Thomas were missing their daddy holding them and playing with them….

Emily and I rolled the pushchairs into College Coffee and sat down on the sofas, I walked to counter and placed our drink orders and walked back to her a few minutes later, handing her drink while I sat down next to her, giving Scarlett and Thomas their bottle feed as I held Thomas in my lap to feed him

"I know I'm not the right person to ask this but have you and Callum spoken to each other yet?" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"No properly yet to each other" I informed her

"Have you given an though on where your marriage is going right now" she enquired

"It's too early to assume something yet and we're just on a break not a breakup" I explained

"Have you thought about a divorce yet?" she questioned

"I don't want to divorce him Emily; I want to work things out with Callum but just not yet" I admitted

"Well it wouldn't be fair on you and the kids if you want to meet someone new and your till married to Callum" Emily exclaimed

"But I don't want to date anybody else or been with them" I proclaimed

"Just keep the divorce an option and if you do decided to go through with it, you get half of everything he owns like the house and his money" she suggested

"Yeah but it doesn't feel right to take it since he worked hard for it for us and for our family" I stated

"Did you sign a prenuptial agreement before you married him?" she asked

"No why?" I stated

"Then you're entitled to half of the money Callum has then without any questioned asked and plus you'll get a bit extra to take care of the babies" Emily informed me happily

"Fine, if it will shut you up and change the subject I'll think about it and what's best for my family" I replied

Emily nodded her head as we continued with are coffees, her words ring around in my mind about a divorce and trying to convince me to go through with it but I couldn't do, not to risk the relationship the babies had with Callum. We left the coffee shop and headed home, slumping down on the sofa and putting Scarlett and Thomas into their cots to get a nap, there was a gentle knock on the as I was about to lay down on the sofa, opening the front door to see Ash and greeted her as she entered the hallway

"Is everything ok Ash?" I greeted her

"I need to talk to you about Callum" she informed me

"Listen if you're here to fight Callum's battle it's not" I stated

"Look just let me talk first then you can say whatever you want" she interjected

We walking into the lounge and motioning Emily to leave and give us some time alone to talk, Emily left the lounge and walked upstairs to her room

"Look, Callum loves you very much, more than anything in the world and he's falling to piece without you. He knows he screwed up huge but you got to believe him it wasn't all his fault alright, he told me what happen and I believe him because he adores you Maddie. Just give him one more chance to explain" she explained

"Ash that's a really nice offer but I don't want you to do that, this is between me and Callum" I stated

"Yeah I know Maddie" she sighed gently "He's waiting down at College Coffee right now so if you go down there and just talk to him I'm sure you two can work things out, he was even nervous of sending you the text to meet him there"

I reached for my handbag and pulled out my phone to see I had a new text message from Callum like Ash had just said, asking me to meet him there quickly for a chat, I slipped my handbag over my shoulder and got up from the sofa

"I'm gonna go and see him, thanks Ash" I sighed gently

"You're welcome Maddie and I hope you both work this out" she replied

Ash and I left the lounge and walked towards the curved staircase, I shouted Emily that I was going out for a bit and for her to look after the babies, we left through the front door and went our separate ways. In ten minutes I reach College Coffee and saw Callum sat outside at one of the table, I walked over to him

"Maddie what" Callum stated

"Hey" I greeted him

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"You can thank Ash" I informed him, looking down at the seat opposite him "Should I, should I sit?"

"Yeah you know if you want" he exclaimed

"Ok" I replied, seating down opposite him

"So works good everything good there" Callum interjected

"Yeah yeah works good there" I replied

"I guess we can't make small talk all day eh" he suggested

I nodded my head and agreed as we looked deeply at each other, neither of us knowing on what to say to one another, but we kept our eyes locked at each other

"if it's ok with you I just want to say what I want to say" I suggested "Look I could seat here and tell you I'm sorry and it was a huge misunderstand on what happened but I didn't cheat on you with your sister but I don't think you want to hear any of that, I'm not going to try and get you to take me back, why would you? I've been a really shitty husband over the past few months I don't deserve you and the kids but Maddie but I do love and the babies more than life itself. Look all I want is, is just to end on good terms with you if you choose to divorce me. I owe that to you and the babies and I want you to be happy you deserve that and I just hope, you know that we could maybe still be friends"

"Thank you for being so honest" I admitted

"Well that's pretty much it" he replied, getting up from the bench and pulling on his coat and slowly walked away "Thanks for coming by"

"Listen Callum there's something I want to say to you too" I cried

Callum had started walking away from College Coffee, taking a deep breath and turned around to face him, calling after him to come back; he turned around and moved back over, seating back down to where he was sat

"Hey" I greeted him again

"Hey" he mirrored

"Callum I hope that" I sighed gently "tonight that, I don't want you to think that I don't love you anymore because I still do and always will, you took my heart and kept it safe but I want us to keep talking because I think that maybe we could work this out and give our marriage another chance and get back to normal"

"I want that too maybe we could start by making small steps and working our way up again" he suggested

"What did you have in mind?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Maybe I could spend some time with Scarlett and Thomas on Saturday and with you as well, just like a family again" he proclaimed

"I'd like that and so would Scarlett and Thomas, they've really missed you Cal since you left home" I admitted, placing my hand on top of his

"I know I've missed them too, just holding them and seeing their little faces" he sighed heavily

"Maybe you stay for dinner in the week and see them; they'd love for you to pop around" I admitted

"That would be great Maddie how about Friday I come down for a meal?" he stated

"Sounds perfect" I replied happily

"I'll see you for that date and on Saturday as well for a trip to the park" he exclaimed

We smiled gently at each other before getting up from the bench, softly kissing each other's cheek before going are separate ways again, both of us looking over our shoulders and smiling gently before heading home…..

Evening had fallen and I had Tilly over for a girl's night in and for catch up as well, we had our meal and sat in the lounge watching some Rom Coms movies on the flat screen plasma tv, she was the only person that knew properly about me and Callum's being on a break, she kept on noticing the big smile on my face at the end of the movie

"So what's up, something defiantly happen today didn't it" she questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I saw Callum today" I informed her

"More" she urged

"We had a thing" I admitted, smiling widely

"Oh my, a thing, what I would give for a good old fashion thing" she replied, smiling gently "Any occasion for this truth"

"I just think that it's time we put all that stuff behind us now, don't you?" I asked

"Be careful he's your kryptonite" she admitted

"I reckon I can handle Callum Kane" I sighed gently

The phone rang on its cradle as I got up from the sofa and answered it, holding the phone up to my ear as I had a quick sip of my drink

"Hello is there a Maddie Kane there?" A woman's voice asked

"Yes this is me and how can I help you?" I enquired

"It's Dee Valley Hospital and I regret to inform you that your husband Callum Kane has been involved in an RTC this evening, you need to come down to the hospital" she informed me

I was speechless as the cup in my hand slipped out of my grasp and smashed on the floor into little pieces from what the receptionist had told me over the phone, my husband Callum being involved in a car accident this evening when he was fine a couple of hours ago when I last saw him, my body was cold and numb as I didn't know what to say or do next…


	86. Resurrection

My body was still numb, cold and shaking heavily as I placed the phone back down in the cradle, my eyes welling up with tears as they threated to spill out, Tilly immediately getting up from the sofa and pulled me close to her as she held and comforted me, not knowing what I've just been told by the hospital

"What's wrong Maddie?" she enquired, rising an eyebrow

"It's Callum" I admitted, sniffling heavily

"Has he said something to you on the phone?" she asked

"No it was the hospital, Callum's been involved in a car accident" I explained, tears spilling down my eyes

"What have they said?" Tilly proclaimed

"They didn't give me any details but they asked me to come in" I informed her

"Do you want me to come with you to the hospital?" she asked, rising an eyebrow

"Please I can't go on my own" I sighed heavily

"Do want me to tell your sister that we're going to the hospital" Tilly suggested

"No I'll do it myself" I informed her

I moved out of Tilly's embrace and left the lounge, walking up the curved staircase quickly to Emily's bedroom at the end of the house, rushing into her room and left the door ajar

"What's up sis and what's with the hurry?" Emily questioned, confused

"I need you to babysit Scarlett and Thomas for me" I exclaimed

"Why? Where are you going?" she asked, rising an eyebrow

"I'm going to hospital with Tilly" I explained

"Ok but why are you going to the hospital" she stated

"Callum's been involved in an accident and I need to be right by his side" I informed her, sniffling lightly

"But you two are on a break from your marriage" she sighed

"He's still my husband and the father of my two babies" I admitted "So can you babysit for a while"

"Course I will you get going to the hospital I'll take care of things here" she proclaimed

"Thanks sis" I replied, smiling weakly

Emily hugged me for reassurance that everything was going to be at home and with Callum as well; I moved out of her embrace and hurried down the staircase to Tilly waiting for me down in the corridor, leaving the house quickly and climbing to my Mini Copper, driving quickly to the hospital and parking in a bay nearest to the door, rushing through to the reception desk

"Hi my husband Callum Kane got rushed in this evening, he was involved in a car accident" I proclaimed

"If you like to wait in reception I'll get the doctor to come and see you" The reception replied

"Thank you" I sighed gently

The male receptionist left and walked into resus as Tilly and I walked to the reception area and sat down at a couple of seats, a female doctor walked out of resus and came over to us

"Are you Maddie Kane?" she enquired

"Yes that's me Doctor" I proclaimed

"If you like to follow me I'll show you to the relative's room and we can talk more in private" she suggested

Tilly and I got up from the seats and followed the doctor through some doors and walked past cubicles before entering the relative's room, she closed the door behind us as we sat down on the sofa

"I'm Doctor Nicholls but you can call me Sam" she greeted us

"How is my husband and can I seem him?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"Not at the moment Mrs Kane" she replied

"Please just call me Maddie" I informed her

The relative's room door bust open and Martha walked in, hurrying towards me as I got up from the sofa and held her in my embrace, seating back down and look up to Doctor Nicholls again

"Like I was saying you can't see Callum at the moment he has sustained a lot of injuries from his accident" she continued

"Please Sam just be straight with me and tell what's happened" I asked

"From what the paramedics said he was taken out by a speeding car at a crossing, Callum's come away from his injuries a lucky boy he sustained a few cracked ribs, punctured lung and broke his leg in the accident" she informed us

"That's doesn't seem to bad Doctor but I don't understand why I can't see him" I asked, confused

"He's in a coma and is having a breathing machine to help him" she explained

"What are his survival chances?" Martha interjected

"If and when he awakes form his coma he's gonna make a full recovery from his other injuries but that's only if he wakes up" Sam explained deeply

"Thank you Sam for letting us know about the full extent of his injuries" I replied "I know you said we couldn't see him but please, just a few minutes and I'll be out again"

"A quick visit can't hurt then" she sympathised

I got up from the sofa as Doctor Nicholls opened the door, I turned my head around and smiled weakly at Martha and Tilly before leaving the room, following right behind Doctor Nicholls to Resus, she pushed open the door and my eyes clapped on Callum lying down on the bed, I walked over and took in the site of him with tubes attached all around his body

"I love you Callum please be ok" I admitted

I brushed some hair away from his forehead and gently lowered my head down to him, softly kissing his forehead as I entwined our hands together, my thumb gently rubbing over his knuckles….

"Maddie we'll be moving Callum upstairs to the intensive care unit" Sam informed me

"Are you moving him right now?" I enquired

"Yes we are and you can stay with him upstairs in his room" Sam interjected

"Thanks Sam, could you get Tilly and Martha from the relatives room to come and meet us upstairs" I exclaimed

"Sure the porters will take Callum to the elevator and I'll meet you there" she sighed gently, smiling weakly

I gently nodded my head as Sam left the resus and went to get Martha and Tilly, the nurses got everything sorted and put the breathing machine on Callum's bed, my hand still locked with his as the porters wheeled out the trolley to the elevator, meeting them there like Sam had said, we climbed into the elevator and went to the second floor, entering ICU as they got Callum set up again and attached to the machines properly again….

I hadn't left Callum's side when they moved him into the ICU ward in the hospital with Tilly and Martha waiting outside in the corridor, our hands still being joined together as I laid back into the chairs right beside him. Half way through the night the machines started going off and making loud noises which woke me up, I looked at the heart monitor as it started to fall rapidly as the doctors and nurses rushed into the room quickly

"Please save him" I cried loudly

Martha and Tilly rushed into the room as the nurses got a defibrillator ready and the doctor giving Callum some adrenaline to help him, they shocked him but there was no output, Sam carrying out CPR on his chest and using the defibrillator every few minutes to restart his heart

"Someone get them out of here now" Sam demanded

"No, Sam, please I have to stay with him" I exclaimed, tears filling my eyes again

"Come on sweetheart we need to give them some space to work" Martha whispered

"Please Martha just let me stay" I proclaimed

"Come on love we'll only be outside and you can see what happens out there" she stated

Martha and Tilly held me back from going anywhere near Callum, pulling me out of the room as one of the nurses closed the door, it was all still the same as they gave him more adrenaline and kept on pumping his heart but there was still no response, I turned away from the window and slumped down to the floor, curling up into a ball as tears flowed freely from my eyes as I couldn't control them, fearing the worst that Callum might die tonight when the doctors had to come out of the room sooner or later to tell us what's going on…..


	87. Angels watching over us

The doctors or nurses hadn't told us anything as they ushered us to the relative's room to sleep in for the night, all I had on my mind was if Callum would make through the night and my mind replying all we had been through in our relationship when we first met, my eyes gently opened from my light sleep just in case the doctors came to tell us anything as Emily walked into the room with Scarlett and Thomas in their pushchairs

"Emily what are you doing here? I thought I told you to look after the babies at home" I stated

"I tried Maddie I honestly did but they want their mummy and daddy" she informed me

"Come here my angels" I sighed gently

Emily moved the pushchair closer to me as I sat up from the sofa, unclipping the safety straps I lifted Scarlett and Thomas out and held them in my lap, both of my babies feeling content and happy as they lay peacefully on me as I kissed the top of their heads softly, Doctor Nicholls entered the room five minutes later and closed the door behind us as she sat down on one of the sofas

"Please Sam can you tell us anything on what's happening with Callum?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"We've got some good news and some bad news about Callum" she informed us

"Can we have the good news first please?" Martha interjected

"The good news is that we got him back from last night and he's in a stable condition again" she exclaimed

"Could you tell us what happened to him last night" I questioned

"Callum's heart stopped and gave up the fight but we managed to get him back to life again after a few tries but his condition is stable again, I reassure you it is and he's in the best place if anything does happen" she assured

"And the bad news Sam" I sighed heavily

"Callum's still in a coma but he's showing signs that he might wake up in the next few days but he's not out of the woods just yet" she informed us "You can go and see him again if you like but two at a time in the room please, just in case anything happens again"

"Can I stay with him in his room and take our babies to see him?" I asked nervously

"I don't see why not Maddie but don't let the babies on the bed, they might play around with the tubes" she informed me

"I won't Sam and don't worry about that" I assured, smiling weakly

"If that's is all then I really have to go and attended to my other patients" Sam stated

"Thanks again Doctor Nicholls" I replied

"You're welcome and I'll check up on all of you in a little while" she proclaimed

We all nodded our heads as Doctor Nicholls left the relatives room, I handed the babies over to Martha and Tilly as I got up from the sofa as well, looking out of the window to Callum's room opposite ours and at him lying there on the bed, I walked to the front and left the relatives room and entered Callum's room, pulling up a chair close to his bed as I entwined our fingers together

"I am so sorry that I ever doubted you Callum, thinking that you cheated on me with my sister and maybe, just maybe if I was a better wife to you, you wouldn't have had your accident. I am so sorry Cal" I admitted

I leaned forward from the chair and softly kissed the top of his forehead, seating back down again and kissing his knuckles before gently rubbing them with my thumb, my eyes looking all over his body as I took in the site of him

"If there is a god and believes in what's right and fair please let Callum come back to me, please god I'm begging you to let him return to me" I explained, tears filling my eyes again as I softly squeezed his hand "If you can hear me Callum please wake up for me, I've been a total mess since I knew you been involved in an accident, I haven't left your side since that day. Scarlett and Thomas miss you so much since you left home and they want you to hold them so bad, I want you to hold me as well and tell me everything's going to be ok and that were gonna go back to normal again, a happy loving family again I love you Callum"

I was on the verge of breaking down again in the hospital with my sister, Martha and Tilly to support me again and tell me everything's ok and the doctors know what they are doing, tears had started to spill down from my eyes as I spoke my few words to Callum, I bowed my head and softly squeezed my hand against Callum's as I closed my eyes, I felt Callum's hand squeezing against mine gently as his eyes started to flicker open, I got up from the chair and pressed the button on the side for some assistants

CALLUM'S P.O.V

_"If you can hear me Callum please wake up for me, I've been a total mess since I knew you been involved in an accident, I haven't left your side since that day. Scarlett and Thomas miss you so much since you left home and they want you to hold them so bad, I want you to hold me as well and tell me everything's going to be ok and that were gonna go back to normal again, a happy loving family again I love you Callum"_

I started getting all my five sense's back again from my deep sleep as I heard every word that Maddie said that truly come from her heart, I kept on hearing and seeing Maddie in my mind throughout it all as I couldn't believe I was lucky to still be alive, my eyes slowly opened and saw Maddie hovering over me with a couple of doctor and nurses checking me as well

"Do you know where you are Mr Kane?" Sam asked, checking his notes

"I'm in a hospital and that's my wife standing next to me" I informed her

"Well he's vitals seem ok and he definitely hasn't sustained any memory loss but well keep him in for further observation Maddie" she proclaimed

"Ok and thanks very much Sam" Maddie replied

Doctor Nicholls recorded all the notes down on Callum's folder and papers and placed it back down at the end of the bed; she left the room to give us some time alone together as she closed the door behind her

"Don't you ever do that to me again Callum; I thought I was going to lose you for good" she admitted, tears forming in her eyes

"How long have I been here?" I asked

"A few days Callum, you been in a coma and had quite a few injuries" she informed me

"What happen to me?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"You come in with a few cracked ribs, punctured lung and broken your leg" she explained

"I'm so glad that you're by my side Maddie, all I could see and hear was you in my mind while I was out in a coma. I heard everything you said and I love you Maddie, I'm so sorry for any upset and pain I caused you recently" I admitted, placing my hand on top of hers

"It's ok Callum it really is" she replied "Look, Cal I want to work things out with you and forget all what's happened recently and start again, do you think we can do that and save our marriage?"

"I want to save our marriage as well Maddie and I definitely want to work things out with you" I admitted, smiling widely

Maddie nodded her head in agreement and tears of happiness filled our eyes as well as she lowered her head down to me, gently brushing some hair away from my forehead and softly kissed it and working her way down to my lips, passionately kissing my lips as my hand worked its way through her hair and pulling her closer to me, smiling widely as we pulled away and I entwined our hands together as she sat down on the bed…


	88. Apologies

Callum had been making slow but steady progress to full fitness again in the hospital gym with the love and support of his friends and family around him, he was nearly ready to be discharged from hospital to finally come home again. I opened his room's door and wheeled in the pushchairs and walked closer to Callum

"There's my babies they've finally came to see me" he sighed happily

"They've definitely missed you Callum, so much since you left home" I explained

"Pass them up to me Maddie" he asked

"You sure Callum you should really be resting so you can come home in a day or two" I exclaimed

"I'm sure Maddie, I bet their dying for a hug from their daddy" he assured

"They sure are Cal and so am I as well" I replied, smiling widely

I unstrapped Scarlett first from the pushchair and handed her to Callum as she settled quickly down in her daddy's arms and he held her tightly and kissed her a few times, picking up Thomas as well as I sat down next to Callum on his bed, moving closer to him with his arm over my shoulders and softly kissing Thomas as well, gently meeting my lips as well and holding both our babies in his arms

"I've missed this since I've been away" he proclaimed

"We all have missed this Cal, especially me as I had empty bed to sleep in by myself with you there" I admitted

"Don't you worry we'll be sharing a bed together soon as I get out of here" Callum stated, smiling gently

I nodded my head and smiled widely before pressing my lips up to him, pulling away breathless a seconds later, it was good to feel his lips against mine for the first time in ages, I pulled out some soft toys for Scarlett and Thomas to play with on the bed as we gently hugged and kissed them every few often minutes as they played on the bed…..

Half an hour later after spending some quality family time together Emily entered our room and took a seat near the bed, pulling her chair closer and placed it so she could see us both

"How are you feeling Callum?" she greeted him

"Feeling much better now with the babies and Maddie by my side" he informed her

"How's your leg doing from the accident?" she asked

"I won't be able to walk for a quite a few months till my leg fully healed properly and my other injuries are getting better each day that goes by" he proclaimed

"What are you doing here Emily?" I questioned, rising an eyebrow

"I came here to apologise to you both" she exclaimed

"Apologise for what Emily" Callum interjected

"I'm sorry that I tried to split you both up and caused a massive argument and fall out for you two" Emily exclaimed

"That doesn't sound much of a very long and meaningful sorry" I informed her

"I'm here to apologise to you both for everything that's happen and hopefully that one day you can both forgive me and we can start a again on a clean slate" she explained

"But why did you try and split us up, I want to know why?" I proclaimed angrily

"I was in a vulnerable place from everything that was going on in my life and when I moved in with you two, I just went green in envy from what you both had, love and happiness" she admitted

"So you thought you might as well break up our marriage so were all back to square one again and single to mingle" Callum stated

"You had everything you ever wanted and I had to settle for second best Maddie, I was just so angry and upset that no one had ever loved me the way Callum loves you, it just hurt so much. You were and still mum and dad number one child and they love you more than they love me" she explained

"Mum and dad do love you Emily, you're their first child and they adore you but they know you're really good at being independent and make your own way in this life" I informed her

"Well how come they never had told me that before then?" she enquired, confused

"Maybe because you're not home that often and they rarely see you even in the holidays" I sighed

"What are you suggesting? I go and see them" Emily interjected

"That is what I'm suggesting it. You should go and see them and tell mum and dad about your divorce and just spend some quality time together and just bond with them again, they'll be so pleased that you turned to them for help and love and not just hiding away again till the next husband comes along again" I admitted

"So I'm guessing you both want be to move out then? As soon as possible" she asked, rising an eyebrow

"Well the things is, we had talked about it and we want you to stay with us for a little while longer" I informed her

"But why after all I had done?" she asked, confused

"Well I do need to help around the house as I can't look after three people by myself and pay the bills and go to work and also you're my only sister and family means a lot to me" I explained

"You both serious, you really want me to stay a bit longer?" Emily interjected

"Were sure about it and you are family as well, family needs to stick together" Callum informed her

"And Scarlett and Thomas both love you and would want you to stay as well" I sighed happily

Emily smiled gently and got up from her chair and came over to me, I embraced her tightly before moving out of our embrace and sat back down on the bed next to Callum, she lightly hugged Callum as well before seating down on the opposite side of the bed, we all watched Scarlett and Thomas as they played with their toys on the bed…


	89. Returning home

Today was the day I was finally allowed to be discharged from the hospital and be taken home to rest; Doctor Nicholls was filling out my discharge form and filled out my paperwork in the room as Maddie and Emily entered my room while they wheeled in the pushchair

"How are you feeling Cal?" Maddie greeted me, softly kissing my lips

"Great really great, I can't wait to get home" I informed her

"You're not going to miss this place anytime soon then?" Sam interjected

"Not that much doctor but I'll be glad to rest properly at home" I proclaimed excitedly

"You will need to use these crutches for a couple of months till you have had a check up on the leg Mr Kane" she informed me "Try not to put any weight on the leg for a month or two"

"Ok Doctor Nicholls and thank again for everything" I sighed

"That's not a problem; it's what I'm here for" she replied, leaving the room with the paperwork in hand

"You ready to come home Callum" Maddie interjected

"You bet I am Maddie, can you help me up" I enquired

"Course babe" she stated, smiling warmly

Maddie walked over to me as I slipped my arms through the crutches, my lips meeting her quickly as I tried to get up from the bed with Maddie's arm behind me for support if I fell back, she kept her arm wrapped around me as we left the room with Emily pushing the wheelchair behind us, walking into the elevator and going to the ground floor, leaving the ground floor of the hospital and walked outside to my Range Rover

"I'll help you Cal" she proclaimed

"What about the babies?" I questioned

"Emily can manage by herself" she informed me

Maddie opened my side door of the Range Rover as I climbed into the passenger seat with her help, she smiled gently as she helped Emily to get Scarlett and Thomas in the back and put the pushchair in the boot, a few minutes later she climbed into the driver's seat and connected our lips together before pulling away from the hospital….

Half an hour later from the journey back from the hospital we arrived home as she pulled up close to the house, I climbed out of the car and slowly walked to the front door as I could still feel the pain from my accident, Maddie helped me into the house as we all climbed up the staircase to our bedroom, slumping down on the bed with Maddie right beside me with our babies in the middle of us

"How are you feeling Cal? I could put Scarlett and Thomas down in their cot to give you some more space on the bed" she suggested

"No that's ok Mads I want to spend some time with them till it's time for their nap and I'm feeling quite sore to be honest" I informed her

"Remember what the doctor said; take it easy for a while" she urged

"I'll will Maddie don't worry about that, I'll just stay on the bed with you and our babies" I assured her

I smiled widely at her before moving my head closer to Maddie, gently sealing our lips together passionately before pulling away breathless a few seconds later, Scarlett and Thomas crawling their way forwards to us as we cuddled them

"I'm gonna go and make us all lunch" Emily interjected, cleaning her throat

"What are you gonna make?" I asked, rising an eyebrow

"Well what do sick and ill people eat when they're not well?" she questioned

"Chicken soup" Maddie stated

"You guessed it right and it won't take long to make anyway" she replied

Emily left our bedroom and closed the door behind her as she left; I picked up Scarlett and lay her down on chest as she moved all around my body playfully, her little hands grabbing onto my index fingers as I pulled her close to me for a cuddle

"Careful Scarlett, daddy quite sore" Maddie sighed gently

"It's ok Mads she just loves her daddy so much" I replied "Can you say daddy for me Scarlett, say daddy"

"Daddy" she slurred, smiling widely

"Did my baby just speak her first words?" I stated happily, shocked and thrilled. Gently pulling her in for another hug and kiss "can you say mummy Scarlett"

"Mummy" she mirrored

"Ohh who's a clever girl, you are you are my angel" Maddie interjected "She's going to be so smart when she's older, just like her parents"

I nodded my head and passionately kissed Maddie's lips and pulling away breathless a few seconds later, she turned on the TV and switched it to Cartoonito and put some toys on the bed for Scarlett and Thomas to play with…..

After lunch Emily had taken the kids into her room to look after and to give us some time alone together, Maddie and I climbed into bed and cuddled up to each other as we lay in bed peacefully together, feeling content and happy for the first time in ages as we inhaled the scent of each other

"I've missed you Cal" she admitted

"You've missed me? We've been together every day since my accident" I informed her

"I mean just you and me alone together without anyone disturbing us" she explained

"Well we got time now together" I admitted "What do you want to do then?"

"Do you think we could, you know" she suggested, rising an eyebrow

I nodded my head as we connected our lips together passionately, pulling Maddie closer to me as her legs draped around my hips as she straddled me, moving her head and softly kissing my neck which left a tingle after each place she kissed, my hands playing at the bottom of her dress and pulling it over her head as I connected our lips together again…


	90. Scarlett's first birthday

It was Scarlett's first birthday today and I couldn't believe that my baby was one year old already, it only seemed like yesterday I had given birth to her in the hospital, even though she wouldn't remember her first birthday Callum and I were throwing a party for her and recording the whole day on film for Scarlett to watch in the future…..

The sun shone through our bedroom window and sighing gently as I turned over in bed to face the baby cots, noticing Scarlett had woken up and laying peacefully in her cot, gently moving out of Callum embrace and picking up Scarlett, seating up in bed

"Morning angel you awake already" I greeted her, softly pecking her lips

"Mummy" she replied, holding onto my hand

I held Scarlett in my arms and she just rested her head on my shoulder, five minutes later Callum woke up and sat up in bed, sliding closer to me with his arm over my shoulder

"Morning Cal" I greeted him, gently kissing his lips

"Morning love and I see Scarlett already up on her special day" he exclaimed

"She was already awake when I got up babe, why don't you tell her what day it is today" I suggested

He nodded his and sealed our lips together passionately and we pulled away breathless few minutes later, Scarlett crawling out of my arms and into her daddy's arm, softly kissing his cheek and settling down in his embrace

"Morning princess" Callum greeted her, kissing her cheek "Scarlett do you even know it's your birthday today, you're one, one year old that's little"

"One" she mirrored

"That's my girl" he exclaimed happily

"That's how old you are sweetie" I proclaimed

Callum gently hugged and kissed her forehead as I did the same when Thomas woke up from his sleep, I got up out of bed and lifted him up to me and rocked him up and down in my arms, Callum getting out of bed with Scarlett in his arms and we left our bedroom and headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast and get ready for the party later…

Scarlett's first birthday party was well underway with pink princess theme party and bouncy castle in the back with all our close family and friends arriving to celebrate this special day with us, the doorbell rang as I went to open it to reveal my parents standing on the other side, walking in and greeting us

"Hi mum and dad how are you" I greeted them

"Hello sweetie and were good thanks" Mum greeted us "Where's my little granddaughter?"

"She's in the garden playing with her Auntie Emily" I informed them

"What's with the camera?" Dad enquired

"We're recording Scarlett's first birthday so she can watch what happened on this day in the future as special gift, maybe you could say a special message to her later for the camera" Callum exclaimed

"Sure thing Callum just come to us when you want to record our message for Scarlett" he replied

We nodded our head as my parents entered the house and I closed the door behind them, entering the lounge and putting down their present for her and following us to the kitchen with lead to the party outside, greeting our family and friends in the garden as Emily walked inside to me

"How's Scarlett doing?" I asked

"She's having a great time and so happy now that her grandparents are here" she informed me "I hope things are not awkward between us"

"I don't want things to be either sis. All that has happened between you, me and Callum is all in the past now and lets not ever bring this up again" I suggested

"Sounds like a plan sis I'm really happy for you for everything that you have in your life" she proclaimed

I opened my arms out and she walked into my embrace tightly, moving out of each other embrace when the kitchen door slid opened and Callum walked in from the garden

"Everything ok in here Mads?" he enquired

"Yeah everything is ok Callum just some sister talk" I informed him

"I was thinking that it's maybe time we get the cake out and wish Scarlett a happy birthday" he suggested

"Ok Callum you get the camera ready and Emily can you get everyone together by the decking" I stated

"Sure sis" she sighed gently

Emily left the kitchen and gathered everyone up from the garden as Callum set up the camera and I got the cake from the fridge, opening the lid of the box and lifting the cake out of the box, the cake was a nice big circulate shape with flowers on with a pink bear in the middle, I placed a candle in the middle and lit it up, Callum opening the door and walking out with the camera as I followed him out with the cake, placing the cake down near Scarlett as I stood right behind her with Callum next to me, everyone getting ready to sing the birthday song

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Scarlett, happy birthday to you" we all sang loudly

She slowly blew out her candle on the cake as we cheers and clapped lightly, Callum picked her up in his embrace and I got a knife and started cutting up the cake into pieces for everyone, handing them out to everyone as I took the remain pieces of the cake left and shoved it in the fridge, joining everyone outside in the garden for some fun…

Scarlett's first birthday was finally over and everyone had left the house. My parents and Emily had stayed behind for a while as they were staying over for the night and all we sat in the lounge with our feet up and watched the tv

"Emily can you take the camera and record our message for Scarlett" I stated

"Sure I can Mads" she assured

Callum handed her the camera and she set it up as we cuddled up on the sofa together, Emily seating in front of us and counted down from five and pressed the record button

"Hi Scarlett well your first birthday is over and it's been an amazing day, all your family and friends that we know and who care about you so much had come to celebrate your first with you darling, anyway happy birthday sweetie and I love you so much" I sighed gently

"Hello my angel, I know that we might say this a lot to you but your mummy and I will always love you and you'll all be our first baby. You'll always be daddy's little girl and I love you so much gorgeous and happy birthday" he interjected, smiling widely

We both blew kisses into the camera and Emily switched it off record mode and gave it back to Callum, he put down the camera as we continued to watch the movie that was on the tv as Scarlett and Thomas slept away in their cots….


	91. Wedding anniversary

_This chapter is a time jump to a few years later in the future for Callum and Maddie and their relationship together, their babies had grown up by a few years and Scarlett's is now five years old and Thomas is four, they've all lived a happy life together since Callum's accident_

It was our five year anniversary party tonight with all our friends and family invited to celebrate this landmark with us since the day we got married all though years ago, Scarlett and Thomas were downstairs in the lounge watching the tv while we got ready upstairs in our room, I slipped into my red short strapless party dress as Callum walked into the room in his black and red tuxedo, staring at me through the mirror and smiling widely

"You look very handsome Cal" I proclaimed happily

"Thanks Mads" he replied

"Can you help zip up my dress" I asked

"Course I can babe" he stated

Callum walked up behind me and slowly zipped up my red dress as I looked at him through the mirror, he gently wrapped his around my waist as my arms overlapped his, I turned my head to face him and bore my eyes into Callum's as I softly rubbed my nose against his, connecting our lips together before moving out of each other's warm embrace

"I've got you a little anniversary present Maddie, do you want it now or tomorrow?" he enquired, rising an eyebrow

"Can I have it now please Cal?" I informed him

"Sure Mads" she sighed

He walked over to bed's side table and pulled out a silver gift bag, gently kissing his cheek before taking the bag from his hand, my arm reaching down into it and pulling an antique silver plated jewellery box with personalised message in the middle, my eyes reading each line of the message over and over again

"To Maddie, Lots of love, Callum, xxxxx"

I placed the silver plated jewellery box down on my side table and opened one of the draws, reaching for my anniversary present for Callum and handed it to him, he pulled out a small black box and untied the ribbon on the lid, removing the lid to see an engraved two heart key ring inside with our names on each one

"It's beautiful Maddie" he sighed happily, kissing my lips quickly

"Do you like it?" I enquired, rising an eyebrow

"I love it babe, there's one for you and me" he exclaimed

"I was hoping you would like it" I admitted

"We better get going or we're gonna be late" he suggested

"We better had then" I replied

Callum pressed his lips against mine quickly before getting up from the bed, checking our appearance in the mirror before leaving the bedroom and walked down the curved staircase to the lounge, switching the tv off as Scarlett and Thomas came rushing to us both as we picked them up, softly kissing and hugging them tightly

"You look beautiful mummy" Thomas stated

"Aww thank you my sweetheart" I replied, pecking his lips and hugging him tightly

"Love you daddy" Scarlett admitted

"I love you too Scarlett" he mirrored, pecking her lips quickly and hold her tightly to him

Callum picked up his keys from the bowl in the hallway and we left the house, locking the shut before climbing into the Range Rover, making sure that Scarlett and Thomas had strapped themselves down properly before climbing into the front, gently pecking his lips before driving off to the venue for our five year wedding anniversary party….

Arriving at the venue in twenty minutes we climbed out of the Range Rover and unstrapped Scarlett and Thomas from the back of the car, connecting all our hands together as we walked through the doors of the venue building, confetti cannons going off when the door opened and we walked into the room, greeting all our family and friends…

After greeting everyone and saying thank you for coming and leaving a gift for us to celebrate this special day with us the starter was being served to everyone at the table, before the guest tucking into the starter Callum and I wanted to make a quick speech to each other to let everyone heard and knew how much we love one another, Callum clinked his glass with a knife for a few seconds and got up from his chair

"I just want to make a quick announcement and let everyone in this room know how I feel about Maddie" I proclaimed "There is a lady I know that is so…..Caring, loving, beautiful, affectionate, understanding, romantic and tender. That lady is my wife, and I feel so lucky to have you in my life! Happy Anniversary Maddie"

I got up from my seat after Callum's speech and pulled him in my embrace quickly, his arms snaking its way around my body as I pressed my lips up to him, moving out of our embrace minutes later as he kissed my knuckles and sat back down

"I want to say something quickly and declare my love for Cal" I exclaimed "To my wonderful husband, who has shown me what love really is. Who is the reason for my happy days and the comfort in my sad ones. Who cheers my successes and comforts me in my failures. I am so proud and happy for you to call me your wife, I love you"

I smiled widely at him before seating back down again as he took hold of my hand and entwined our fingers together, softly kissing his lips again and pulling away breathless a few second later

"To the happy couple" Emily interjected, rising her glass

"To the happy couple" The room mirrored loudly, rising their glasses as well

All you could hear in the room was glasses clinking against each other before it went quiet again, the waiter serving out the food to each table in the room. After the dinner had been served and a few photos been taken from the photographer and from the photo booth we hired for the night, a party atmosphere and celebration spread throughout the room, the dj slowing down the music and changed it to 'Holding back the years by Simply Red' to the first song Callum and I danced too on our wedding day as them years ago

"Can the happy couple make their way to the dance floor please, I've been told this was the song you both first danced too all them years ago" The dj exclaimed

I took hold of Callum's hand as we both stood up from the main table, our guest moving off the dance floor and into a circle shape and we walking under the spotlight as the lights in the room dimmed down, I wrapped my arm around Callum's neck tightly as his arms pulled me closer to him, swaying back and forth to the music slowly

"I remember our wedding day like it was yesterday Cal" I whispered

"I do too Maddie, just remembering how beautiful you looked in your wedding dress" he exclaimed

"You're such a sweetheart Callum I love you" I admitted

"I love you too Mads" Callum mirrored

He connected our lips together passionately and pulled away a few seconds later as Callum lifted one of my arms in the air and twirled me around before pulling me back into his embrace, Callum's arms snaking tightly around me as my arms wrapped around his neck tightly and I laid my head down on his chest, swaying back and forth till the song ended…

MADDIE'S DRESS

shop/viewitem-PD810381

CALLUM'S SUIT

?id=MQ==

WEDDING GIFT TO EACH OTHER 

. the silver plated jewellery box

. the key rings


	92. Happy ever after

Our wedding anniversary party was amazing and a night to never forget as well, looking back at some landmarks Callum and I had reached together since we first met all those years ago. We arrived back late from the reception venue and smoothly parked up on the driveway, Callum and I lifting our babies out of the back of the Range Rover and walked upstairs to their bedroom, Callum stayed in the room as he read them both a bedtime story as I unload the car full of our anniversary gifts, when I was done I quietly walked up the curved staircase and heard Callum reading them a story

"And the knight slayed down the dragon, he rushed up the tower to find and rescue the princes from a life of misery, the knight found the princess and left the castle to go and live happily ever after together" he proclaimed

"Can you and mummy read us a story tomorrow together?" Scarlett asked

"Course we can sweetheart" he assured "If that's all then we'll see you tomorrow, night night my darlings"

"Daddy" she interjected

"Yes princess, what's wrong Scarlett?" he enquired

"How much do you love mummy?" she asked

"I love you're mummy so much Scarlett, we met when we were kids just as the same age as you or maybe a year older at a beach in Abersoch but mummy and I properly met when we just started college together, I feel in love with your mummy almost instantly" Callum admitted

"Can you tell us more tomorrow daddy?" Thomas asked

"Course we can sweethearts, daddy and I can tell how we met all them years ago" I informed them, walking into Scarlett and Thomas's bedroom "But right now it's time for bed"

"Your mummy's right, it's getting late and you need your sleep" he interjected

"Night mummy night daddy" they replied

"Night night my angels" Callum stated, kissing them softly

"Night my darlings" I sighed gently

I walked over to them and kneel down to my knees, gently kissing them both and tucking them into bed all nice and cosy, Callum switching on the nightlight in the room as we quietly walked to the door

"If you need us angels come and get us ok" I informed them

"Ok mummy night" they replied in unison

We quietly left Scarlett and Thomas's bedroom and gently closed the door behind us, making as little noise as possible walking down the corridor to our bedroom and silently closing the bedroom door, pulling our shoes off and flopping down on the bed next to each other as my eyes met his

"Happy anniversary Cal" I exclaimed

"Happy anniversary Maddie" he mirrored

"Cal I want to ask you something and it's important" I enquired

"What is it babe?" he asked

"I want us to try for another baby, do you think we can afford to have another one" I admitted

"You ready to be a mum again to another new born" he stated

"I think I'm ready to be a mum again to another baby and I want to have a few more with you" I proclaimed

"How many more do you want to have with me?" he chuckled lightly, rising an eyebrow

"I want to have three more with you if we can afford it babe" I informed him

"We will one day Maddie and our family will be massive" Callum replied "we could try next week for a baby"

I nodded my head and pressed my lips up to Callum's as his hand moving up and tangling in my hair, deepening the kiss before flipping us over so was above me, my hands discarding his tuxedo jacket and unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled it off his arms, our arms rubbing up and down each other's body warmly and connecting our lips together, Callum's reached around to my bare back and unzipped my dress and pulled it over my head, pressing his lips against mine quickly as I discarded his trousers, pushing off the cloths from the sheets as we climbed inside the bed

"I love you Maddie so much" he admitted, holding me close to him

"I love you too baby, just never let me go" I mirrored, kissing his knuckles

"I won't I promise" he sighed gently

Callum softly kissed my back and worked his way up to the back on neck as I turned to face him and pressed our lips together and tossed us over in bed, my legs draping around his waist, softly kissing and lightly biting each other necks as he flipped us over again, his hands trailed up my legs and held my waist as Callum's lips kissed my stomach and moved downwards, playing with the top of my panties. I moaned softly as he pulled them away from my skin and continued peppering kisses across my stomach, his hands moving them all the way down, his lips meeting where I wanted him the most. My hands entwined in his hair as he kissed, licked and sucked, pulling gently as my orgasm approached

"Cal" I moaned softly "Please, don't stop"

My hands clutched tightly to Callum's hair as I could feel my orgasm building by the second and soon enough, I came, Callum's lips and tongue continuing to work wonders still as he moved up my body and sealed our lips together passionately, our hands entwining above my head as our tongues fought for dominance, my hands started to play at the top of his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them as he kicked them off his ankles, my back arching so he could unhook my strapless bra as the material fell to the ground and his mouth covered one of my breasts, changing every so often, placing my hands by the side of his face I pressed my lips up to Callum's as he gently entered me, my hands moving down to his back, his thrusts quickening and then slowing, this being repeated as I held his back and locked my legs around his waist, keeping him inside of me…

"Oh Callum" I moaned lightly

"Maddie" he whispered into my ear, softly rubbing his nose against mine

He wrapped his arms around my neck softly as my arm snaked around his body, holding him in place where I wanted him the most and wanting Callum to come first which he did, his body falling limply onto mine, thrusting slowly as his body recovered as I could feel my second orgasm approach and hit, squeezed my eyes tight shut, wanting to savour the feeing as long as I could….

A few hours later we pulled some cloths on and just lay in bed together as he curled up next to me, keeping us warm in our embrace and softly kissing my neck and upper back, our bedroom door opened and Scarlett and Thomas rushed in and walked over to the bed

"What's wrong sweethearts?" I enquired

"We had nightmare and we can't sleep" she admitted

"Do you want to sleep in mummy and daddy's bed?" I suggested

They nodded their little heads as I threw back the sheets, Scarlett and Thomas climbed onto the of the bed and settling down in the middle between Callum and I, kissing them all goodnight and cuddling up to each other, pulling the bed sheets back over us all, Callum and I keep our babies safe and protect throughout the night…


End file.
